UNBROKEN
by chicastewart
Summary: Quizás un abrazo suyo podía tranquilizarme. Sus brazos siempre estaban para mí. Era más alto que yo, por lo cual sus abrazos me envolvían completa. Necesitaba esa tranquilidad. Podría ir donde Jasper, a la casa del árbol. Pero no éramos tan amigos, más bien solo compartíamos cosas estudiantiles. Necesitaba a Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno chicas, este es el primer capitulo de un fan fic basado en Edward y Bella; llamado UNBROKEN. Pero esta vez está cambiada la historia, no hay vampiros. La historia comienza de mucho antes, cuando son pequeños, bueno ustedes verán. Hay ciertos detalles que claramente cambié, no quiero que tenga muchos parecidos con la obra real de Stephanie Meyer, más bien los personajes y las relaciones entre estos. Espero les guste, acepto críticas y sugerencias. Pero sean piadosas, soy nueva en esto jaja. Un beso y un abrazo twilighters, disfruten.**

_**UNBROKEN**_

Chapter1: Un mal día.

Es posible? Edward acababa de echar todo a perder, completamente todo. Era increíble la ira que comenzaba a surgir en alguna parte de mi cuerpo. Sí, creo que mi rostro lo demostraba todo, mis mejillas explotarían de lo furiosa. Él miraba espantado, pensaría que lo mataría, que lo golpearía o quizás qué. Solo por un momento me dio pena verlo tan increíblemente apenado, por reaccionar de esta manera. Se veía débil, como el niño que era.

- Bella, lo siento mucho - dijo entre sollozos.

Lo fulminé.

- ¡Que te crees niño malcriado! AH! ¿Acaso no ves? - Cada vez mi voz subía más y más el tono, solo se sentía el silencio y mi estruendosa voz, enfurecida.

- Bella, es que .. Yo, solo jugaba y-y fue un accidente .. Yo .. Perdón - Suplicaba, entre lágrimas esta vez.

- ¿Un accidente? ¿Hablas en serio? No sabes cuanto tiempo me ha llevado esto y lo arruinas, es mi pasión y te metes acá, entre mis cosas .. Para jugar? - Traté de ser lo más autoritaria posible, traté de imponer mi ventaja de dos años sobre él.

- Por favor, haré lo que me pidas. Perdóname. - Ahora si lloraba, poco le faltaba para arrodillarse. Es que acaso podía ser más tierno.

- No, no sé. No sé si fue un accidente o mera casualidad. Estoy enfadada contigo. Debería decirle a tu madre que te castigue. - No sé por qué dije esto. Quería ver cuanto más me seguía rogando.

Que cruel Bella, es tu amigo, un hermano por poco. ¡Vaya manera de tratarlo!

- Pero .. - y lloraba a mares.

- No me vengas con llantos, ándate. Estoy muy disgustada para seguir conversando. - Concluí tajantemente.

Me miró con tristeza, sus ojitos completamente brillantes por las lágrimas. Se dio la vuelta y corrió.

No quería herirlo, pero por Dios, él era tan sensible. Pero recordar que había estado jugado con su maldita pelota en mi taller de pintura, y que había roto y manchado tantas obras de arte, según yo. El cuadro que presentaría al XII Concurso de Artes en Washington, estaba preciosísimo, admirable por cualquier ojo humano. Y él lo había arruinado. Su estupida pelota, traspasó el lienzo, dejando un agujero gigante. De un solo puntapié este pequeño imbecil arruinó mi pequeño gran sueño.

Me quedé mirando entre lágrimas de amargura la pintura con todos esos colores vivos, veía lo que expresaba. Lo que yo quería demostrar: Libertad. Era una pintura de admirarse, era lo más bonito que pude crear después de dos años intentando dar vida a un lienzo. Desde los 10 años que acudía a un curso de pintura los jueves y viernes por la tarde. Al comienzo, a regañadientes iba a esas clases porque mamá me obligaba. Nunca supe si lo hacía para no tenerme en casa o porque me veía completamente sumida en el aburrimiento. Poco a poco le fui tomando un gusto a la pintura. Mi imaginación fluía y mis dedos se amoldaron a tantos pinceles como fuese posible. Terminé amando la pintura más que a mi vida. A través de ella expresaba lo que sentía.

Cavilaba en mis ensoñaciones de pintora de doce años, y de repente ese enorme agujero en mi pintura me devolvió la ira que sentía hace cinco minutos atrás. ¿Es que no podía ser más infantil Edward? A juzgar por su edad y forma de comportarsé, sí. Edward era hermano de un compañero mío de escuela, Jasper. Sus padres se mudaron junto a sus hermanos a cinco cuadras de mi casa. Por lo cual iba a casa de Jasper continuamente por tareas o trabajos, y ahí conocí a Edward. Tenía dos años menos que yo, solo un detalle. Nuestras personalidades se complementaban de manera única, éramos grandes amigos en poco tiempo. La edad no era importante. Aún era una niña, pero admito que él siempre se comportaba de una manera más infantil. Hoy lo demostró.

- M-Ma-Mamá - No aguanté y lloraba a cantaros. Me abalancé a los brazos de mamá.

- ¡Bella! Qué sucede? Estás herida? - Su tono de voz sonaba casi resquebradizo, un poco de amargura.

Ojala hubiese estado llorando por haberme caído, algo común en mí. Pero no. Esta vez era peor, mucho peor.

- ¡Edward! Ese mald .. - Callé rápidamente, no solía maldecir, ni menos a mi edad.

- Vaya manera de tratar a tu amigo. ¿Qué pasó? - Dijo en un tono calmado, agradecí que sus palabras me hicieran sentir más calma.

- Edward rompió mi Liberté, lo estropeó jugando a la pelota - Ese era el nombre que le había dado a mi obra ahora estropeada.

- Oh, mi cielo - Me abrazó fuerte en su regazo - Pero Bella, tu tienes un don innato, estoy segura que en días podrías pintar uno parecido, inspírate.

¿Inspírate? .Me sonreía.

- Es que mamá, no entiendes! Era único, perfecto .. Estaría en el concurso. Llevo dos meses en él y 'ese' llega y lo arruina - Escupí las palabras, recordar la escena me acongojaba.

- Ya basta, Bella. Pinta otro - Lo decía con tanta facilidad mientras me acariciaba el cabello. No había nada como el consuelo de ella .. Pero ¡No comprendía mi frustración! ¿Es que acaso se comportaría igual que el pequeño Edward?

Me besó en la frente y me quedé tumbada en el sofá, viendo con mirada perdida un capitulo de dibujos animados que transmitían por televisión. Una lágrima brotaba y caía mojando el terciopelo de tan blando sofá. Las lágrimas aumentaban. No ganaría el concurso porque no habría pintura. Estupido Edward. No lo quería ver.

Era extraño, estaba pintando, trazaba líneas, formas e ideas en el lienzo. Estaba muy feliz, completa. Al lado mío, Edward me acompañaba sentado y en silencio observando como pintaba. De pronto él tomó un pincel, lo colocó al centro de la pintura y se formó un gran agujero, gigante. Me horroricé, lo empuje despavorida. Él se defendía, parece que estaba siendo demasiado brusca. Hasta que comenzó a sonar un golpeteó constante y ambos nos quedamos quietos. Sonaba cada vez más .. Me desperté con rabia, era un sueño, vaya que se parecía a la realidad. Seguía en el sofá, los golpeteos seguían .. Era el tic-toc de la puerta. ¡Claro! A esta hora venía papá a verme. Olvidé los 'problemas'.

- Bells, mi pequeña - Papá lo decía tan sonriente, tan feliz que podía palpar en el aire el ambiente de felicidad que se sentía.

- ¡Papá! Te extrañaba - Nos abrazamos. Me abalanzó en su regazo haciéndome cosquillas.

- Ay no, papá para .. Jaja .. Por favor .. Ja ja ja me desespe-ró - No soportaba las cosquillas, me desesperaba hasta el punto de pegar patadas a quien se acercase.

- Te extrañaba Bells, muchismo. Cuentame, ¿qué haz hecho? - Me seguía abrazando, pero ahora me encaminaba al 'sofá'. Aquel sofá en que había tenido aquel sueño, OH si, maldito Edward.

¿Es que acaso lo repetirías todo el día Bella? Edward acá, Edward allá. Intenté hacer un lado el tema, y volver a ensoñarme con mi padre. Le conté banalidades, que estaba estudiando mucho, me gustaba aprender. Que en mis ratos libres salía en bicicleta con Jessica y Jasper. Evité nombrar a Edward. Para él, siempre todo iba bien, no le contaba dilemas . Bah, qué dilemas tendría yo siendo tan pequeña. Ahora tenía uno, mi pintura hecha trizas.

Charlie me miraba admirado, como siempre. Como un padre mira orgulloso a su hijo, después de haber dicho la primera palabra en toda la vida. Yo era su adoración.

- ¿Y cómo va lo de la pintura? - Dijo curioso. Le gustaba molestarme y decirme: 'Eres mi Leonarda Da Vinci'. Me causaba risa y vergüenza?.

Sentí la ola de disgusto cuando dijo 'pintura'. Solo asentí dando a entender que todo iba bien. No quería contar la historia amarga de la mañana.

- ¿No le contarás a tu padre? - Gritó mamá desde la cocina.

Tenías que abrir la bocota mamá. Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Qué sucedió? Bella dime, es algo grave? Respóndeme, ya! - Su tono era mucho más preocupado que el de mamá cuando me hacía el mismo interrogatorio. Mucho más.

- Nada, solo que un amigo rompió el cuadro que pintaba para el concurso - Me estremecí. Pero no lloré.

- Ouh, mi niña. Si quieres te compro los materiales para que vuelvas a comenzar en la pintura - Papá era mucho más comprensivo, aunque no encontraba lógico que comprándome los materiales resolvería esto. En tres días era el concurso, no había chance de crear algo parecido a lo que pinté.

- No, papá no. No es necesario, no alcanzo a .. que más da. No importa papá en serio - Suspiré. Dentro de toda la pena que tenía, intentaba tranquilizar a Charlie, no quería que fuese un peso. Pero sabía que rechazar su opción, lo haría sentir culpable.

- Bella, no seas así. Me gusta verte feliz, eres feliz pintando. Acepta esto, soy tu padre. Tómalo como un regalo - Me miró con dulzura.

Ahh, no podía con papá. Un regalo? De qué serviría, solo por pintar, no concursaría. La frustración dominaba el Picasso que llevaba dentro. No quería trazar nada sobre el papel por un buen tiempo.

- Esta bien - Miré hacia el costado.

El timbre sonó. Era Phill, un chico que ayudaba a mamá en el gimnasio. Lo invitó por cortesía, siempre decía que era un buen tipo, amable. Algo así como su amigo. Un amigo que había hecho en el gimnasio.

- Hola - Sonaba muy alegre mi madre. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? ¡¿Qué?! Mi mamá llevaba su pelo acomodado en un trenza, bonita. Sabía hacer peinados bonitos, conmigo experimentó todos los peinados habidos y por haber. Okay, ¿desde cuando ocupaba labial y se encrespaba las pestañas? No entendía.

- Hola - contestó Phill, tomando por la cintura a mi mamá. Mis ojos parecían platos.

- Oh, Phill .. Te presento a mi ex esposo y a mi pequeña Bella - ¿Pequeña? No soy tan pequeña, quise justificar.

- Hola - Charlie saludó a secas. Pude percibir su poca amabilidad.

- Hola, un gusto - Ese tal Phill se veía despreocupado por la reacción de mi padre. Era muy jovial. No tendría más de treinta años, quizás menos.

- Asi que tu eres la pequeña Bella - Otra vez con lo de pequeña, estaba punto de cumplir trece quise gritar - Hahaha eres bonita.

Me sonrojé, y sonreí.

- Hola Phill - Mientras le saludaba con un mezquino beso en la mejilla.

Había un silencio incomodo, mi madre con su carismática personalidad logró romperlo, con risitas nerviosas. Algo no calzaba aquí.

- ehm, pasen a la mesa, por aquí Phill - Esperen, esperen. Mi mamá era demasiado amable con él. Me caía bien, pero sentía que me estaba perdiendo de algo. Oh si.

Mamá olvido por completo la presencia de Charlie y la mía, qué pasaba?. Papá carraspeó para hacerse sentir presente. Mamá notó que nos había olvidado.

- Oh, perdón .. Charlie pasa - El trato de mamá a papá era distinto al que había visto recién con Phill, bueno mis padres no se llevaban bien. Trataban de llevarse lo mejor posible solo por mí. Estaban divorciados hace muchos años, más bien desde que tengo memoria. Las razones aun no me son claras, solo sé que no resultó.

- Me evades .. Ah? - Respondió papá con una sonrisa irónica y un leve tono sarcástico. Parecían celos disfrazados. Oh no. ¿Celos? .. De aquel tipo? Mi mamá estaba saliendo con .. OH no Bella, no pienses eso. Tu madre no sería capaz, siempre me decía que estaría solo para mí, solo para mi existencia. Nadie se interpondría.

- Charlie, qué intentas? .. Solo siéntate y come - Mamá sonaba como una adolescente enfadada, como si Charlie fuese su padre y no quisiese que arruinará la comida delante de su prometido. Así es. Esa era la escena que estaba observando.

- Ja - Sarcasmo innato de Charlie, se sentó y comenzó, OH no - Y bueno Phill, ¿Qué haces por la vida?

Miraba la escena, parada como estatua. Aun ni me acercaba al comedor para sentarme. Se veía gracioso a mi papá ser tan sarcástico y ¿celoso?

- Bella, por favor acércate y siéntate, no sean tan tímida - mamá se dirgía a mí. Lo ultimo lo dijo bajito, sabía tan bien que me costaba lidiar con visitas en casa. Me senté. Me dispuse a escuchar.

- Soy personal trainner, aunque bueno estoy buscando otros horizontes - Miró a mi mamá, mi cara era de espanto. Mamá se veía nerviosa, solo comía y le sonreía a Phill.

- OH, un deportista .. Yo soy policía - Contestó papá imponiendo ese orden y liderazgo que denotaba su profesión - Jefe de policía, para ser más preciso - Alardeaba.

Reí. Mamá miraba con odio a Charlie.

- Oh, ya sé a quien acudir en caso de asaltos - Ahora era Phill quien saco un extraño tono a sarcasmo - Que bien, la pequeña Bella, debe estar bien protegida. - Ahora me miraba a mí.

Ay no, es que cada vez que te dirijas a mí me diras 'Pequeña Bella'? . Mis mejillas se sonrojaron. Reí nerviosa.

- Ella es mi adoración, mi Bells - papá contestaba con el pecho inflado y yo cada vez más sonrojada.

- Y cómo encontraste mis ravioles, Phill? - Mamá interrumpió la guerra de preguntas y respuestas desafiantes de Charlie.

- Mmm, cocinas de maravilla - La miraba con un brillo especial. Era extraño que mamá ¡Cocinase tan .. Bien! .. Siempre pedíamos comida, lo suyo no era la cocina. Para nada.

- Gracias - mamá miraba a Phill con el mismo brillo.

Papá miraba su plato, diciendo algo entre dientes.

El almuerzo, algo tardío porque ya eran las 16 HR, fluyó de la misma forma, preguntas y más preguntas interrumpidas por el carisma de mamá para evitar el tenso momento.

Me ofrecí para lavar los platos y servir el postre. Me sentía incomoda en una conversación de grandes. Al rato, llegué con los postres. Y mamá se levantó de la silla, tomó la mano de Phill y me alerté.

- Bueno, ehem, los tengo aquí porque son las personas más importantes de mi vida .. - Su mirada se dirigió a mí, se sentía bien.

¿Personas importantes en su vida? ¿Eso incluía a Phill? ¿Hace cuanto lo conocería y yo no sabía? Esto me molestaba un poco, se supone que compartimos todo.

- Ya suéltalo - Phill pedía ansioso.

- Bueno, Bella .. Charlie - Sonreía nerviosa - Phill y yo estamos saliendo.

¿Qué? OH, no. Mis pensamientos no eran erróneos. Ellos tenían algo. Sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Se supone seríamos mi madre y yo siempre juntas en esta casa. Solo dos mujeres. Me sentía rara.

- Sé que la noticia ha sido sorpresiva, bastante - Decía entre risas Phill, mirando por supuesto a mi mamá - Estamos juntos. Charlie sé que ustedes .. Bueno, lo sabes. Siempre respetaré eso. No sé como desperdiciaste a pedazo de mujer, una maravilla de mujer. - Sonreía, y tomaba por la cintura a ¡mi madre!.

Muy en el fondo, sentía que el corazón de Charlie se partía en pedazos. Se resquebraja.

- Ah, vaya que notición - Los miraba a ambos - Los felicito.

Duras palabras para alguien que sentía que mamá después de todo volvería a amarlo. Pero sonó amable, después de todo él quería a mi mamá y si ella era feliz, él también lo era.

- Bella, estás bien? - Oh, gracias mamá al fin te acuerdas de tu hija.

- eh, yo .. - Me sentía triste, aun viendo a mi mamá feliz. - bueno, yo ..

No pude decir más, deje el postre de Charlie sobre la mesa y salí corriendo a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta y lloraba, lloraba a más no dar. Es que mi mamá se había guardado esto, no me contó nada. Ni siquiera una pista que me hiciera tomar esto de mejor manera. Nada. Me sentí traicionada.

Me lancé de sopetón en mi cama. Hundí mi cabeza en la almohada. Quería desaparecer. Mi madre tocaba la puerta, por suerte coloqué el seguro en la puerta. Solo quería llorar y llorar, y tener a mi madre solo para mí. Tan egoísta.

- Bella, por favor ábreme la puerta, hija no te enojes conmigo - Gritaba desconsolada - Hija, por favor, entiéndeme.

¿Entenderla?

- mamá, no quiero hablar ahora - dije con el tono más certero que pude, tratando de luchar con el nudo que se detenía en mi garganta - Hablemos luego.

No podía verle la cara, en serio no podía. Tenía que calmarme. Noté sus pasos, se alejaron de la puerta de mi habitación. Bien mamá.

- Tsss Tsss - ¿qué es eso?

Miré instintivamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía ese sonido, venía de la ventana. Lo que faltaba. No era mi día.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - no lo miré.

- Venía a pedirte perdón, te ves más tranquila - Soltó las palabras con ternura.

- Edward, no estoy bien. Por favor hablemos mañana - Ahora miraba sus pequeños ojos verdes.

- ¿Estás así por lo de tu pintura? De verdad, lo siento - Dijo enterneciendo mi corazón  
- De verdad fue un accidente, te estaba buscando. La puerta de tu taller estaba abierto, la pelota entro a toda velocidad al cuarto. Cuando entré el desastre ya estaba hecho.

- Como sea, lo echaste a perder - ahora recordaba la rabia que sentía en la mañana - Pero no estoy así por eso, tengo problemas. No quiero hablar.

Edward estaba sentado en la ventana, siempre entraba por ahí. Desde que nos hicimos amigos, llegaba a la ventana gritando mi nombre, a veces solo venía para que lo acompañara en alguna travesura.

- OH, lo siento, no quiero molestar - su voz sonaba triste - volveré mañana.

No quería perdonarlo aún. Edward siempre hacía travesuras y perdonarlas de manera rápida solo incitaba a que fuese más travieso, haciéndolo sentir inocente de sus acciones. Pero su sorpresiva visita, me alegró un poco. Solo un poco.

- okay - bufé.

Aún así quería abrazarlo. Era mi mejor amigo. Quizás un abrazo suyo podía tranquilizarme. Sus brazos siempre estaban para mí. Era más alto que yo, por lo cual sus abrazos me envolvían completa. Necesitaba esa tranquilidad. Podría ir donde Jasper, a la casa del árbol. Pero no éramos tan amigos, más bien solo compartíamos cosas estudiantiles. Necesitaba a Edward.

Definitivamente no era mi día, necesitaba que la tierra me tragara. Desaparecer.


	2. Promesa

**Hola chicas/os. Bueno hoy subo segundo capítulo de Unbroken. Muchas pero muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios que me llegaron en Twitter (síganme en /chica_stewart). Créanme que sus comentarios, me han incentivado mucho para seguir escribiendo, son un motor de inspiración. Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo. ¿No les parece tierno un Edward pequeño? Me enternece. Comprenderán que comienzo la historia con ellos desde pequeños, porque así lo quería .. Lo mejor está por venir! Chicas, déjenme sus reviews esta vez, se los agradecería un montón. Un beso y un abrazo de twilighter. Saludos.**

**P.D: En Twitter dejaré una fotografía de Bella, para que se imaginen como se ve físicamente a la edad en que va situada la historia.**

**Disfruten.**

Promesa.

Sentía como el calor llegaba en mi rostro, unos tímidos rayos de sol traspasaban por la ventana, definitivamente había amanecido. Abrí mis ojos muy somnolienta, no quería levantarme por nada en el mundo. Estaba completamente triste. Recordaba perfectamente el día anterior, lo horrible que había sido mi sábado.

La puerta sonó estrepitosamente fuerte, era mamá que golpeaba desde el pasillo.

- Bella, ¿Estás despierta? - Dijo en voz bajita mientras yo me estiraba sobre la cama silenciosamente. No quería contestarle.

- ¡Bella, puedes abrir la puerta! ¡Soy tu madre, obedece! - Gritaba lo bastante fuerte como para despertar a los vecinos. Esta vez sonaba enojada, pero sabía que estaba fingiendo.

Me levanté rápido, indescriptiblemente los pies me pesaban tal y como si hubiese caminado por horas. Caminé a duras penas hacia la puerta y abrí la gran puerta de madera maciza. Allí estaba mamá ofreciéndome un abrazo demostrando pena y disculpas a la vez. Siempre hacia esto cuando era yo la enojada.

- Bella, debemos conversar y me escucharás aunque no quieras - Dijo firme. Tragué saliva.

- Está bien, pero … quiero-comenzar-yo - Balbuceé - Bueno, creo que lo siento mamá. Siento haber reaccionado de esta forma - Dije con dificultad, nunca se me ha

dado bien pedir disculpas, sus ojos verdes esmeralda me observaban con atención - Perdón mamá - No sé como le estaba pidiendo disculpas, si sentía que ella debía hacerlo. Pero siempre mi madre manipulaba las situaciones para que al final terminará siendo yo la que llegará como el perro arrepentido pidiendo perdón.

- Oh, mi pequeña - Me abrazó, apretándome con muchas fuerzas - No pensé que dirías eso - Decía mamá mientras me seguía aferrando a su regazo.

- Es difícil acostumbrarme a que ya no me querrás como antes - Dije mientras le tomaba el peso a la frase que recién había formulado. Un nudo en la garganta comenzaba a brotar - Ya no seremos tu y yo - Mi voz sonaba quebrada. Miré hacia el suelo, al mismo instante en que me separé de los brazos de ella.

Mamá me quedó observando como si de mi boca hubiesen salido las palabras más ofensivas del mundo.

- Por Dios, Bella. ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? - Ahora sonaba más molesta. Esta vez era en serio - ¡Bella! Eres mi hija y yo soy tu madre, eso es algo que ni el más fuerte de los torbellinos podría destruir. Siempre te voy amar, no hay comparación por el amor que siento hacia ti. Eres mi vida, y lo sabes - Dijo, mientras me tomaba de los hombros y me miraba fijamente. Mis lágrimas caían y caían - No vuelvas a decirme eso jamás, me partes el corazón.

- Es que él me arrebatará tu amor - Dije entre sollozos, tratando de secar las incontables lágrimas que se detenían en mi cara creando un mar de tristeza - No compartiremos tiempo juntas.

Definitivamente eres muy egoísta Bella.

- Bells .. - Mamá nunca me decía 'Bells', excepto cuando me diría algo realmente importante y que involucraba sentimientos, como ahora - Te diré una cosa, ahora no me entiendes porque eres pequeña para sopesar que estoy enamorada de otro hombre, que no es tu padre. Lamento decirlo así, sabes que no somos la familia convencional típica. Y algún día terminaría sucediendo, encontraría una pareja. No te dejaré de querer ni de preocuparme por ti. Pero en Phill encontré lo que necesitaba: seguridad, amor y tantas cosas - Dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro con ambas manos.

- Pero mamá - Me interrumpió.

- Pero nada Bella, seguiremos siendo tu y yo. Son cariños distintos, Bella - Ahora ella también lloraba.

Al menos eso me convenció, mamá no me dejaría de querer. Quizás con el tiempo aprendería a tomar esta nueva decisión de mejor forma.

Me abalancé sobre ella nuevamente, y la apreté lo más fuerte que podía. La escena era única, hermosa. Mi mamá de rodillas y yo de pie cayendo sobre su cuerpo. Quedábamos a la misma altura, por mi pequeña estatura. Nos aferramos cuanto pudimos. Ella tomaba por mi cintura y yo por su cuello.

En el fondo sabía que nada nos separaría. Éramos Reéne y Bella. Madre e hija. Me convenció, pero me convenció con palabras sinceras.

- Te amo mucho, mi pequeña - Dijo mamá en mi oído mientras me seguía abrazando.

- Yo también mamá - Dije entre risitas y pocas lágrimas que seguían cayendo.

Ella se levantó, tomándome de las manos. Con su dedo pulgar me secó las mejillas humedecidas mientras me observaba con ternura.

- Lo siento, seré más comprensiva - Dije mientras me sonrojaba por haber causado tal escena de celos e inseguridad.

- Esta bien mi pequeña - Dijo aún secándome la cara - Pero ahora señorita, debes ir por un baño ¡Apestas! - Ahora sonaba divertida, como siempre.

Solté unas risas.

- ¡Hey! - Bufé - Eso es mentira - Dije malhumorada.

- Siempre tan seria, Bella - Dijo mamá con su risita burlona - Okay okay, iré a preparar el desayuno.

Mamá se alejó por el pasillo. Me volteé a ver el desastre de mi cama ¡Oh Dios, era un desorden enorme! Sin contar el suelo, lleno de zapatillas, papeles y calcetines. Debía admitirlo, soy una desordenada empedernida.

Media hora me tomó ordenar mi cuarto, debía aprovechar que era domingo. Reéne claramente no tardaría en regañarme si la habitación seguía así por una semana. En cualquier momento salía Godzzila debajo de mi cama con tanta porquería. Sonreí, mientras pensaba en que de verdad podría pasar eso. Un dinosaurio saliendo de mi cama.

Eché a correr el agua caliente en la tina, mientras me observaba en el espejo. No era una niña muy especial. Solo tenía unos bonitos ojos verdes, los más verdes del planeta. Y ese … ese era todo mi encanto. Mi cabello tenía corte en melena, un castaño desabrido con pequeños tonos rubios por entre medio. Mi piel era más blanca que la nieve, de vez en cuando muy pálida sólo hasta que me hacían sonrojar. Eso siempre ocurría. De solo pensar que faltaban uno o dos años para llegar a la pubertad, y tener que lidiar con todos esos cambios que nombraron hace dos meses atrás en la clase de Biología, me atemorizaba. No quería cambiar, de seguro seguiría siendo el mismo pollito delgado de siempre, el patito feo.

Me sumergí en el agua, después de haberme enjabonado meticulosamente. No había algo que odiase más que la falta de higiene. Odiaba que después de salir con mis amigos del barrio llegase a casa toda cochina con tierra por todas partes.

No sé cuanto rato llevaba disfrutando el agua. Sentía como mis dedos se arrugaban por el tiempo prolongado que llevaba sumergida. Amaba esa sensación. Mi pequeño cuerpo se relajaba por completo.

Tic, toc, sonaba la puerta de mi baño. Era mamá que entraba. Tapé mi cuerpo, me avergonzaba que mamá me viese así.

- ¿Qué escondes, Bella? . Yo te bañaba entera y te cambiaba los pañales cuando bebé, no hay nada que no conozca - Decía mientras se reía para si misma, molestándome.

- Agh, mamá … ¿Qué quieres?

- El desayuno está listo, llevas demasiado rato aquí. Sécate y ve a la mesa. Hice tu desayuno preferido - Dijo entusiasmada.

- Okay, pero vete.

Rápidamente salí de la tina, sequé mi cuerpo y me puse una playera y unos shorts. Ambos muy holgados, odiaba las cosas apretadas y muy femeninas. Era un niño.

Salí de mi cuarto, y así era. Mamá había preparado hot cakes, mis preferidos. Estaba a punto de saltar de felicidad. Los comí muy rápidamente, mientras vertía más y más miel. Los acabé en un santiamén, agradecí a mi madre y me fui a leer.

Estaba tranquila y un tanto aburrida leyendo Mansfield Park de jane Austen, mi autora predilecta. Estaba ya más concentrada cuando en eso golpeaban la puerta de la casa. Alguien abrió la puerta, claramente mamá y escuché la conversación.

- Querida Esme, tanto tiempo - Se escuchaba decir con amabilidad a mamá a la Tía Esme. Hace mucho que no la veía, la última vez que la vi fue cuando con Jasper hicimos una maqueta en su casa, y ella muy amablemente me hizo unos queques.

- Hola Reéne, mucho sin vernos, ¿no? - Respondía con tanta dulzura Esme, esa dulzura única que irradiaba. Creo que hasta acá en mi habitación podía sentirla.

- Sí, mucho. Pero pasen, pasen por favor - '¿Pasen?', ¿Quién más venía con Esme? - ¿Cómo estás, Edward? Tan bonito como siempre, ¿Cierto? - Decía mi mamá.

Había olvidado por completo el dilema con Edward. Ya no sentía rabia por lo acontecido el día anterior. Me sentía mucho más calmada. Quería verlo y que estuviésemos charlando o riendo como siempre. Después de todo no me gustaba estar enojada con él.

Corrí al living. Esme y Edward estaban sentados en el sillón. Mamá se encontraba sentada en un pequeño silloncito, bastante cómodo. Ese sillón reconfortaba mis siestas por la tarde. Conversaban ambas mujeres muy tranquilamente, hasta que su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando aparecí tan sorpresivamente. Dos par de ojos verdes y un par de ojos pardo me miraban con sonrisas en sus rostros. Sobre todo un solo par de orbes, las del pequeño Edward. Me miraba con atención, sus ojitos tan tiernos como siempre. No pararía de amarlos. De seguro en un intento de malicia le arrebataría los ojos y los guardaría en un cofre.

- ¡Bells! - soltó Esme, con su esplendida sonrisa.

- ¡Tía Esme! - Me acerqué, la abracé y con un beso en la mejilla la saludé afectuosamente.

- ¿Cómo estás pequeña? - 'Pequeña', odiaba ese calificativo - Te ves hermosa.

- Muy bien - me sonrojé por las palabras de ella - Gracias. Hola Edward.

Edward miraba al suelo. Quizás aún sentía culpa por haber roto mi lienzo. Quizás pensaba que yo seguía enojada. Pero sonreí para que notara que ya no habían roces entre los dos. El pequeño levantó su rostro, mirándome sorprendido. Definitivamente, él pensaba que lo odiaba.

- Bella, ho-hola - Dijo tímidamente. No respondí el 'hola', solo me acerqué un poco a él.

- ¡Ven, te quiero mostrar algo! - Dije un tanto sobre saltada, de manera de sacarlo rápidamente de ahí sin tener que dar tantas explicaciones a mamá y a Esme de lo ocurrido ayer.

Edward con bastante apuro, se levantó del sillón y me siguió. Camino atrás mío hasta que llegamos a la terraza de mi casa.

- Bella, ¿sigues enojada conmigo? - Dijo con cara de perro arrepentido.

- No - Dije a secas - Comprenderás, no hiciste bien, pero fue un accidente. Y bueno, las cosas pasan por algo. Pero a tono de advertencia, no me busques en el cuarto de pintura nunca más, a menos que yo sea la que te diga que vayas para allá.

- Bueno, nunca más … lo prometo - Decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Nos abrazamos en un pacto de perdón, o algo así. Al fin éramos amigos otra vez, mi pequeño Edward.

Nos recostamos en el pasto viendo al cielo. Hablamos toda la tarde. Bromeamos, reímos, hasta imaginamos figuras con las nubes del cielo. Edward se imaginó un león. Según él era fuerte y rugía por las noches. Decía que este león cuidaba las estrellas. Admiraba la forma de narrar que tenía, de echar a andar su imaginación. De seguro, cuando grande sería un escritor. En cambio yo, dibujé una oveja con las nubes. Él se rió mofándose de mi vaga imaginación, diciendo qué cómo podía imaginar una oveja, que era tonto. Sus pesadeces no me molestaban, solo reí.

No sé cuantas horas pasaron, pero el sol comenzaba a caer.

- ¿Bella? - Dijo mirando hacia el cielo.

- ¿Si? - Dije, mientras me volteaba a mirarlo. Su cabello dorado se mezclaba con el pasto. Eran una combinación perfecta. Podría retratarlo ahora mismo. Debo decir que a veces comparaba mi belleza con la suya, obviamente él ganaba con mil puntos de ventaja - ¿Qué pasa, Edward?

- No nada, pensaba … ¿Cómo crees que seremos en diez años más? - Decía con desinterés. Su pregunta sonaba muy madura para su corta edad. Siempre hablábamos temas que tenían que ver con nuestra edad, nuestras ideas de niños. Platicábamos de libros, cuentos, aventuras, travesuras, etc.

- Ouh, no sé - Respondí sorprendida. La verdad nunca me había detenido a pensar eso - Bueno, creo que seré un poco más alta - Ambos reímos.

- Esperemos - Reía ahora mirándome - Pero, ¿Crees que seamos astronautas algún día? - Dijo.

- Oh claro, andaremos por las estrellas brincando sobre nubes con forma de león y oveja. Daremos vueltas por el universo, flotando ciertamente. Patearemos meteoritos que se harán trizas, formando un suave polvo con sabor a azúcar - Terminé diciendo con risas. Siempre inventábamos historias.

- Aww, Bella, amo imaginar estas cosas - Me decía fijamente a los ojos, sus ojos hiptonizantes - Prométeme que un día andaremos sobre nubes saltando.

- Pero claro, mi amigo - Me senté esta vez sobre el pasto mientras respondía - No debe haber algo más aventurero que eso. Ed, te prometo que un día estaremos en las nubes.

El pequeño me miraba con entusiasmo, como si quisiese que ese momento fuera ahora ya. Edward también se sentó en el pasto, muy súbitamente lanzó un escupo en la palma de su mano y me tendió el brazo.

- ¿Trato hecho? - Dijo mientras esperaba una respuesta.

- Trato hecho - Escupí en mi mano, y acercamos nuestras manos. Sentí como se juntaban las salivas tibias en nuestras palmas. Era una promesa sellada de una forma asquerosa, pero prefería que fuese con saliva antes de un pacto de sangre.

Ambos nos limpiamos las manos en nuestra ropa. Seguimos hablando hasta que recordé que Esme estaba adentro.

- Oye, y ¿A qué se debe la visita de tu mamá a casa? - Pregunté mientras Edward arrancaba pasto del suelo, y los juntaba en un montoncito.

- Ah, es que el viernes es el cumpleaños de Rose y venía a invitarlas - Decía, mientras seguía arrancando pasto con un poco de furia. ¡Genial! El cumpleaños de Rosalie. - Tienes que ir, o sino me pondré triste - Sonaba la frase con su voz tierna.

- Obvio, ahí estaré - Dije con pocas ganas. Cambié el tema de inmediato.

- Ed, ¿Vamos por jugo? - Dije. La verdad tenía mucha sed y estaba comenzando a sentir frío, quería entrar a casa.

Edward asintió, mientras sus rizos se movían al compás. Nos paramos del pasto y muy torpemente me caí. Edward me dio su mano para poder levantarme otra vez. Gracias al cielo él estaba para ir en ayuda a mi torpeza aguda.

- Parece que no tienes los pies en la tierra, Bella ¿eh? - Decía burlándose de mi poca coordinación mientras caminábamos para entrar en la casa.

- Okay, búrlate.

Cuando entramos, noté que mamá y Esme seguían conversando cosas de adultos. Que las vacaciones, que la lluvia, que la vecina de en frente y bla bla bla.

Tomé de la mano a Edward para que me siguiera a la cocina. Aún se sentía pegajosa por la promesa que habíamos hecho en la terraza.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Frambuesa o Naranja? - Le pregunté teniendo un jugo en cada mano.

Apuntó con su dedo hacía el jugo cítrico.

- Ese me gusta - Sonrió como si estuviesen a punto de entregarle un bocado del mejor manjar. Miraba ansioso el vaso con jugo, moría de sed.

Serví cuidadosamente el jugo en unos vasos de colores. Bebimos mientras sentí que Reéne y Esme se acercaban.

- Hijo, es hora de irnos - Mencionó Esme mientras acercaba su mano al hombro de Edward.

- No quiero irme, quiero estar más rato con Bella - Decía Edward mirando a su mamá, casi suplicándole.

Tampoco quería que se fuera. Me divertía mucho con él.

- ¿Mamá? - Dije mirando a mi mamá. Puse la mejor cara de suplica posible, tratando de inspirar mucha ternura - ¿Edward puede quedarse a dormir? Prometo que esta vez no romperemos nada - Recalqué. La última vez que Ed se quedó a dormir, jugamos a las escondidas y rompimos un jarrón costoso. Desde aquella vez no volvimos a hacer una noche de pijamas.

- Mmm, no sé - Me miró dudosa.

- Tía Esme, deje que Edward se quede acá. Nos portaremos bien - Rogué.

- Si, mamá … por favor ¿si? - Edward si tenía el don de la palabra. Esme dijo que sí de inmediato.

- Bueno, pero se portan bien - Dijo Esme mirando de reojo a mamá, como si le dijese 'En caso de cualquier cosa, me llamas y me llevo a este revoltoso'. Sonreí.

Edward se puso al lado mío y muy bajito me dijo - ¡La pasaremos súper! - Le sonreí y él también lo hizo de vuelta.

- No te preocupes Esme, si se portan mal estarán castigados hasta el fin de sus días - Le dijo mamá a Esme.

- Gracias Reéne. Edward Anthony - Esme llamó a Edward seriamente, y este escucho atento - Pórtate bien, iré por tus cosas para venir a dejártelas. Te quiero mi pequeño.

- Te quiero - respondió el pequeño de ojos verdes.

Mi mamá despidió a Esme. Edward me tomó la mano (algo que hacíamos siempre) y me llevó a mi dormitorio.

- Bella, tengo pensado muchas travesuras hoy - Me sonrió.

- ¡Genial!, pero por favor no nos metamos en muchos problemas - Dije un tanto seria. Como siempre debía imponer mi poca ventaja de edad sobre él. Aparte no quería meterme en problemas.

- No nos meteremos en problemas. Para eso debemos esperar a que tu mamá se quede dormida - Okayokayokay, pensé en mi cabeza. Esta vez si que no tenía idea alguna de que se trataba la travesura que rondaba bajo los rizos de Edward.

- ¿Qué? - Quise sonar melodramática - ¿Para qué? - Pregunté dudosa.

- Solo espera, tranquila - Me tomó la mano.

Esperamos, tal y como dijo Ed. Jugamos cartas mientras escuchábamos una y otra vez If I Fell de The Beatles. Unn gusto que la verdad él me transmitió.

Habrían pasado tres horas que llevábamos en mi cuarto. Alguien tocó la puerta y entro con panecillos.

- Oh, mi estómago ya rugía - Dije.

- Edward, aquí está tu mochila. Tu madre la vino a dejar - Mamá decía al tiempo que dejaba la mochila encima de mi cama.

- Gracias - Sonrió gentilmente el niño.

- Los dejo. Espero visita - Dijo animada. ¡Claro! La visita debe ser mi actual padrastro.

Mamá se fue muy rápido. Recordé nuestra conversación de la mañana. Me quedé pensando y parece que puse mala cara.

- ¿Pasa algo, Bells? - Adoraba que ese retoño me dijese Bells, sonaba bonito en su boca.

- Ah si, olvidaba contarte algo - Quería ser breve contando esto.

- Las cosas cambiaron en casa - Suspiré - Mi mamá tiene novio, o sea … ahora tengo un padrastro - Soné triste, aunque no lo estaba.

- ¿De verdad? - Preguntó sorprendido - ¡Qué cool! - Dijo sonriente.

¿Qué le pasa? Esto no tiene nada cool, quizás con el tiempo. O quizás nunca.

- ¡Como dices eso! - Gruñí.

Edward se espantó con mi reacción.

- ¡Cálmate, quieres! - Me respondió elevando un poco la voz - Digo, debe ser genial tener dos padres - Dijo, volviendo a su tono de voz normal.

- Oh si, no sabes cuanto - Dije con sarcasmo.

Aunque la verdad aún no conocía bien a Phill, lo estaba juzgando. Me estaba dejando llevar por el egoísmo de no compartir a mamá.

- Okay, ya te conté. Cambiemos el tema por favor - Insistí.

- Bueeeeeno - Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Igual me desanimé un poco. Edward lo notó, así que fue por unos plumones de colores pasteles que estaban en mi escritorio. Volvió a mí y agarró mi brazo desnudo. Comenzó a dibujar en mi brazo. Ahora él era el pintor y yo la que observaba. Me producía cosquillas sentir como la punta del lápiz pasaba sobre mi alba piel.

- Edward, me haces cosquillas - Le dije entre risas.

- Aguántate - Me miró y siguió dibujando - No quiero que mires. Te lo permitiré ver cuando este terminado.

Solo veía la carita de niño concentrado que tenía Ed mientras plasmaba su imaginación en mi largo brazo. Pasaron unos minutos eternos, mientras escuchábamos los sonidos que hacían los grillos. Ya era de noche.

- Puedes mirar, Bells - Dijo subiendo la mirada hasta mis ojos. Tenía una sonrisa torcida.

Alcé mi brazo a la altura de mis ojos, y … ¡Oh, por Dios! Era la cosa más bella que había visto. Para ser tan pequeño, y tener una vaga experiencia en dibujo había retratado su cara y la mía en mi brazo. Más bien éramos unas caricaturas. Ambos sonreíamos en el retrato.

- Oh, Edward - Me abalancé encima de él, dando un fortuito abrazo.

- B- Be-Bella - Dijo impresionado y un poco ahogado.

No lo noté pero lo estaba aplastando. Me moví con un movimiento rápido.

- Lo siento, Ed - Me alejé - Es que me emocioné, es hermoso lo que dibujaste. Somos nosotros. Oh, te amo amigo. Amo esta amistad.

- Yo también, eres mi mejor amiga. Lo serás siempre - Sus ojitos brillaban.

Después de toda la emoción que me inspiró el dibujo nos quedamos hablando de algunas imperfecciones en el retrato de Edward. Por ejemplo sus ojos quedaron más pequeños de lo normal y mi nariz quedó demasiado puntiaguda. Nos reímos un buen rato. Esa noche recibí el apodo de 'nariz de chanchito', por lo respingada que parecía verse en el retrato de mi extremidad.

En eso se escuchó, que alguien llamaba en la puerta de mi casa. Se escuchaba el tic-toc . Debía ser Phill.

- Edward, ¿Me acompañas? - Pedí.

- Por supuesto, a donde me pidas que vaya contigo, iré - Respondió.

Solo sonreí. Y él fue atrás mío hasta que llegamos a la sala.

- ¡Pequeña Bella! - Dijo Phill muy animado.

- Hola - Sonreí. Phill me tomó en brazo. Era bastante fuerte este muchacho. Me agradó.

- Y este pequeño ¿Quién es? - Dijo mirando a Edward, mientras Phill aún me tenía en sus brazos.

- Es mi mejor amigo Edward - Él miraba tímido.

- Edward, un gusto - Dijo Phill, bajándome de sus brazos para luego alzar la mano hacia el pequeño en forma de saludo.

Edward se acercó a mí.

- Ya veo, ustedes son novios - Dijo Phill, con voz coqueta.

- Como se te ocurre Phill, son niños - Opinó mi mamá, que apareció repentinamente.

Soltaron unas risas. Mi cara ardía de vergüenza y Edward miraba al suelo cohibido.

Ni en mis sueños Edward y yo seríamos novios ¡Que asco! Somos amigos, por siempre.

- Mamá volveremos a la habitación - La miré indignada por tal broma.

Edward me siguió y sentíamos las risitas burlescas en nuestras espaldas. ¡Qué odiosos! Cerré la puerta y quise olvidar ese pequeño episodio.

- Bueno, él es Phill - Dije.

- Parece divertido.

A Edward tampoco le gustó la broma, podía notarlo.

- Bueno, y ¿Dónde está la travesura que me prometiste? - Inicié un nuevo tema, para disipar la tensión.

- Pues … Ponle seguro a tu puerta - Me exigió.

Me sorprendí ante tal orden. Listo. Puerta cerrada.

- Bien. Ahora necesito que te abrigues - Volvió a ordenarme, mientras él sacaba un saco de su mochila y se lo colocaba.

- Esta bien - Busqué en mi closet y encontré un abrigo color beige que tanto me gustaba. Me lo puso rápido.

Y, ¿Ahora qué, Edward?, pensaba mi mente.

- Sígueme - Me miró, se volteó y salió por la ventana de mi habitación.

¡¿EN SERIO?!

- ¿A dónde vamos? - Pregunté mientras salía con torpeza de mi ventana. Bastante sorprendida.

- Solo sígueme - Me dijo, al tiempo que me tomaba por la muñeca para no caerme - Debemos caminar rápido.

- Okay, vamos Ed - raramente entusiasmada.

Íbamos caminando por el bosque. Un bosque muy frondoso, bastante oscuro. Troncos gruesos y centenarios eran los de los árboles que nos rodeaban. Nos guiamos por la luz de la luna. Éramos dos diminutos puntos dentro de la foresta.

Comencé a temer. Se oían perros, o quizás lobos aullar.

- Edward, ¿Sabes a dónde vamos? - No podía fingir que me encontraba bien. Quería volver a casa.

- Si. Siempre vengo con mis hermanos - Dijo, tranquilo.

¿Como diablos Edward podía estar tan tranquilo? Estabamos en medio del bosque y era de noche, muy de noche.

- Ya estamos por llegar, tranquilízate Bella - Al decir esto, tomó mi mano. Me sentí más tranquila. Edward tenía el don de tranquilizarme cuando me encontraba nerviosa o asustada.

- Llegamos - Me soltó la mano.

Oh Era increíble.

Edward me había traído al prado más hermoso del mundo. Pero, ¿Qué tenía de especial? Oh si, la vista era hermosa, ahora lo notaba. Hacia la costa el prado dejaba ver el cielo por completo, estrellado. ¿Acamparíamos? ¿Esa era la travesura? Una parte de mí quería quedarse y disfrutar este hermoso espectáculo que nos brindaba la naturaleza, pero otra parte de mí quería salir arrancando. Tenía miedo.

- Sé que de noche esto se ve macabro - Se limitó a decir Ed, cuando miraba alrededor todos esos incontables árboles.

- Si tu dices - Traté de demostrar miedo e ironía al mismo tiempo, pero no resultó mucho -. Edward, es muy bonito aquí. Pero, ¿No crees que es peligroso? - Ahora más aterrada.

- Bella, estás conmigo - Okay, estaba con Ed … ¡Pero soy mayor que él! -. Edward, yo soy la que debo cuidarte, eres más pequeño.

Me miró sonriendo, una sonrisa torcida se marcaba en su rostro que era iluminado por la luz de la luna que llegaba en nuestras cabezas. Claramente, quien nos viese diría que él aparentaba más edad. Yo era un pollito, era vulnerable a cualquier peligro. Esperaba a que eso cambiase algún día. Hacerme más fuerte. Edward me siguió sonriendo, como si su mirada me transmitiera seguridad. Es mi amigo, es verdad, Edward es mi amigo no dejaría que nada malo me pasase.

Había olvidado por completo el paisaje que nos envolvía. El prado estaba lleno de flores que no por lo oscuro no pude divisar de que colores eran. Pero estaba repleto de ellas. El pasto era frondoso, invitaba a que nos tendiéramos sobre él. Y así fue, nos sentamos y sacamos unos sacos de dormir.

Edward lo tenía todo planeado Pensé.

Colocamos una frazada gruesa gigante de color azul sobre el pasto y por encima de ella, colocamos nuestros sacos de dormir. No pasaron muchos minutos y ambos estábamos envueltos en la colcha del saco. Saqué unos emparedados que me limité a echar en la mochila antes de irnos de mi habitación y los devoramos en segundos. No sé, pero pasar tiempo con mi amigo era lo máximo. Claramente, sería una aventura que no olvidaría. Pero probablemente pescaría un resfrío mañana. Luego nos limitamos a escuchar el silencio, a observar lo que nos entregaba la madre tierra.

- Bella, tengo sueño - Dijo mirándome con sus ojitos casi cerrados.

- Yo también, buenas noches Edward - Le miré.

Me aferré a él, porque el miedo me abatía aún. Su calor me tranquilizó. Edward se quedó dormido apenas cerró los ojos, sentía su respiración pesada cerca de mí. Le miré y supe que seríamos amigos por siempre, lo quería mucho. Sabía que nada nos separaría.

Sonreí con ese último pensamiento y mis pestañas descansaron.

- ¡Despierta! - Mencioné gritando cuando el sol pegaba fuerte sobre nosotros. Debía ser mediodía.

Edward, de un salto despertó.

- ¿Qué-Qué pasa? - Dijo alarmado.

- Debe ser tarde, el sol está llegando a su punto más alto - Me salí del saco rápidamente y empecé a ordenar las cosas.

Ed asintió y comenzó a guardar todo.

- Nos pillarán - Me puse a correr. Edward corrió tras de mi muy torpemente. Nos apresuramos más.

Corrimos y divisamos mi casa, apuramos el paso. Entramos por la ventana que seguía abierta, eso quería decir que mamá no había notado nuestra ausencia.

- Uff, nos salvamos - Murmuró el chiquillo de los ojos bellos.

- Sí, solo fue suerte - respondí con voz seca. Nos sacamos las mochilas de la esplada y comenzamos a desordenar la habitación para que mamá pensará que estuvimos ahí en realidad.

¿Cómo mamá no había venido a verificar que estábamos en la habitación, si siempre lo hacía? Bueno, Phill había venido a casa y mamá debía estar impresionándolo. Claramente mi madre tenía su propio panorama, y no quería que nosotros fuésemos su distracción.

Abrí la puerta que había dejado cerrada con seguro anoche antes de partir a nuestra aventura. Edward se quedó ordenando su mochila, suponía que ya vendría Esme tan dulcemente a buscar a su pequeño retoño. Caminé por el pasillo, hasta que llegue a la habitación de mamá, la puerta estaba semi abierta.

¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios!, cálmate Bella. Respira.

Nunca creí que vería a mamá así. Creí que vomitaría al ver esto. Por Dios, Bella cálmate. Pero rayos, no podía calmarme. La escena era perturbadora, al menos para mí. Para mi inocente mente, para la inocencia que aun poseía mi pequeño cuerpo, lo que mis ojos observaban era mucho, a decir verdad, era demasiado.

Mamá estaba completamente desnuda, cubierta por las sábanas color crema de su cama, a su lado se encontraba Phill, claramente desnudo. Los brazos de mi madre se entrelazaban por la cintura de aquel hombre y este la tomaba con cariño y fuerza a la vez. Ambos dormían. Ambos habían … hecho el amor anoche, en mi ausencia. A pesar de que estaba shockeada, ellos transmitían amor. Él era quince años menor que mamá. Pero se veía protector, un buen hombre. Un padrastro. Pensé.

Gracias a Dios, anoche no estaba en casa. No me era sano pensar que estaban haciendo lo que hicieron cuando yo estaba al lado en mi cuarto jugando. Es como si las circunstancias se hubieran dado de forma perfecta. Justo salí con Edward a aventurarnos en el bosque. Mi amigo me había salvado de escuchar ruidos extraños anoche, me había salvado de una forma indirecta. De todas maneras no era tan inocente para saber que habían hecho esos dos en el cuarto de mamá.

Me quedé cavilando en mis pensamientos y no noté que Edward estaba al lado mío observando lo mismo que yo. Instintivamente cerré la puerta, aunque no sé cuanto rato llevaría observando la escena al lado mío.

- Estoy sorprendida.

- También - No pensé que también lo estuviera. Pero claro, el era más inocente que yo. Quizás cuantas interrogantes pasaron por su cabeza.

- ¿Por qué estaban desnudos, Bella? - Abrí los ojos impactada por su pregunta. No sabía que responderle. ¿Qué le diría? Que habían tenido sexo, no mejor le decía que estaban haciendo niñitos. Ay no, tendría que explicarle de donde vienen los bebés y sería más engorroso contar la historia de la cigüeña.

- No sé -. Cambié el tema - Te iré a dejar a casa - Miré el reloj, ya eran las 13 Hr. Era tarde. Y Esme no venía a buscar a Edward.

- Bueno - Me sonrió.

Salimos de casa, ambos sin decir palabra alguna. La imagen de mamá y Phill acostados y desnudos sobre la cama con las sábanas apenas tapando sus zonas íntimas, me hacía temblar. Edward quizás pensaría lo mismo, lo más seguro sería que llegaría a donde Esme a contarle lo que había visto. ¿Esme se enojaría con Reéne por eso? Capaz no dejaría venir a Edward nunca más a quedarse en casa. Oh, por Dios. De ser así sería triste. NI hablar de ir yo a casa de Edward por una pijamaza. Odiaba quedarme ahí, porque la presencia de Rosalie siempre me abrumaba. Hacía bromas pesadas y me hacia sentir mal. Por eso siempre las noches de aventuras eran en mi casa. Bueno, hasta ahora si es que Esme se enteraba de que mamá había intimado con un hombre, mientras ''nosotros estábamos jugando en la otra habitación'' y que habría olvidado por completo el cuidarnos y preocuparse por nosotros durante la noche por estar encamada con un hombre.

- Fue una noche increíble, Bells - Al fin uno de los dos soltó una palabra dentro del silencio incomodo que se sentía mientras caminábamos.

- Sí, me la pasé muy bien - Brinqué mientras se lo dije.

- Debemos repetirlo.

- No hay problema, pero sugiero que para la próxima sea de día. Por favor. - Soné dulce.

- Esta bien - Paramos de caminar. Estábamos en frente a su casa. Una casa esplendorosa, diría que la más fabulosa de la cuadra. Era hermosa. Tenía un aspecto rustico único. Construida solo con madera y hermosos ventanales. Para que hablar del jardín de su casa. Lleno de flores, creo que adoraban las flores en su casa. Siempre habían nuevas especies en algún sitio del gran jardín. Adoraba venir a su casa por lo hermosa que era y lo espaciosa. Corríamos frenéticos por los pasillos cuando el clima no nos ayudaba y llovía. No nos quedaba otra que jugar dentro de la casa. Aún recuerdo que una vez caí por la escalera de la casa de Los Cullen. No fue grave, pero vaya que dolió y fue muy … vergonzoso.

- Te dejo aquí, Ed - Nos abrazamos y nos despedimos.

- Okay, adiós. Nos vemos, Bells - Se dio la media vuelta y se perdió entre las flores hasta que llegó a la puerta. Me dí la vuelta también, y caminé hacia casa.

Mientras caminaba pensaba, cómo serían mis días sin Edward, obviamente aburridos. Era el amigo perfecto. Nunca me cansaría de él. Me sentía agradecida de su amistad.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vi un camión de mudanzas. Muchos hombres llevaban cajas y muebles dentro de la casa que estaba al lado de la mía. Llevaba vacía mucho tiempo, nadie la compraba por ser muy pequeña. Vecinos nuevos llegaban al barrio. Ojala sean buenos vecinos, el señor y la señora Godfrey eran geniales, siempre que la Sra. Godfrey horneaba galletas me regalaba unas cuantas, eran deliciosas. Se fueron abruptamente, nadie supo la razón. Algo tiene que haber sucedido en su familia, vendieron la casa a un precio muy barato, algún tendrían claramente. Los extrañaría de alguna manera.

El camión se estaba yendo dejando a la familia en la entrada acarreando las últimas cajas al parecer.

Pero que veían mis ojos ¡Era el chiquillo más apuesto que había visto! (bueno, después de todos los hermanos Cullen). ¿Él vendría a vivir allí? ¿Ese niño? ¡Al lado mío! Era primera vez que miraba a un niño de esta forma. Al parecer venía con sus padres y una pequeña niña que debería ser su hermana. Una familia tradicional, pensé.

- ¡Hola! - ¡Oh por Dios! Alguien me saludaba desde la puerta de la casa que ahora volvía estar habitada.

Debía saber su nombre. Lo averiguaría.


	3. Mariposas

_Mariposas._

No podía creer la facilidad con que me desenvolvía frente a estas personas. No era muy buena conociendo gente nueva. Pero ellos se limitaron en invitarme a su nuevo hogar de manera muy amable, y no pude rechazar la invitación. Eran agradables, lo eran. Eran mis nuevos vecinos, los Knight. Nos encontrábamos cinco personas dentro de una casa completamente llenas de cajas. Se podía escuchar el eco que zumbaba por las paredes cuando hablaban los padres del chico apuesto.

Ellos dos, padre y madre, fueron a reconocer mejor su nuevo hogar. No era una gran casa, pero aún estando sin muebles se sentía acogedora.

¡Respira!

- Knight, Steven Knight - El chiquillo se auto presentaba mientras me otorgaba su mano con un saludo cordial. Muy buena forma de interrumpir el silencio.

No sabía que decir, era un bonito nombre. Cabía perfecto en ese pequeño cuerpo. Ojos azules, tez blanca. Algo desgarbado. Labios carnosos. Y su cabello … una melena castaña, hermosa. Solo era un poco más alto que yo. ¿Qué edad tendría?

- ¿Y tú, niña observadora? - ¡Ay no! Se había dado cuenta, porque me quedé unos buenos minutos observando a su familia mientras llevaban las cajas dentro de la casa.

¡Que poco disimulada, Bella!

- Yo … soy B-Be-lla - balbuceé - Swan. Bella Swan. - Respondí igual que él, a lo James Bond.

- Oh, que bonito nombre … ¿italiano? - Me sonrojé.

- Eh, si - Miré hacia el suelo. Aunque no tenía raíces italianas.

No sabía que decir. Era la primera vez que hablaba con él y ya me sentía intimidada. Tenía que preguntar algo o esto se volvería vergonzoso.

- Y … - Intente sonar casual - ¿Qué edad tienes? - Era lo que más quería saber-

¿Por qué tanto intriga en su edad?

- Trece años - Sonrió, como si supiera las intenciones de mi pregunta.

¿Intenciones? Oh.

- ¿Y tú? - Instó a preguntar viendo que yo parecía estar absorta en mis dudas en la cabeza.

Reaccioné - Tengo doce años.

- Pareces mayor - Me sonrojé. Obvio.

- ¿Yo? ¿Mayor? … estás bromeando - Me reí un poco, para soltar los nervios.

Asintió.

Mis mejillas explotaban. Ya llegaban a un rojo carmesí potente.

- Eres bonita - Ahora mi cara ardía - Y más bonita cuando te sonrojas.

Oh no Bella, controla la sangre que fluye por tus mejillas.

- Que vergüenza - Dije, mientras intentaba que mis cortos mechones de pelo tratasen de esconder mi rojo rostro.

Me miró. Y … temblé.

- Eres graciosa.

Sonreí tímidamente. Me agradaba este niño. Quizás en un futuro no demasiado lejano seríamos amigos. Vivíamos muy cerca. A dos pasos.

- La habitación hacia el bosque es de Steven, la más pequeña para Heather. - Decía la señora Knight. Una mujer rubia, no muy hermosa. Su gran talento físico eran sus ojos azules, ya veía de donde venían esos hermosos ojos que me habían encantado. Que me habían observado atentos hace un segundo. Que me hacían temblar de una forma muy extraña.

- Y la más espaciosa para nosotros - Dijo el Sr. Knight con un ademán coqueto.

Una criatura se acercó y balbuceó un hola. Era la hermana del chico de los ojos hermosos, Heather. Debía tener no más de cinco años. Su pelo era color castaño igual a la de su hermano. Sus ojos eran muy grandes y de un bonito tono café.

- Y cuéntanos sobre ti, linda - La Sra. Knight se dirigía a mi.

¿Qué diría sobre mí? ¿Debía decir algo que sorprendiese a Steven? ¿Por qué quería sorprender a Steven?

- Bueno, soy Bella … vivo acá al lado junto a mi madre, Reéne - Sonreí.

- Deberías decirle que venga. Nos gusta tener buena relación con los vecinos - Ahora hablaba el papá de Steven. Algo había en él que me recordaba a Charlie. Mi querido padre que se fue un tanto herido el día en que mamá presentó oficialmente a Phill.

- Por supuesto, estamos siempre en casa. Es temporada de vacaciones - Acoté. Aún quedaba un mes para volver a clases y a la rutina.

- Wow, había olvidado por completo la escuela - Dijo el chico de los ojos hermosos.

- Steven aún no está matriculado en ninguna escuela - Decía el Sr. Knight tomando por el hombro a su pequeño hijo.

- ¿En qué escuela vas? - Preguntó Steven.

- En Franklin Elementary School - Desde pequeña que iba ahí.

- Podrías ir ahí Steven - Dijo su mamá - Ya conoces a alguien - Refiriéndose a mí claramente.

- Sería estupendo - Me miraban esos ojos azulados, obvio que era estupendo.

Sabía que había una chispa especial entre nosotros, a pesar de que no habíamos intercambiado muchas palabras. Deseaba que fuésemos amigos, era un buen chico. Lo podía ver.

Nos sentamos todos sobre las múltiples cajas que ahora eran parte de la decoración de la casa. Nos quedamos todos conversando un buen rato. Sospechaba que en cualquier momento mamá se daría cuenta que no estaba en casa. Ah, pero claro ella se hallaba envuelta en su sueño de adolescente con Phill. Nos enfrascamos en una conversación referente al barrio, los vecinos y el clima.

- Oh bueno, en verano las lluvias cesan un poco. Solo un poco - Dije.

- Eso es genial, nos encanta la lluvia - Decía mamá Knight.

Yo la odiaba, pero comenzaba a acostumbrarme. La lluvia me hacia recordar a Edward, porque siempre jugábamos en su casa en esas ocasiones. Pero la lluvia no era santo de mi devoción. La nieve aumentaba mi torpeza.

- Bueno, creo que se me hace tarde. Es hora de irme - dije tímidamente.

- Está bien Bella, mucho gusto en conocerte - Dijo la Sra. Knight. - Cuando nuestra casa esté más arreglada, no habrá problema de que vengas. Estás cordialmente invitada junto a tu mamá.

Agradecí -. Un placer también, adiós - Mencioné mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

No quise despedirme de Steven personalmente. Preferí despedirme de todos de forma general. La verdad, me entraba una vergüenza inmensa.

- ¡Oye! - Era él.

Me di la media vuelta mirando al suelo.

- Nos podríamos ver hoy en la tarde - No sé si fue una pregunta o una afirmación.

- ¿Hoy? - Estupidamente pregunté.

- Claro, si es que no tienes otra cosa que hacer - Lo decía como si estuviese avergonzado, como si yo fuese a rechazarlo.

- No, estoy libre. Pero creo que primero dormiré una siesta - Aún estaba exhausta por la noche en el bosque con Edward.

- Okay. ¿A las 19 hrs.? Pensaba que podrías mostrarme el barrio. O podríamos andar en bicicleta. ¿Tienes bicicleta? ¿Te parece buena idea? - Eran demasiadas preguntas las que Steven estaba formulando.

- Vamos por parte - Esta vez reí. Él devolvió la risa. - Esta bien a esa hora, y sí … si tengo bicicleta.

- Genial. Entonces nos vemos - Se veía feliz por aceptar. Su sonrisa me hipnotizaba.

- Nos vemos - Dije y salí por la puerta de su casa.

Caminé un poco embobada a mi casa, sentía algo que nunca había sentido. Y eso que solo le había visto una vez. ¿Qué me pasaba? Soy pequeña para sentir esto. Que estúpido, Bella. Pero la verdad era increíble la 'química', si es que así se le podía decir, que emergió en tan poco rato.

Abrí la puerta de mala gana, recordando que antes de ir a dejar a Edward a casa, ví a mi madre con Phill.

- ¡Apareciste! - Dijo mamá, en cuanto cerré la puerta.

- Fui a dejar a Ed a casa - Dije sin ánimos.

- ¿Dos horas te demoraste? - Dijo seriamente.

- No - No tenía ganas de dar explicaciones.

- ¿Entonces? - Me miraba exigiendo respuestas.

- Conocía a los nuevos vecinos, llegaron por la mañana - Le contesté. Caminé a la cocina en busca de comida. Mi estomago rugía.

- ¡Nuevos vecinos, genial! - su humor cambió repentinamente. Ella adoraba hacer vida social.

- Sí, son cuatro personas - Y solo recordaba los ojos de una sola persona. Sonreí tontamente.

- Cuéntame más - Decía mientras le preparaba almuerzo a "alguien".

- Padres y dos hermanos - Me limité a decir, mientras me devoraba un muffin de arándano.

- ¿Pero cómo se llaman? ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Y sus nombres? - Estaba curiosa por saber.

- Apellido Knight. Son de Nueva York, y están acá porque querían un ambiente más tranquilo. El padre es John, la madre Rebecca. Sus dos hijos, Heather y Steven - Dije rápido el último nombre.

- ¡Un chico! - me miró coquetamente. - ¿Y de qué edad?

- Uhm, trece - Dije sonando desinteresada.

- Mmm señorita, un año más que tú … ¿Es apuesto? - Siempre mi mamá preguntaba lo mismo en cuanto conocías chicos.

- Mamá. ¡Para! - Respondí un tanto furiosa y enrojecida.

- Okay, señorita - Se fue, llevando en una bandeja una ensalada con un filete a la plancha. Llevaba un plato para ella también. ¿Me estaban evadiendo? ¿No almorzaríamos juntos? ¿Entonces mi madre suponía que yo sabía que Phill seguía en el cuarto? Agh. Tenía sentimientos encontrados con ese hombrecillo. Pero sé que con el paso del tiempo me caería bien.

Me fui a mi habitación y me lancé sobre la cama. Tenía mucho sueño. Digamos que encima del pasto y a oscuras no pude dormir perfectamente bien. Pero no podía decirle que no a Edward. No podía ver su rostro apenado si le decía que no quería ir de noche al bosque. Yo era para él alguien muy preciado, tal y como él lo era para mí. La frazada en que nos habíamos confortado anoche con Edward en el bosque estaba sobre mi cama ahora, y yo encima de la frazada ahora. Sentía su aroma impregnado. Adoraba su aroma, su compañía. Recordé cuando me pregunto que sería de nosotros en diez años más. Yo tendría veintidós años, él veinte. Claramente Edward seguiría siendo apuesto, no me podría imaginar todas las chicas que quedarán prendadas de él en la adolescencia. En cambio a mí, me veía de la misma forma de ahora, quizás mi cabello sería largo. A veces detestaba que la belleza fuese tan amable con él y no conmigo. Pero a pesar de todo le amaba de alguna forma, como una hermana. Estaba completamente segura de que él y yo seguiríamos siendo inseparables cuando llegásemos a la adultez. Tendría que pasar algo terriblemente malo y dolorosa para alejarnos. Y yo no pretendía ofenderle ni dañarlo, él tampoco a mí. Sentía que tenía que ir a buscarlo y conversar como siempre, pero el sueño me estaba invadiendo. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre la almohada, arropándome con la frazada de Edward. Que buen olía.

.

Desperté acalorada. Unos rayos molestos llegaban a mi cama cuando yo seguía con una frazada gruesa encima, se sentía asqueroso el calor. Miré el reloj y eran las 18 hrs. Me comenzó a entrar el pánico al recordar que en una hora más andaría en bicicleta con mi vecino nuevo. Aquel chico que causó en mí algo muy extraño.

Me duché velozmente y me puse una playera verde musgo junto a unos shorts beige. Peiné mi cabello, y sin querer quedó todo sobre mi hombro izquierdo, tal y como si me lo hubiese peinado a propósito. Fue mera casualidad. Mis ojos se veían más grandes de lo normal, resaltaban mis ojos verdes.

¿Te arreglas para un cita o qué? Me dije.

Fui a la habitación de Reéne y para mi sorpresa no estaba allí. Se escuchaban risitas en el comedor, risitas de complicidad. Esa complicidad que hay cuando una pareja se ama. Y así lo era, mamá y Phill estaban en el sillón viendo la televisión. Estaban abrazados y él le propinaba cosquillas a ella, lo que la hacía reír como quinceañera. Después de todo, Phill se veía un buen tipo. Me lo quedé observando y notaba que adoraba a mi madre, estaba allí ellos dos envueltos en su propio mundo. El destino había hecho bien en juntarlos. ¿Quién sería mi destino algún día? Quizás un chico no muy exigente en lo físico, por mi aspecto. Pero yo sabía que el amor no era algo físico solamente, sino que también algo sentimental. Algún día experimentaría esas sensaciones que por ahora solo eran parte de mis libros.

Quizás no falta mucho para eso pequeña Bella, pensé.

- Mamá, ¿Sabes dónde está mi bicicleta? - Interrumpí su burbuja.

- Eh, ¡Bella! - Se impresionó que los estuviese mirando. Debía saber que llevaba unos minutos mirándolos. Pero en la mañana fui testigo de una escena peor, esto no era nada. Me tendría que acostumbrar a que ellos eran muy efusivos para demostrar su amor.

- Hola, pequeña - me sonrió Phill.

- Hola Phill - Le sonreí muy sinceramente. Me agradaba ver que él no estaba pendiente de que yo le agradase de forma obligada. Si no que seguía el mismo rumbo que yo, que las cosas fluyan.

- ¿Cómo estás? - Dijo sonriente.

- Bien gracias.

- ¿Vas a alguna parte? - Ahora hablaba mi madre.

- Si, saldré a andar en bicicleta con Steven, el vecino nuevo - Me sonrojé.

Ambos se miraron y se rieron bajito.

- Eres una rompe-corazones parece - Dijo Phill y mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos - Digo, por el chico de anoche y ahora con el vecino.

¿Qué intentaba decir? Nunca podría mirar de esa forma a Edward, era mi amigo y siempre lo sería. ¿Qué les pasa? En serio, me estaban fastidiando.

- Edward es un amigo. Y no, me peiné y mi cabello quedó así ¿Satisfechos? - Dije enojada.

- Entonces Edward es tu amigo, y el vecino nuevo es tu saliente - Mamá decía como quien resuelve un acertijo.

- Aggggh - Bufé.

- Okay okay, relájate. Son bromas hija - Phill reía por tal escena. ¿Es que acaso siempre me molestaría con esas cosas él? - La bicicleta está en el sótano.

Oh no. Odiaba ir al sótano sola, pero después de esto no quería recurrir a la ayuda de ninguno de los dos.

Los fulminé con la mirada, sus bromitas de que tengo novio no me gustaban. Las aborrecía cuando éstas venían de Reéne y mucho más cuando se hacía cómplice con alguien para molestarme. Me di la vuelta y me armé de valor para bajar sola al sótano. Cuando tenía seis años tuve serias pesadillas a causa de esa habitación. Juraba que el viejo del saco, me arrastraría desde mi cama hasta allí y me mataría o comería, o quizás qué, y que moriría.

Pero ya "era grande" y tenía que apresurarme en buscar esa bicicleta, en limpiarla un poco y de ahí … ir a buscar a Steven.

¡Bingo! La bicicleta estaba a la entrada del sótano. Tampoco quería llegar hasta el fondo de la habitación, ni permanecer mucho rato ahí. Limpié la bicicleta y la subí a duras cuestas.

Salí por la puerta de la cocina, para no interrumpir a los tórtolos. Más bien para que no me molestasen otra vez. Salí rauda y veloz para subirme a mi plateada bicicleta y fui hasta la puerta de la casa de los Knight. Parece que fui puntual o impuntual, porque aque chico de ojos hermosos estaba saliendo justo de su casa, más bien venía caminando de la parte trasera de su jardín. Mi corazón bombeaba con toda su fuerza. Y ahí estaba, su semblante exageradamente hermoso. Sus ojos azules puros como el azul del cielo. Su boca, su nariz, sus cejas.

¿Qué te pasa Bella? ¿Acaso … ? No.

- Hola, Bella - Me sonrió. Ahora estaba a tres pasos de distancia. ¡Respira!

- H-hola Steven - Balbuceé nerviosa.

- ¿Lista para la aventura? - Recordé a Edward con eso.

- Pues claro - Sonreí tímida.

Se subió a su bicicleta de color celeste con blanco. Me adelanté un poco a lo que él en segundos me alcanzó.

- Bueno, tu tendrás que ser mi guía turística del barrio - Murmuró.

- Oh si. Soy profesional en esto - Le sonreí. Cuando Los Cullen llegaron a Port Angeles East yo fui la que les enseñó el lugar. Primero a Jasper y Rosalie, que fueron los primeros en acercarse a mí. Más tarde a Edward - Es que a unos amigos también les mostré el barrio cuando se mudaron aquí.

- Podrías presentármelos un día, para conocer más amigos - Dijo muy dulcemente.

- Pues claro - Seguíamos pedaleando. Por su amabilidad y simpatía no dudaría que se llevaría bien con Los Cullen.

- ¿Tienes muchos amigos por aquí? Es un barrio grande ¿No? - No había que ser tan observador para notar que el barrio era grande, habían muchas casas. Grandes y chicas.

- No tengo muchos amigos. Pero sí buenos amigos - Tenía la vista al frente mientras le respondía.

- Ah - Su respuesta me tensó. Parecía ser muy sociable, y yo no lo era tanto. ¿Pensaría quizás que a través de mí conocería a toda la gente habida y por haber acá? Conocía a pocos.

- Bueno, conozco a Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Jessica y a Mike. Son poquitos lo sé, pero no soy de las que tiene un millón de amigos. Prefiero las amistades verdaderas - Aunque esta confesión no se aplicaba para Rosalie. Ella solo era la hermana de mis amigos.

- Ya veo. Pero me gusta tu percepción de la amistad, que deben ser verdaderas. De todas formas, preséntamelos. Me agradaría conocer gente nueva. Estamos comenzando de cero con mi familia. - ¿Comenzando de cero? ¿A qué se refería? No se lo preguntaría, quizás es algo muy personal.

- Es bueno hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva de vez en cuando - Dije, para amenizar la conversación.

- Sí - Mientra se quedó mirándome fijamente.

Me sonrojé. Tal cual como la primera vez que nos saludamos.

- Eres bonita - ¿Qué? Él estaba mal de la cabeza o qué.

- Me estás molestando, ¿Cierto? - Le miré atónita.

- ¿Por qué estaría bromeando? Tienes unos ojos preciosos. Un color de pelo fantástico y tus mejillas sonrojadas. Eres perfecta - ¿Me estaba coqueteando? Por un momento sentí que este chiquillo ya tenía una muy vaga experiencia con chicas. Ay no, estás pensando tonteras Bella. Se ve un buen chico y bastante inocente.

- Gracias - dije bajito aún sonrojada.

Le detuve justo al llegar a la gran plaza del barrio. Había una pileta central, en donde habían dos ángeles apoyados en lo que era una piedra maciza de donde salía bastante agua. Todo esto tallado en mármol. Los ángeles lanzaban agua a través de la punta de su dedo índice. También habían muchos juegos, y máquinas para realizar ejercicio. Pero por sobretodo, mucho pasto. Cuanto amaba venir aquí con Edward.

- Wow, se ve genial y grande esta plaza - Dijo mientras miraba hacia todas partes intentando no evadir ningún detalle.

- Sí, es bonita. Más allá hay un almacén, se llama Nori's Store. Encuentras de todo en caso de emergencia. También por el otro costado hay una farmacia. Una bomba de bencina. Una librería. Bueno hay varias cosas como para salir del paso - Le decía como quien conoce un lugar como la palma de su mano. Bueno este lugar me lo conocía muy bien.

- Genial, y ¿Hay alguna heladería? - Me preguntó.

- Eh sí, en la esquina del otro lado de mi casa - Apuntando el camino del que veníamos ya un buen rato bicicleteando.

- Te invito a un helado - Mi reacción debe haber sido única.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres? - Dijo con un poco de preocupación.

- No pasa nada. Vamos - Acepté la invitación muy pero muy sorprendida.

Volvimos por el mismo camino en que llegamos a la plaza. Pasamos por nuestras casas y pensé en qué estarían haciendo Phill. ¿Pensaba quedarse esta noche otra vez en mi casa?. Unas cuadras más allá pasamos por la casa de mi Edward. Fabulosa como siempre. Le indiqué a Steven que esa era la casa de Los Cullen. Se impresionó al ver lo espectacular que era. Anduvimos unas cuatro cuadras más y doblamos hacia la derecha. En la esquina estaba el Bella Rosa Coffee House haciéndose notar con sus letras rojas. Allí vendían los helados más exquisitos del mundo, bueno según yo. Y según mi madre, el mejor café del planeta.

Dejamos nuestras bicicletas en el aparcadero para ellas y luego entramos.

- Es muy acogedor - Me dijo Steven mientras entrábamos.

- Sí. Es bueno - Contesté.

Se acercó tomando mi hombre. Me tensé.

- Elige el sabor que quieras - Me dijo sonriente.

- Uhm, frambuesa - Siempre pedía ese sabor cuando venía con mamá.

- Okay - Se acercó a la caja y lo atendió un chico muy amable.

Mientras esperaba sentada en una mesita, pensaba que esto era como una cita. Mi primera cita, sonreí tontamente.

No seas paranoica, Bella.

-Toma, hermosa Bella - Solo miré el helado para no tener que mirarlo a los ojos.

- Gracias, se ve exquisito - Insté a decir.

- Yo pedí el de menta con chocolate - Aww, el que pedía Edward siempre.

- Ese es muy rico - Sonreí mientras tomaba con una cucharita el primer bocado de mi helado.

- ¿Quieres probar? - Tomó una cucharita, saco un poco de su helado y me lo ofreció.

- Ñom, muy rico - Dije después de tomar la cuchara. Estaba explotando en vergüenza.

No podía creer que habíamos compartido tan poco, que sabíamos tan poco el uno del otro y que a pesar de todo, sentía una chispa extraña entre los dos.

Química amorosa

Nos envolvimos en los sabores de nuestras delicias de helados, sin hablar ni una pizca. Se estaba volviendo incomodo. Hasta que …

- Eres muy bonita - Era como la tercera vez que me lo decía en un día.

- No sigas, me cohíbe - No sé como salió eso de mi boca. - Tu eres aquí el hermoso - Me atreví a decir.

Ay, Dios.

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos. Oh, sus ojos azules. Era la primera vez que mi estomago soltaba mariposas eufóricas en mi cuerpo.

- Debemos irnos, anochece - Dije para cortar la conexión, me estaba poniendo tonta.

- Sí, tienes razón.

Nos paramos y me tomo del hombro otra vez. No quería suponer cosas, pero como decían los libros que suelo leer, esto era amor a primera vista. Ese amor inocente y puro de la niñez. El primer amor.

Tomamos nuestras bicicletas y le dije que anduviésemos rápido.

- ¿Quieres que hagamos una carrera? - Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

- Okay - Parecía muy divertido este chico.

Llegamos al pavimento de la calle y comenzamos a bicicletear rápido. Él iba por la derecha y yo por la izquierda. La meta era su casa. Quería ganarle para impresionarlo.

¿Desde cuándo quieres impresionar a alguien, Bella?

- Te ganaré - Dije graciosa y a modo desafiante.

- ¿Ah sí? Demuéstralo, piernas flacas- ¿Qué? Me estaba diciendo que mis piernas eran flacuchas, OH no. Le demostraría que era buena en esto. Bueno, haría el intento.

Agilicé el movimiento de mis piernas y comencé a pedalear aún más fuerte. Esto se había vuelto un reto. Quería impresionar al chico que producía cosas en mí. Y demostrar que no soy un pollito frágil.

- Te ves cansada, no llegarás - Dijo burlándose. Debía ser por mi respiración cortada.

- Te ganaré de todas formas, Stev - Le fulminé.

Íbamos bien, le llevaba unos centímetros de ventaja. Pero para mi sorpresa, golpeé con algo y caí disparada de mi bicicleta. Era un lomo de toro que no divisé, y por la velocidad mi bicicleta chocó fuertemente. Caí de bruces, apoyándome con rodillas y codos.

Ouch, vaya manera de impresionar a Steve.

- Ayyyy, mi pierna - Grité. La verdad me dolía mucho, tenía rasmilladas todas mis puernas, y brazos. Mi cabeza también fue víctima de la cabeza. Una pequeña herida hacia que brotará sangre de mi frente. Ardía. Mi cuerpo ardía - Mi pierna, me duele mucho - decía entre sollozos.

Steve frenó y bajo a tiempo. Fue a mi lado y claramente, no sabía que hacer.

- Bella, ¿Estás bien? - ¿En serio me estás preguntando esto imbecil? Estaba llena de heridas por caer en el pavimento desnudo.

- Mi pierna, duele - Esperaba no me la hubiera roto. Steve no sabia que hacer y yo lloraba de dolor. Parece que grité muy fuerte, porque la gente se comenzó a acercar. De repente reconocí a alguien familiar.

- Oh no, mi querida Bella … estás herida. Debo llevarte a casa y examinarte - Era Carlisle, mi salvación. Carlisle es el padre de Jasper, Rose y Edward. Un doctor excelente. El mejor del estado. Me llevó a sus brazos delicadamente, por que sabía que la caída me estaba provocando mucho dolor. Steve fue detrás de nosotros, con ambas bicicletas.

- Bella, aguanta el dolor un poco - Tocó el timbre de su casa y abrió Esme. Steve seguía callado atrás de Carlisle.

- ¿Bella qué te ha sucedido? - Miró espantada la bella mujer. Tan mal me veía.

- Me caí - Dije entre sollozos.

- Pasen rápido - Carlisle me llevó rápidamente a una habitación que tenía montada con las cosas necesarias para este tipo de circunstancias. Era igual que un box de urgencias.

Estaba recostada y Carlisle me colocó una inyección para disminuir el dolor. Me dolió un tanto, pero prefería eso que seguir sintiendo el dolor en mi pierna. Sentí a lo lejos que alguien se acercaba corriendo. La verdad eran varias personas.

- Papá, papá, papá - Decían dos niños al unísono, Jasper y Edward.

- No entren, esperen un poco. Debo curar a Bella - Decía amablemente Carlisle.

- Te duele - Mientras el doctor flexionaba mi rodilla.

- Un poco - Gemí.

- ¿Y ahora? - Tocando mi tobillo.

- Aghh, duele demasiado - Grité.

- ¿Estás bien, Bella? - Preguntaba una dulce voz afuera de la sala. Ese era Edward.

- Espérate Edward - Le contestó Carlisle por mí. Luego siguió en lo suyo.

- Tienes un esguince en tu tobillo, pequeña - Dijo él.

- ¿Me pondrán yeso? - Era lo que menos quería.

- No. Solo te pondré una malla especial para que no haya mayor movimiento en tu pie. Para que lo mantengas inmóvil. Tendrás que hacer reposo - Lo que me faltaba. Justo cuando había llegado Steven a mi vida. Justo cuando quedaba un mes de vacaciones. ¡Genial!

Terminó de colocarme la malla y luego comenzó a curar las heridas de mis piernas. Sobre todo las de mis rodillas. Lo hizo cuidadosamente, pero ardía de todas formas.

- Ahora pueden pasar - Se dirigió a los hermanos que esperaban afuera.

Ví a Edward entrar junto a Jasper.

- Pobrecita - Dijo Jasper con dulzura.

- Soy una torpe, Jazz - Dije un poco graciosa.

- Tu humor nunca cambia, Bella - Dijo el chico de los ojos verdes hermoso.

- Nunca, Edward. Pero me duele mucho esto - Hice un puchero. El pequeño me tomo de la mano y me comenzó a hacer cariño, para hacerme sentir tranquila. Él sabía como calmarme.

- Te puedes quedar en nuestra casa, Bells - Dijo Jasper.

- Oh, no. Debo volver a mi casa - No quería ocasionar molestias - Debo avisarle a mamá.

- No te preocupes, mamá le aviso a tu madre - Dijo Jasper.

Agradecí. Agradecí por tener como amigos a Los Cullen.

¿Y dónde estaba Steven? ¿Se había ido?

- ¿Y Steven? - Pregunté curiosa.

- ¿El niño que te acompañaba? Esta abajo con Esme y Rosalie - Dijo Carlisle.

- Ouch - Esta vez dolió mucho.

- Tranquila, solo queda este herida. Es la más grande - Respondió a mi gemido de dolor, el doctor.

- ¿Quién es Steven? - Preguntó serio Edward.

- Un amigo. Es el vecino nuevo que llegó al lado de mi casa - Respondí sin darle importancia a la pregunta.

- Ah - Respondió Ed, nuevamente serio.

- Listo Bella - Me dijo Carlisle. Iré por tu amigo para que te venga a ver. Luego los llevaré a casa.

Nos quedamos Jasper, Edward y yo en la sala. Se sentaron en la camilla también.

- Sabes que el viernes es el cumpleaños de Rose ¿Cierto? - Dijo Jasper animado.

- Sí, pero creo que no podré venir. Mira mi pie - Traté de levantarlo, pero dolió.

- Deberías venir igual. Puedes estar sentada todo el rato. No correremos por ti - Decía Jasper.

Edward estaba callado, demasiado. Lo miré, pero no me devolvió la mirada como siempre. Se miraba las manos con el ceño fruncido.

- Ahí estás, piernas delgadas - Dijo Steven mientras entraba a la sala junto a Esme.

Sonreí.

- Sí, no más carreras - Dije.

- ¿Carreras? - Dijo Edward - ¿Desde cuando haces carreras en bicicleta? Nunca lo haces conmigo por miedo a caer - decía Ed. Un Edward molesto.

- No sé. Fue algo del momento - Le dije mientras lo miraba, pero él no me miraba.

- Siempre andamos lento porque a ti no te gusta la velocidad - Decía aún más molesto.

- ¡Deja de fastidiar! - Interrumpió Steven, mientras tomaba mi hombro - Fui yo el que propuso hacer una carrera. Pero ella aceptó gustosa. - Era la verdad. Pero también acepté para impresionarle - Estábamos en una cita y luego veníamos en bicicleta, y bueno … fue un accidente. Aparte no está mal que quiera experimentar cosas nuevas - Sonaba duras las palabras que decía Stev.

"¿Estábamos en una cita?" Quise morir cuando dijo eso. Todos los ojos presentes se abrieron más de lo normal al escuchar eso.

Edward miró sorprendido. Diría que había furia en sus ojos también.

- Okay. Iré a jugar Nintendo … ¿Vas Jazz? - Preguntó Edward, evadiendo la presencia de Steven y la mía.

- Voy.

- Que estés bien - Dijo Ed fríamente, sin mirarme.

- ¡Edward! No te vayas - Me dio pena que Edward se viese apenado.

Se fue sin responder. Me sentí mal, el chico que me gustaba le había dañado a Edward. Mi pequeño se había molestado porque nunca había hecho eso de las carreras con él, siempre le dije que me daba miedo. ¿Por qué otra cosa se enojaría? No había otra razón.

- Un poco antipático tu amigo Edward - Dijo Steve.

Lo miré pero no respondí nada. No quería peleas.

Carlisle entró y me tomó en sus brazos. Algo le dijo a Steve, este solamente lo siguió. Bajamos las escaleras y llegamos al living. Ahí estaban todos. Edward y Jasper jugaban un juego de peleas, estaban muy enfrascados en su juego de Nintendo.

- Amor, iré a dejar a Bella y su amigo en casa - La mujer le sonrió y le envió un beso. Luego me miró y se despidió dulcemente.

Todos dijeron adiós, escuché como cada voz decía con amabilidad un "adiós" incluso la de Rosalie, pero la voz de Edward no dijo nada. Me daba la espalda y seguía jugando como si nada. Me entró la angustia.

Carlisle me acomodó en el asiento trasero de su auto. Steven iba en el asiento de copiloto. Llegamos a mi casa en dos minutos. Steven se bajó y ayudo un poco a Carlisle a sacarme del asiento. Llegamos a la puerta y ahí estaba mamá … con Phill.

- Oh, mi niña … - Dijo Reéne abrazándome. No dije nada - Gracias Carlisle, muchas gracias en serio. No sé como agradecértelo, como pagarte.

- No es nada Reéne, somos amigos. Y Bella es como nuestra hija - Le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

- Debo irme ya, Esme y los niños me esperan para cenar - Hizo una pausa - Bella, recuerda, debes reposar. No apoyes el pie. Cualquier cosa me llamas o me lo mandas a decir con Edward - Oh, mi pequeño Edward.

- Sí - Le respondí mientras le agradecí su ayuda.

Carlisle se despidió de todos y partió.

- ¿Nos vemos mañana? - Peguntó Stev.

- No sé. Tendrás que venir a verme - Respondí.

- Ningún problema, vendré a verte - Se despidió de mamá y de Phill. Por último de mí dándome un beso suave en la mejilla.

Quería derretirme de felicidad.

.

Las horas se hicieron lentas en mi cama, ahora que no podía hacer nada de pie. Lo bueno es que Reéne me ayudaba en todo, me tenía completamente consentida. Me dejo golosinas en el velador antes de irse a dormir. Creo que algo bueno tenía esto, ser mimada.

Eran las 1 am, y aún no tenía sueño. Debía ser por la siesta que tomé por la tarde. Edward … ¿Por qué se habría enojado tanto?. Comencé a pensar mientras miraba fijo al techo oscuro.

Ni siquiera se despidió. Estaba molesto, pero ¿Tanto le molestaba que nunca hubiésemos hecho una carrera en bicicletas? Qué infantil. Pero bueno, somos mejores amigos. Quizás era entendible. Lo peor fue la forma en que se conocieron Ed y Stev, claramente no fue una buena conversación. No fue la mejor ocasión. ¿Se llevarían mal por siempre?

Steven … al cabo no estaba tan paranoica como pensaba. Había sido una cita, mi primera cita de la vida, junto al chico hermoso que tenía por vecino. Lastima que no haya terminado de la mejor forma el día de hoy.

Sentía mariposas. Era increíble que en dos días ese chico causase mariposas en mi estomago. Amor a primera vista como dije.

Pero recordaba a Edward, porque tenía la frazada en mi cama. Edward estaba dolido, pero pensaba y pensaba y sentía que la razón que rondaba en mi cabeza no era la única que había ocasionado su enojo. Pero, ¿Qué más le habría molestado? ¿Por qué se enojaría conmigo y le contestó de mala manera a Steven si no lo conocía? No podía llegar a ninguna respuesta.

Apoyé cómodamente mi cabeza en la almohada. Preferí dejar estos líos de mi cabeza para mañana. Esperaba que Edward me contase porque se había molestado.

**Hola Twilighters, ¿Cómo les va? Bueno aquí les dejo la actualización del tercer capítulo. ¡VAYA! Ha aparecido un personaje completamente nuevo: Steven. ¿Qué les pareció? Parece que vendrá a revolver el gallinero por un tiempo. Y ¿Edward? Pobrecito, de verdad vería a Bella como otra cosa a pesar de su corta edad. Tanto la adoraría? Bueno, eso y mucho más en el próximo capitulo. Espero les esté gustando UNBROKEN. No olviden dejar reviews J y si no tienen cuenta en anfictión, pueden opinar en mi Twitter /chica_stewart. Un beso y un abrazo gigante.**


	4. Débil

_Débil._

Había sido la semana más horrenda de todas mis vacaciones. Cinco días en cama ya era el colmo, estaba desesperada por salir al aire libre, por sentir que volvía a sentir la textura del suelo en mis pies. Todos estos días era llevada en brazos al baño, a la cocina, a la sala, al jardín, porque mis pies no podían tocar ni la más minúscula parte del suelo. Todo por un pie con esguince, todo por mi torpeza sin igual. Nunca más haría carreritas en bicicleta, aunque seguía pensando que haría cualquier cosa por sorprender a Steven.

Steven, me venía a ver cada día por las tardes. Seguramente se sentía un tanto culpable por el accidente del día lunes, debo decir que es un tanto hostigoso, pero esto me daba la oportunidad de conocerlo mucho mejor. Era un chico agradable, un poco pedante, pero lo terminabas adorando por su forma de hablar, su esencia. Pasar tiempo con él me hizo notar que había química entre nosotros dos. ¿Mi primer amor? Si este lo era, no podía desperdiciarlo. Él parecía feliz al lado mío, bueno feliz en el sentido de gustarle estar a mi lado, no feliz como si fuéramos adultos y planeásemos una vida juntos. Somos niños aún. Pero agradecía que Stev interviniera en mi vida, era tan lindo conmigo. En solo cuatro días ya había recibido un peluche de oso y una pulserita, muy simple para ser verdad, pero era bonita con unas perlitas de imitación. Era grato estar con él.

- Eres muy bueno conmigo - Dije un tanto avergonzada.

- ¿Tu crees? - Respondió Steven mirándome con especial brillo en sus ojos.

- Sí, me tratas tan bien - Ahora también le miraba a los ojos. La mezcla perfecta entre su mirada y la mía, ojos azules y verdes.

- Es lo mínimo que podría hacer por ti Bells, me agrada mucho estar contigo - Dijo con un dejo de timidez, algo extraño en su encendida personalidad.

Sonreí.

- A mi también me agrada estar contigo, ¿No te molesta que te quite tiempo? - Agarre la sábana para taparme la cara un poco.

- Para nada - Bufó - Al contrario, desearía pasar más horas contigo. Te has convertido en una amiga muy especial.

No sé porque sentía que había un mensaje oculto en ese ''muy''. Pero me gustaba escuchar las palabras que él lanzaba sobre nuestra amistad. No sé cómo decía que quería pasar más tiempo conmigo, si pasaba prácticamente todo el día en mi habitación leyéndome algo, trayéndome la comida, jugando con mi pelo o dormitando un poco a mi lado. Esto se había vuelto maravilloso en tan pocos días.

- No puedes ser más lindo - Le sonreí. Esta vez me tapé completamente con la sábana amarilla.

- ¡No te cubras! Tus mejillas sonrojadas son hermosas - Me dijo mientras acercaba su mano a mi mejilla.

- Es que me avergüenza decir estas cosas, Stev - Podía sentir la suavidad de su mano en mi cara. Era adictivo.

- Me-me gustas … Bella - ¿Qué? Oh Dios mío, ¿Podía ser posible lo que recién escuchaban mis oídos?

Me sorprendí y no podía decir nada, las palabras no me salían.

- Eres tan hermosa, única, pura, sincera - Me halagaba en cierta parte sus hermosas palabras de declaración, pero ¿Yo, hermosa? Para nada, la verdad en ese sentido, no sé que es lo que le gustaba exactamente a Steven de mi persona.

- Yo, bueno … también me gustas - Balbuceé.

- Sé que es muy pronto, todo esto … te conocí, me gustaste, te caíste - Soltó una risita - Y ahora te cuido.

- Si, muy rápido -Dije sonriendo - Pero tu no me cuidas, lo hace mi mamá - Le desafié divertida.

- ¿Ah si? Soy yo el que te entretiene todo el día - Soltó con una sonrisa coqueta. Él era claro, me entretenía todo el día mientras estaba en la maldita cama reposando por mi pie torpe., me cuidaba.

- Quizás - Repuse - ¡Demuéstramelo! - No sé de dónde nacieron esas palabras.

Se abalanzó encima de mí y me apretujo entre sus brazos. Se sentía cálido, se sentía el calor de su inocente amor hacia mi, sentía que me quería, que lo nuestro no era una simple amistad, me sentía completamente segura que era mi primer inocente y puro amor. Steven había llegado en el momento correcto.

- ¿Me dejas intentar algo? - Me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi rostro. Cada particula de mi cuerpo se tensó.

- No te muevas - Puso su manos alrededor de mis mejillas.

¿Qué? ¿Me quiere besar? A pesar de toda la química, esto es muy rápido, preferiría una ocasión más especial para recibir un beso virginal en mis labios. No quisiera recordar mi primer beso con mi pie vendado, sintiendo dolor.

- Tranquila - Me dijo tiernamente mientras más se acercaba, podía sentir su respiración sobre mis labios.

- ¡No! … no puedo - Dije alejando mi cara de la suya.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Dijo un tanto enfadado y confundido. Se supone que esto es lo que yo quería ¿O no? - Era solo un beso, nuestro primer beso, Bella - Se alborotaba el cabello con un poco de tristeza.

- Es que … quiero que sea especial.

- ¿Y esto no es especial? - Tomó una de mis manos y comenzó a sobarla, como si quisiese convencerme.

- Lo es, pero quiero que sea en otra circunstancia - Le miré directamente a los ojos, porque lo que le estaba diciendo era muy sincero. Quería que fuese en una ocasión particular, en un lugar bonito. En el prado que me enseñó Edward.

Extrañaba más de lo necesario a Edward, no lo veía desde aquel día en que me accidenté. No me llamaba ni me visitaba, ni siquiera me mandó algún recado con Jasper, que vino el día siguiente de mi caída. Jasper me dijo que no quería venir a verme, que estaba molesto conmigo. No podía imaginar su rostro apenado por mi culpa, sus ojos tristes, su semblante apagado porque su amiga le había abandonado de alguna forma por un chico que me había cegado. Era justo que se enojase, cinco días sin vernos era mucho.

Lo extrañaba mucho, mi pie se encontraba mucho mejor, podría ir a verlo, decirle que él nunca dejaría de ser mi amigo, mi mejor amigo. Lo abrazaría hasta ahogarlo en cariño, lo apretaría a más no poder, le diría cuanto lo quiero una y mil veces, pero él estaba disgustado conmigo. No me tomaría en cuenta, aún podía recordar en mi cabeza la imagen de su rostro destrozado, claramente no me perdonaría fácilmente. Me sentía culpable desmesuradamente, pero de una rara forma miraba a Steven y olvidaba el lío con Edward, los sentimientos que sentía por ambos eran muy distintos .

- Es complicado. Es mi primer beso y quiero recordarlo de una forma especial. ¿Me entiendes? - Solté las palabras con sinceridad.

- Comprendo, Bells. Será cuando tu quieras - Dijo sonriente.

Me abrazó y supe que él era bueno conmigo, que de verdad pretendía quererme y ser alguien especial en mi vida. Alguien no espera por qué sí algo tan importante. Mi primer beso es importante y él pretendía esperar el momento correcto. Me gustaba, lo podía admitir con certeza.

.

Steven se fue temprano, tenía que acompañar a sus padres a un bautizo. Me quede por largo rato viendo televisión, más bien haciendo zapping. Me sentía completamente sola sin Stev, y recordar que Ed no venía me hacía sentir peor. No podía creer como había cambiado el panorama esta semana, Steven apareció el lunes y un viernes me quería dar un beso. Un día domingo Edward me prometía por siempre ser mi amigo y un viernes estábamos distanciados. ¡Mierda!

- ¿Permiso? - Se oía alguien diciendo detrás de mi puerta, la voz de un hombre.

- ¡Tío Carlisle! - Me sorprendió su llegada, aunque siempre venía todos los días a la misma hora.

- ¿Cómo te has sentido, pequeña? - Siempre hablando en un tono tan paternal.

- Muy bien, mucho mejor. Ya puedo apoyar el pie con menos dificultad - Dije orgullosa. Tomó mi pie y lo flexionó, sentí un pequeño ardor por dentro, pero muy leve.

- ¿Duele? - Mientras flexionaba lentamente mi pie.

- Muy poco - No sé si la verdad el dolor de verdad era leve, o solo quería que me dijese ''No más reposo, puedes salir a jugar''.

- Mmm, a pesar de que no sientas tanto dolor no quiere decir que dejarás el reposo estricto - Decía aquel doctor de rizos rubios - Pero puedes caminar por minutos y volver a descansar. Necesitas de unos dos días más de reposo antes de sacar la malla.

- Uhm - Le miré apesadumbrada.

- Pero eso no impedirá que hoy vayas al cumpleaños de Rose - Dijo entusiasmado. ¡Oh no, el cumpleaños de Rose! Genial.

- No es necesario ir a dar molestias por mi pie. Prefiero pasar esta vez - Decía mientras volvía a colocar la malla en mi pie.

- No serás ningún problema, Bella. Vendremos con Edward a buscarte por la tarde - ¿Edward? ¿Vendría a buscarme? Eso me ponía feliz, quizás ya no estaba enojado.

- Esta bien - Sonreí más animada que hace dos segundos.

- Entonces nos vemos a las siete, pequeña - Dijo un alegre Carlisle, al tiempo que cerraba su maletín y se disponía a salir de mi habitación.

- Okay - Alcancé a contestar cuando ya había cerrado la puerta.

Ahora tenía que pensar que ponerme … Pero, ¿Desde cuando te preocupas por cómo te ves, Bella? Bueno, era el cumpleaños de Rosalie y no podía verme fatal, debía verme bien. Con mucha dificultad puse mi pie en el suelo, me costaba acostumbrarme a caminar otra vez, no quería usar muletas. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por apoyar mi pie lo menos posible. Busqué un vestido a rayas que tenía de hace mucho tiempo, la verdad nunca lo había ocupado. Era una buena ocasión para estrenarlo, pensé. Entré a la ducha, me bañé rápidamente, peiné mi cabello como aquel día de la cita con Steven, todo mi pelo hacia un costado. Era primera vez que sacaba toda mi femineidad a flote.

- Te ves bonita, más de lo que eres, pero falta algo … ya vuelvo - Salió en puntillas casi corriendo mi alocada madre a buscar algo. ¿Qué sería?. Mamá entró y traía su bolsito con maquillaje. ¡Dios, mátame!

- Mamá no pretendes maquillarme ¿Cierto? - Crucé mis brazos a modo de enfado.

- Solo será algo suave, te gustará - Sacó una máscara de pestañas de su bolsito y un gloss.

- Mamá, por favor no hagas esto, no es necesario - Reéne hizo caso omiso a lo que dije y tomo mi cara.

- Abre los ojos lo que más puedas, y no me regañes.

- Okay - Bufé. Mamá encrespaba mis pestañas una y otra vez hasta que obtuvo el resultado que quería, unas pestañas levantadas y más largas.

- Ahora no pestañees, no quiero mancharte con el rímel - Me dijo la gran maquilladora. Solo aplicó suaves capas en mis pestañas café, no podía exagerar en maquillaje con solo doce años.

- ¿Cómo me veo? - Le pregunté al ver su expresión fascinada. Me alcanzó un espejo y no lo podía creer, mis ojos resaltaban mil veces más. El hecho de que estuviesen largas y maquilladas le daban un brillo especial a mis verdes ojos.

- Te ves hermosa, ¿No? - Decía mamá - Y así te quejabas de no maquillarte. Esto resalta tu belleza innata, hija.

- No puedo creer que esa sea yo - Seguía mirando a la muñeca que veía en el espejo. Mis ojos perfectamente hermosos y mis pecas sobresaltaban más que nunca, solo faltaba darle un toque a mis labios.

- Y ahora … un poco de brillo - Dijo picarona mi madre. Colocó el pegajoso lip gloss en mis labios y dio por terminada su sesión de maquillaje. No era por alardear, pero esta vez si me veía hermosa, Steven debía verme así.

- Mamá me convertiste en un cisne - Reí.

- No digas tonteras, es solo que te falta sacarte partido. Supongo que en los próximos años te pondrás muy pretenciosa … aunque Steven ha hecho un pequeño cambio en tu manera de vestir - Me sonrojé al máximo.

- Qué dices mamá, es solo un amigo - Mi amigo que hoy me quería besar, haha.

- Tus ojos dicen otra cosa - ¡Rayos!

- No quiero hablar de esto mamá.

- Está bien - Se quedó mirándome, como si algún detalle faltase en la obra de arte que había creado en mí - Te haré una pequeña trenza al costado. - Rápidamente cepilló mi cabello, y comenzó a entrelazar sus dedos en pequeñas secciones.

- Ouch - Grité porque tiraba fuerte de mi pelo.

- Ya, está lista. Para de lloriquear - Y me volvió a entregar el espejo. No podía ser más perfectamente.

Mi trenza se veía coqueta en mi lado derecho, creo que era una trenza espiga. Mis ojos relucían más que nunca, no podía dejar de mirarme. ¡Qué vanidosa, Bella!

El timbre sonó y me espanté, debían ser Carlisle y Edward. Oh, Edward me vería así por primera vez, que nervios. ¿Me saludaría o me evadiría?

- Iré a la puerta a recibir a tus chóferes - Emocionada fue a la puerta, como si fuese mi graduación y viniese mi prometido a buscarme.

Me volví a mirar al espejo de mi pared. Veía una chica espectacular, su vestido a rayas y su trenza coqueta. Pero en el fondo, me daba vergüenza que me vieran así. De seguro la anfitriona del cumpleaños se burlaría de mí.

- Bella, te están esperando - Dijo mamá asomándose por mi puerta. Creo que mis piernas se volvían débiles y que mi estomago rugía por los estupidos nervios.

Bella, lúcete, repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

Respiré hondo y crucé la puerta de mi habitación, ahí estaban todos mirándome asombrados. Quise escapar a mi cuarto otra vez.

**EPOV**

Nunca había visto belleza alguna, nunca había visto a mi Bella tan hermosa. Al fin se vestía como siempre quise verla: con un vestido. Se veía tan femenina, tan adorable, tan tierna, tan hermosa, tan … tan perfecta. Sus ojos tenían un toque especial, parece que eran sus pestañas. Sus labios eran tentativos, eran besables (era primera vez que decía esto de Bella en mi corta vida, pero era cierto). Bella se veía esplendida esta tarde, opacaría a Rosalie de todas maneras. No sabía si abrazarla con fuerzas o saludarla con frialdad, no podía olvidar que debajo de esos ojos maquillados y su labios que invitaban a darle un beso, estaba aquella Bella que tenía por amigo a ese tal Steven, ese chiquillo que me había quitado mi Bella, mi preciosa Bella.

- Pero que chica tan fabulosa - Dijo mi padre. Bella se sonrojó y solo sonrió como muestra de agradecimiento,

- Hoy se ve más hermosa que siempre - Dijo su madre - Al fin esta niñita se deja maquillar.

Conocía tan bien a Bella que sabía que quería escapar de este lugar ahora mismo y no recibir tanto halagos, sabía que le incomodaban. La conocía más que nadie, más que ese imbecil que tenía por amigo.

- Hola - Se acercó tímida mi Bella.

- Hola - dije fríamente, no quería ser un débil y demostrar que estaba loco por decirle lo hermosa que se veía.

- ¿Sigues enojado? - Se acercó a mi oído.

- Uhm, solo un poco - Empezaba a ser un débil ante su belleza devastadora.

- Dime que no dejarás de ser mi amigo, por favor - Sonaba triste, sobaba como si sintiera que me perdería para siempre. Tomé su mano.

- Nunca, Bells - Me sonrió. Ella no sabía que su sonrisa hacía que mi corazón palpitará más de lo normal.

- No te rías por mi forma de vestir - Bajo su mirada al suelo como siempre.

- Te-Te Ves … hermosa - Me atreví a decirlo, ahora era un rotundo débil ante su hermosura.

- Gracias - Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

No podía dejar de mirarla, se veía únicamente hermosa, no me quedaban palabras para describir cuanta belleza derrochaba. Me estaba matando. Que daría por ser mayor que ella y demostrar que yo podía darle lo que quisiese, ser su primer amor, su primer beso, tener una historia juntos.

No sé exactamente en qué momento comencé a mirarla de esta forma, en algún momento mi corazón hizo un clic y se convirtió en todo para mí, mi Bella. Pero ella siempre me veía como "el pequeño Edward", su mejor amigo, su confidente, su amigo de aventuras, solo un amigo más en su vida, un hermano más. Pero yo ansiaba que me viese de otra forma, aunque fuese un niño de diez años que de forma precoz comenzó a sentir esto. Quizás fueron su belleza y su forma de ser los que despertaron en mí ese sentimiento de amarla.

- ¡Vamos! Solo faltamos nosotros para que el cumpleaños de Rose comience - Dijo mi padre quebrando la ensoñación que vivía al ver a Bella.

- Okay, pórtate bien querida. No te quiebres nada, por favor - Todos reímos.

Nos despedimos de Reéne y salimos de la casa de mi Bella. Papá la tomó en brazo para que no caminásemos mucho, ella me sonreía y yo también lo hacía muy a gusto.

Íbamos en los asientos traseros y hacía todo mi esfuerzo por no mirarla.

- Te extrañé - Me sorprendí porque rompió el hielo.

- Yo también, te extrañé más de lo normal - Extrañamente me sonrojé. Acerqué mi mano a la suya, pero Bella la alejó.

- ¿Qué pasa, Bella? - Sentía que me rechazaba, siendo que siempre dejaba que le tomase su mano ¿Acaso sabía de mis sentimientos hacia ella, y quería rechazarme?

- Nada - Volteó su mirada a la ventanilla. Sentí una punzada en mi pequeño corazón.

Bajamos del auto y papá volvió a cargar a mi Bella, la misma que rechazaba el abrazo de mi mano a la suya. ¿Por qué me evadía? Quería llorar, de verdad quería hacerlo.

Llegamos a la sala y todos los invitados de mi hermana se quedaron mirando a Bella, nadie podía evadir la belleza que venía entrando a la casa, nadie podía dejar de mirarla.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Rosalie - Dijo mi Bella con pesadez.

- Gracias, te ves bien - Tan engreída que era mi hermana que no era capaz de decirle a Bella que esta vez era ella la que se llevaba toda la atención.

- Te traje un pequeño obsequio - Dijo Bella en tono bajito.

- Gracias, no debiste molestarte - Rose tomó el regalo y lo dejó encima de una mesita en donde estaba todos sus demás regalos.

- ¡Hola, Bella! - Se acercó Jasper. El saludo de Jazz hizo que Bells se sintiese más a gusto y comenzó a saludar a los demás invitados. Yo miraba como mi hermosa amiga se desenvolvía con los demás y como con humildad recibía los halagos por su apariencia.

- Se ve hermosa ¿No? - Dijo Jazz mientras palmeaba mi hombro.

- Más que nunca.

- Deberías ser mayor y aprovechar a esa chica, es bonita - Jasper me pellizcaba la mejilla.

- No sabes cuanto desearía esto - Dije triste.

Me acerqué al grupo e intercambié palabras con los amigos de mi hermana. Bella estaba al otro extremo hablando con Jasper, se veía bonita hablando, bonita riendo, bonita chasqueando la lengua, bonita cuando observaba su pie, bonita cuando de forma fugaz sus ojos y los míos se conectaban. Le sonreí y me sonrío, me hizo una seña con la mano para que me acercara y en menos de un segundo estaba a su lado.

- Me siento nerviosa, dame tu mano - Me sorprendí porque hace minutos atrás me había rechazado. Tomé a gusto su suave mano y la sobé.

- ¿Más tranquila?

- Mucho, siempre me tranquilizas. Con tanta gente que me dice que me veo bien, no puedo evitar sentirme ruborizada y nerviosa.

- Tranquila, Bells. Estás conmigo - Estaría contigo por siempre.

Estuvimos en nuestra propia burbuja mientras todos conversaban de música, de televisión, de la escuela, de que las vacaciones se terminaban. Yo tenía a Bella solo para mi, solo para mi gusto en este momento. Volvíamos a ser lo que siempre fuimos, no habían barreras.

Sonó el timbre y todos nos miramos, se suponía no faltaba nadie y en unos minutos cantaríamos el feliz cumpleaños.

- ¡El invitado que faltaba! - Saltó Rosalie y fue directo a la puerta.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Rose! - Rose abrazó al invitado, no podía divisarlo bien.

- Gracias Steven - ¿Qué? ¿Esto era en serio? Este tipo era el invitado que faltaba y por lo menos para mí, no era bienvenido.

Me volteé a mirar a Bella y sus ojos brillaban, nunca la ví así. Me volteé a ver el rostro del imbecil y miraba a Bella, sus ojos brillaban también. No podía ser, quería salir de aquí y correr sin parar, no podía ver como MI Bella gustaba de este chico, y él le correspondía también.

- Bueno chicos - Se acercó Rose con su invitado estrella - Él es Steven, es nuevo en el vecindario, no sean mal educados con el.

- Hola a todos - Sonrió, no podía negar que el tipo era simpático, pero para mí nunca lo sería, me estaba arrebatando el tesoro más grande que poseía.

Todos saludaron de vuelta y al rato retomaron la conversación que se había visto interrumpida al sonar el timbre.

Steven se sentó entre Bella y yo, ¿Lo hacía a propósito?

- Ah, hola Ed-¿Edward? - Me tendió la mano.

- Si, soy Edward Cullen - Lo miré furioso.

- Tu eres el pequeño amigo de Bella - ¿Pequeño? Te quiero golpear maldito.

- No soy pequeño, y sí, soy el mejor amigo de Bella - La miré y se veía tensa.

- Tengo tres años más que tú, eso te hace pequeño - Me sentí ofendido.

- Quizás soy más pequeño en edad, pero soy un chico listo, el mejor de mi clase - Dije alardeando algo que era cierto. No me gustaba ser pedante, pero lo sería si este chico se seguía colocando a la defensiva.

- El retoño se puso furioso parece - Dijo burlándose Steven, mientras miraba a Bella.

- No lo molestes - Me defendió mi Bella.

- Está bien, está bien, seré piadoso con el bebé - Mis manos ardían por darle un combo, Bella notó mi ira y entre diente me decía que me calmara.

No pude seguir ahí al lado de ellos dos, me disculpé y fui a la cocina. Le pregunté a mamá cuanto faltaba para cantarle a Rosalie, solo quería irme a mi cuarto o al estudio a tocar piano. Debía sacar esto que tenía dentro, ese odio que sentía por Steven y esa decepción de ver a Bella tan feliz al lado de él.

- Estamos listos con el pastel. Ve a apagar las luces - Me dijo mamá cuando encendía la vela número trece.

Corrí y apagué los interruptores, algunos medios alocados gritaron, otros gritaron emocionados. Se escuchaba a Rose gritar como una desquiciada, típico de sus cumpleaños. Mamá y papá venían con el pastel en sus manos, un pastel gigante de arándanos , fresas y mucha crema. La sala se veía iluminada por las velas, comenzamos a cantar Feliz Cumpleaños, y solo podía mirar a una sola persona. Allí estaba ella, al lado de ese cretino.

Steven tomaba por el hombro a Bella y mi amiga, le sonreía coquetamente. Ver esa escena me tenía encolerizado.

- … cumpleaños a ti" - Rose soplaba las velas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y todos gritaban "Bravo, Rose". Yo solo podía mirar a Bella, me miraba y yo solo pude despreciarla con la mirada. Aborrecía verla con él.

.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, hermanita! - Abracé a mi hermana apretujándola, esta lanzó una risita porque le causaban cosquillas. Me aparté.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Ed? - Me miraba a los ojos - ¿Por qué lloras?

Estaba llorando, no podía creerlo. De verdad me dolía ver a Bella así, tan lejana y con otro … amigo.

- Nada, me emociona verte feliz - Mentí y ella soltó un tierno 'awww'.

Salí corriendo a mi cuarto, no quería volver a ver a Bella de esa forma, tan a gusto con Steven, tan cerca uno del otros, tan cómplices. Mis ojos lanzaban lágrimas frenéticas, no podía parar. Mi pecho ardía de dolor, ardía ver como esta vez perdía, como me hacía más débil.

Me senté en el suelo y golpeé el suelo de rabia, anhelaba que la madera del piso fuese la cara del imbecil de Steven. Cada vez golpeaba con más fuerza la madera, hasta que me dañé el hueso de mi dedo meñique, dolía mucho, pero no más que el dolor que mi corazón sentía, no presté atención a mi mano, seguí llorando. La imagen de ellos dos venía a mi cabeza segundo a segundo, y mis lágrimas caían al mismo compás.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto, Bella? - Le preguntaba a la nada - ¿Acaso no ves que te amo más que nada?

Era un idiota, nunca fui valiente para decirle que hace un tiempo la vi como más que una amiga, que ella era mi todo. Mis días se multiplicaban de alegría al verla, su sonrisa me llenaba, sus abrazos me refugiaban, pero ahora el maldito de Steven me arrebataba la oportunidad de ser yo quien la quisiese.

Me levanté a duras penas, y fui a mi piano, él que mis abuelos me habían regalado a los cinco años. Toqué notas sin sentido, hasta que mis dedos se dejaron llevar por la emoción que llevaba, la melodía era melancólica, dolorosa, punzante. Dolía, dolía mucho, no quería dejar de tocar, necesitaba desahogarme, necesitaba este espacio entre mi piano y yo y decir "Bella, te perdí".

- ¿Hijo? - Sequé mis lágrimas al momento que escuché el golpeteo en mi puerta.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Puedo entrar? - Preguntó mi madre.

- Si, obvio que puedes - Dejé de tocar.

- ¿Por qué estás acá arriba? Tu hermana está a punto de abrir sus regalos. - La miré y me lancé a los brazos de mamá - Aw, hijo ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, pero quería estar solo, por eso subí a tocar - Dije mientras enterraba mi rostro en el embriagante perfume de mamá.

- ¿Y Bella? - Me miró a los ojos y notó que había llorado.

- Está con su amigo - Miré al costado.

- ¿Estás celoso? .. Preguntó con intriga y dulzura a la vez.

- No - Fui tajante - Bajemos mamá, creo que comenzarán.

Bajamos y Bella me vio, su rostro se veía preocupado, quizás notó mis ojos rojos por haber llorado. Rose ya había comenzado a abrir sus regalos, pero no presté atención, me senté en una silla un poco alejado y de vez en cuando sonreí o aplaudí para que no se notara que estaba tan apenado.

- Hola - Dijo su traicionera voz.

- ¿Qué? - Dije pesado.

- ¿Por qué me contestas así? - Me tomó la mano.

- No me toques - Mientras veía como nuestras manos se alejaban.

- ¿Es por Steven, cierto? - Me volvió a tomar la mano con fuerza, no me pude zafar.

- No, no te importa. Yo ya no te importo - Fui valiente y al miré a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo que no me importas? Eres mi mejor amigo - Pfff, su mejor amigo, ¿Qué mas podría ser si era un insignificante niño de diez años?

- No se nota, no me has buscado en toda la tarde - Miré a Steven.

- Lo sabía, es por él. Edward, Steven es un amigo, deberías darte el tiempo de conocerlo.

- ¿Conocerlo? Me basta con las hostilidad que me trató cuando llegó. Y … tampoco quiero conocerlo, no menos ser su amigo.

- Como sea, siempre serás mi amigo - Intentó abrazarme pero con mucha pena la alejé de mi, aunque necesitaba de sus abrazos.

- Claro, soy tu mejor amigo pero no me llamaste en cinco días, Bella … ¡Cinco días! ¿Comprendes? - Solté mi mano de la suya.

- Edward, estaba en reposo … tu deberías haberme llamado - Ahora sonaba enojada.

- Pues bien, haz lo que quieras - Me paré y no quise mirarla, me dolía el doble volver a ver sus hermosos ojos.

Me alejé y fui al jardín trasero, mientras escuchaba en mis espaldas un ¡Edward, no me dejes hablando sola! Volví a llorar, sollozaba, mi alma gritaba de dolor.

Me senté en unas bancas de la terraza, nadie podría verme porque la oscuridad de la noche que había caído me ocultaba. No sé cuantos minutos pasaron, cuantas horas transcurrieron, solo me tendí en la banca y miré el cielo, como aquella que estaba con mi Bella mirando la inmensidad del cielo nocturno en el bosque, en el prado.

¿Por qué las cosas cambiaron tanto? ¿Por qué Steven había llegado a entrometerse en la relación que había entre Bella y yo? ¿Por qué Bella me trataba como un niño? ¿Por qué la amaba tanto?

- No, aquí no - Escuché risitas - Nos pueden ver.

- Nadie nos verá, Bella - Era la voz del idiota - Este es un lugar especial, me dijiste que querías tu primer beso en un lugar especial, la luz de la luna es perfecta.

¿Qué? ¿Mi Bella besando a ese chico? ¡EN MI CASA!

No me pude mover, solo me quedé intacto viendo la horrible escena. Steven tomaba las mejillas de Bella con dulzura, los dos se miraban a los ojos mientras el idiota acercaba sus labios a los labios que siempre quise besar y en eso, estampó un beso tierno. Bella se alejó avergonzada y … ¡No podía creer lo que veía! .. Bella, le respondía el beso esta vez, un beso de verdad. El primer beso de Bella.

Mi corazón se resquebrajaba en mil pedazos, en pedacitos que se hacían nada en el aire. Mis lágrimas brotaban sin parar al ver como los labios que me decían "Te quiero" besaban los inmundos labios de ese maldito. No podía creerlo, quería morirme ahí mismo. Nunca pude confesarle mi amor a Bella, y nunca podré. Perdí como un débil, como un cobarde, era una escoria, pero Bella me traicionaba, lo hacía, claro que sí, nunca más estaríamos juntos, acaba de romper una de las promesas más puras que nos habíamos hecho.

Bella Swan, acabas de romper mi pequeño y humilde corazón.

**Cuaaaaaaaaarto capítulo de Un broken ¿Cómo lo encontraron? Les juro que moría mientras escribía a un Edward destrozado por amor, de verdad pobrecito Ed. Me gustó que saliera una versión de Edward, para que viésemos que tan enamorado esta de Bella, pero ella pretende ser más que amiga una amiga para Steven .. ¡Steven lo logró! Logró revolver el gallinero. ¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo? ¿Seguirán siendo amigos Ed y Bells? ¿Edward se la jugará por ella? Eso y más en la próxima actualización (: Muchas gracias, y mil veces muchas más gracias a cada una de las personas que me leen, gracias por los comentarios que recibo, por las chicas incondicionales que me leen que en Twitter son MrsCullenSun , ohsexybiebas , TwiilightLovers , _HeyGalicia , SimplyKrisbian , DreamyLovelyy , entre muchas más que se me quedan en el tapete, pero que las tengo en mente :) Muchas gracias por ser buenas conmigo, espero sigan disfrutando de UNBROKEN (UNBK) .. Saben que pueden seguirme en twitter /chica_stewart. Besos y abrazos de twilighter, ahí se ven.**


	5. Un tronco y un te amo

Un tronco y un te amo.

Llegué a mi casa y la televisión estaba encendida, dos cabezas se apoyaban en el sofá y sus miradas estaban atentas mirando la pantalla del televisor, era una película de acción, muchos balazos, mucho ruido, golpes, odiaba eso. Phill pasaba su brazo por sobre el hombro de mi madre, se acurrucaban entre los dos. Al lado en una mesita había un bowl con palomitas de maíz, el aroma del caramelo llegaba a mis narices de forma embriagante.

- ¡Hija, llegaste! - Dijo sorprendida por qué no sabía cuanto rato llevaba mirándolos Phill miraba absorto.

- Si, recién - Claramente no me habían escuchado entrar porque abrí silenciosamente la puerta luego de que Carlisle me dejara en la puerta.

- ¿Cómo lo pasaste en el cumpleaños de Rose? - Preguntaba, esperando detalles, como siempre.

- Hola Phill - Dije antes de responder la pregunta de mi madre. Él solo me sonrió de vuelta.

- Pues bien, fue un cumpleaños relajado. Muchos manjares para deleitarse, tu sabes, son Los Cullen - Diciendo como si fuese obvio que todo dentro de esa casa era fabuloso.

- Claro, ahí todo siempre es espectacular - Decía mi madre - ¿Y viste a Edward? - Me sentí un poco mal al escuchar su nombre, el hecho de que durante todo el cumpleaños estuviese con Steven hizo que no le prestara mucha atención a mi amigo, y las últimas palabras que cruzamos solo fue una discusión.

- Si, está bien - Fingí una sonrisa.

- ¿Y, Steven? - Reéne y Phill me miraban con una cara coqueta.

- También estaba allí - Dije sin darle mucha importancia - ¿Hay más palomitas? - Cambié rotundamente el tema.

- Eh, sí - Contestó Phill - Yo las hice - Dijo con un dejo de orgullo, pero quien más lo haría si mi madre era torpe por excelencia en la cocina.

- Oh, probaré tu mano para cocinar - Le sonreí, porque de todas formas me encontraba de muy buen humor.

Me dirigí a la cocina recordando mi primer beso en el jardín de Los Cullen, espero nadie nos haya visto, moriría de la vergüenza si llegaba a saber que alguien presenció eso. Steven fue muy dulce conmigo, muy tierno. Tomó mis mejillas con dulzura y estampó su suaves labios sobre los míos, recordaba como mi respiración se desorbitaba cuando nuestro labios se hallaban pegados. Instintivamente me alejé, porque estaba aturdida por el beso abrupto que había recibido, pero saqué valor de mi cuerpo y me acerqué a besarlo otra vez, esta vez fue un beso real, único, dulce, puro, me sentía en las nubes.

Las palomitas de maíz estaban dentro del microondas, aún se encontraban tibias y el olor se sentía por toda la cocina. Comencé a salivar mucho porque las ansias que tenía por comerlas eran gigantes.

Les di las buenas noches a los espectadores de cine que estaban en el living de mi casa y me fui con un vaso de bebida y mis palomitas a la cama, para más tarde irme en un sueño profundo a los brazos de Morfeo.

.

- ¡Bella! Mírame, por favor, mírame a los ojos y dime de una vez que me amas.

- Aquí estoy, mantén la calma. Sabes que te amo.

- No, no me amas.

- Claro que sí, siempre lo he hecho.

- Tómame la mano antes de que caiga y te pierda para siempre.

- No te perderé, aferrate a mi brazo.

- Te perderé y no sabes cuanto sufro por eso.

- Edward, te amo.

- No, no me amas de la manera en que yo te amo.

- ¿Qué dices?

- No te puedo ver como una amiga, eres perfecta.

- Yo no te amo así, Ed.

- Yo te amo con todas mis fuerzas - Decía él cuando soltaba mi brazo y caía al vació, solo gritaba "¡Bella, te estoy perdiendo!". Sentía que alguien me llamaba desde lejos.

- ¡Bella! ¡Despierta! Haz tu bolso, nos iremos por el fin de semana al lago - Era mi madre caminando como una loca por mi habitación. Abrió mi closet y saco un bolso - Levántate y empaca tu ropa.

Me sentía confundida con las ordenes que me daba mi madre y con el sueño que acababa de tener, más bien era una pesadilla, ¿Edward diciéndome que me amaba, pero no como su amiga? Por Dios, no podía pensar en esa idea.

- ¿A dónde vamos? - Pregunté mientras me levantaba.

- Los Cullen nos invitaron a acampar con ellos por el fin de semana - Decía con una voz entre cortada por lo agitada que estaba ayudándome a sacar la ropa.

- ¿En serio? - Me impresionaba de la invitación que la familia más fabulosa de Port Angeles nos estaba haciendo, nunca habían invitado a nadie.

- Sí, Esme me llamó por la mañana, decía algo de que no querían ir solos, que querían invitar a amigos, y creo que nosotros somos sus amigos más cercanos, Bella - Eso sonaba bien, un fin de semana completo para arreglar las cosas con mi mejor amigo.

- Pues, es una invitación muy cool - Dije alegrada porque podía ver venir una reconciliación con mi Edward.

- ¿No quieres invitar a Steven? - ¿Por qué debiese invitar a Steven? No somos novios, me gusta bastante, me dio mi primer beso, bueno quizás si somos novios porque nos besamos, no lo sé, pero no quiero fastidiar a Ed.

- Prefiero que no mamá, no es alguien de la confianza de Los Cullen aún - Mencioné mientras guardaba mis pantalones, algunos chalecos y mis polerones favoritos.

- Pero .. Es tu novio ¿No? - Me miro expectante.

- Eh, no - Me sonrojé, para variar.

- Entonces más adelante, Bells, para otra oportunidad- Hizo una pausa - ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que se gustan?

- ¡Mamá! No quiero hablar de eso, en otro momento - No la quise mirar porque sabía que estaba colocando su carita de perro faldero para convencerme para que yo soltará todo lo que había pasado en estos días.

- Sé que me lo terminarás contando, chica rompecorazones - ¿Por qué decía eso?

- Creo que ya está todo empacado, mamá. Ahora iré por una ducha rápida - Cambié el tema porque no me agradaba para nada que mi mamá me comenzara a preguntar estas cosas, me incomodaban.

- Hazlo rápido, tengo listo tu desayuno. Carlisle no pasará a buscar … ah, y tu padre también va - ¿Charlie? Cuanto deseaba verlo.

Corrí al baño, me bañé en dos minutos, me peiné tal y como había acostumbrado amoldar mi pelo esta semana y vestí unos jeans, mi polerón preferido de color burdeo, y claramente mis infaltables converse.

Fui a la cocina y ahí estaba mamá comiendo apresuradamente un sándwich. Raramente Phill no estaba hoy, probablemente no iría al paseo, porque Charlie iría esta vez y mamá no quería un espectáculo, menos frente a Los Cullen.

- Yo también te quiero, nos vemos el lunes ¿Sí? - Hablaba Reéne con Phill, obvio - Adiós, amor - Era extraño escuchar a mamá hablar de esta manera.

- ¿Phill no va? - Pregunté.

- No, tiene que resolver unos asuntos - Dijo apenada, parecía extrañarlo mucho.

- Ya veo - Me dispuse a comer mi sándwich con huevos revueltos y jamón, sabía exquisito. Al lado tenía mi leche y mi jugo de naranjas, un hábito de todas las mañanas.

- Los Cullen tocarán la bocina cuando estén afuera, Bells. Iré a maquillarme un poco - Dijo mamá en cuanto salió de la cocina, haciendo una mofa de que me apurara en comer.

La bocina de la camioneta de Los Cullen comenzaba a sonar fuera de mi casa, me sentía emocionada y un tanto nerviosa, algo dentro de mí sentía que Edward no quería verme, a veces llegaba a pensar que me odiaba, pero estaba dispuesta a perder todo mi orgullo porque me perdonase y volviésemos a ser amigos.

Mamá salió de la habitación con un vestido muy lindo, muy veraniego, llevaba un sombrero grande y unos lentes de sol. Ambas tomamos nuestros bolsos y salimos de casa. En cuanto estaba en el jardín de mi casa, miré hacia la casa de Steven, la verdad no tuve tiempo de avisarle de mi abrupta salida, probablemente más tarde me vendría a buscar y no me encontraría.

- Queridas chicas - Dijo Esme, tan dulce como siempre.

- Hola - Dijimos muy sonrientes mamá y yo.

- Gracias por invitarnos - Dijo mamá. Carlisle nos ayudó a colocar nuestros bolsos sobre la parrilla que estaba en el techo de la gran camioneta. Más bien era como una camioneta, mini bus.

- No es nada, queríamos estar con nuestros amigos más cercanos - Nos decía Esme, mientras nos invitaba a entrar en el auto.

- ¿Charlie viene? - Preguntó Esme.

- Si, pero llegará por sus propios medios más tarde, tenía que trabajar por la mañana - Contestó mamá.

La camioneta de viaje de Los Cullen era genial, tenía tres correderas de asientos muy amplios, bastante cómodos. Hechos de un cuero elegante, muy fino de color beige, sobre ellos, se encontraban sentados las criaturas más perfectas del planeta, al menos en lo físico. Carlisle iba en el asiento de piloto, llevaba una casaca color azul marino y unos pantalones que hacían juego con el tapiz de los asientos. Esme que iba en el asiento de copiloto llevaba un vestido floreado muy ceñido para la ocasión, pero de todas formas se veía esplendida. Atrás de ellos estaban los asientos desocupados para mi madre y para mí. Y más atrás los hermanitos Cullen, estaban sentados en orden, primero Jasper, luego Edward y Rosalie. Siempre protegían al menor y lo colocaban al medio.

- Hola - Les dije mientras me volteaba a ver a los hermanos Cullen.

- Hola - Dijeron al unísono Jasper y Rosalie.

- Hola, Edward - Lo dije con un tono un tanto áspero, por muy enojado que estuviese conmigo, lo mínimo que podía hacer era saludarme, por educación que sea.

- Hola, Isabella - ¿Qué? Él nunca me había nombrado de esa forma, solo la vez que nos conocimos. Me sentía fatal.

- ¿Por qué me dices Isabella? - Pregunté un poco dolida.

- Porque no me nace llamarte de otra forma - Dijo con frialdad.

Mi corazón se estremeció y sentía como Jasper se impresionaba por esto, y como Rosalie gozaba esto.

- ¿Podemos conversar atrás? - Atrás quedaba la última corredera de asientos libre.

- Okay - Se dio la vuelta y se sentó indignado en unos de los asientos. Fui rápidamente pasando sin querer sobre Rose, algo dijo esta entre dientes cuando mi brazo golpeó su cabeza. Pedí disculpas y llegué al lado de Edward.

- ¿Me odias, cierto? - Pregunté afligida.

- No, no podría odiarte ni en los peores sueños que tenga, Bella - Volvía a decirme Bella, me sentía más aliviada.

- ¿Entonces? - Volví a sonar afligida, sentía que perdía a mi amigo y me había prometido recuperarlo.

- Es que … no soporto verte con Steven - Soltó las palabras súbitamente.

Siempre lo supe, desde el primer día que intercambiaron palabras Ed y Stev, no se llevaban bien. Uno me deseaba como su amiga y el otro como su novia.

- Lo sé, pero debes entender que son cosas distintas - Le dije dulcemente.

- ¿Lo sabes? Entonces, ¿Por qué me tratas de esta manera? ¿Por qué me evades? Me prometiste estar siempre conmigo, y te alejas - Tomó mi mano - Bella, eres el tesoro más grande que tengo - Dijo mientras sus ojos verdes esmeralda se hundían en los míos por el fervor de sus palabras.

- También eres mi tesoro, es un tesoro tenerte como mi amigo, eres a mil - Le sonreí.

- Claro - Volvió a sonar apenado.

- De verdad lo siento, Ed, no quise que las cosas se tornaran agrias entre los dos, prometo que me haré el tiempo necesario - Le dije cuando tome su mano derecha y la acurruqué entre mis dos manos.

- ¿Te harás un tiempo? ¿Y desde cuando Steven es más esencial en tu vida? - Me miró a los ojos, buscando una respuesta - Ah, claro, él te besó.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - Me sorprendí cuando Edward mencionó eso.

- Los vi … los vi en el jardín de mi casa - Se soltó de mis manos.

No podía creer que Edward me había visto besando a otro chico, mi cara se estaba cayendo de la vergüenza.

- Eh, bueno, yo, yo, no sé como explicarlo - Balbuceé como idiota.

- No tienes nada que explicar, son novios ¿No? - Sonaba celoso.

- No, somos amigos solamente - Mi respuesta sonó idiota.

- ¿Y desde cuando los amigos se besan, Bella? - Preguntó curioso y sarcástico.

- Uhm, esta bien Edward, sí … creo que somos novios o algo así con Steven, me gusta bastante, es muy gentil conmigo, me trata bien, me gusta pasar tiempo con él - Escupí todas esas palabras como nunca lo hice, esto no se lo había dicho a nadie más que a mi propia almohada - Deberías estar contento por mí, eres mi mejor amigo.

- No sé, él no me da buena espina, no me convence con su papel de chico bueno - Me dijo un poco desafiante.

- ¿Y qué sabes tú? ¿Lo conoces? - Me puse a la defensiva.

- No, ni siquiera me daría el tiempo de conocerlo porque no me interesa - Contestó tajante.

- Pues entonces tendrás que conformarte, nos veremos de todas formas Ed, somos amigos.

- Veamos que tanto dura tu promesa - Me dijo volteando la mirada a la ventana.

- No te defraudaré - Dije tratando de convencerlo.

- Hechos, Bella, no palabras al aire - Me gustaba cuando sonaba maduro, pero odiaba que fuera en estas circunstancias.

Pasamos una media hora más en el auto, cada uno mirando por la ventana sin decir nada. Sentía que Edward se sentía traicionado porque ya no éramos como antes, y podía imaginar como se sentía él al ver que las cosas habían cambiado en una semana, que su amiga que lo acompañaba en todo desde los cinco años lo estaba abandonando porque había encontrado a su primer amor. Todo paso tan de repente que no podía darme cuenta que esto de verdad le estaba doliendo a Edward, que mi amigo estaba sufriendo. Pero Steven me cegaba, su forma de actuar conmigo me embriagaba, eran cariños distintos. Ahora podía comprender a mi madre cuando yo me colocaba celosa por que ella había comenzado una relación con Phill, son maneras distintas de querer, y sí Edward me ama tanto como me dice tendrá que aceptar todo esto, sé que pasaremos menos tiempo juntos, pero no lo dejaré, no me alejaré, lo haré entender todo este rollo.

Llegamos al lago Sutherland, un hermoso lugar. Alrededor del lago solo se podían divisar áreas verdes, todo tapizado en distintos tonos de verde, era maravilloso, miles de árboles y entre ellos pinos gigantescos. El cielo se veía celeste con algunas pocas nubes entre medio y el sol se dejaba ver entregando un poco de calor.

- Parece que el clima estará muy bueno este fin de semana - Decía Carlisle muy alegre mientras iba descargando los bultos de la camioneta. Jasper y Rose lo ayudaban.

- Sí, completamente. Que hermoso lugar ¿Eh? - Decía mi madre impresionada por el espectacular paisaje que nos cobijaba.

- Sí, solemos venir siempre los cinco a pasar algunos días en verano, incluso en invierno, hay que escapar de la ciudad a veces - Reían los adultos.

- Es casi un pasatiempo para nosotros - Carlisle se unía a la conversación.

Me dispuse a ayudar con los bolsos y Edward también, pensé que se acercaría a decirme algo, pero nada de nada, me estaba haciendo la ley del hielo.

- Edward, háblame, no seas infantil - Le dije mientras tomaba mi bolso y el de mamá.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? - Me respondía lascivamente, incrédulo a mi presencia.

- Cualquier cosa, solo háblame, no pretenderás estar sin hablarme todo el fin de semana.

- Hola, Isabella Swan - Dijo sin importancia, pero pude ver una pequeña sonrisa bromista en su rostro.

- Hola, Edward Cullen - Seguí su forma de actuar.

- ¿Me podría ayudar a llevar este bolso, señorita? - Decía levantando un bolso que se veía pasado.

- Por supuesto, caballero - Le sonreí y luego de mucho, me sonrío de vuelta.

- Está pesado - Me quejé.

- Aquí vienen las provisiones para sobrevivir este fin de semana, Bella.

- Esto parece demasiado, ¿Quieres hacerme engordar? - Pregunté divertida.

- Me pillaste, te haré engordar y luego te cocinaré. No tendré piedad - Mostraba una sonrisa maligna.

- Que macabro suena eso, Edward - Intentaba colocar una voz teatral.

- Mejor dicho, te chuparé la sangre, así como drácula - Ahora mostraba sus dientes haciendo alarde de sus colmillos.

- Por favor, no dejes una marca en mi cuello, se vería horrible - Seguía con mi voz teatral.

- Seré piadoso - Ponía una voz tétrica.

Un letrero que decía "Zona de Camping" nos sacó de nuestro juego de palabras. Era un lugar hecho para camping, estaba la zona para las carpas, otro para hacer barbacoas y otro para hacer fogatas, esto prometía ser asombroso, prometía ser un buen fin de semana.

- Pues bien, los hombres de la casa me ayudarán a armar las carpas - Dijo un Carlisle con tono autoritario.

Edward y Jasper corrieron hacia el lugar en que se encontraba su padre y lo ayudaron a armar el armazón de las carpas, una era para las mujeres y otra para los hombres.

- Las mujeres prepararan el almuerzo - Gritaba Carlisle desde la zona de carpas.

Reéne y Esme se colocaron a preparar la carne, a sazonarla y cortarla en trozos regulares. Rose y yo nos pusimos a hacer las ensaladas, y yo con mi habilidad de la cocina me puse a pelar las papas.

- Es muy simpático tu amigo Steven, Bella - Me dijo la rubia.

- Sí, es un buen chico - Respondí mientras pelaba papas a una velocidad de chef.

- ¿Le gustas? - Preguntó inquisitiva.

- No sé, somos amigos - La relación entre Rose y yo nunca fue muy buena, no sé porque me quería sacar tanta información.

- Él me dijo que ustedes eran novios - Solté la papa y esta rodó hasta el suelo al escuchar eso.

- ¿Él te dijo eso? - La mire atónita.

- Sí, el día de mi cumpleaños cuando se despidió. Lo dijo muy alegre para ser verdad - Claro, cuando Steven se fue del cumpleaños fue justo después de darnos nuestro primer beso, debe habérselo contado a alguien.

- ¿Ustedes son amigos? - Pregunté, sin querer opinar sobre lo anterior.

- ¿Eso te pone celosa? - Podría ponerme celosa si comparaba la belleza de Rose con la mía, pero estaba segura que Steven era sincero conmigo.

- No, preguntó porque me extraña que te haya contado eso - Me defendí.

- Entonces, ¿Asumes que si eres la novia de Steven? - Esta vez subió el tono de su voz al pronuncias las últimas palabras.

- ¿Estás de novia, Bella? - Preguntó Esme. Ay no, maldita Rose. Mire a la rubia niña con ojos furiosos, esta se reía burlona.

- Algo así - Dije con mi rostro sonrojado.

- ¡Lo sabía! - Gritaba una y otra vez, lo decía con felicidad - Mi hija está de novia, su primer novio.

- Últimamente te haz puesto muy linda, Bella - Decía Esme.

- No es para tanto - Dije cuando tomé otra papa para comenzar a pelarla.

- Brindaremos por eso en la mesa - Mi alocada madre parecía ser la más feliz, Esme lo veía con ternura y Rose se veía burlona.

- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre mamá?! Ni que fuese algo oficial o algo por el estilo - Esta vez estaba enfadada.

Dejé la papa sobre la mesa y me fui hasta el lago. Sabía que más tarde tendría que disculparme por mi actitud, pero me disgustaba que me molestasen con Steven, aunque todo lo dicho en esa conversación era cierto, ahora sabía que Steven había dicho eso, que Steven había dicho "Somos novios". Me sentía en las nubes, quería verlo, abrazarlo y darle un beso. Yo, Bella Swan era la novia de Steven Knight.

- ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó Edward detrás de mí.

- Nada, nada - Mentí - Pensé que había llegado mi papá.

- Ah, tranquila, ya llegará - Edward puso su brazo sobre mi hombro y me acompañó sentado sobre la tierra humeda.

- Te vas a resfriar si sigues sobre la tierra mojada - Dijo con dulzura mi pequeño Edward.

- Nah, no es para tanto - Le saqué la lengua.

- Bella, eres muy especial para mí - Puso su cabeza sobre mi hombro, esto era muy tierno. No sé por qué mi cabeza imaginaba a Steven colocando su cabeza sobre mi hombro y acariciándole el cabello.

- También lo eres para mí, St .. Edward - Por Dios, casi le digo Steven.

- ¿Me ibas a llamar como el idiota que tienes por novio? - Se separó bruscamente de mi lado.

- No, Edward fue un error - Traté de disculparme.

- Y así dices que cambiarás las cosas, me decepcionas, Bella - Decía nuevamente con su voz adolorida.

- Edward, perdóname, no fue mi intención - Supliqué.

- Tendrás que hacer mérito para que te perdone Isabella Marie Swan - Decía con odio, podía ver el odio que me tenía ahora por haberlo nombrado como mi novio.

- ¡Edward! - El chico salió corriendo. Me sentía tan mal, hace una hora atrás las cosas marchaban bien otra vez, ahora lo había echado a perder, nuevamente.

Podía sentir el olor de la carne asarse, así que caminé lento hacía allá. Todos me miraron como pidiendo explicaciones.

- Discúlpenme - Dije casi llorando y corrí a los brazos de … de Edward.

Edward me abrazó y me sobó la espalda. Sentía tranquilidad en sus brazos, como siempre él sabía ponerme en calma, aunque era extraño que buscase paz en él si acabábamos de pelear. Todos miraban esto, pero no me importaba, ellos sabían lo fuerte que era nuestra amistad.

- Y ahora engaña a Steven con Edward - Dijo Rose, tan desubicada como siempre.

- ¡Rose! - Bufó Esme.

- ¡Cállate! - Me defendió Edward.

- Ya paren todo este alboroto y siéntese en la mesa, la carne ya estará lista - Dijo Carlisle.

- Sí, siéntese niños - Decía mi madre. Todos nos sentamos, Carlisle traía la carne en una gran fuente, se veía apetitosa, aunque la carne no era santo de mi devoción.

- ¿Y papá? - Le pregunté bajito a mamá.

- No sé hija, quizás no venga - Dijo mientras se servía mucha ensalada de lechuga en su plato.

- Lo llamaré más tarde, desde el teléfono que hay saliendo del bosque - Dijo Carlisle amablemente.

- Gracias, tío - Le sonreí.

Edward estaba sentado al lado mío, a cada rato me golpeaba con su pie por debajo de la mesa, yo le respondía el golpeteo.

- Ya, para - Le dije.

- Ay, es entretenido, te poner ruda pero eres debilucha - Me dijo.

-¿Ah, sí? Eso esta por verse - Le sonreí - ¿No estabas enfadado conmigo?

- Sí, lo estoy - Decía con la boca llena.

- No se nota.

- Estoy actuando, algún día seré actor - Sonreía.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué tipo de películas? - Comenzábamos nuevamente el juego de palabras.

- Uhm … independientes, drama, tu sabes - Me decía serio.

- Oh, claro - Le contestaba seria también - Yo seré pintora, una maestra del arte.

- Solo hasta que yo destruya tus obras - Dijo gracioso, pero hasta ahora no había recordado el incidente con mi pintura aquella vez, desde ese día que no pintaba nada.

- No hables de eso, que te mataría ahora mismo - Le coloqué la mano sobre su cuello.

- Oh, Bella no, para, me matarás-

- Serás un buen actor - Reímos.

El almuerzo fue muy largo, quedamos todos satisfechos de tanto comer. Las mujeres nos encargamos de lavar la loza, guardar la comida que había sobrado en recipientes por tantas moscas que habían alrededor. Los hombres se fueron a pescar al lago, si es que llegaban a encontrar algún pez. Más tarde todos nos fuimos a dar chapuzones en el lago, el calor se había hecho insoportable. Entre los niños hicimos incontables competencias de nado, de quien llegaba más lejos o de quien llegaba primero, siempre salía perdiendo. Edward me llevaba en su espalda cuando me veía exhausta, era tan amable conmigo. Hubo un momento en que casi me ahogué, pero Edward muy firme me tomó por la cintura, fue muy caballerosa y varonil la forma en que me sujetó.

- Edward, gracias por sujetarme - Dije mientras volvíamos a las carpas.

- No es nada - Decía mientras se secaba su cabello dorado con una toalla color crema.

Lo abracé y nuestro labios casi chocaron, me sonrojé mucho. Estuve a punto de besar a mi amigo, eso no podía ser.

- Perdón - Dijo Edward.

- No, está bien. No alcanzó a ser nada - Respondí nerviosa.

- Mmm - Dijo Edward y se adelantó, dejándome sola.

- Abre los ojos - Dijo Jasper, que venía detrás de nosotros.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Pregunté confundida.

- Solo ábrelos, Bells - Volvió a decir - No diré nada más y se fue en la misma dirección que Edward, a su carpa.

¿A qué se refería? De verdad no tenía idea alguna a qué parte iba lo que había dicho Jasper ¿Sería por mi torpeza? "Abre los ojos, antes de caerte"¿Algo así? No sabía que otra cosa podía ser. Entré a la carpa y me cambié las ropas, me puse unos pantalones y un polerón, ya comenzaba a caer la noche y así mismo, a helar. Por lo que tenía entendido esta noche haríamos una fogata, era la primera vez que estaba en una.

.

Nos encontrábamos todos alrededor de la fogata, colocando marshmellows en el fuego que se cocían con gran rapidez y que en nuestras bocas sabían exquisitos, era cosa de ver la reacción de cada uno cuando los probaban. Carlisle contó historias de terror por largas horas, Esme y Reéne solo se reían, los demás estábamos aterrados. Edward de acercó más a mí.

- ¿Tienes miedo? - Preguntó cuando puso una frazada sobre los dos, abrigándonos.

- Sí - Asentí.

- Yo también - Me miró y su rostro si demostraba miedo.

- ¿Tienes frío? - Me preguntó cuando Carlisle acaba de terminar la historia.

- Solo un poco, la fogata está muy rica - Le contesté.

- Si quieres podemos estar toda la noche debajo de esta frazada mirando el cielo - Sus ojos brillaban.

- No me quejo - Y puse mi cabeza sobre su hombro, era reconfortante estar así con Ed, ni siquiera quería estar con Steven ahora.

- ¿Que les parece si jugamos a las escondidas? - Dijo Rose muy simpática.

- ¡Si! - Respondió Edward.

- ¿No les da miedo a estas horas? - Dijo Jasper.

- Si, a mi sí - Respondí.

- Yo te cuido - Dijo Edward, sentía su mano tomar la mía.

- Entonces comencemos - Dijo Rose.

- Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí conversando - Dijo mi mamá.

- No se alejen tanto - Dijo Carlisle.

Rose fue la que comenzó a contar en un árbol, mientras todos nos escondíamos. Edward me tomó de la mano para que nos escondiésemos junto, no le encontraba la gracia a eso porque nos encontrarían y perderíamos los dos al mismo tiempo. Jasper se escondió en un arbusto frondoso, y nosotros nos escondimos en un tronco hueco que había un poco lejos de la fogata, era un buen escondite, pero era difícil de salir rápido de ahí.

- Bella - Me llamó Edward cuando se acomodaba dentro del tronco.

- Me parece buen lugar para escondernos.

- Sí, es cómodo.

- ¿Cómodo? Es pequeño, Edward. Siento que me falta el aire - Dije haciendo bocanadas como si el aire de verdad me faltase.

- Estás conmigo, nada malo te pasará - Decía tan dulcemente Edward.

- Siempre estás en el lugar preciso para salvarme - Le mencioné.

- No siempre, cuando te caíste de tu bicicleta no pude hacer nada - Su voz sonaba culpable.

- Aquí no nos encontrarán nunca, Ed - Me reí.

- Es la idea, aquí podemos conversar horas y nadie sabrá - Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

- Siempre tan listo, Edward - Me miró orgulloso por su astucia.

- ¿Bella? - Se acercó más a mí, no me quejaba, ahora si sentía mucho frío y necesitaba calor humano.

- ¿Si? - Enrollé mi brazo bajo su brazo. Ambos hablábamos bajito porque se producía un leve eco en el tronco hueco en que estábamos.

- Bella, no te enojes conmigo … pero debo decirte algo - Sentía que me agarraba fuerte del brazo, como si no quisiese que me alejase.

- No me enojaré, no estoy con ese derecho. Te he hecho rabiar todos estos días, ha sido mi culpa así que no te preocupes, dime ¿Qué pasa? - Sentía curiosidad, mucha curiosidad.

- Bella, yo … te … amo - Dijo tierna y lentamente.

- Yo también, tonto - Me boté sobre su hombro.

- No, tu no entiendes. Yo te amo de una manera distinta - Decía sobre mi cabello.

- ¿Cómo hermana en vez de amiga? - Pregunté levantando mi cabeza, buscando sus ojos.

- ¡Que eres tonta! - Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco - Bella, tu … bueno, tu me gustas mucho - Lo dijo en voz baja.

- ¿En serio? - No sé por qué no me sorprendí tanto.

- Sí, nunca quise decírtelo, bueno no es algo de siempre, es algo que nació hace poco en mí. Eres perfecta, hermosa, la niña más bella que he visto. Sé que no es mucho lo que te puedo dar, soy menor que tú y aún somos niños, pero estoy seguro que en unos años más yo te haría feliz, feliz por siempre, Bella.

Me sorprendí ahora, era muy bellos lo que él me decía, de sus tiernos ojitos salían lagrimitas, lagrimitas de amor.

- Yo - Quise interrumpirle.

- No me interrumpas, no he terminado - Hizo una pausa - Bella, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me mires de otra forma? ¿Qué tiene Steven que no tenga yo? Yo soy sincero contigo, te cuido, te protejo, si te pasará algo me muero, simplemente me muero, Bella.

- Edward .. - Seguía sin dejarme hablar.

- Siento amor por ti, Bella. No puedo vivir en un mundo en donde no existas tú, déjame hacerte feliz, no me dejes ni te vayas de mi lado, porque eso me entristece, me hace sentir fatal. No sabes lo feliz que me haces cuando estás cerca mío, si nací para hacerte feliz, creo que voy en buen camino, déjame cumplir la misión que tengo en esta vida, déjame hacerte feliz, y hazme feliz con tu felicidad.

- Edward, porque no me dijiste esto antes - Ahora mis ojos también lagrimeaban, las palabras de Edward habían chocado en mi corazón.

- Porque soy cobarde, tenía miedo - Decía sollozando.

- Edward, sabes que yo no te quiero de esa forma, tampoco es por Steven. No estoy enamorada de él como tu lo estás de mí, pero me gusta.

- Lo sé, lo odio por tenerte.

- Pero no me cierro a la idea de amarte de otra forma algún día, Edward - No sé porque dije esto, es como si mi corazón respondiese en vez de mi cerebro.

- Te esperaría, si tengo que esperar cien años, lo haré, Bella - Lloraba, tomando mi cara.

- No lo hagas - Le decía mientras secaba una lágrima suya.

- Déjame amarte, por favor - Suplicaba.

- ¿Me esperarías? - Le dije al cabo que tomaba su carita tierna entre mis manos, nos mirábamos a los ojos.

- Sin dudarlo, Bella - Respondió cuando se acercaba más y más a mi.

Sus ojos miraban los míos y bajaban a mirar mis labios, yo repetía la misma acción hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron en un beso lleno de dulzura y amor. Sus suaves labios rozaban los míos pidiendo amor, los míos rozaban los suyos con confusión entremedio. Lo amaba, muy en el fondo lo amaba, pero no era el momento preciso. Steven había llegado en mal momento y no podía traicionarlo, él había llegado primero.

- Te amo, Edward - Dije sin pensarlo - Pero, ahora no te puedo corresponder.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo mil veces, y te esperaré - Me abrazó y me acurrucó en sus brazos.

- ¿Dejaremos de ser amigos? - Pregunté secándome las lágrimas.

- Cómo se te ocurre, Bella. Te dije, no puedo vivir lejos de ti - Respondió y depositó un beso pequeño en mis labios.

- Lo siento - Me disculpe, mientras salíamos del tronco.

- No te disculpes, sé que me amarás algún día - Decía seguro de si mismo.

Edward me tomó de la mano y caminamos a la fogata. Allí estaba Rose pidiendo explicaciones, decía que se había aburrido de buscarnos, y se vino con los demás a comer. Nos volvimos a sentar alrededor de la fogata y miraba a Edward y veía en él que dentro suyo había mucho amor, que me amaba y que estaba dispuesto a esperarme. ¿Llegaría ese día? ¿En que nos amasemos mutuamente? ¿Qué sintiésemos amor verdadero el uno del otro? Sin dudarlo, quería crecer y darle la oportunidad a mi corazón de conocer el amor profundo y duradero con él.

- ¡Charlie ha sufrido un accidente! - Gritó Carlisle desde el otro lado del bosque - La familia que acampa al lado nuestro dice que les llegó la noticia recién, que hubo un accidente en la carretera.

¿Mi padre? ¿En un accidente? Por Dios, debíamos ir a verlo, si algo le pasaba me moriría, así como Edward decía que si me pasaba algo moría también. Salimos todos corriendo y entramos en el auto. Carlisle manejaba rápido, mamá estaba conmocionada y yo lloraba sin parar.

- Tranquila, mi Bella, yo estoy aquí - Decía Edward acurrucándome en su brazos y haciendo cariño sobre la espalda - Confía en mí, todo saldrá bien.

- Gracias Ed - Le dije mientras lloraba - Tengo miedo de que le pase algo malo a mi papá.

- No pasará nada malo, Bells - Decía aferrandome más a él.

- Te amo tanto, Edward.

- Y tu no sabes cuanto te amo yo, Bella.

**Es que amé el final de este capítulo, les juro que casi lloro mientras escribía la declaración de Edward, espero Bella algún día abra los ojos. Gracias y mil veces gracias por sus comentarios aquí en FF y en Twitter (recuerden seguirme en /chica_stewart, siempre sigo de vuelta), son mi gran motor para seguir escribiendo, les agradezco de corazón. Un beso y un abrazo, Mary :)**


	6. Mudanza

**UNBROKEN**

_Mudanza_

Ahí estaba mi humilde padre, convaleciente encima de una camilla en la sala número cinco. Estaba cubierto por unas sábanas pulcramente blancas más una frazada color lila mientras que su pierna derecha se encontraba enyesada y elevada para que no la flexionase. Tenía otro yeso en su brazo izquierdo y algunas heridas en la cara, definitivamente el accidente había sido grave, pero agradecía que solo fuesen huesos quebrados a que su vida hubiese sido arrebatada, mi pecho ardía de dolor de solo pensar que quedara huérfana de padre.

- ¡Papá! - Dije cuando al fin me daban autorización para entrar en su habitación.

- Bells, mi querida hija - Decía Charlie con dolor, una voz de dolor físico.

- Pensé que te perdería - Comencé a llorar mientras me sentaba en una punta de la cama.

- Temí, Bella. Temía morir cuando me encontraba debajo del auto patrulla - Decía rememorando el accidente con sus ojos llorosos.

- Oh, papá - Escuchaba horrorizada - ¿Chocaste contra qué cosa, papá?

- No lo sé muy bien, todo pasó muy rápido - Decía moviendo la cabeza intentando encontrar la respuesta.

- Te juro que cuando supe todo eso, casi muero papá - Le decía acariciando su pie libre.

- Imagínate Bella, solo pensaba en ti, el tesoro más grande que tengo en este mundo - Decía mirándome con pena y gratitud, tal y como si le estuviese agradeciendo a alguien estar vivo.

- Gracias a Dios estás bien, papá. Ahora tendrás que estar muchos días en reposo para que recompongas - Le dije como si fuese su mamá.

- ¿Cuidarás de mí? - Podía sentir la felicidad en su pregunta, hace mucho tiempo que no iba a Forks.

- Eh, claro papá, yo feliz - No lo dije muy feliz, porque Forks me traía malos recuerdos de cuando tenía amigos que se burlaban de mí, no fue una buena época, pero me haría bien pasar tiempo con Charlie y de paso disfrutar el último mes de vacaciones y verano.

- Si quieres puedes venir con tu amigo Edward, para que jueguen de vez en cuando y no te aburras solamente dándotelas de enferma - Sugería Charlie.

- Sí, él dirá que sí de inmediato - Le sonreí. Claro que aceptaría si ya me había declarado su amor y haría cualquier cosa por estar al lado mío y convencerme de que tenía que estar con él, pero Steven ya me había cautivado de la forma en que Edward no lo pudo hacer. En el futuro quizás si, pero a veces el futuro es incierto.

- Muy bien, hablaré con tu madre para arreglar este asunto - Me dijo.

- Está bien, papá. Ahora descansa ya habrá tiempo de preocuparse por esto - Le reproché.

Seguimos conversando pero evadimos el tema del accidente, no quería que papá recordase ese momento una y otra vez, veía que le hacía mal hablar de eso. Me preguntó como iban mis vacaciones y si había hecho amigos nuevos, sin querer llegamos al tema de Steven.

- ¿Nuevos vecinos? ¿Y, qué tal son? - Sonaba curioso.

- Pues se ven gentiles, buenas personas - Respondí.

- ¿Y hay niños de tu edad?

- Sí, uno - Bajé la mirada para que no notase el brillo de mis ojos al hablar de él.

- ¿Y ya son amigos? - Su mirada se clavaba en mí.

- Eh, si … eh algo así - Balbuceé como tonta.

- ¿Algo así? - Miraba confundido.

- Ya sabes, somos amigos, pero no grandes amigos, nos estamos conociendo, por eso dije 'algo así' - No fui capaz de confesarle la verdad.

- Ya veo, está bien que hagas amigos, Bella. Eres poco sociable - Me dijo.

- Sí, pero me gusta ser de pocos amigos, tu sabes eso papá - Le dije.

- Bueno, allá tu … no me digas que no te advertí - Me decía un Charlie gracioso.

- Oh sí papá, no sabes cuanto lo lamentaré - Dije irónicamente.

Ambos reímos por que nunca sonaba bien en mí la ironía, sonaba forzado no como en Charlie que era innato, todos sabían que Charlie era sinónimo de sarcasmo. Mientras bromeábamos una señorita vestida de blanco entró a la habitación, venía con una carpeta en su mano, claramente era la enfermera que venía a verificar como se encontraba mi padre.

- Hola, Señor Swan - Saludó amablemente la enfermera cuando se acercaba a la camilla.

- Bien, pero un poco de dolor en la pierna, siento punzadas - Decía indicando su rodilla.

- Pues, será normal por que su pierna recibió un fuerte golpe, pero para su comodidad aumentaré unos gramos la dosis de su calmante - Dijo muy profesional la chica estupenda vestida de blanco.

- Se lo agradecería mucho -Respondía mi padre, ansioso por que se fueran los dolores.

La enfermera le sonreía a Charlie al cabo que terminaba de arreglar las medidas del medicamento.

- En unos minutos se sentirá mejor, señor Swan - Le informaba la chica.

- Gracias - Sonreía - ¿Disculpe, a qué hora es la cena?

- Es en una hora más - Contestó.

- Okay, gracias nuevamente - La enfermera asintió y se retiró.

- Papá, pareces hambriento - Conocía a papá como la palma de mi mano, no era necesario que dijese que tenía hambre era cosa de ver su rostro.

- Sí, no he recibido bocado alguno desde el almuerzo, mucho antes del accidente, claro - Respondía.

- Esperemos esta hora pase rápido para que puedas comer, papá - Dije optimista.

- Ojala, mi estomago ruge - Rió. Adoraba que a pesar de todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo aún sacaba a flote su humor.

Nos quedamos conversando durante esa hora, hablé y hablé para que papá sintiese que los minutos se iban volando y que la comida se acercaba. Le conté sobre como había sido el día en el lago, que habíamos hecho una barbacoa y que nadamos un rato, que en la noche hicimos una fogata y jugamos a las escondidas. Obviamente, omití información, no le contaría que Edward, un niño de diez años, me había confesado sus más sinceros sentimientos. Oh, Edward me había dicho que le gustaba, que no me veía como amiga ¿Volvería a ser igual nuestra amistad? Quizás no, y de solo pensarlo me entristecía, yo no veía de la misma forma a Edward, más bien lo veía como un hermano menor, mi compañero, mi mejor amigo.

No había notado que la cena había llegado, porque me encontraba absorta pensando en Edward. Papá comía un plato de tallarines con carne, se veía apetitoso y el aroma que emanaba llamaba a ser devorado.

- ¿Tienes hambre? - Preguntó papá al ver que miraba como gato hambriento el plato.

- Sí, pero no te preocupes, al llegar a casa comeré - Claramente no habría campamento de vuelta, nos iríamos a casa. La diversión había terminado.

- Te puedo dejar un poco si quieres, para aliviar el paladar - Me decía ofreciéndome el plato.

- Ay papá, no es necesario, come , lo necesitas - Le reproché, aunque seguía devorando con la mirada el exquisito plato.

- ¿Segura? - Esta vez alzaba unos tallarines enlazados en el tenedor. No pude aguantar más, comí desesperada

- Sabía que no te aguantarías, saben muy bien estos fideos a pesar de ser comida de hospital - Decía papá.

- Debe ser el hambre - Bromeé.

Charlie terminó de cenar y al rato vino un chico a buscar la bandeja. La enfermera vino unos minutos después y le informó a papá que le darían un calmante nuevo que lo adormecería, para que pudiese dormir bien. Me despedí de papá prometiéndole venir al día siguiente, me costó separarme de él, era complicado verlo en esa situación, pero debía descansar y sabía que estaría mejor.

La familia Cullen nos llevó de vuelta a casa, por suerte mamá alcanzó a tomar su bolso con los documentos más importantes y las llaves de la casa, mi bolso en cambio quedó allá en la carpa, de todos modos los Cullen volverían a acampar y en la semana me traerían mi bolso de vuelta.

- Será bueno que duermas, yo llamaré a Phil - Decía mamá con un tono cansado, mientras dejaba el bolso en el sofá.

- Si, dormiré. Mañana tenemos que ir a ver a papá - Le mencioné.

- Sí - Dijo secamente.

- Papá te comentó que quería que yo estuviese estas ultimas semanas en su casa, para poder ayudarlo, bueno la verdad, yo quiero estar allá - Mi madre se sorprendió al haber dicho esto.

- ¿Quieres irte un mes para allá? - Dijo un poco molesta.

- Pues sí, quiero ayudarlo en lo que pueda mientras esté enyesado, mamá - Respondí.

- Contrataré una enfermera, no es necesario que vayas - Ahora sonaba mucho más molesta.

- ¿No te gusta la idea, cierto? - Inquirí.

- No es necesario que vayas.

- Pues yo quiero ir, quiero estar con mi papá porque lo extraño - Mi madre me fulminó.

- Esta bien, hablaré con él de eso mañana. Vete a dormir - Seguía enojada ¿En serio le molestaba que pasase tiempo con mi progenitor?

- ¿Te pasa algo? - Pregunté curiosa, mamá no estaba así solo por mi decisión

- Tuve una discusión con Phil por teléfono, antes de ir al hospital a ver a tu padre, ahora lo iba a llamar para conversar mejor - Dijo un poco apenada.

- Oh, ya veo, mejor iré a mi cuarto. Buenas noches, mamá - Me acerque a darle un beso casto en su mejilla y me sonrió de vuelta.

Fui a mi cuarto, las piernas me pesaban por todo el ajetreo del día de hoy, la verdad arrastraba mis pies contra la alfombra. Me lancé sobre mi cama y me quedé dormida de inmediato.

.

- Tsss, tsss, hey Bella - Sentía que alguien llamaba a lo lejos.

- Déjame dormir - Dije a regañadientes metiendo mi cabeza debajo de las sabanas.

- Soy Steven, ¿No me saludarás? - Salté en un brinco de mi cama y ahí estaba él, mirando por mi ventana.

- Oh, por favor ándate, no puedes verme con esta pinta, estoy despertando, mi cara debe ser un desastre - Ocultaba mi cara con mis manos, dejando mi boca descubierta para que me escuchase.

- Por favor, Bella. Eres bonita, no te ocultes - Decía tan dulce como siempre.

- No digas eso, soy un monstruo, grrrrr - Bromeé. Mi no … vio se rió.

- Me acerqué a la ventana porque me extraño que hubiese gente en casa si andabas acampando - Mencionó.

- Ah, sí. Es que mi padre tuvo un accidente y tuvimos que volver - Yo seguía sentada en mi cama y el sentado en la ventana, igual que Edward cuando venía a verme. Pobrecito Edward, no podía dejar de recordar lo que me había dicho.

- ¿Todo bien? - Dijo preocupado.

- Sí, está enyesado, pero bien, salió con vida que es lo importante - Respondí.

- Tienes razón - Me sonrió entregándome tranquilidad.

- ¿Así que Rose es tu amiga? - Recordé el pleito con ella en el lago.

- Algo así, es buena onda - Dijo sin importancia.

- ¿Buena onda? Ella siempre me fastidia - Siempre lo hacía, no sé por qué me odiaba tanto esa rubia.

- Deberías aprender a conocerla, es amable y simpática - No podía soportar escuchar a Steven hablar bien de ella.

- No lo es - Me di la media vuelta y busqué mis ropas para ir a ducharme.

- ¿Estás celosa? - Dijo con su tono de voz coqueto.

- No, ¡Qué tonterías dices! - Mentí, claro que estaba celosa.

- Pero eres mi novia, no deberías estarlo - Tenía una crema en la mano y cayó al suelo desparramándose. Oh, por primera vez esa palabra había salido de su boca y se refería a mí.

- ¿Somos novios? - Dije entre cortado.

- Sí, nos dimos un beso ¿No? - Dijo con miedo.

- Sí, pero eso no nos hace novios Steve. Fue un beso y somos muy pequeños, debemos conocernos mejor - A pesar de que adoraba la forma de ser de Steven conmigo, era cierto lo que decía, debíamos conocernos. Un beso no cambia las cosas.

- ¿Y ahora me sales con esto? - Dijo enfadado.

- Sí, ahora te lo digo. He pensado mucho en esto, lo siento - De verdad no sé porque estaba actuando así, pero estaba confundida.

- ¿O sea que me utilizaste para ser tu primer beso y después botarme como un papel a la basura? - ¡Ay, Dios! ¿Cómo podía pensar esto?

- ¡Cómo dices eso, Steven! Nunca utilizaría a alguien para un fin especifico, ¿Qué te crees? - Mis ojos demostraban ira, mucha ira.

- ¿Qué, qué me creo? Pues hace dos minutos era tu novio, ahora me dices que no lo soy porque no me quieres, porque me utilizas - Decía un egoísta Steven.

- No eras mi novio oficial, ni siquiera me lo preguntaste, lo supe por Rose.

- Pues un beso es algo especial, ¿No? Tu lo mencionaste una vez, eso nos hace novios.

- Pero debemos conocernos, sabes que hay química entre nosotros, pero tiempo al tiempo.

- Pero, podemos conocernos y estar juntos a la vez, Bella - Ahora sonaba dulce, quizás lo hacía para convencerme.

- ¿Por qué eres tan insistente? - Traté de que mi voz sonase dulce como la suya, pero no podía.

- Porque me gustas, eres bonita, sencilla … ¿De verdad echarás a la borda todos estos días que he venido a verte, que hemos compartido?

- Steven … - Suspiré - Yo no estoy echando a la borda nada, no te estoy sacando de mi vida, estoy diciendo que debemos conocernos más, ¿Comprendes?

- Te comprendo y a la vez no, pero siento que de una u otra forma te perderé - Ahora estaba dentro de mi cuarto, a centímetros míos.

- Mantén la distancia, apesto - Él sonrió.

- Pues bien, te esperaré lo que sea necesario - ¿Otro chico más me esperaría? Ay no, esto no me gustaba para nada.

- Okay - Dije sin mucha importancia - Ahora debes irte, debo ir a bañarme.

- Está bien, Bells. Dejemos este pleito atrás, ¿Sí? - Decía acariciándome las mejillas.

- Sí, pero ahora debes irte, debo ir a ver a mi papá - Lo alejaba de mí.

- ¿Me estás evadiendo? - Dijo sorprendido mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

- No es eso, es solo que tengo otras preocupaciones en la cabeza y no quiero discutir más contigo - Le tomé la mano y lo miré a sus hermosos ojos.

- Está bien, está bien - Me tomó por la cintura e intentó besarme-

- ¿Qué haces? No quiero que me beses, solo vete, ya nos veremos - Tomé su carita sobre mis manos para que no se escuchase tan fría mi frase.

- Si así lo quieres … - Suspiro.

- ¡Bella! Vine a ver-te - Steven y yo miramos a la ventana, ahí estaba Edward mirando amargamente, ¿Por qué justo se le ocurrió aparecer ahora?

- ¡Edward! - Sonreí y me alejé de Steven.

- Si estoy molestando puedo venir más rato - Dijo tímido Edward.

- No te preocupes mocoso, yo me voy yendo - Bufó Steven.

- No me digas mocoso, no me conoces - Dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño.

- Ya, me voy antes de que el niñito se ponga a llorar - Dijo un engreído Steven.

- Steven, no seas así - Reproché - Nos vemos.

- Adiós, mi Bella - Se despidió recalcando el "mi".

- ¿Así que eres su Bella? - Dijo Edward haciendo un puchero, se veía bastante tierno.

- No soy de nadie, Edward - Dije un poco molesta con todo lo de recién.

- ¿No eres mi Bella? - No sabía que responder, después de todo lo sucedido con Ed.

- Claro, siempre lo has sido - Dije mientras comencé a buscar mis ropas otra vez.

- Me pones contento, si quieres entro por la puerta principal y te espero, veo que estás a punto de bañarte - Dijo tiernamente.

- Si, por favor Ed - Devolví la ternura en mi voz.

- Te veo - Y salió por la ventana. No sé por qué no se encontraba enojado después de haber visto a Steven saliendo de mi habitación.

Fui rápidamente al cuarto de baño, me bañé tratando de sacar la carga emocional de mi cuerpo, claro de forma metafórica. Me puse una polera blanca y unos jeans, algo relajado y cómodo para ir a ver a papá. ¿Edward me acompañaría y por eso había venido? ¿Los Cullen también habían regresado del campamento?

- Pues si es así, no tengo ningún problema querido - Decía mamá dirigiéndose a Ed.

- Entonces apenas den de alta al Tío Charlie, nos iremos - ¿Qué? ¿A dónde se irían?

- ¿Te vas? - Aparecí por el pasillo asustada.

- No tonta, tu y yo nos iremos donde Charlie para cuidarlo, o hacer lo posible, mis padres me dejaron y cualquier cosa llamo a papá - Decía muy sonriente Edward.

- Wow - Salté de felicidad.

- Si, así te distraes con tu mejor amigo estas últimas semanas y de paso se preocupan de tu padre también - Dijo seriamente - Aunque de todas formas igual hay un enfermero que se ocupará de ciertos cuidados que ustedes no pueden realizar.

- Suena bien todo esto - Dije para mi misma - Edward la pasaremos bien.

- Sí - Dijo tiernamente.

- ¿Podría llevar a tu novio también? - Dijo mamá, pude notar de reojo que Ed fruncía el ceño.

- Steven no es mi novio - Dije a secas.

- ¿No? - Preguntó curioso Edward.

- No lo es, le dije que mejor fuésemos amigos y que nos conociésemos más - Dije mientras encendía el televisor.

- Tan madura que eres, hija - Dijo mi madre - Ojala yo fuese tan cuerda como tú - Rió y se fue a preparar unos sándwiches para comer antes de partir al hospital.

- ¿Así que eres libre? - Preguntó Ed.

- Siempre lo he sido, por Dios Edward, no piensas que estaré de novia con alguien a los doce años, quizás en un año más sí, ahora me siento confundida - Dije muy bajito la última palabra, mi confusión se debía a la declaración de Edward.

- Ah - Soltó el pequeño de ojos verdes.

- ¿Así que pasaremos en Forks nuestras últimas semanas, Ed? - Volví a tocar el tema.

- Sí, me pareció una buena idea cuando supe que te irías, ¿Te molesta que te acompañe? - Puso sus ojitos dormilones.

- Para nada - Sonreí eufóricamente - Al contrario, será una buena manera de despedir las vacaciones.

- Exacto - Sonrió de vuelta.

- Ya, pequeños - Salía mamá de la cocina - Aquí les traigo unos emparedados y un jugo de naranja, apenas terminen nos vamos.

- Okay, mamá - Sonreí aun feliz porque me iría con mi mejor amigo a casa de papá por un mes.

- Te tengo un regalo, Bella - Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

- ¿Un regalo? Pero si no hay nada que celebrar, Edward - Murmuré.

- Pues lo tengo hace mucho tiempo guardado y con todo lo que ha pasado no tuve la oportunidad - Se paró del sofá y fue hasta su mochila, de allí saco un obsequio envuelto en un papel de regalo color mantequilla junto a una cinta verde musgo.

- Toma, espero te guste - Alcanzó el regalo hacía mí y lo tomé.

- ¿Qué será? - Dije mientras abría cuidadosamente el envoltorio.

- Sé que te gustará - Decía ansioso.

- ¡Oh madre mía! - Era un pequeño de la pintura "Una noche estrellada" de Vicente Van Gogh, más bien era una réplica hecha por mi Edward.

- ¿Te gustó? Bueno, desde que rompí tu cuadro no supe como remediarlo, e intenté hacer esto lo mejor que pude, alguna vez me dijiste que Van Gogh era tu inspiración - Mencionó por sobre mi hombro.

- Es hermoso, se ve muy bonito, gracias - Lo abracé fuertemente.

- Bella, me estás apretando - Decía con una voz entre cortada porque lo abrazaba muy fuertemente.

- Es que te quiero abrazar fuerte - Y lo apretaba más.

- Me vas a romper así - Trataba de soltarse de mi, pero no quería soltarlo.

- Abrázame así fuerte y no sentirás que te mataré - Le decía entre risas. Edward me abrazó fuertemente.

- Al menos ahora también morirás ahogada, moriremos juntos - Mencionaba entre risas.

- Te quiero, Edward - Le dije muy tiernamente.

- Te amo, Bella - Dijo con su aterciopelada voz.

Me quedé callada, porque sabía el subtexto que había en ese "te amo".

- Gracias Ed, está muy bonito, lo llevaré para colocarlo en mi habitación en casa de Charlie - Le dije contenta.

- Me alegro que te haya gustado, créeme que me costó mucho hacerlo, pero el mejor precio de esto es que te haya gustado, es con cariño para ti - Dijo mirando la replica.

- Si, está bonito - También observaba cada detalle del cuadro.

- Dejemos de admirar tu obra de arte y comamos rápido - Edward comenzó a devorar su sándwich y yo tomaba enfervorizada mi jugo de naranja.

Terminamos de comer y mamá nos llamaba para que nos fuéramos al hospital, tomamos un taxi y partimos. Mamá nos dejaría a Edward y a mí en el hospital, ella se iba a juntar con Phil para conversar luego de la discusión que claramente habían tenido anoche por teléfono.

- Hola Charlie, ¿Cómo estás? - Decía mamá a papá.

- Mucho mejor, Reéne - Contesta amable mi padre - Hola niños - Ahora nos saludaba a Ed y a mí.

- Te dejaré a los niños, yo tengo que resolver unas cosas con Phil - Decía mamá con un tono bastante amargo.

- ¿Te han roto el corazón de nuevo, chiquilla? - Preguntaba irónicamente Charlie.

- No es tu asunto - Contestó lascivamente mamá.

- Bueno, me voy, que estés bien, Charlie - Le acarició la pierna - Adiós Ed, adiós hija mía - Dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

- Adiós mamá - Dije despidiéndola.

Nos quedamos conversando los tres en la habitación, acompañamos a papá en el almuerzo y luego a la hora del té, reímos y jugamos a las cartas toda la tarde hasta que llegara mamá a buscarnos. Era grato tener a dos personas que tanto quería disfrutando esta tarde juntos, aunque obvio uno estaba medio accidentado, pero sabía que nuestra compañía le hacía bien a Charlie.

Esa tarde el médico que por razones obvias era Carlisle, nos informaba que al día siguiente darían de alta a mi padre, que un enfermero muy eficiente de nombre Douglas vendría a cuidar a mi padre durante el día. Recordamos lo de irnos por un mes con Edward a casa de Charlie, todo estaba muy bien planeado, era cosa de llegar a empacar, viajar cuarenta minutos e instalarnos. Todo parecía ser bueno.

- No solo se divertirán, también deben cuidarme ¿Eh? - Decía Charlie contento porque odiaba estar en un hospital, igual que yo.

- Sí, a la primera que se porten mal, vuelves a casa Edward- Decía Carlisle.

- Si, papá - Respondía Edward muy inocentemente.

- Nos portaremos bien - Prometí.

- Todo estará bien, si cocinas para mí - Dijo papá.

- No tengo problemas con eso - Sonreí.

- Ah, aquí estás Douglas - Dijo Carlisle a un chico vestido de azul marino que iba pasando por el pasillo.

- Necesita algo, doctor - Dijo con suave voz un chiquillo joven.

- Sí, te presentaré a tu nuevo paciente, Charlie - Dijo amistosamente indicando a mi padre.

- Hola, señor … - Quedó dubitativo.

- Charlie Swan - Respondió amablemente mi padre.

- Mucho gusto, señor Swan - Decía educadamente Douglas, parecía ser un buen chico. Debía haber egresado hace poco tiempo por su notoria juventud.

- Él será el enfermero que estará encargado de tus cuidados hasta que se necesario, Charlie - Indicaba Carlisle.

- Espero seas paciente - Salía la ironía de Charlie a flote.

- Soy un buen profesional, señor - Respondía Douglas sin salir de la formalidad.

- Me parece bien eso chico - Sonrió.

Carlise, Charlie y Douglas se quedaron hablando unos temas médicos, mientras Ed me hacía un pajarito en origami con la servilleta que estaba sobre el velador.

- Qué bonito, Ed - Dije en voz bajita.

- Te lo regalo, se llama Carl, es un pajarito macho, claramente - Sonrió.

- Gracias. Hola, Carl - Le hablaba al pájaro de papel.

Carlisle se retiró junto a Douglas, el chico que también nos haría compañía en casa de Charlie. Mamá llegó unos minutos después a buscarnos, venía bastante feliz por lo que suponía que se habían arreglado las cosas con Phil. Me despedí de papá dandole un beso en la frente y Edward le dio los cinco.

- ¿Llegarás a empacar tus cosas? - Decía ansioso Edward.

- Sí, llegaré a ver eso - Miraba por la ventana.

- Yo también, estoy ansioso - Decía Ed.

- Lo noto, Ed. Yo también lo estoy, se avecinan buenos días - Dije.

- Sí - Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me alarmé.

- Adiós Ed, mañana te vemos, que estés bien, mándale saludos a tu madre - Dijo mamá que iba en el asiento de copiloto, ahora veníamos de vuelta en el auto de Phil.

- Oh, adiós Edward, no había notado que ya estábamos afuera de tu casa - Le dije tomando su mano mientras el abría la puerta.

- Te quiero - Dijo entre susurros.

- Yo también - Dije también entre susurros.

Cuando ya estábamos en casa, comí una ensalada de frutas y me fui a mi habitación a arreglar las maletas. Phil se quedaría en casa esta noche así que me mantuve en mi pieza todo lo que quedaba de tarde y toda la noche que amenazaba en llegar en un par de horas. Guardé toda mi ropa favorita, algunas zapatillas, libros, discos compactos de música, mis utensilios de aseo y el regalo que Ed me había hecho.

Iba a cerrar la ventana porque entraba mucho frío, y noté que había un papelito en ella. Lo abrí y decía:

_**Mi Bella, te quiero.**_

_**Edward.**_

Solté un "Awwww". A ratos deseaba que Edward tuviese la edad de Steven, pero las cosas no eran así, siempre la vida tiene su propio curso, un destino y si las cosas eran así, es porque debía ser de esta forma.

.

Habíamos llegado al mediodía a casa de Charlie, el sol pegaba fuerte, algo raro para un pueblo como Forks que le tocaba siempre el peor clima de todo Washington. Esme fue la que nos trajo en la camioneta que tenían para viajar, Edward traía cuatro bolsos, todo llenos hasta reventar. Yo traía dos bolsos, una mochila y un bolso de mano, con lo justo y necesario.

- Hola, tu eres Douglas , ¿Cierto? - Preguntó Esme luego de que el chico de melena achocolatada abriera la puerta.

- Sí, soy el enfermero encargado del señor Swan - Respondió con esa formalidad que le caracterizaba.

- Un gusto - Esme alzó su mano - Soy la esposa del doctor Cullen.

- Oh, un gusto señora Cullen - El enfermero devolvió el saludo.

- Bueno, vengo a dejar a los chicos a casa - Dijo Esme mirándonos a Ed y a mí.

- Sí, el señor Swan me dijo que vendrían a quedarse - Nos miraba sonriente.

- Entonces aquí se quedan, se me portan bien ¿Eh? - Decía Esme, obvio que me portaría bien, más que mal esta también era mi casa, pensé.

- Sí, mamá - Adoraba cuando Edward contestaba eso, le salía tan tierno.

- Cuida a mi Edward, Bella - Ahora Esme me hablaba.

- Obvio, es como hermano menor - Edward me miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

- Muy bien - Sonrió - Te quiero mucho mi pequeñín - Le decía Esme a Edward dándole un abrazo amistoso y un beso en la mejilla, apostaría a que Edward era el favorito de Esme.

- Si, mami - Ternura en carne viva.

Esme se fue y de paso nos entrego un pastel que ella había horneado, sabía que nos devoraríamos ese pastel con Edward. Douglas nos ayudó con los bultos y los dejamos en el living-comedor. Todo seguía igual como siempre, el mismo color blanco invierno en las murallas, el mismo tapiz, los mismos sillones y el mismo y espectacular plasma.

- Bueno, soy Douglas, ustedes deben ser Edward e Isabella - Dijo el chico que vestía su uniforme azul marino.

- Si, soy Edward Cullen - Sonrió Ed.

- Yo soy Bella, prefiero que sea solo Bella - Dije.

- Bonito apodo - Emitió Douglas.

- Uhm, espero nos llevemos bien, no molesto mucho, por las noches me voy y vuelvo en las mañanas - Decía.

- Nosotros estaremos aquí todo el mes - Dije.

- Si, algo así supe - Dijo Douglas - ¿Ustedes son primos?

- No - Dijo Ed - Somos mejores amigos.

- Ya veo, espero no hagan muchas travesuras - Douglas sonreía, tenía una bonita sonrisa.

- No, somos chicos buenos, aunque de todas formas no prometemos nada - Decía mi Edward.

- ¡Malandrines! - Decía Douglas saliendo ya de su formalidad típica.

- Nos portaremos bien - Dije - Debo demostrar que soy buena dueña de casa.

- Me parece - Douglas hizo una pausa - Pues, hay algo que no tengo muy claro, ¿Cómo le haremos con el almuerzo?

- Yo sé cocinar - Dije - Y, bueno, en caso de no saber qué hacer, podemos pedir comida de vez en cuando. Mi papá sobrevive así.

- Okay, me sacas un peso de encima - Decía más aliviado Douglas.

- ¿Y, qué edad tienes, Douglas? - Ahora preguntaba Ed.

- Tengo veinticuatro años - Su juventud se notaba a millas - Egresé de la universidad el año pasado.

- Wow, qué cool - Decía Ed - Quisiera estar en la universidad.

- Ed, falta mucho para eso - Dije.

- Lo sé, pero algún día ese día llegará - Sonreía.

- El tiempo pasa volando - Acotaba Douglas.

- Así pareciera ser - Dije.

- ¿¡Bella!? - Se oía a papá gritar desde el segundo piso.

- ¡Mi papá!, Edward vamos a saludarlo - Ed, me siguió.

- Bella - Dijo Ed detrás de mí.

- ¿Si?

- Me agrada estar acá contigo - Dijo cuando subíamos eufóricos las escaleras.

- A mí también.

Al llegar al segundo piso habían cuatro puertas, una era del baño y las otras tres eran habitaciones, una de huéspedes que sería para Ed, otra que pertenecía a mi habitación y la habitación de papá que tenía la puerta abierta.

- ¡Pá! - grité entrando a su cuarto.

- Bella, querida mía - Decía contentísimo Charlie.

- Hemos llegado a hacerte compañía - Dije mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente.

- Me parece genial - Decía feliz mi padre - Hola, Ed ¿Cómo estás, chiquitín?

- Hola tío - Ed también le abrazaba.

- Me alegra verlos acá, en serio - decía casi llorando de felicidad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no venía a pasar tiempo en Forks.

- Será genial pasar tiempo acá, papá - Dije.

- Claro que si, mi niña - Acariciaba mi castaño cabello - ¿Qué harás para el almuerzo?

- ¿Así que llegó y de inmediato debo cocinar? - Solté - Por ser nuestro primer día pediremos hamburguesas en el Burger King que está cerca, ¿Quieres Edward?

- Por supuesto, no me opongo - Dijo con su hambriento rostro.

- Para que te preguntaré a ti papá, si te encantan estas cosas - Dije en tono bromista.

- Son un asco - Dijo bromeando también.

- Entonces iremos con Edward ahora y traeremos comida para los cuatro - Obviamente, incluyendo a Douglas.

- Es muy simpático el chico - Dijo papá.

- Sí, es buena onda - Edward respondió antes que mí, claramente le había caído muy bien.

- Es de apellido Knight - Temblé.

- ¿Knight? - Pregunté atónita de escuchar ese apellido.

- Sí, apellido británico - Dijo papá.

- ¿Por qué tanta impresión, Bella? - Preguntó Ed al ver mi reacción.

- Steven es de apellido Knight - Murmuré.

- ¿Steven? ¿Quién es Steven? - Ahora papá era el curioso, me sentía nerviosa.

- Es el nuevo vecino del que te hablé el otro día, el amigo que hice - Miré a Edward.

- ¿Vamos por las hamburguesas? - Agradecía que Edward comprendiese que yo no quería sacar a flote el tema de Steven, ni menos con mi padre.

- Sí, por favor, tengo hambre - Dije cambiando completamente el tema.

- Vayan con cuidado - Decía ahora mi padre con tono paternal. Deseaba no recordará lo de Steven, no quería que me preguntasen por él.

Bajamos las escaleras, tomé las llaves y un poco de dinero que había en la cocina para ir por nuestra comida chatarra.

- No llevamos ni una hora acá y todo parece ser fantástico a tu lado, Bella - Transmitía Edward cuando íbamos caminando por la acera.

- Aham - Dije distraída, seguía pensando en esa conversación evadida sobre Steven.

- ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó Edward, él notaba siempre cuando algo pasaba en mí.

- No, nada - volví a sonreír pero fingidamente.

- ¿Segura? Me preocupas, Bella - Sonaba preocupado la verdad.

- De verdad estoy bien, Edward - Dije.

- Bella, te quiero mucho - decía dulcemente.

- Yo también - dije.

- ¿Me dejarás que te espere, cierto? - Él volvió a tocar ese tema que confundía mi cabeza.

- Supongo, Ed - Dije sin importancia.

- ¿Es que acaso no ves todo lo que me importas? - Decía un poco desesperanzado.

- Si lo veo, Edward. Pero no estoy para hablar de esto. Te quiero y te amo, pero sabes que esto es solo una amistad, que no puedo verte de otra manera porque tu eres un niño, bueno yo también, pero soy más grande y Steven me gusta, me confunde, me aturde, pero no estoy segura de nada. Mi egoísmo no deja que te vayas de mi lado, quiero que seas mi amigo, quiero que estés siempre, porque algo me dice que algún día te podré ver como algo más especial - Dije.

- ¿Entonces me dejarás esperarte? - Volvió a preguntar.

- Si. Pero ya no hablemos más de este tema, ¿Sí? - Mencioné.

- Bueno - Contestó contento porque sabía que había una esperanza a largo plazo de que las cosas cambiaran. Al menos Ed era comprensivo, Steven no lo era.

- ¿Y qué pediremos? - Dijo mi Edward.

- Pues, hamburguesas por mil, patatas fritas y unas gaseosas - Dije mientras íbamos doblando en la esquina a dos cuadras de llegar al Burger King.

- Sí, tengo mucha hambre, demasiada, mi estomago hace 'RAAAAWR' - Dije subiendo el tono de mi voz mientras Ed reía sin para, porque salió agudo mi sonido gutural.

- Ay, Bella, me haces tanto reír - Ahora tomaba mi mano, estábamos frente al loca de hamburguesas.

Hicimos la fila que había, claramente estaba lleno porque estábamos en plena hora de almuerzo. Teníamos para rato hasta que nos atendiesen, así que comenzamos a jugar gallito inglés* con Ed.

- ¡Hola! - Saludó el chico que estaba delante de nosotros en la fila.

- Eh, hola - Dijo Ed, cuando aplastó mi dedo con el suyo.

- Hola, soy Jacob - Dijo muy amistosamente, de hecho era demasiado efusivo este chiquillo.

- Hola, soy Bella - Seguimos jugando con Edward sin darle mucha importancia al niño moreno.

- Soy bueno en ese juego - Volvió a hablar el chiquillo.

- ¿Ah, sí? - Dijo Ed.

- Si, mira - Bruscamente separó mi mano de la mano de Edward, y se dispuso a jugar con mi mejor amigo.

- Wow, eres buenísimo . Dijo Edward cuando Jacob le ganó.

- ¿Y tú, eres buena también? - Ahora el nuevo chico se dirigía a mí.

- No, yo paso - Dije tímida.

- Okay, Bella - Sentía que este chico se tomaba la confianza muy rápido.

- ¿Son de por aquí? - Preguntó Jacob.

- Sí, a unas seis cuadras - Dije - ¿Y tú?

- También, vivo a tres cuadras de aquí - Mencionó.

- Podrías venir a jugar con nosotros, Jacob - Nunca Edward dejaría de ser tan sociable.

- Yo feliz, tu amiga es muy bonita - Ay no, ¿Se refería a mí?

- ¿Bella? Es hermosa - Me sonrojé casi hasta explotar.

- Paren - Sentía dos pares de ojos mirándome fijamente.

- ¿Tienes novio? - Preguntó Jacob.

- Si, tiene - Dijo Edward. Intuí que lo decía porque no quería más competencia.

- Uhm, que pena - Dijo Jacob.

- No tengo novio - Dije un poco molesta.

- ¡Super! - Dijo este extraño chiquillo - Tengo chance.

- Hey, no te conozco. Te tomas la confianza muy rápido - Solté en contra de Jacob.

- Disculpa, es mi descontrolada personalidad - Dijo Jacob.

- Es tu turno en la caja - Dijo Edward también un poco molesto.

- Oh, nos vemos, espero juntarnos a jugar - Mencionó antes de darse la vuelta y pedir su comida.

- Claro - Dijo Ed.

- Me hago el simpático y los lobos se lanzan de inmediato encima de ti - Dijo Ed, ¿Estaba celoso? Que tierno.

- Cuídame, ¿Si? - Pedí.

- ¿Cuidarte? Nací para hacerte feliz y protegerte - Me dio un beso en la mejilla y pedimos nuestra comida chatarra.

**Chicas/os perdonen la tardanza en subir el capítulo, tuve cosas que hacer y a ratos la inspiración no me acompañaba :( pero aquí está, espero les haya gustado. Como siempre muchas pero muchas gracias por leerme, ustedes saben que son mi motor para escribir, ustedes son geniales 3. No olviden seguirme en twitter en /chica_stewart y dejar aquí sus reviews, cualquier duda, consulta me lo dicen :) Un beso y un abrazo, Mary.**


	7. Steven

**UNBROKEN**

_Steven_

- ¿Me dejas preguntarte algo? - Dijo Edward cuando estábamos sentados en el pasto y mientras la luna nos acompañaba silenciosamente.

- Pero claro, no debes preguntarme - Dije con un tono de obviedad.

- ¿Me quieres? - Preguntó mirándome fijamente al mismo tiempo que me ofrecía una manta color burdeo.

- Claro que te quiero, lo sabes, no quiero que me preguntes más eso - Dije seriamente al cabo que recibía la manta sobre mi espalda.

- Es que siento miedo de perderte, a veces - Dijo Ed acercándome más a mí.

- No me perderás, estoy aquí - Para que sonará literal, golpeé el suelo.

- No lo digo de esta forma tan literal, Bella - Sonó disgustado.

- Si sé, pero quería que sonará así, real, tangible … ¡Aquí estoy! - Dije agarrando a Edward en mis brazos sin soltarlo.

- Por favor, no me aprietes tanto que puedo morir, eres muy brusca - Decía debajo de mi brazo.

- Eres muy frágil - Dije refunfuñando mi mano sobre su pelo.

- ¿Frágil? ¿Yo? - Mofaba.

- Sí, tú - Lo apuntaba con un dedo - Me dices que no te apriete porque te duele, eso te hace frágil - Dije altaneramente, haciéndome notar mayor.

- Discúlpame, pero no fui yo la persona que se cayó de la bicicleta y se torció un tobillo - Golpe bajo.

- Eso fue un accidente, Ed - Dije.

- Debido a tu torpeza, Bells - Sonreía burlón.

- Oh - Solté.

- Eres tan tierna, tan tierna, Bella - Decía acariciándome la mejilla con su dedo índice.

- No digas esas cosas, sabes que mis mejillas se alocan - Dije bajando la mirada. Edward me abrazaba ahora.

- Pues, eres bastante tierna y … hermosa - Dijo Ed acercando su rostro pálido al mío.

- ¿Hermosa? Por favor, Ed, no seas bromista - La verdad nunca fue humildad decir que me sentía un patito feo, sino porque lo era en realidad, una niña sin ningún atributo. No sé por qué Steven se fijó en mí, ni por qué Edward había confundido la amistad, ni siquiera porque el chiquillo ese de Burker King me había dicho que era bonita. Estaban mal de la cabeza, por completo.

- Créeme, unos años más y serás más hermosa aún - Acercó su cara a la mía hasta el punto de sentir nuestras respiraciones tibias al lado del frío de la noche que nos rodeaba.

Edward besó casi sin presión mis labios, como aquella vez que me declaró lo que sentía. Se sentía bien, pero extraño. Era como besar a tu hermano por error cuando saludas muy rápido a alguien. Pero en el fondo se sentía tierno e infinitamente puro. No habíamos notado que justo la radio que teníamos encendida se disponía a tocar Let me kiss you de Morrissey, exactamente como si todo hubiese estado planeado.

- Perdón - Se separó Edward de mi labios - Fue un impulso.

- No, está bien - Me sonrojé, no me sentía enojada para nada. Esto se sentía bien y bueno, mal a la vez.

- Quiero crecer, y ser un hombre, así como papá, y amarte así como mis padres se aman, incondicionalmente, como dicen ellos - Decía con la mirada perdida en la nada.

- Comprendo ese tipo de amor, es como mi madre con su novio - Era exactamente igual, dos piezas que encajaban tan bien.

- ¡Escucha! - Decía Edward, llamando mi atención para que escuchará la letra de la canción.

_" Pero entonces abres los ojos Y ves a alguien que desprecias físicamente,Pero mi corazón está abierto, Mi corazón está abierto para ti "._

- ¿Entiendes? - Dijo seriamente, esperando a que las palabras que salieran de mi boca fueran las que él esperaba escuchar.

- Entiendo - Hice una pausa para buscar las palabras - Entiendo, que me quieres, entiendo que te quiero, pero no es el momento Edward.

- Todo esto de Steven arruinó mi plan de acercarme de otra forma. La verdad no comprendo cómo puedes gustar de él, es tan egoísta, tan pedante, tan altanero y tu tan frágil y tonta cuando estás al lado de él - Decía como si hablase para si mismo, cómo si buscara una explicación.

- No sé, lo de Steven fue rápido, fugaz, pero aún así no creas que no he notado sus actitudes - Recordaba la discusión que habíamos tenido - Pero en el fondo es un buen chico, me gusta. Lo volveré a ver cuando volvamos a Port Angeles.

- O sea que, ¿Puedo confundirte en lo que queda? - Decía algo esperanzado. Era increíble lo persistente que llegaba a ser esta pequeña criatura.

- No habrá confusiones Edward - Fui firme.

- ¿No habrá confusiones? Pero me dices que el beso de recién no estuvo mal, que de una u otra forma te espere - Me miraba asqueado.

- Sí, es que … no sé como explicar todo esto, es algo, uhm, complicado, no sé - Balbuceé como una idiota.

- No sabes ni siquiera ser clara, estás confundida y no me reproches eso - Edward se puso de pie y apagó la radio, la música no estaba ayudando al contexto que estaba tomando esta conversación.

- Okay, está bien, estoy confundida ¿Feliz? - También me puse de pie.

- Bien - Entró por la puerta de la cocina que era la que nos llevaba al patio trasero de casa.

- Edward, no seas tan infantil - Fui tras él.

- Lo soy, tengo diez años, soy impulsivo y sentimental - Dijo dándose la vuelta para enfrentarme.

- Pero no te enojes, Ed - Puse mi cara de perro arrepentido.

- Quizás la comida hará que mi enojo pase - Era indescriptible la forma en que la comida podía cambiar el ánimo de Ed.

- La comida es tu fuerte, serás un gordinflón cuando grande - Dije cambiando el ambiente tenso que había hace unos segundos atrás.

- No lo seré, ya lo verás - A veces fantaseaba en como sería Edward de mayor, claramente una pila de mujeres andará detrás de él, podía asegurarlo con creces.

- Apostemos, gordinflón - Volví a bromear.

- Apostemos que tu serás bella en todos los sentidos - Decía.

- Okay, no apostemos nada - Refunfuñé.

- Vamos a comer, por favor, Bells - Dijo cuando yo cerré la puerta que daba al patio trasero.

- Calma, calentaré la pizza que quedó del almuerzo - Ya llevábamos una semana y contando en Forks, y la gran parte de la comida que habíamos ingerido era chatarra, de engordar, engordaríamos seguramente.

Edward se fue a la sala y encendió el plasma, creó que sintonizó caricaturas en Nickelodeon. Yo encendí el microondas y lo coloqué a baja potencia para que no se recalentara tanto la pizza y no perdiera el rico sabor a pepperoni fresco. Espere los cinco minutos y serví en una bandeja los trozos de pizza. Ya era tarde, Charlie ya estaba durmiendo y ya había comido la ración de la noche, en tanto, Douglas se había a las ocho de la tarde.

- Dan Ren & Stimpy, Bella - Decía contento - Apresúrate.

- Esperame, arreglo los trozos y sirvo gaseosa ¿Empezó recién? - Dije instigada.

- Sí, recién, debes venir, son muy buenos - Sabía que le encantaban esas caricaturas a Ed, el humor de esos dibujos era chispeante aunque me chocaba cuando los mostraban de cerca y se ven desaseados.

Caminé con unos vasos llenos de Coca-Cola y las dejé en una mesita pequeña que había entre el sofá y el televisor, cuando las dejé sobre la madera rustica del mueble Edward me sonrió. Volví a la cocina a buscar la bandeja con los slade de pizza y fui hasta la sala, los dejé en la mesita y me dispuse a hacerle compañía a mi mejor amigo.

- Que rica pizza - Dijo Ed.

- Sí, debe ser el hambre que nos hace encontrarla tan apetitosa - Mencioné comiéndome el pedazo de pizza a grandes bocanadas.

- Si - Dijo con la boca llena.

- Estos dibujos son geniales - Dijo Ed.

- Te encantan - Dije palmeándole la espalda.

- Todo es genial aquí contigo - Sonrió, lo mismo hice de vuelta.

Nos quedamos atentos mirando los dibujos animados, nos reíamos a carajadas, lo estábamos pasando bien. Me detuve a observar esto y era genial, los días que habían transcurridos se habían convertido en los mejores junto a Edward. No hacíamos mucho, más bien conversábamos con mi padre unas horas en los momentos de comer y a ratos veníamos a pedirle permiso para algo, pero al final, todo se reducía en un mundo en donde estábamos él y yo solamente. Todas las noches nos dormíamos a las cinco de la madrugada, nos quedábamos conversando, viendo alguna película o simplemente mirando el cielo, que tanto nos gustaba. A ratos ni recordaba a Steven, a ratos no quería volver a Port Angeles, me gustaba Forks, pero lamentosamente no sería así, volveríamos a casa en dos semanas más y todo volvería a ser como antes.

- Bella, ¿Veamos una película? - Preguntó cuando Ren & Stimpy había terminado.

- Uhm, tengo sueño, ¿Durmamos en la carpa mejor? - Resulta que hace dos días atrás jugábamos al cazador y la presa, y decidimos hacer la carpa en el patio para que el juego fuera más real. Jugamos solo ese día y no volvimos a ocupar más la carpa.

- Genial, pero llevemos comida ¿Si? - Decía con carita de niño bueno, la verdad esa era su cara de siempre.

- Sí, hay unas galletas y mantequilla de maní que podemos llevar para salir del paso - Dije.

- Cool, amo la mantequilla de maní - Decía relamiéndose el labio.

Ordenamos la sala y llevamos las cosas a la cocina, sacamos nuestra comida y fuimos a buscar nuestros pijamas y algunas revistas de comic.

- Bella, hace un poco de frío - Dijo chasqueando los dientes.

- Sí, claramente bajó la temperatura - Dije tiritando un poco - Pero es obvio, ya son las cuatro de la mañana.

- Me meteré en el saco - Dijo buscando el saco de color púrpura que teníamos. No sé si era bueno o malo pero este saco de dormir era para dos personas.

- No ocupo mucho espacio, así que acomódate - Dije un poco avergonzada.

- Ay, Bella. Eres un palito, alcanzarás bien. Este saco es espacioso - Pensé que Edward sacaría provecho de esto, la chica que quería tanto estaba a su lado durmiendo, pero su amabilidad y respeto eran grandiosos.

- Deja entrar yo primero - Dije sacándome los zapatos y metiéndome con gran torpeza.

- Bella, estás tiritando de frío. No es necesario que durmamos aquí, podemos entrar . Decía con preocupación.

- No, está bien - Me apresuré a decir - Esto es divertido.

- Si, pero conociéndote sé que mañana puedes enfermarte - Mencionó.

- ¿Puedes dejar de parecer mi padre y meterte al saco? - Dije refunfuñando.

- Si - Dijo cohibido parece que había sido demasiado autoritaria.

Edward se metió en silencio al saco, menos mal era un saco espacioso, no dormiríamos mal. Mis pies jugaban con los suyos y él reía cada vez que chocaban nuestros dedos, era indescriptible lo hermosa que se veía su sonrisa cuando reía, las comisuras de su boca eran perfectas y a cada lado se le formaban unas tiernas margaritas.

- Eres muy bonito, Edward - Dije y me sonrojé cuando me fijé que estaba pensando en voz alta.

- ¿Ah, sí? - Preguntó altaneramente.

- ¡Edward!

- Lo siento - Se rió bajito - Pero, ¿Por algo lo dijiste, no?

- Pues como amiga te digo que eres bonito - Dije ladeándome hacía su lado.

- Gracias - Dijo lascivo.

- Edward para con tu egocentrismo - Bufé.

- No es ego, es orgullo de saber que me lo está diciendo la niña más bonita del mundo - Dijo ladeándose para mi lado.

- Ah - Bajé mi rostro y lo enterré en la pequeña almohada que compartíamos.

- Un día dejarás de pensar que eres fea y notarás que eres bella e inteligente - Dijo seguro de si mismo - Y ese día … - No termino la frase.

- ¿Y ese día? - Seguí la frase.

- Ese día espero estemos juntos - Finalizó y ahora era él, el que estaba sonrojado.

Asentí entupidamente, no sé por qué.

- ¿No sabes nada de Steven? - Preguntó.

- No, nada, ni siquiera me ha venido a ver - Dije sin dar muchos rodeos al tema - Mejor a dormir ahora ya, ¿Si? - Estaba muriendo de sueño la verdad.

- Si, apagaré la linterna - Apagó el interruptor que estaba en la base de la linternita y todo quedó completamente oscuro.

Nos quedamos en completo silencio, el sueño ya estaba cayendo en nuestras cabezas y el cansancio pesaba en nuestros cuerpos. No tocamos la mantequilla de maní, pero ahí estaba en caso de alarma de hambre.

- Bella, te amo - El silencio seguía ahí.

- ¿Nunca dejarás de ser tan bueno conmigo, cierto? - Adoraba que me dijera 'te amo', más bien hace unos días me comencé a acostumbrar.

- Jamás, Bella - Sonaba firme - Pues, buenas noches, bonita de las pecas hermosas.

- Buenas noches, Edward de las comisuras de los labios bonitos - Agradecía que la luz estuviese apagada, mis mejillas eran víctimas de un incendio.

EPOV.

No podía creer que estaba presenciando esto, otra vez. El maldito de Steven estaba aquí, en casa de Charlie, el idiota había llegado a marcar territorio o quizás qué. Siempre la vida me terminaba golpeando de alguna manera, mi felicidad no podía durar mucho al parecer, solo esperaba que el día pasará rápido y este imbecil se fuera rápido. Las horas pasarían lentas y cada minuto sería agonizante.

- Así que eres amigo de Bella, Stev, que pequeño el mundo - Dijo Douglas.

- Sí, somos vecinos y muy buenos amigos - Al decir eso el imbecil me miró, diciéndome con la mirada que ni yo ni nadie podría separarlos o algo.

- Las vueltas de la vida si que son grandes - Protestaba el chico que a pesar de ser primo de Steven, era muy simpático.

- Si, somos vecinos - Dijo secamente Bella, sentí un alivio al notar que Bella no se sentía muy cómoda. Me acerqué a ella para darle seguridad.

- ¿Te quedarás todo el día? - Pregunté y traté de ser lo más amable posible.

- Sí, es que mi mamá tenía unas compras que hacer acá en Forks, y como sabía que Douglas estaba acá lo quise pasar a ver, pero nunca pensé que sería en la casa de la hermosa Bella - Dijo acariciando su brazo.

- Uhm - Bella estaba completamente incomoda, lo sabía - ¿Quieren comer algo?

- Yo encantado - Dijo Steven - Quiero probar tu mano para la cocina.

- Yo esta vez pasaré - Dijo Douglas - Aprovecharé la hora del almuerzo para ir a comprar unas medicinas que necesita tu padre, Bella.

- Oh, ningún problema, de todas formas te dejaré una buena ración de carne y mi puré de verduras, una delicia - Ahora Bella, bromeaba. Me encantaba esa personalidad camaleónica que a veces salía a flote.

Bella se marchó a la cocina para ir a hacer su plato que nos deleitaría en el almuerzo, no la quise seguir porque intuía que quería estar sola, no quería incomodidad. Lo peor es que me quedé solo con Steven. Prendí la televisión.

- Bien, es hora de las noticias - Dije sin ánimos.

- Súbela un poco más - Pidió Steven.

- ¿Está bien así? - Cuando el volumen iba en treinta y dos.

- Súbela dos rayas más - Hice caso, me sentía intimidado.

El chico de pelo bien peinado y ojos imponentes se acercó a mi, desafiante, mirándome con furor. Sentí un poco de miedo, tragué saliva.

- Sé que llevas aquí dos semanas, sé que aprovechas cada segundo con ella para confundirla y decirle que yo soy un mal tipo - El chiquillo tomaba mi hombro que fuerza y brusquedad, yo le miraba con miedo. Que frágil estaba siendo.

- Imagina lo que quieras - Dije tartamudeando.

- No lo imagino, lo sé, lo intuyo, veo como la miras - Dijo tomándome con más fuerza.

- Seré menor que tú, pero no dejaré que me pisotees - Dije soltándome de su mano.

- No te hagas el valiente, no te metas conmigo, esto puede terminar mal - Gruñó.

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues por Bella soy capaz de correr el riesgo - Ahora yo me imponía, era menor pero éramos del mismo tamaño, no tenía que interiorizarme a mi mismo - Ella tarde o temprano se dará cuenta del tipo de persona que eres. Un patán.

- Cuida tus palabras niñito, puedes salir perdiendo - Ahora me lastimaba el brazo.

- ¿Me estás amenazando? - Pregunté-

- ¿Llamarás a mami para que te venga a defender, mocoso? - Sus ojos hervían. De él solo emanaba maldad.

- No, me puedo defender solo, imbecil - Solté.

- Cuidado, Edward - Golpeó mi hombro con dureza y gemí de dolor.

- Esto lo sabrá Bella - Mencioné mientras me sobaba mi hombro.

- Si llegas a decírselo a Bella, te rompo tu bella cara, mocoso - Pasó su dedo por mis mejillas. Ahora temía, me sentía completamente amenazado - Puedes bajar el volumen del televisor.

Me moví pero de manera inmóvil, me sentía asustado, impresionado, miedoso. Este chico acababa de amenazarme ante cualquier acercamiento con otras intenciones hacia Bella.

- ¿Por qué la televisión sonaba tan fuerte? - Bella venía de la cocina.

- Eh - No sabía que decirle.

- Había un problema, el volumen no se podía bajar - Interrumpió Steven.

- Ah, esto de la tecnología - Dijo sonriente mi Bella.

- ¿Steven quieres conocer a mi padre? - Más que algo formal era por educación, Charlie era el dueño de casa y merecía conocer a este espécimen que pisaba su casa.

- Bu-bueno - Balbuceó y no sé por qué, a lo mejor temía que Charlie pudiese haber escuchado nuestra especial plática, pero era imposible que hubiera escuchado.

Bella me miró haciéndome entender que tuviera paciencia por hoy, por ella lo haría todo. Subió con Steven y me quedé sentado en el sofá mirando el techo, me sentía tan mediocre, tan débil, tan diminuto, completamente inferior.

Pero este chico no me vería caer, por nada del mundo. Era capaz de luchar por mi Bella, era capaz de luchar por lo que prometía ser algo hermoso más adelante. Nací para estar con ella y ella conmigo, encajábamos, somos piezas perfectas.

Me quedé mirando la televisión largo rato, solo escuchaba murmuros del segundo piso, no quise prestar atención ni descifrar lo que hablaban. Fui a colocar la mesa, necesitaba ocupar el tiempo en algo para no pensar.

- Oh, que bien colocada quedó la mesa, Ed - Llegó Bella y me abrazó, frente a Steven. Se sentía bien.

- ¿Cómo está Charlie? - Pregunté ya que solo lo había ido a saludar en la mañana.

- Bien, dijo que bajaría a almorzar con nosotros - Bella parecía muy contenta por eso, yo también. Habíamos visto una gran evolución en él durante estas semanas. Solo quedaba que la pierna sanase por completo, el brazo iba muy bien.

- ¿Bella? - Se metió Steven entre nuestra pequeña conversación - ¿Tu padre sabe que somos novios?

- No somos novios, Steven - Mencionó Bella muy pero muy seria.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso este perdedor es tu novio? ¿Me engañas? - Bella se rió sarcásticamente. Amé eso.

- Porque no quiero ser novia de nadie. Este perdedor que tu dices es mi mejor amigo y no dejaré que lo trates así y por favor, no hables estupideces como decir que te engaño, no somos nada más que amigos - Terminó de decir MI Bella.

- Antes de venirte a Forks dijiste que lo intentaríamos, que me dejarías conquistarte - Decía sorprendido por la respuesta de Bella, ahora él era el perdedor.

- No dije nada, solo dije que nos teníamos que conocer mejor - Bella tomó el control remoto para cambiar la televisión al canal de videos musicales.

- Estoy segura que este mocoso es el culpable de que pienses así ahora, ni siquiera me tratas como antes, no me tomas la mano, no me abrazas, eres una fría total - Dijo Steven.

- Si, soy así. Si te gusta bien, si no bien también - Bella era firme.

- Terminarás buscándome Isabella Swan - Dijo prepotentemente.

- Verás que no - Dijo Bells.

- Me voy, quédate con tu mocoso amigo - Me miró - Tú las pagarás caro, niñito.

- Pues me quedó con él - Y Bella me tomó de la mano. El rostro de Steven se veía enfurecido, se veía mal. Está vez el perdía, pero seguía temiendo las amenazas de Bella, no sabía si decirle o no - Ahora puedes irte por donde llegaste.

- Me voy porque yo quiero, adiós. Recuerda mis palabras, Bella.

Bella se quedó en silencio, un poco impactada por todo esto, estaba helada. Aún tomaba mi mano, se sentía bien, Bella me defendió.

- No puedo creerlo - Dijo Bella - Pensé que sería más comprensivo, en algún momento sentí miedo en sus palabras.

- También - Hice una pausa larga - Bella, él me amenazó.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te hizo daño? - Me miraba preocupada.

- No, nada grave, solo un empujón. Pero no me refería a ese tipo de amenazas, me amenazó a que no me acercará a ti, Bells.

- Oh, por Dios - Me abrazó fuertemente y la abracé de vuelta - No dejaremos que ese tipo se acerque a nosotros, no dejaré que te haga daño.

- Oh, Bella - Puse mi cabeza en su hombro y me deje querer y consolar.

- Tranquilo, él no puede hacernos nada. Aparte estamos en Forks, ¿Te parece invitar a Rose y Jasper estos días, para apaciguar las cosas? Aparte así ves a tus hermanos - Tan dulce que era.

- Me parece una buenísima idea - Respondí alegre - Pero por hoy me parece mejor idea que pintemos, que vuelvas a lo que te gusta. Haz un retrato mío - Pude ver la impresión de mi idea en su rostro.

- ¿Un retrato tuyo? - Dijo absorta.

- Sí, retrátame, Bella - Dije emocionado.

- Está bien - Sonrió - Déjame servir el almuerzo que ya debe estar listo, ¿Ayudarías a Charlie a bajar, Ed?

- Por supuesto, hermosa - Bella se sonrojaba otra vez.

Bella se marchó y yo fui al segundo piso a buscar a Charlie. Pensaba en que a pesar de este extraño altercado con Steven, esta era mi oportunidad para que Bella se acercase más a mí de otra manera, estos días estaban siendo fenomenales y tendría que aprovechar cada segundo compartido con ella. Sé que no seríamos nada, porque somos niños, pero el solo hecho de saber que le gustaba a Bella, sería un gran paso para esto, no podía pensar en otra chica, no podía.

Me quedé como un idiota parado a mitad de la escalera pensando en como sería mi vida cuando grande con Bella. Ella y yo viviendo juntos, viajando por el país, o quizás fuera de él. Ella y yo despertando cada mañana juntos, desayunando juntos, compartiendo nuestros días. Irme a las obligaciones del día, volver en la noche y encontrarla a ella esperándome. Toda esta ensoñación era culpa de mis padres porque eran mi ejemplo para esto, un amor tan incondicional que yo también deseaba tener algún día.

- Chiquillo, ¿Qué haces ahí? - Me despegué de los pensamientos.

- Oh, tío, me pilló divagando - Dije - Lo ayudo a bajar - Me apresuré a tomar su brazo libre.

- Gracias, Ed - Agradecía sonriéndome - ¿Y el chico ese?

- ¿Steven? - Pregunté.

- Si, él - Decía en un tono no muy amable.

- Se fue, parece que tenía que hacer - Mentí.

- Ah, menos mal se fue, no me agradó para nada, diría que tenía intenciones con mi hija - Decía un poco serio - Mataré a cualquiera que se acerque a mi hija por ahora - Tragué saliva.

- Yo también me atrevería a decir que él tiene intenciones con Bella - Traté de disimular mi interés.

- Cuídala, Edward. Ustedes son como hermanos, cuídala - ¡Rayos!

- Lo prometo, señor - Esto dolía un tanto.

- Déjame aquí, Ed, puedo caminar hasta la mesa - Dijo Charlie, aunque se veía que aún le costaba trabajo caminar.

- Bien - Cambié la televisión al canal de futbol que tanto le gustaba al padre de Bella.

- Huele exquisito - Decía Charlie.

- Decir que Bella es una experta en la cocina es lo mínimo - Sonreí.

- Sí, esta chica sabe - Decía gracioso.

- ¿Hablan de mí? - Salía Bella de la cocina, traía consigo una bandeja con la apetitosa carne que aún humeaba por lo caliente.

- Sí, querida, hablamos de tu don para la cocina, es innato - Decía casi orgulloso Charlie.

- Ay papá, todo fue gracias a mamá que me enseñó, luego fui yo poniendo de mis toques de cocinera autodidacta - Mencionó muy modesta.

- ¿Bella, te ayudo en algo? - Quise ayudar.

- No, solo queda traer el puré. Siéntate mejor, ¿Te lavaste las manos?- A veces Bella me trataba como mamá.

- Si, mamá - Bromeé.

- Deja de controlar todo, Bella. Pareces un adulto, trae el puré, siéntate y disfruta de tu comida - Reclamó Charlie.

Sin duda alguna, la comida de Bella era la mejor. Tenía un toque especial que hacía que te tomarás el tiempo en saborear la textura y los sabores del bocado. Ella era grandiosa en todos los aspectos, maravillosa. La carne estaba salada en su punto exacto y el puré de verduras estaba muy cremoso, era un almuerzo simple, pero que hecho por las manos de Bella, lo hacía el manjar de los manjares.

- Esto sabe muy bien - Protestó Charlie.

- Gracias - Dijo de verdad agradecida.

- Sí, cocinas de maravilla - Aproveché de mencionar.

- Ya paren, par de aduladores, terminaré como un tomate de lo roja - Dijo por sus mejillas que ya se sonrojaban, pero ese detalle la hacía más hermosa, sus mejillas demostraban sus verdaderas emociones.

Ambos nos reímos a carcajadas lo que hizo que Bella nos mirará con odio, mientras sus mejillas hacían juego con el mantel rojizo de la mesa. Los tres devoramos el almuerzo, sabía muy bien. Ninguno mencionó el tema de Steven, gracias a Dios no fue así, odiaba escuchar ese nombre y odiaría que este momento fue arruinado con ese nombre que pertenecía a ese vil chico.

Nos quedamos con Charlie viendo y discutiendo sobre el partido que transmitían por la televisión. Bella era una completa ignorante sobre este tema, pero celebraba con nosotros cuando el punto era a favor nuestro. Más tarde Bella trajo el postre, un pudín de chocolate, que esta vez no era preparado por las manos de ese ángel de ojos verdes, pero de todas formas sabía rico.

- Si quieren pueden ir a jugar - Dijo Charlie - Unos amigos pasarán a verme.

- ¿Seguro, papa? Tenemos tiempo de sobra para acompañarte - Aunque la verdad ya quería estar a solas con Bella.

- Paff - Chasqueó la lengua - Vayan a divertirse, se los ordeno - Decía Charlie.

Tocaron el timbre.

- Yo abriré - Me ofrecí. Fui hasta la puerta hecha con madera de roble y vidrio.

- ¡Hola! - Oh no, era ese chico que habíamos conocido el otro día en Burger King.

- Ho-hola - Atiné a decir.

- Hola muchacho, soy Billy Black, venimos a ver a Charlie, ¿Tu quien eres? - Decía un tipo un poco alto, de tez morena y su pelo un poco largo, parecía tener ancestros indígenas.

- Yo soy Edward, amigo de la hija de él - Titubeé - Pasen - Indiqué. Jacob me miraba feliz, o quizás era su chispeante personalidad, que al fin de cuentas me agradaba pero no podía dejar de recordar que le había echado el ojo a mi Bella.

Los dos, padre e hijo al parecer, pasaron a la sala. Se saludaron fortuitamente, parecían ser muy buenos amigos. Billy traía comida chatarra, "Oh no, más comida chatarra", pensé. Adularon la belleza de Bella por un momento, quien aún era ajena a reconocer que era preciosa.

- Así que conocías a mi padre - Dijo Bella cuando nos encontrábamos los tres en el patio trasero.

- No, es primera vez que vengo para acá, solo mi padre venía -Dijo cordialmente.

- Oye, ¿Juguemos a las escondidas? - Propuse, la verdad me caía muy bien Jacob, hasta el momento.

- Ya - Dijo Bella.

- Yo comienzo - Dije para ser más justos ya que yo había propuesto el juego.

Comencé a contar tras un árbol grueso que había y escuché los pasos rápidos que daban Bella y Jacob cada uno escondiose en algún lugar. Bella se reía a lo lejos como tonta, siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando jugábamos, siempre la terminaba encontrando. En cambio Jacob parecía ser bueno en esto, no se sentía nada de él.

- … Veinte - Terminé de contar.

Bella seguía riéndose bajito, pero la podía escuchar. Fui directamente hacia donde se escuchaba, quería ver su cara de impresionada por haberla encontrado y correr hasta el árbol mucho más rápido que ella.

- ¡Te encontré! - Dije apuntándola con mi dedo índice.

Salí corriendo como una bala hasta el árbol en que hice la cuenta hasta veinte y para mi asombro ahí estaba Jacob, el muy cretino era muy bueno y me ganó, no tuve la oportunidad de buscarlo.

- ¡Un, dos, tres, por mí! - Pero parecía ser inteligente solo para jugar, podría haber salvado a Bella también.

Miré a Jacob con malicia por haberme ganado.

- Eres bueno ¿Eh? - Dije simpático.

- Parece serlo - Dijo él.

- ¡Un, dos, tres por Bella! - Dije fuertemente cuando Bella llegaba al árbol.

- No juguemos más - Decía a regañadientes.

- No, perdiste es tu turno contar - Dije.

- No quiero - Dijo la chica de mis sueños.

- Yo contaré, pero solo por ser buena onda - Dijo Jacob. Parecía que seríamos buenos amigos, era un chico divertido.

Jacob se puso a contar los número muy fuerte, era un niño debilucho, pero fuerte, y voz también lo era.

Bella me tomó de la mano y me sorprendí, se supone que debíamos ocultarnos por separado o sino nos encontrarían al mismo tiempo y perderíamos.

- Ven - Nos adentramos un poquito en el bosque que daba por detrás de la casa de Bella.

- No vayamos muy lejos, no es justo - Dije.

- Ay, Ed, es un juego, la idea es que le cueste encontrarnos - Dijo graciosa. No había notado que se había tomado el cabello en una coleta alta, se veía hermosa. Su cabello le había crecido un tanto estas semanas.

- Te ves bonita - Dije tímido. No sé porque Bella no notaba lo hermosa que era, a veces ella me cohibía.

- No digas eso - Dijo sonrojada.

Nos ocultamos en un arbusto muy frondoso, me pinché con algunas ramas pero fue lo mínimo. Nos acomodamos de manera tal que su cara quedó en frente de la mía.

- Aquí está bien - Dijo Bella. En este preciso momento sus ojos hacían juego con el verde de las hojas del arbusto.

- Sí, pero me lastimé la mano con una rama - Le mostré el rasmillón que tenía en la palma de mi mano, solo salía un hilito de sangre.

- Oh, no la toques se puede infectar. Cuando lleguemos a casa te curaré - Dijo muy dulcemente.

- Gracias, hermosa - Sonreí.

Nos quedamos en silencio porque Jacob nos podría encontrar y era lo que menos queríamos. La idea era que siguiera buscando más allá del arbusto y aprovechar esa ventaja para salir corriendo y salvarnos, pero Jacob no aparecía.

- Me lamentaré por hacer esto, pero debo hacerlo - Dijo Bella al cabo que yo no comprendía lo que estaba diciendo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Pregunté curioso.

- A esto .. - Y estampó sus carnosos labios sobre los míos, esto era el cielo, el paraíso, la alegría más grande.

Esta vez no era yo el osado que se lanzaba en contra de sus labios, no era yo el que parecía un ladrón de besos y le arrebataba uno a esta señorita, sino que era ella la que había tomado la iniciativa y me entregaba sus labios para ser deleitados. Fue un beso tierno, como los de siempre, un beso en que sus labios hacían juegos con le mío mientras mi corazón no paraba de latir con fuerza. Se separó de mí y la miré a los ojos y solo ví una cosa, ella gustaba de mí de la misma forma que yo de ella, pero no era el momento, solo éramos niños.

- Yo … lo siento - Bajó la mirada a o que yo tomé su mentón con mi mano para ver esos ojos que me hacían sentir más amor.

- No te disculpes, esto fue grandioso - Dije sin poder contener mi emoción. Bella me había besado para demostrarme que yo era suyo y ella mía. Que eramos amigos pero que no perdiera la esperanza, que algún día la chica de mis sueños ya no estaría más en mis sueños sino que al lado mío, compartiendo nuestras vidas.

- Edward, yo … - Balbuceaba, pero aún así era hermosa - Yo, bueno … tu me gustas.

Bella soltaba las palabras que tanto quise oír desde el momento en que mi amistad por ella se volcó a amor. En cualquier momento explotaría en felicidad, no sabía si abrazarla o besarla otra vez, tenía que mantener la calma, pero no podía.

- Bella no hables más - Me acerqué y volví a besarla tiernamente. Solo podía ser feliz en este momento, poco me importaba si Jacob nos encontraba, si perdía este juego daba lo mismo, había ganado la batalla más grande, conseguir que Bella se fijará en mí. Por un momento pensé que todo el lío con Steven por la mañana había sido perfecto para que Bella abriera los ojos y así también su corazón, para que aclarara sus sentimientos.

- Eres la razón de mi existencia - Dije sin pensarlo dos veces.

Bella me miró y ví como una lágrima tímida salía de su ojo, se acurrucó en mis brazos y me apretó con fuerza.

- Te quiero, Edward, te quiero. Por favor espérame - Decía con honestidad, pura honestidad.

- Lo haré hermosa, lo haré - Murmuré cuando sobaba la espalda de mi Bella.

Este había sido el momento culmine, el momento exacto para admitir que me sentía pleno. Desde ahora jugar a las escondidas se había vuelto mi juego favorito, siempre había una sorpresa al momento de escondernos y si la sorpresa era un beso del ser más bello que existía en la tierra, simplemente podía morir feliz después de eso.

Bueno chicas, amé este capítulo, espero les haya gustado. ¿Así que Jacob amigo de Edward? Veamos como resulta esto. Un dato freak, Billy en este fic no usa silla de ruedas, no quiero que sea algo tan literal a la novela de Meyer. ¿Y Steven? Que mal chico no, pero al final lo terminarán amando, solo al final de toda esta historia, ya verán. Como siempre les doy mis grandes y más preciadas condolencias por leerme tan incondicionalmente, no tengo nada que darles, solo líneas escritas por mí y un ratito de entretención, y agradezco que les guste leerme. No se imaginan como salto de alegría cuando me preguntan por el fic, porque me demuestra que les interesa, y saben muy bien que me preocupo por ustedes, les mando la actualización y estoy dispuesta a responder cualquier pregunta que tengan, me debo a mis lectoras y nunca me cansaré de hacerlo. Dejen sus reviews o sus comentarios en twitter /chica_stewart o DM, siempre contesto. Las adoro un montón, besos y abrazos de parte de Mary :)


	8. Siempre

**Nota**: Si pueden lean este capítulo escuchando "My Love" de Sia, escribí este cap. Escuchando esa canción, verán que en algunas partes ayudará a que la emoción sea mayor.

**UNBROKEN**

8th.

_Siempre_

**BPOV**

* * *

No sé en qué momento las cosas dieron un giro tan rotundo, ahora Edward era mi "más que amigo", aunque seguíamos siendo los amigos buenos de siempre. Era extraño, me gustaba, pero me sentía culpable en profanar su niñez, al menos eso sentía cada vez que él me robaba un beso a escondidas, o las veces que yo le robaba un beso.

- Toma - Me estaba ofreciendo una margarita cuando caminábamos por el bosque un día viernes por la tarde. Solo quedaba la semana siguiente para volver a las obligaciones de la escuela. Eso me entristecía un poco.

- Que tierno, Edward - Le sonreí con dulzura. Él tomaba mi mano y me agarraba cuando mis pies se enredaban con alguna raíz de árbol o cuando el compás de mis piernas se volvía más torpe de lo común.

- Mereces lo más bonito de este mundo - Decía con ¿Romanticismo?

- A veces siento que no merezco tanta felicidad en mi vida - Dije un tanto melancólica. Siempre me sentí como una idiota egoísta y fría y en cambio, recibía amor, cariño y felicidad, mucha felicidad.

Steven me gustaba, pero Edward me gustaba más. Nunca antes había podido ver a mi mejor amigo de la forma en que lo veía ahora, era increíble que todo hubiese cambiado tanto, que la venida a Forks hubiese hecho cambios tan grandes en mi vida, en mi pequeña vida. Y también en su pequeña vida.

- Mereces ser feliz, Bella - Tomaba mi mano con fuerza, con propiedad.

- Gracias por estar en mi vida, Ed - Detuve el paso y me acerqué a abrazarlo. A abrazar a mi Edward.

- Permiso - Advirtió Edward y me besó. Tan dulces que eran sus labios.

- ¡Ed! - Dije asombrada, aunque esto se estaba volviendo común.

- Es inevitable, Bella - Esta vez él era el sonrojado.

- Si, es inevitable no probarte - Dije entre vergüenza y atrevimiento.

- Te quiero tanto, Bella - Me volvió a tomar de la mano, dándome esa protección que él solamente sabía darme.

- También te quiero - Admití - ¿Falta mucho?

Íbamos al prado floreado de la otra vez, menos mal Edward se sabía el camino de memoria porque yo solo daba tres pasos y me perdía en medio de la foresta.

- Solo un poco - Contestó.

- Uhm, Douglas nos preparó algunas cosas para comer y beber mientras estemos en bosque - Recordé.

- Eso suena bien, sabes que sin comida yo muero en segundos - No sé como Edward podía comer y comer y no engordar nada, debía ser su genética o su metabolismo, no engordaba nada aunque pasara comiendo hamburguesas todo el día - Douglas me cae bien, aunque sea pariente del cretino.

- Sí, son completamente distintos. Nunca pensé que Steven armaría tal show el otro día delante de nosotros, ni menos que te amenazara, Ed - Dije.

- Te dije que no era un buen tipo - Opinó.

- Si, tengo sentimientos encontrados - Dije con un poco de miedo de lo que pudiese pensar Edward sobre esto.

- ¿Sentimientos encontrados? - Su buen ánimo se había desvanecido.

- Sí, es que … es difícil hacerme la idea de que él es así cuando fue muy dulce conmigo, quizás ese día se dejo llevar por la ira y ese tipo de cosas, pero no justifico que te haya amenazado, no me perdonaría si él te hiciese algo, Ed - Me sinceré.

- No comprendo como puedes defenderlo aun, Bella - Decía un poco enojado.

- No lo estoy defendiendo, Edward, solo estoy diciendo que me es complicado comparar sus dos lados, su mal humor con su dulzura - Esa era la verdad, no es que lo estuviese prefiriendo a él antes que a mi querido Edward.

- ¿O sea, que lo prefieres a él al final de cuentas? - Paramos de caminar y nos quedamos mirando.

- Por favor, Edward. No hay comparación entre ustedes dos. Te prefiero a ti y basta ya de este tema - A veces se ponía muy terco mi chico preferido.

- Tendrás que pagar por esas palabras - Decía malhumorado y chistoso.

- Oblígame - Repuse.

- Te obligaré a pequeños besitos - Dijo amarrándome de los brazos.

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues estoy a la defensiva - Dije cuando me encontraba envuelta por sus brazos. No sé como era más alto que yo pero a la vez menor que yo. Mis mariposas en el estomago se revolvían gustosas allí dentro.

- Sí, preciosa - Exhaló frente a mi rostro.

- Por Dios, Edward, para. Un día de estos moriré de un paro cardíaco por esto - Dije recomponiéndome luego de tener a Edward tan cerca, me provocaba espasmos internos.

- Pues espero ser la corriente eléctrica que te traiga a la vida de nuevo si es que te da un ataque, querida - Dijo pasando sus suaves dedos por mi mejilla.

- Te amo - Dije sin pensarlo, lo sentía así. Sentía esto de forma muy inocente y puro.

- Yo también, Bella - Dijo sin titubear.

Nos alejamos y seguimos caminando, no faltaba mucho por llegar. Traje una cámara un poco retrograda, pero funcionaba y sacaba unas fotos fenomenales. Quería tener fotos con Edward, quería retratara mis últimos días de vacaciones y tenerlas como un bonito recuerdo.

- ¡Sonríe! - Edward se volteó y pestañeo por el flash. Me gustaba la espontaneidad en las fotos, que sean sorpresivas no con poses ni cosas por el estilo.

- ¡Bella! No me dijiste que habías traído una cámara, esto será asombroso - Dijo cuando ya llegábamos al prado, hermoso prado.

- También traje un pequeño lienzo, algunos acrílicos y pinturas, unos pinceles pocos y mi inspiración para retratarte, como habíamos quedado el otro día - Le recordé.

- Genial, tenemos toda la tarde para esto - Decía entusiasmado.

- Obvio, Edward mío - Me miró sorprendido, era la primera vez que le decía así, pero notaba en su mirada que se sentía a gusto.

Nos acomodamos sobre una manta de color cielo, deje mi mochila y él la suya . La verdad no tenía idea que traía en ella, quizás era comida, sí de todas maneras era comida, estábamos hablando de Edward, el chiquillo que siempre comía.

- Tengo hambre - Dijo Edward.

- ¿Cuándo será el día en que dejes de comer? - Dije graciosa.

- ¿Te molesta? - Dijo pesadamente.

- No, pero si sigues así serás una bolita algún día - Bromeé.

- ¿No me vas a querer si me vuelvo una bola? - Dijo siguiendo el tono de broma.

- Te voy a querer, pero no podré abrazarte - Reí de imaginar a un Edward gordito y yo todavía intentando abrazarlo.

- Pues tendrás que rodar conmigo, Bells - Sonrió.

- Me tendrás que llevar en tu espalda - Dije.

- Obvio, siempre te llevaré conmigo - Me dijo sonriente.

Solté un 'Awwww' gigante al escuchar eso. Simplemente con Edward me sentía plena, me sentía llena por dentro de amor. Me sentía agradecida de haber encontrado a este ser humano en mi vida. Edward completaba mi vida.

- ¿Quieres hamburguesa? - Me ofreció Ed.

- Dame la mitad - Indiqué, a lo que él partió la hamburguesa por la mitad, la cual tenía lechuga, carne, tomate y queso cheese. Se veía apetitosa, pero solo comería un poco, las últimas semanas mi suplemento alimenticio solo había sido la comida rápida.

- ¿Crees que Steven nos haga problemas cuando volvamos a Port Angeles? - preguntó Edward cuando ya estábamos recostados en la manta.

- Será algo con lo que deberemos lidiar, Edward - Murmuré - No dejaré que él te haga daño, no lo permitiré.

- ¿Él ira a nuestra escuela, cierto? - Edward preguntó.

- Sí, es lo más probable. Debería ir un curso más arriba que yo - Dije.

- Me hará la vida imposible, lo sé - Decía mi chico favorito.

- Si se atreve a ponerte un dedo encima, te defenderé - Le aseguré.

- Pero no siempre estarás al lado mío, Bella. Tengo que saber defenderme en caso de que Steven haga algo - Mencionó.

- Si, es cierto. Solo espero no pase nada, pondremos en su lugar a Steven.

- ¿Bella?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué sentiste cuando él te besó? - Preguntaba ansioso por la respuesta.

- No sabría que decirte, esto es incomodo Edward - Le dije.

- Quiero saber - Dijo.

- Eres muy masoquista - Exclamé.

- Sí, así que dime - Insistía.

- Se sintió bien, fue de improviso. No estaba completamente preparada, pero para ser mi primer beso se sintió bien - Admití.

- Yo los ví - Soltó Edward. Mi boca de abrió por lo sorprendida.

- ¿Nos vis-viste? - Balbuceé.

- Sí, esa noche me sentía pésimo porque preferías estar con él, discutí contigo y luego me fui al jardín trasero. Todo estaba oscuro y bueno, de repente vi como salían al patio ustedes, y vi tu primer beso - Hizo una pausa, cerró sus ojos con dolor como si no quisiera recordar - Fue doloroso.

- Oh, cielos. Nos viste, lo siento - Sentía que debía disculparme, no sé por qué - Me imagino que no fue lo mejor que hayas visto.

- Para nada.

- Lo siento.

- No debes hacer eso, ya pasó - Dijo melancólico.

- Sí, pero me hace sentir culpable - Mencioné.

- ¿Culpable? Bella, no te culpes, no te conté esto para que te sintieras así - Me tomó de la mano - ¿Cambiemos de tema?

- Mejor - Aprobé - ¿No crees que Jacob es muy confianzudo? - Aproveché de hablar de él, era un nuevo amigo que habíamos conseguido y con Edward no habíamos hablado de que nos parecía él.

- No creo eso, es solo que tiene una alocada personalidad - Dijo - Me cae muy bien, lástima que ya no lo veremos tanto al volver a Port Angeles.

- Sí, lo veremos poco. Aunque a veces siento que se excede con eso de decirme que soy bonita - Recalqué la última palabra indicando mi cara, como si fuese obvio que soy el patito más feo de la galaxia.

- Bella, eres única. Tu personalidad es hermosa, llamas la atención - Me miraba profundamente - Eso, me pone celoso, señorita.

- Ya saliste con eso, para de decirme hermosa, te sacaré los ojos, Edward - Le amenacé.

- ¿Me amenazarás igual que el imbecil de Steven? - Dijo levantándose del suelo.

- No, nunca haría eso, tonto - Me paré también.

- Eso espero, Bella - Dijo.

- Nunca te haría daño - Aseguré con ternura y me acerqué a él.

- Hace calor - Dijo Ed.

- Sí, deberíamos buscar sombra.

- No, tengo una idea mejor - Sonrió travieso. ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza?

- ¿Cuál?

- Cerca de aquí hay una pequeña laguna, podrías nadar un rato - Decía contento.

- Pero no andamos con traje de baño, Edward - Le recordé.

- Pues nos lanzamos así nada más, con el sol nos secamos - Me convencía a paso lento.

- Pues, si me resfrío será solo tu culpa - Le dije.

- Pues, cargaré con la culpa - Murmuró.

Después de haber estado casi una hora bajo el imponente sol, ordenamos nuestras cosas y nos pusimos a caminar un poco hasta llegar a la laguna que Edward había mencionado. Era pequeña y de aguas cristalinas, suficiente para refrescarnos un poco.

- ¡Mira, hay una soga! - Edward había encontrado una soga atada a un árbol que nos daba una buena sombra.

- Genial, podremos lanzarnos desde ahí - Esperaba no salir lastimada esta vez, pero tenía muchas ganas de sentir adrenalina.

- Ven y sé la primera en lanzarte - Me ofreció Edward como todo un caballero.

Me quité un chaleco color verde que llevaba encima y me quedé solo en short y polera. Me acerqué cuidadosamente sobre las rocas que rodeaban la laguna y pisé con firmeza, no tenía intenciones de caerme y pasar otra vez con algún hueso de mi cuerpo enyesado. Otra vez no.

Edward me tendió la mano cuando vio que mi paso era torpe y que en cualquier momento me caía, agradecí la ayuda.

- Sácate las zapatillas, Bella, no pretenderás entrar al agua con ellas - Mencionó chistoso.

- Obvio, gordinflón - Bromeé.

- No soy gordinflón, flacucha - Me dijo obstinado.

- No soy flacucha - Reproché.

- Comes muy poco - Dijo Ed, al tiempo que se sacaba las zapatillas que llevaba.

- Tu eres el pequeño cerdito que come demasiado - Le dije.

- ¡Cerditos, mis pantuflas! - Edward me empujó al agua, ¡Quería matarlo!

- ¡Edward! ¿Qué mierda haces? - Odiaba decir palabrotas, pero no me gustó para nada que me haya empujado.

- Pues, llevándote al agua - Edward muy elegantemente se lanzó al agua en un piquero como un nadador profesional - El agua está agradable - Repuso.

- Idiota, podría haberme lastimado - Dije aún enfadada.

- No vuelvas a decirme así - Hizo un puchero.

- Entonces no vuelvas a empujarme, sabes como soy - Dije un poco más tranquilizada pero enojada aún.

- Perdón - Hizo una pausa - Pero admite que fue gracioso.

- ¡Cállate! - Me puse a nadar un poco, me mezcle con el agua como si fuese un pez.

- Cállame - Me dijo desafiante cuando nadaba a mi dirección como un delfín.

- Solo cállate, Ed - Volví a decir.

- Está bien - Agachó la mirada y nado en otra dirección.

Edward a veces era muy obstinado e infantil, una mala combinación. Si las cosas no se hacían de la forma que él quería solía fastidiarse y eso abrumaba a cualquiera, a veces me hacía sentir culpable, sentía que de una u otra forma él manipulaba la situación. Edward era hermoso, pero no perfecto.

- Es hora de irnos, ¿No crees? - Dijo seriamente Ed, era increíble que siguiera enfadado por lo de antes.

- ¿Sigues enojado? - Pregunté.

- No te importa - Esto se ponía molesto.

- ¿En serio te pondrás así? - Pregunté cuando salía de la laguna, Ed ya había salido.

- Sí - Dijo a secas. Salí bruscamente del agua y me senté a su lado.

- No te puedes poner así por algo tan estúpido, solo porque te dije que te callarás no te pondrás así el resto del día ¿O sí? - Fui enfática.

- Si puedo - No sé como un simple "Cállate" le había hecho tan mal a su ego, ¡Quería golpearlo!

- Allá tú - Me levanté y guardé mis cosas.

Edward hizo lo mismo pero no me dirigió la palabra, esto se ponía incomodo y estúpido, muy estúpido. No es que yo fuera la chica más madura y grande de aquí, pero no se podía enojar porque lo hice callar en un tono de voz no muy agradable, era un juego y obvio, yo debía ser la molesta por haberme lanzado al agua de improviso.

El camino de regreso fue un calvario, Edward iba tres pasos delante de mí y si yo le alcanzaba él paraba y me hacía entender con la mirada que no quería que fuese al compás suyo, así que solo caminé a la siga suya.

- ¡Ed! - Grité.

- ¿Sí? - Dijo lascivamente.

- No seas tan testarudo e infantil - Exclamé.

- Okay - Siguió caminando.

No había tregua, seguía comportándose como el niño de diez años que era todo lo que restaba de la tarde.

Aún sentía mi ropa mojada, no tuve tiempo de ponerme al sol y secarme un poco, de seguro agarraría un resfriado. Bufé un par de veces por sentir la ropa pegada en mi piel, Edward no decía nada, a ratos volteaba la cabeza para saber que yo estaba bien, al menos suponía que era eso. Llegamos al patio trasero de mi casa y él se dio la vuelta para mirarme a los ojos, fue una mirada profunda, no sé si era la noche que comenzaba a aparecer la que influía en su mirada oscura, o la intención en sus ojos.

- Bésame - Dijo Edward. Su pelo se veía revoloteado por el viento y por lo húmedo que había quedado, sus ojos verdes penetraban en los míos y sus labios pedían a gritos un beso.

- Uhm … - Me acerqué y le dí un beso enfervorizado de amor.

Este beso era distinto, era un beso entregado, un beso de amor completamente puro, me sonrojaba de solo pensar como nos veíamos, pero se sentía bien. Sentía que si esto era amor, que si esto era el amor del que los artistas hablaban en sus canciones podía decir sin duda alguna que estaba enamorada de Edward, que él era mi primer amor, el niño que un día era mi amigo y ahora era el chico de mis sueños, el que estaba allí cuidándome y dándome en el gusto.

Estaba enamorada de Edward, mi mente divagaba cuando sus labios suaves se envolvía en los míos.

No quería tenerlo lejos jamás, si debíamos esperar a ser grandes y continuar esto como una amistad hasta que ese día llegase quería que él supiese que yo estaría esperando con él. Era mío y de nadie más. Era nuestro mundo.

Una burbuja nos envolvía, nuestra burbuja. Pero llegó la chispa que debía romper la burbuja, una chispa dolorosa y agonizante. Rompió imponente nuestro mundo a golpes, fuertes golpes.

- ¿Así que así cuidas a mi hija, mocoso? Yo que confíe en ti, te tomas la libertad de besarla, de pervertirla - Al parecer mi padre nos había espiado por la ventana que daba al jardín trasero, había visto todo el espectáculo.

- Yo … yo - Edward respondía temeroso y nervioso.

- ¡Tu no hablas! - Charlie gruñía.

Mi padre era un ogro, nunca lo había visto de esta forma, me horroricé, su mirada era diabólica, si, diabólica.

- ¡Papá! Yo lo besé - Le grité tratando de convencerlo.

- Claro, él te obligó ¿Cierto? - Edward temía, yo también.

- No, papá. Fue con mi voluntad - Dije casi llorando. Charlie se acercó a Edward y temí, de verdad temí, para mi mala racha mi padre ya se encontraba bien, no había yesos no huesos fracturados.

- ¡Ándate de aquí, ve a tu habitación! - Ordenó secamente mi padre.

- Edward, ven - Mencioné.

- ¡No! - Dijo mi padre - Él se queda aquí, tendrá que aprender como son las cosas.

- Papá, no … - No alcancé a terminar y mi padre me empujó hacia la puerta de la cocina y me dejó adentro. Edward estaba en el pasto, asustado a punto de lagrimear.

- Te quedas acá - Refunfuñó lleno de ira.

Charlie volvió al jardín con un paso desafiante, me puse de puntillas y miré por la ventana, Edward escuchaba las palabras de mi padre, parecían ser duras pero no escuchaba nada legiblemente.

Las palabras que mi padre pronunciaba cada vez se escuchaban peores, Edward lloraba desconsolado. No podía quedarme aquí, pero no podía ir para allá.

No quiero que te acerques a Bella, nunca más.

Esta vez fue claro, muy claro lo que se oía, mi padre le advertía a Edward que si nos volvíamos a ver esto terminaría mal. Una herida ardía dentro de mí, dolía profundamente. No era justo que ahora que todo marchaba bien, algo lo arruinará, la chispa que quebró nuestra burbuja había roto todo.

Edward le decía a mi padre que no hiciera eso, que no era necesario, que no pasaría otra vez, mi padre solo gritaba y gritaba. Fue justo en ese momento cuando me asomé a mirar mejor y mi padre le había propinado un golpe a mi Edward, no soporté el dolor y grité desde adentro de la casa. Mi pequeño amor había sido golpeado a cambio de entender que él y yo no podíamos ser amigos, no podíamos vernos porque mi padre veía mal que nos besáramos.

- ¡Tu cállate y vete a tu pieza! - Gritó mi padre en dirección a la casa.

Salí disparada a mi habitación llorando como una magdalena, no podía ser que esto estuviese ocurriendo. El mundo conspiraba en contra de nosotros, si no era Steven era mi padre, el cual solo hacía que lo aborreciera ahora, me daba asco.

- ¿Por qué a mí? - Lloraba apretando mi almohada.

Me sentía culpable por haber hecho sufrir a Edward por Steven, quizás debí haber aprovechado el tiempo con él, era obvio que con la amenaza de mi padre, Ed nunca más se acercaría a mí. Este era el fin, el maldito fin que nunca vi venir.

- Estás castigada por el resto de tu vida - Mi padre había entrado a mi habitación a escupirme esas palabras.

- No me interesa, quiero regresar con mamá - Dije dándole la espalda.

- Tu madre está fuera del estado, no sacas nada con hacer eso - Dijo el hombre que solía ser mi padre.

- Pues la llamaré - Dije sin importancia.

- Hagas lo que hagas, Reéne no volverá hasta dos semanas más. Mientras estarás acá, soy tu padre y me obedecerás - Dijo tajante.

- Pues bien, ya jodiste mi vida - Lo miré con odio.

- No ocupes esas palabras conmigo, señorita - Dijo Charlie.

- Pues digo lo que se me antoja, ¿O me pegarás? -Dije desafiante esta vez.

- No digas eso, Bella. Ese mocoso se lo merecía - Cerraba la conversación.

- ¿Dónde está Edward? - Pregunté preocupada.

- En su cuarto, su madre vendrá a buscarlo porque su pequeño se cayó del árbol - Dijo sarcásticamente.

- ¿En serio les metiste esa historia encima? - ¿En qué monstruo se había convertido mi padre? Esme juraría que Edward se había caído de un árbol cuando yo sabía que Edward había recibido unos golpes amenazadores. En el fondo sabía que Ed no se quedaría callado.

- Tu acatas desde ahora en adelante - Dijo autoritario.

- Déjame verlo - Pedí.

- No - Te dejaré encerrada en tu cuarto.

Y así lo hizo.

Solo un pasillo me separaba de Edward, solo una fila de madera recubierta por alfombra color caqui. La cerradura de mi puerta estaba muerta, la de él probablemente también, quizás estaba arreglando su bolso para irse y alejarse de mí. La verdad no podía más, debía verlo como fuese.

Salí por mi ventana sabiendo los riesgos que podía traer. Eran dos riesgos, el primero, que Charlie me pillará, el segundo, que me cayera por trepar el techo. Pero debía ver a mi Edward, debía disculparme por la paliza, debía darle un último beso, debía decirle que estaba enamorada, no sé si como los adultos, pero esto se sentía bonito, romántico, único, como el primer amor, un amor dulce y me hallaba en la obligación de decírselo. Lo amaba, amaba cada centímetro de su ser y este puro sentimiento me estaba siendo arrebatado por mi padre.

Trepé a duras cuestas por el techo afirmándome en las tejas de color azul marino. Mis manos se rasmillaron por el roce unas cuantas veces, pero debía dar la vuelta completa y llegar a la ventana de la habitación en que estaba Edward, además debía apurarme, Esme no tardaría en llegar y no vería a Edward nunca más, mientras estuviese con papá, mamá no me prohibiría verlo, estaba segura de eso. ¿Entonces no era el fin? Me había cegado con todo, claro, cuando volviese a Port Angeles todo sería igual que antes, papá no estaría para prohibirme ver a Edward, solo había que esperar. Aunque ahora en medio del huracán era complicado pensar en esperanza.

Trepé un poco más, casi resbalé pero alcancé a agarrarme, di unos pasos y llegué a la ventana de Edward. Toqué dos veces, un niño la abrió.

- ¡Bella! - No podía ser, mi pequeño tenía su ojo morado y las mejillas rojas.

- On no, Edward, qué te hicieron mi vida - Dije apenada cuando vi su rostro. Lo abracé fuertemente, necesitaba lidiar con su dolor, necesitaba sufrir con él.

- Bella, no sabes cuanto te amo - No podía más que llorar.

- Yo también, Ed - Dije abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas.

- ¿Será el fin? - Preguntó enterrando su cabeza en mí cuerpo.

- No sé, Ed. No quiero que lo sea, no pensemos en eso ahora - Dije con certeza.

- Bella … - No pudo terminar y me besó.

- Edward, yo estoy enamorada de ti - Edward se sorprendió cuando lo dije, al parecer no se esperaba mi declaración - Deje que esto fluyera y así fue como me enamoré de ti.

- Oh, Bella - Edward sollozaba - Es doloroso que todo esto esté pasando justo ahora.

- Lo es - Lloré con él.

- Pero lucharemos, esperaremos, seremos felices algún día - Decía mi pequeño Ed - Te lo prometo como que me llamo Edward Masen Cullen, te lo juro por mi vida y por lo que siento por ti.

- Edward, dime que nos volveremos a ver - Reproché.

- Claro que sí, habrá que buscar la forma, cuando vuelvas a Port nos veremos, no creo que algo malo pase, pero no podremos estar juntos por ahora, es mejor dejar que las aguas se apacigüen, querida - Dijo Ed.

- Espero todo sea así, espero que Charlie no me reclute aquí - Miré al vacío, cuando alguien abría el cerrojo de la puerta.

- Bella, te amo - Dijo bajito, yo aproveché de esconderme en el closet.

- Okay chico, tu madre ha llegado por ti. Recuerda en lo que quedamos - Mi padre había manipulado la situación, le inventaría aquella historia de la caída en árbol a Esme.

- Sí, señor - Respondió entristecido mi pequeño Edward - Extrañaré este lugar - Objetó.

- No extrañes nada, es mejor que solo quede en tu memoria y nada más - Dijo pesadamente mi padre.

Cerraron la puerta y salí por la ventana para volver a mi habitación, la vuelta no fue tan complicada. Llegué a mi cuarto y miré por la ventana cuando Edward iba con Esme hacia el auto. El pequeño chico de los ojos verde esmeralda volvió a echar un vistazo a la casa antes de irse y miró en dirección a mi ventana, no sé si me habrá visto, pero pude ver que en sus labios se leía un te amo. Lloré sin parar y el auto se fue por el camino.

**EPOV**

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres semanas de la última vez que había visto a Bella, la tristeza era agonizante. No salía a jugar ni siquiera con mis hermanos, comía poco y no hacía nada más que leer o escuchar las canciones que oía junto a su hermosa compañía. Tampoco la veía en la escuela porque lamentablemente la habían cambiado, Charlie se encargó de cambiarla a un establecimiento de Forks, así la mantendría lejos de mí.

No pude aguantar de contarle a mis padres lo que había pasado, mi madre se sentía dolida y mi padre quería tomar represalias, les pedí que no hicieran nada, que dejaran las cosas así, al final nada cambiaría. Mi ojo ya había sanado, pero no podía olvidar que cada vez que me miraba el ojo golpeado al espejo recordaba las amenazas del padre de Bella y los golpes que recibí.

- ¿Hijo? - Era mi madre que entraba a mi cuarto.

- ¿Pasa algo, mamá? - Yo seguía tirado sobre mi cama mirando el techo.

- Alguien te busca - Dijo dulcemente.

- Mamá, no quiero ver a nadie - Dije sin importancia.

- Creo que esta visita si te importará - Imaginé que al decir eso era Bella. Me levanté sin preguntar quien era y bajé rápidamente, la ilusión de verla otra vez era inmensa.

- ¡Hola! - Dijo.

- Ah, hola - La ilusión se apagó.

- Sé que no te es grato verme - Dijo amablemente.

- Para nada, ¿Qué quieres? - Pregunté asqueado.

- Pues, he vuelto a hablar con Bella y me envío a darte esto - Me tendió un sobre blanco.

- ¿Es de parte de ella? - Pregunté atónito.

- Sí - Dijo serio - No me agrada la amistad de ustedes ni nada, pero Charlie no la deja salir y me pidió que le hiciera este favor.

- Ah, bueno, gracias - Le agradecí al cretino de Steven que extrañamente se comportaba amable.

- Pues, me voy, debo hacer tareas - Dijo él, después de notar que más intercambio de palabras entre nosotros dos no habría.

- Okay, gracias por el favor - Agradecí.

- Mándale saludos a Rosalie - Inquirió antes de irse.

- En tu nombre - Le abrí la puerta para que saliera y se despidió cordialmente.

Subí fugazmente a mi habitación y leí la carta, ansiaba saber como estaba Bella.

_"Mi querido Edward:_

_No sabes lo duro que ha sido pasar estas semanas sin verte, no sabes lo que ha sido estar encerrada en estas cuatro paredes en mi habitación. Charlie no me deja salir, solo deja que me vengan a ver y si salgo es para ir a la escuela, por ende comprenderás que él me va a dejar y luego por la tarde me pasa a buscar. Después de clases me quedó en el trabajo de él, aprovecho de hacer mis tareas. Voy bien, me han llenado de trabajos en solo dos semanas de clases, pero todo en lo que respecta a la escuela va bien, bueno … excepto en lo de hacer amigos, me siento sola._

_Te extraño, te extraño demasiado. A veces por las noches me dan ganas de salir por la ventana y salir corriendo a tu casa y ver tu cara otra vez. A veces lloro mucho, porque recuerdo aquel día, aquel horrible día y mi corazón se despedaza. Recuerdo nuestra estúpida pelea en la laguna, nuestro beso sincero antes de la tormenta 'Charlie' y la vez que te dije que estaba enamorada de ti, sigo estándolo y siempre lo estaré, espero no me hayas olvidado, no … yo sé que no me olvidarías._

_Perdón si la carta llega a través de las manos de Steven, pero era la única persona que pudo hacerme el favor, ya sabes, es primo de Douglas y mi padre le agarró una gran confianza. He visto a Jacob un par de veces, te manda muchos saludos._

_Espero estés bien Ed, espero verte de nuevo, espero que me esperes._

_Siempre tuya, te ama_

_Bella"_

Mis lágrimas caían sobre el papel, Bella me extrañaba, yo la extrañaba. Ella sufría y yo sufría y como el mundo se había encargado de hacernos infelices, no podíamos hacernos compañía y consolarnos. Bella lo estaba pasando mal, quería estar con ella, abrazarla y tranquilizarla.

.

Los días pasaban y pasaban y no tenía noticias de ella. Habían pasado dos semanas del día en que llegó su carta, no podía responderle porque no tenía a nadie que le llevará una respuesta de vuelta.

- Come, hijo - Me recordaba mamá. Estábamos los cinco en la mesa y yo era el centro de atención por mi comportamiento.

- Sí - Tome el tenedor y me llevé una bocanada de arroz a la boca sin ganas.

- Hijo, hemos tomado una desición - Dijo mi padre-

- Según yo es la mejor decisión de la vida, te gustará - Dijo Rosalie animada.

- Dejen que Edward hable, todo esto es sobre él - Decía Jasper muy comprensivo.

- ¿De qué hablan? - Pregunté.

- Pues, viendo todo lo que paso con Charlie y Bella, todo el sufrimiento que te ha traído … - Mi padre transmitía.

- ¿Podré ver a Bella? - Lo interrumpí.

- ¡Deja de pensar en esa niña! - Dijo Rose.

- Compórtate, hija - Dijo mi madre.

- Al contrario, no la verás - Dijo mi padre - Como familia hemos decidido que nos mudaremos a Inglaterra.

- ¡¿Qué?! - Grité encolerizado en la mesa.

- Pues, se me ha otorgado un buen puesto de trabajo allá, aparte tus abuelos están allá y te hará bien hijo.

- ¡No!, ¡No me hará bien! No veré nunca más a Bella - Dije llorando.

- Sabía que no le gustaría - Dijo Jasper cuando pasaba su mano por mi espalda.

- Hijo … - Esta vez era mi madre - Es lo mejor, le tenemos mucho cariño a Bella, pero estás mal y no queremos problemas con ese imbecil que te hizo daño.

- Pero mamá … - Lloraba - No veré más a Bella.

- Hay veces que hay que hacer sacrificios, esto será mejor para los dos. Bella está mal y tu también, si se separan más se olvidarán y será mejor - Dijo mi padre.

Por una parte tenía razón, pero no imaginaba la vida sin ella, auque llevará un mes sin verla. Sabía que no había mucho camino que nos separaba. Si nos íbamos a Inglaterra las posibilidades de verla eran mínimas, estaríamos en continentes distintos.

- Hijo, esto ya está decidido, tendrás que aceptarlo tarde o temprano - Dijo mi madre dulcemente - Ahora duele, pero más adelante dejará de doler.

- ¿Puedo irme a mi habitación? - Dije sin contestar las conclusiones que ellos sacaban de las ventajas que había en irse.

- Puedes - Dijo mamá.

- Nos vamos esta semana, hijo - Me recordó mi padre.

Seguí caminando como un muerto viviente a mi habitación, la idea había hecho que el dolor que llevaba encima fuese peor, pesaba más sobre mi espalda. Pero era un hecho, nos mudaríamos y me lo estaban informando me gustase o no.

Rosalie estaba feliz por viajar, Jasper era neutro, le daba lo mismo. A mis padres les venía bien por la parte económica, a mí no me traía nada bueno.

.

Era un día 3 de septiembre, caía una leve llovizna de día de otoño. Nuestro muebles ya habían sido embarcados, la casa de Forks había sido vendida en un muy buen precio, todo parecía ir bien. Estábamos en pleno mediodía, faltaban unos detalles y partíamos al aeropuerto. No hallé la forma de enviarle una carta a Bella, me sentía mal, agrio, gris, muerto. Me iría sin despedirme de ella, me sentía como una basura. Ansiaba darle un beso de despedida y decirle que algún día volvería a buscarla.

Bella me odiaría por siempre si no le dejaba alguna nota, debía hacer algo, tenía unos minutos de ventaja, así que actué rápido. Saqué un trozo de papel de un libro que traía en mi bolso y escribí con una pluma de tinta negra.

_"Bella, seré breve. No fue mi decisión, fue de mis padres, no quiero irme, no quiero alejarme de ti. Te amo, te amo demasiado. Espero me perdones y comprendas. Volveré a buscarte algún día. Te ama, siempre tuyo. Edward"._

Corrí en dirección a la casa de Reéne, y deje la nota en un hueco de la ventana de la habitación de Bella, esperando a que si regresaba la leyera. Era la única esperanza que tenía, podría habérsela entregado a su madre directamente pero no quería preguntas, ni menos que la leyese. Volví apesadumbrado afuera de mi casa.

- ¡Mi niño! Ya estamos en la hora - Súbete al auto - Decía mamá apresurada. Asentí.

Mire mi ahora antigua casa y la observé con nostalgia, nostalgia de todo lo que viví en ella, de todo lo que viví en ella con Bella. Mis ojos se humedecieron, mi corazón se partía en dos y mi alma se desvanecía.

- Sé que es duro, pero tranquilo, aquí estoy - Decía mamá abrazándome, sus palabras eran como las de Bella cuando me tranquilizaba.

Entré al auto y me uní a mis hermanos, ambos me dieron una sonrisa de tranquilidad. La devolví lo mejor que pude, todos sabían que esto me dolía mucho.

- Adiós Bella - Dije para mis adentro mirando el camino que dejaba atrás. Solo pude llorar y Jasper me abrazó, agradecí su apoyo.

Estarás en mi corazón siempre, siempre Pensé cuando el avión despegaba.

* * *

**Pues, lloro como una desquiciada. Pero no todo es color de rosas, lamentablemente ): Juro que me costó bastante escribir este capítulo, por eso la demora, se supone lo iba a subir el viernes, pero bueeeeh aquí está y espero como siempre que los disfruten (: Dejen sus reviews aquí en FF y sus comentarios en mi twitter /chica_stewart. ¡LECTORAS, GRACIAS POR TODO!**


	9. Distancia

**UNBROKEN**

9th.

_Distancia_

**BPOV**

Hoy era un día especial, un día especial para los especímenes que acompañaban mis días. Para mí también lo sería si Edward estuviese conmigo, pero desde que ya no lo veo todo se volvió gris. Mi vida se apagó y la suya también debe haberlo hecho. A veces me pregunto por qué Edward no me ha enviado una carta o algo, así como yo lo hice. Quizás le prohíben comunicarse conmigo por lo que pasó con Charlie.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, bonita! - Era Steven que entraba a mi casa, yo estaba sentada en el living de mala gana, nada podía entretenerme.

- Ah, gracias - Dije amable sin tomarlo mucho en cuenta.

- Deberías estar feliz, cumples trece años - Decía coquetamente, ahora que lo alcanzaba en edad.

- Si supieras las penurias que vivo comprenderías la razón de mi ánimo - Lo miré de reojo.

- Hagamos el día de hoy un día sin penurias, bonita - Se acercaba a mí y su brazo tendía un regalo.

¡Oh no, un regalo! Odiaba que gastaran dinero en mí.

- Steven, no es necesario - Dije evitando el regalo.

- Bella, por favor, es tu cumpleaños - Decía Steven.

- Ya, cállate - Dije de mala manera.

Me levanté del sofá y fui a la puerta. Algo decía que Edward vendría o me mandaría algo con alguien, no se olvidaría de mi cumpleaños. Pero no había nadie, solo mi padre hablando con unos vecinos.

Odiaba a mi padre de manera demencial, nunca sería capaz de perdonar lo que le hizo a ese indefenso chico de los ojos verdes que solía vivir conmigo acá. Para mala suerte mía, mi madre le creyó todo a mi padre y dijo que lo mejor era que pasara un tiempo con Charlie para disciplinarme mejor. Sé que mi egoísta madre prefería que me quedará acá ahora que su noviazgo iba viento en popa.

- Papá - Interrumpí su conversación con el vecino.

- ¿Si, Bella? - Hizo un ademán para que el señor que hablaba con él esperara un momento.

- ¿Cuánto falta para que empiece esta fiesta de cumpleaños? - Quería que empezará lo antes posible para que terminara pronto.

- En media hora - Respondió el vil hombre que hacía llamarse mi padre.

Edward no vendría, de lo contrario ya habría llegado con sus hermanos.

En el jardín trasero estaba Jacob más unos primos suyos, Seth y Paul. También estaba la pequeña hermana de Steven, Heather. Estaba Erick y Ben, compañeros que había hecho en la escuela nueva, no eran exactamente mi amigos, pero mi padre insistió en que debía invitarlos.

- ¡Bella! - Dijo Jacob muy contento.

Sonreí a la fuerza. Los Cullen no vendrán.

- Hola Jacob - Saludé cordialmente. Mis ganas de celebrar eran mínimas y todos esperaban que yo estallara en regocijo.

- Feliz cumpleaños - Volvió a recordarme.

- Gracias - Dije.

- ¡Sí! Feliz cumpleaños a Bella, una chica brillante que cumple trece - Exclamó Erick, el chico sonriente de mi clase.

Me sonrojé por que los ojos se clavaban en mí, era el centro de atención. Me causaba gracia que la testosterona abundaba en mi cumpleaños, solo éramos Heather y yo, pero ella solo jugaba con unas tazas de té de juguete.

- Podemos pasar a comer si gustan - Inquirí.

- Claro - Dijo Paul, el chico popular de la escuela ¿Qué mierda hacía en mi cumpleaños de perdedora?

- Ben, vamos adentro - Le dije a él cuando vi que se quedaba mirando el cielo, este chico era un medio lunático.

- ¿Has notado como las nubes corren acorraladas por el cielo dando forma a figuras tan mágicas? - No sé si era su fanatismo por leer libros de fantasía o lo lunático que era.

- Umh, sí, son bonitas - Me limité a decir - ¿Entramos?

- Sí - Salió de su ensoñación y camino conmigo.

Dentro de todos los que habían venido a mi cumpleaños, Ben era el que mejor me caía. Me agradaba que fuese reservado como yo, que le gustase pasar desapercibido. Teníamos gustos parecidos, la música era su pasión al igual que a mí. A veces me recordaba a Edward, creo que por eso me agradaba tanto.

Oh, Edward, ¿Dónde rayos estás?

- Bella, toma - Era Jacob dándome un regalo.

- Gracias, Jake - Dije.

- Ábrelo, por favor - Decía ansioso.

- Pues … - Hice una mueca.

- Por favor, ábrelo - Abrí la pequeña cajita con cuidado

- ¡Qué bonito! - Dije bajito. Era un anillo de madera que en la punta tenía un corazón tallado. Muy femenino para mi masculinizada personalidad - Gracias, Jake.

Me dio un abrazo y me boté por un segundo en su hombro. Necesitaba cariño y consuelo por todo lo que pasaba en mi vida ahora. Jacob era sincero y podía confiar en él, esto no se aplicaba en Steven, que a pesar de que se había acercado a mí ahora que Edward no frecuentaba mi vida, seguía siendo el imbécil que se dejo ver aquella vez que nos amenazo a Ed y a mí.

¿Jacob podría suplir el vacío de Edward? No, nunca. Edward lo era todo, era la mitad que me complementaba. Y no estaba ...

_* Flashback de Bella *_

- Bella, hoy es un día maravilloso, ¿Cierto? - Dijo Edward sentado al lado mío.

- No lo es, solo es trece de septiembre y punto - Dije malhumorada.

- Es tu cumpleaños y yo lo haré un día fenomenal para ti - Tomo mi mano con su pequeña mano.

- ¿Y qué haremos? - Pregunté.

- Iremos a la casa del árbol de mi casa, comeremos torta preparada por mamá y luego soñaremos mirando al cielo - Me miró fijo con sus ojitos verdes - Disfrutaremos de las cosas simples de la vida, como dice mi padre - Dijo tiernamente.

- Pues, me alivia que nada sea una sorpresa - Lo miré agradecida.

- Que te haya dicho parte del plan no quiere decir que no haya sorpresas, Bella - Dijo con una voz de malicia.

- Oh, no es justo - Reclamé.

- Si, si es justo. Es tu cumpleaños, Bella bonita - Me miró rebosando ternura por sus poros.

- Está bien, lo dejaré pasar solo porque eres mi mejor amigo - Lo abracé y él me recibió en sus brazos de niño.

- Te quiero - Dijo dulcemente que di gracias de tenerlo en mi vida.

_* Fin flashback de Bella *_

Pensaba en en ese vago recuerdo que navegaba en mi mente perdida. Edward había hecho de mi cumpleaños anterior, el mejor.

¿Por qué no estás? Pensé absorta en la nube de recuerdos que nublaba mi vista.

- ¡Bella! - Era Jacob, el chispeante.

- ¿Qué? - Pregunté confundida.

- ¡Por favor, Bella! Aterriza, es tu cumpleaños, debes disfrutar, paraces una moribunda con esa cara - Claro, alguien que no se ponía en mis zapatos podía pronunciar esas palabras con facilidad.

- No tengo ganas de celebrar nada- Ni siquiera miré a Jacob a los ojos, no tenía ganas.

- ¿Es por Edward, cierto? - Preguntó bajando la chispa de su personalidad por una más comprensiva.

- Sí - Me quebré como una copa de cristal sobre el desnudo suelo.

- ¿No sabes nada de él? - Jake sobaba mi espalda para calmar mis lágrimas, era increíble como la tranquilidad se transladaba a cada parte de mi ser.

- Nada, desde que Charlie le dió aquella paliza, no supe nada más de él, le envíe una nota y no hubo respuesta y bueno, Steven no me da mucha confianza para que averigüe sobre Ed - Lo miré esta vez como si en los ojos de Jacob encontrase la libertad que necesitaba ahora, necesitaba descargar la tristeza que me carcomía por dentro.

- ¿Quieres que lo busque? - Lo miré respondiendo con la mirada.

- Por favor, te lo ruego. Dile que ... - No sabía qué decir - Que lo extraño, que lo quiero, que me mande alguna simple señal de vida.

- Lo haré, Bella. Es una promesa de amigos - Sonrío y también lo hice al ver que Jacob me ayudaba de manera tan pero tan incondicional.

- Muchas gracias - Lo abracé feliz, feliz de saber que había una esperanza de encontrar a Ed.

- Pero mi misión comenzará mañana, ahora te cantaremos feliz cumpleaños - Jacob cambió el tema cuando vio que Charlie se acercaba con una inmensa torta para miles de comensales que en el centro decía "Feliz Cumpleaños, Bella". Barata estupidez viniendo de mi progenitor.

- ¡No quiero que me canten nada! - Dije enfurecida mirando a Charlie mientras de reojo notaba la impresión de los invitados por mi exigente petición.

- Bella, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es - Era el hostigante de Steven hablando en mi oído.

- No te metas - Le dije sobre mi hombro.

- Bella, anímate, ¿Sí? - Charlie mostraba una sonrisa sinica, actuada y mal interpretada.

- ¡No! - Me levanté del sofá y miré a cada uno de los infantiles ojos que me miraban - Dejen de actuar conmigo, no me interesa la piedad que me tengan, no quiero un cumpleaños fingidamente feliz, porque no lo estoy. Estoy destrozada, aqui dentro y ustedes no comprenden. Sobre todo tú, el hombre que admiraba, el hombre que me dio la vida y que arruino mi infancia - Hice una pausa, vi mi reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana y vi el

monstruo que salía de mí y continué - Si, tú ... el que se hace el desentendido, el que me encierra tal princesa de cuentos en una torre, tú Charlie Swan, ¡Arruinaste mi vida!

- Por Dios, Bella, escuchate - Dijo Charlie.

- ¡Pueden irse todos! El cumpleaños se acabó - Corrí a mi cuarto llorando como una magdalena, dejando atrás a esos ojos asombrados de la sala. No me importaba la impresión que di, solo quería saber de Edward.

Deje que mis lágrimas mojaran mi colcha purpura, que por una maldita razón tenía el aroma de Ed, mi amigo que se esfumó.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste, Ed? - Miré por la ventana como si esperara a que mágicamente él llegara, mientras los invitados se iban murmurando.

Tomé dos de mis mochilas favoritas, una gris y otra negra, más mi infaltable bolso amarillo. Y busqué lo imprescindible para mi rumbo, guardé ropa y dinero ahorrado en mi alcancía. Escondí mi equipaje debajo de mi cama, por si Charlie venía a chequearme, pero en vez de eso sentí que me encerró con llave.

¡Genial!, encerrada como rehén.

Me dormí esperando a que el amanecer llegará.

- Hola, son las siete, son las siete, son las siete ... - Era mi estúpido reloj de Barbie avisándome que era hora de partir.

Lancé mis bolsos por la ventana intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Y como en una película hice una "cuerda" con sábanas para bajar.

- Listo, iré a buscarte Edward - Caminé rumbo a Port Angeles.

* * *

**EPOV**

Llegamos a Manchester en una fría mañana. Rosalie saltaba de felicidad, desbordaba su alegría por todas partes, sus ojos brillaban como si tuviese el reflejo de los mejores diamantes pulidos ante ella.

- Esto es maravilloso - Rose alababa el paisaje - Ay, Ed, deja esa cara de vagabundo y disfruta este espectaculo ... ¡Estamos en Inglaterra!, ¿No lo ves? - Ponía su tono ironico y agresivo.

- Dejalo, esto tomará tiempo, Rose - Miré a Jasper agradeciendo su intervención.

- ¡Hombres! - Rose saltó del auto y fue en dirección a la nueva casa que a pesar de ser mucho más grande que la de Port Angeles, no era más bonita, solo común al diseño británico.

- Edward, sabes que me tienes a mí, siempre te he dado mi confianza, soy tu hermano y estoy para ayudarte a salir adelante - Jazz me abrazó.

- Gracias - No tenía muchas ganas de parlotear, por suerte Jasper me comprendía.

- Vamos, debemos desempacar - Tiró de mí bajando del auto.

Ayudé con cajas y bolsos por montón, mis hombros comenzaban a resentirse pero por mi bien emocional prefería estar ocupado que recordar a Bella, me dolía saber que no la vería más.

- Elige tu habitación, mi niño - Era mi adorable madre.

- ¡Quiero la más espaciosa! - Se adelantó Rose.

- Espera Rose, Edward elegirá primero - Espetó mi mamá.

- Bueno, quiero una como la que tenía en Port, algo de las mismas dimensiones, en lo posible - Dije.

- Pues sube al segundo piso y ve a la segunda puerta a la derecha, sé que te gustará - Dijo alegre mi padre.

- Si no te gusta, vuelve y elegiremos otra - Mi madre exclamó cuando yo subía por las escaleras.

Llegué a la habitación designada y ¡Vaya!, era espectacular, era exactamente igual a la que tenía antes, solo que esta era un poco más pequeña. Había una terrazita fuera de mi ventana que daba a un verdoso bosque, que solo me hacía recordarla a ella, de todas formas esto me llevaba a Port Angeles, me llevaba a ella.

- ¿Qué estarás haciendo, Bella? - Dije apoyado en el metal frío de la baranda de la terraza.

Dejé de pensar en ella y volví al corredor para avisarle a mis padres que la habitación había cumplido mis expectativas, ambos me regalaron una amplia sonrisa desde el primer piso.

Volví a mi nuevo cuarto y comencé a ordenarlo, hice algunos cambios, como la posición de mi cama y algunos muebles. Colgué mis cuadros y mis posters de superheroes. En la esquina de mi cama coloqué una pulsera que una vez me regaló Bella como símbolo de nuestra amistad.

- ¿Galletas? - Era Jasper que se asomaba por mi puerta ofreciéndome galletas recién horneadas.

- Bueno - Dije, dejando de lado mi comic de Spiderman.

- Están buenísimas - Dijo Jazz en tono alegre. Después de mis padres, Jasper era mi único cable a tierra, era mi pilar incondicional. Aun recuerdo que cuando tenía cuatro años y él seis años, nadábamos en el lago de Port Angeles y en un descuido mío nade más de lo normal y llegué a una parte de gran profundidad, mis pies se enredaban en una pequeña corriente que me succionaba hacia el fondo, Jasper en un acto heroico me agarró de la mano y con ayuda de un flotador y sus básicas tácticas de salvavida me llevó a la orilla.

- Sí, ¿Las hizo mamá? - Pregunté aún con el recuerdo en mi cabeza.

- Sí - Jasper respondía con la boca llena - ¿La extrañas?

- ¿A Bella? Por supuesto que la extraño - ¿Acaso no era obvio con el rostro que llevaba? - La semana pasada fue su cumpleaños, me sentí como una rata inmunda al saber que no estaría con ella, como siempre.

- Tranquilo, de seguro comprenderá, es Bella, es una chica buena - Dijo Jazz.

- Entenderá si llega a leer la nota que deje en su ventana - Agregué. Si Bella no leía esa nota me odiaría por siempre

- Ten fe, ella ya debe estar en casa de Reéne, debe estar mejor y tú debes recomenzar, debes olvidar la golpiza de Charlie - La golpiza de Charlie era mi peor recuerdo, sentía los gritos de Bella, mi cuerpo siendo azotado y las palabras de aquel hombre en mi memoria dando vueltas, atormentando mis sueños, eran mis pesadillas cada noche.

- Espero volver a ella algún día - Dije con la angustia en mis entrañas, con el nudo en mi garganta, el calor en mis ojos.

- Así será, ahora debemos comenzar una nueva vida en este país, saldrás adelante y un día solo será un mal recuerdo ese episodio - Decía con esa calidez única en él - y el día menos esperado ella volverá a tu vida.

Y así fue, los meses pasaron y con bastante esfuerzo tuve que rehacer mi vida. Al comienzo yo solo era un espectador de la película que pasaba sobre mis ojos, no era responsable de lo que hacía, era un fantasma dentro de la casa. No comía, no jugaba, no sonreía. Estaba muerto por dentro, porque el más hermoso y bello sentimiento que alguna vez sentí había sido arrebatado.

- Muy bien, ahora cuéntame Edward, ¿Cómo te has sentido? - Preguntaba la chica de melena corta y tez morena.

- Un poco mejor - Dije mientras dibujaba sobre sobre una croquera que la psicóloga me había facilitado.

- ¿Haz hecho nuevos amigos? - Preguntó mientras escribía en mi ficha.

- Sí, pero nada del otro mundo. - La miré.

- Cuéntame sobre ellos, ¿Cómo se llaman? - Ahora me miraba también, algo en ella me transmitía paz, no sabía si era su gran profesionalidad o su esencia como persona.

- El primero es un chico que conocí en mi clase de Historia Inglesa, se llama Emmett. Al comienzo me molestaba por mi timidez, pero al paso de unas semanas me supe entender con él, su sarcasmos y diversión me hacen olvidar el fuego de dolor que llevo - Dije un poco más relajado.

- Suena bien que te conectes con gente que tenga buena vibra - Sonrío volviendo a anotar en la ficha - ¿Alguien más?

- Sí - Sonreí un poco. - Se llama Alice, es muy dulce y bonita ... Me recuerda a Be ... - Me callé.

- Sabes que intentamos sacar a Bella de tu cabeza, todo lo que pasó con su padre te trastornó. Debes dejar de mencionarla - Ese era el objetivo, olvidarla. Su recuerdo, su padre y mi culpa de haberla dejado cargaban en mí, piedras pesadas.

- Lo sé - Dije apenado. - Solo que a pesar de todo no logro comprender por qué debo olvidarla, si ella es alguien importante para mí, era la alegría de mis días.

- Porque no puedes avanzar, y debes avanzar - Concluyó.

Aguanté las lágrimas que mis ojos querían expulsar para demostrarle a Leah, mi psicóloga que podía vivir sin Bella. ¿Podría demostrarme eso a mí?

- Bueno, Edward, nos vemos la otra semana, que estés muy bien - Se despedía amablemente de mí cuando mi mamá me recibía en la salita de espera.

- ¿Cómo te fue, hijo? - La pregunta que siempre lanzaba cada vez que salía de la consulta de Leah.

- Bien, ninguna novedad - Aclaré gustoso. En algunas ocasiones me daban grandes crisis, discutía a gritos, me salía de mis casillas. Esta vez todo fue por buen camino hasta que la recordé.

- Entonces mereces un helado como recompensa - Dijo mientras marcaba el primer piso en los fríos y plateados botones del ascensor.

- ¿Helado en enero? - El frío era imponente en Manchester como para deleitarse de un helado.

- Bueno, si no quieres ... - Dijo sabiendo que por dentro yo moría por un helado.

- Sí, si quiero - Brinqué en el ascensor haciendo sonar el cubo de metal que nos transportaba.

- Okay, iremos mi niño - Salimos del ascensor.

**.**

Los días eran lentos, dolorosos, rasgaban la delgada tela de mi corazón dejando pequeñas heridas que derramaban sangre por doquier, dolía. Dolía la ausencia de ella, dolía no ver su sonrisa cada día.

¿Donde había quedado la felicidad que le prometí? Me sentía una escoria, minúsculo.

Los días dolorosos se convirtieron en meses compasivos, piadosos de mi comportamiento que no avanzaba mucho. Las sesiones con Leah fueron arduas, dos por semana, aveces tres. Me tenían ocupado, como un robot, de esa manera no habría tiempo para recordar a mi Bella.

¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?

Los meses piadosos se convirtieron en años de crecimiento. Las sesiones con la psicóloga fueron disminuyendo, yo avanzaba, ya no era el niño de diez años que le temía a cada hombre de bigotes que pasaba delante mío. Había madurado, aprendido, sí, aprendí a porrazos, pero lo agradecí. Tenía esplendorosos quince años, no era muy llamativo a la vista de las chicas, tampoco me interesaba, solo necesitaba agradarle a una, la misma que se burlaba de mis lentes y de mi desordenado pelo, la misma que dejaba algún mensaje de cariño cuando le prestaba algún cuaderno por ir atrasada en las clases.

¿Volvería a querer a alguien como a Bella? Su nombre ya no provocaba espasmos dolorosos en mi cuerpo, lo había superado. Pero dentro muy dentro estaba ella, se había quedado agarrada en mí, y aunque tuviese que aceptarlo, las posibilidades de volver a verla era una en un millón. Mi vida debía continuar, ella en Port Angeles y yo en Manchester.

- ¿Por qué tan serio, Edward Anthony? - Podía volver a sonreír.

- Nada - Moví la cabeza.

- ¿Qué harás después de clases? - Preguntaba inquisidoramente la chica.

- Creo que nada, dormiré una siesta - Dije sin importancia, esperando a que ella tomará la iniciativa.

- ¿Prefieres dejar la siesta para más tarde y dar una vuelta conmigo por el parque? - Notaba la inocente timidez en su invitación.

- Suena mejor la siesta - Dije con falso pesar.

- No seas un viejo amargado, Ed - Protestó la chica de cabello oscuro.

- Estoy bromeando, Alice, claro que me gusta la idea de salir - Le sonreí.

- Más te vale , Edward. Siempre me evades las salidas, ¿Acaso apesto? - Hacía posturitas.

- No, solo que ... - No sabía que responder, yo ya no era bueno diciendo palabras bonitas, ni acogiendo el corazón de alguien en el hueco de mi corazón. - Soy un hogareño empedernido - Mentí.

- Parece que tendré que ser yo la que te saque de tu madurez temprana y aburrida - Alice coqueteaba moviendo su largo cabello de un lado para otro.

- Yo creo - Me deje llevar por la conversación - Sácame la flojera de encima con tu encanto - Coquetear no era lo mío, era mejor cuando estaba con Bella.

¡Edward, para!

- Si tu lo dices - Movía sus pestañas en un vaivén hipnotizante. - Dame tu mano - Imploró Alice cuando el sonoro timbre nos llamaba para ir a las dos últimas horas de clases.

Era un suplicio tener Algebra en las últimas horas de un viernes, mi cerebro quería estallar, más bien quería que los números del reloj que amenazaba con su lentitud tomará el camino de la ligereza y tocará el timbre para partir a casa ... Mejor dicho para salir con Alice.

- Te envían esto - Bill, mi compañero de puesto, me pasaba un papelito enrollado. Lo recibí curioso.

_"Quedan treinta y ocho minutos. Alice"._

Me giré a observarla a tres asientos detrás de mí y le guiñé un ojo a lo que ella se sonrojo. No era que me desesperase mucho salir con una chica, pero todos tenían sus aventuras y yo me sentía fuera del círculo. A veces sentía que algo dentro de mí necesitaba aparentar algo que no era, demostrar que podía ser el típico chico rudo y rompecorazones, solo por gusto. Quizás eso buscaba con Alice, sentirme más vivo y jugar, tratar de no involucrar sentimientos. Esas cosas del amor se quedaron en Port Angeles y se quedarían allí por largo tiempo.

- ¿Vamos? - Dijo una danzarina Alice.

- Vamos, Alice. - Tomé su mano, como si fuéramos novios. Era extraño, esto solo lo había hecho cuando pequeño, cuando las cosas planeaban ir hacia un bonito final.

- Tu mano suda, Ed. - Qué verguenza, pero de verdad me sudaba. Los nervios de llevar a a chica bonita de mi clase, más no saber cómo actuar y lo que se venía más adelante me ponía nervioso.

- Perdón - Dije y solté su mano para secarme discretamente.

- Edward, tu me gustas. - Me lo esperaba, ella también me gustaba un poco. Aún así me sorprendí por su sinceridad, sin rodeos.

- A mi también. - Solté nervioso.

- Sé que esto no te acomoda, o que te cuesta. La verdad, no sé, desde que me contaste lo de tu amiga, pensé que esto te costaría y yo te puedo ayudar. - No sé si en sus palabras había dulzura o picardía.

- Quiero intentarlo. - No sé de donde salío esto. - Prometo hacerte feliz. - Las palabras me salían como un robot programado, no sé por qué lo decía. Alice era buena, se convirtió en una buena amiga cuando entré en la escuela acá en Manchester. Pensaba que estaba enamorada de Jasper, pero no. Se había fijado en mí y siempre que lo solicitaba ella estaba para consolarme.

- Entonces intentemoslo. - Se lanzó feliz sobre mis brazos. - No sabes cuanto esperaba por este momento.

La abracé muy fuerte, era como si quisiera llenar el vacío. No era que quisiese usarla, ni nada por el estilo, solo que me costaba acostumbrarme. Pero podía intentarlo, podía intentar olvidar mi experiencia de cuando niño. Y Alice, había llegado en buen momento.

- Debo hacer esto. - Se acercó, agarró mi cara y me besó. Me tensé como si el hielo traspasara mi cuerpo.

La alejé.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Se veía derribada, desolada por mi rechazo.

- No sé, de verdad, no sé. - Me disculpé. - Perdóname.

- Está bien. - Sonrío dándome calidez. - Debemos ir de a poco, soy un poco impulsiva, debe ser eso.

- No, si el problema soy yo. - Agarré sus delicadas manos y la acerqué. Tomé de su cintura en una postura exagerada, como de teleserie. Me perdí en sus labios buscando los labios de alguien más. Ella enlazó sus manos en mi cuello, acariciándome la nuca, yo solo ensaba y enterraba mis dedos en su cintura. No sentía nada, ¿No se supone que Alice me gustaba? Estaba confundido, la besaba y en mi mente imaginaba a una Bella de diecisiete años, la edad que ella tendría ahora. Oh Dios, por favor haz que ella aparezca aquí y ahora. Al diablo las sesiones en la psicóloga que me volvieron a ser una persona norma, si debía volver a enloquecer por buscarla lo haría.

* * *

**Uff, un capítulo denso, gris, muy gris, pero debemos pasar por esto primero antes de llegar a la felicidad y las perdices y arcoiris ... ¿Alice con Edward? Esto fue lo más bizarro que se me pudo ocurrir, pero ya verán, por algo pasan estas cosillas. Bella buscando a Edward, Edward decidiéndose en ir a buscar a Bella, ¿Se encontrarán? Esperemos. Pues, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo Unbroken, por el apoyo y no lo duden nunca, jamás dejaré este fic. Este es y será siempre mi primera inspiración plasmada, y como siempre lo digo hay para rato. Gracias por sus comentarios, un beso y un abrazo de twilighter, como siempre :) Mary.**


	10. Sangre

**Nota: **Hay una canción perfecta para este capítulo, es exacto para los sentimientos de Bella, My Immortal de Evanescence, vean la letra o escúchenla y verán a lo que me refiero :)

**UNBROKEN**

10th.

_Sangre_

Si el dolor de una pérdida fuese tangible simplemente tendría que destrozar todo lo que encontrase a mi paso, para demostrar que lo que come por dentro mi alma va más allá de lo calculablemente explicable para el raciocinio de un humano que no comprende la desolación.

Caminé largas horas con un frío único y característico de Forks, los bolsos me pesaban comosi el dolor emocional fuesen piedras en mi espalda, era un milagro que no lloviese o sino ya estaría estornudando y moquilleando. De lejos veía la entrada de mi pasaje, se veía el techo oscuro de la casa de Los Cullen, me alegré, salté, claramente Edward debía estar durmiendo y lo sorprendería entrando por su ventana. Aceleré el paso haciendo caso omiso al dolor de mi espalda por los bolsos, las ansias iban_ in crescendo_, lo vería en cosa de minutos. Volvería a ver a mi Edward, a mi pequeño de los ojos verdes que tanto extrañaba, que tanto recordaba.

Volver a estar en frente de su inmensa casa me transportaba a recuerdos inmemorables que se plegaban en mi mente como las memorias más bellas. Edward y yo viviendo el día a día, aprovechando la naturaleza, yendo al bosque, comiendo golosinas, riendo, queriendo, acompañando, siendo lo que eramos.

- ¡Edward! - Grité desde el lado de su ventana. - ¡Edward, despierta!

Nada, solo silencio y frío.

- ¡Edward, abre la maldita ventana! - Volví a gritar sin respuesta alguna.

Lancé unas pequeñas piedras a la ventana de marco marrón, pero nadie la abría. Comenzaba a desesperarme y opté por tocar la puerta, quizás Esme o Carlisle me recibían.

- ¡Hola, linda! ¿Qué necesitas? - Una señora rubia de cabellera larga y dorada me miraba con grandes ojos cafés.

- Hola, soy Bella, ando buscando a Edward. - Supuse que esta señora era alguien de la familia.

- ¿Edward? No conozco a ningún niño con ese nombre. - ¿Me estaba tomando el pelo? ¡Si está es la casa de Los Cullen!, ¿Cómo mierda no lo va a conocer?

- Pero si está es la casa de Los Cullen, señora, ellos viven aquí, ¡Edward, vive aquí! - La furia me revolvía la cabeza.

- Lamento decirte que Los Cullen se marcharon hace un mes de acá, querida. - Me helé, me nublé, llovía sobre mí.

- ¡¿Que?! - Esto no me lo esperaba.

- Pues vendieron la casa, a un buen precio, con mi esposo no pudimos negarnos a tal maravilla. - La rubia sonreía por su espectacular compra sin notar que yo estaba sufriendo delante de sus ojos. - Y bueno, lo único que supe es que se marcharon a Inglaterra, las razones no me lo preguntes.

- ¿Hace cuanto me dice que se fueron? - Contuve las lágrimas con una fuerza que no sé de donde las saqué.

- Hace un mes y algunos días. - Dijo con seguridad. - ¿Los conocías? - Preguntó cuando noto mi rostro horrorizado por la vil noticia que ella me daba con tanta tranquilidad.

- Sí, eran mis amigos. - Bajé la mirada buscando el por qué de su partida.

- Lo lamento, ¿Quieres un vaso de agua? - La rubia al fin se dignó a ofrecerme algo al ver mi espanto.

- No, gracias, vivo a unas cuadras de aquí. Gracias por la información. - Agradecí amablemente tratando de ocultar mi rostro entre mi cabello.

Caminé arrastrando mis bolsos sin ganas de nada, con ganas de morir de pena, con ganas de arrancar de aquí. Me lancé sobre la acera almoldandome entre mis mochilas. Lloré toda la pena que llevaba, mi consuelo era ... nada era mi consuelo, no tenía a nadie. Me sentía como un barco varado en medio del oceano.

- ¿Por qué me dejaste? - Le hablé al viento. - ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

No entendía ni me explicaba por qué carajos Edward había sido tan cobarde para no avisarme, no cabía en mi cabeza la lógica de sus acciones. Ahora nunca lo encontraría, ni siquiera estábamos en el mismo país. Me había abandonado, no me había avisado, ¿De verdad me quería o tan rápido se olvidó de mí? Sí, se había olvidado de mí, me dejó atrás.

- Oh, Edward, ¿Por qué? - Cerré los ojos como si esperará a que él me respondiera.

- ¿Bella? - ¿Era él? No, imposible.

- Ah, eres tú. - Cuánto lo despreciaba.

- Si, soy yo. - Dijo Steven molesto ante mi reacción al verlo. - Pensé que te alegrarías más al verme.

- ¿Lo sabías, cierto? - Lo fulminé.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Que tu príncipe azul se fue, dejándote sola y abandonada? - Me miraba con burla. - Sí, lo sabía.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? - Me paré y lo empujé hacia la calle, estaba furiosa, el cuerpo me hervía. - Eres un imbécil de lo peor, se supone eras mi amigo, me prometiste ayudarme y me lo ocultaste, ¡ Estúpido!

- ¡ Cálmate, Bella! - Me miraba asombrado por mi actitud, quería matarlo.

- Nada de que me calme, eres un idiota. ¡Desaparece! No vuelvas a meterte en mi vida, esfúmate muérete en lo posible. - Nunca le había merecido la muerte, no es que de verdad quisiera que Steven muriera, pero quería que entendiese que no lo quería ver más.

- Bella, no estás pensando con la cabeza, estás furiosa, cálmate Sé que te arrepentirás de esto más adelante. - Decía calmado, como si de verdad buscase que lo perdonará, pero ¡NO! está vez no caería en las patrañas de Steven.

- No, por favor, andate. - Volví a gruñirle.

- Déjame que sea ayudarte a llevar tus bolsos, de todas formas debo caminar en la misma dirección que tú, no seas terca. - El terco aquí era él.

- No es necesario, caminé desde Forks con ellos, no necesito tu ayuda para caminar unos pasos. - Dije groseramente.

- Pues, como quieras, Bella Swan, un día te arrepentirás de todo esto. - Ahora había odio en sus palabras, esto me asustaba, después de todo sabía el tipo de persona que él era.

- ¿Me arrepentiré de no haberte dejado llevar mis bolsos? - Dije irónica, por un momento me causó risa, pero si reía él pensaría que la buena onda había vuelto.

- No, estúpida. - Okay, esto me molestaba. - De haberme rechazado, te di todo.

- ¡Hey! Tú no me diste nada, solo dolores de cabeza. - Le recriminé sobre el rostro.

- Pues allá tú. Recuerdalo niñita, me buscarás algún días implorandome compañia. - Me amenazaba con su dedo.

- Espera sentado, porque eso no va a pasar. - Terminé de decir llena de odio e ira para ver como Steven se alejaba de mí, caminando a largos pasos.

Espere sentada un largo rato, agradecí que fuese domingo y no hubiese tanto ajetreo de personas por la calle. Volví a tomar mis pesados bolsos imaginando que a estas horas Charlie ya debía haber notado mi ausencia y que en casa de mamá la noticia ya era nueva novedad.

- ¿Te escapaste de casa? - Era Phil que me vio llegando a casa mientras él lavaba su auto.

- Uhm, algo así. - Dije tranquila, en él no había ninguna pizca de enojo ni de molestia.

- Tu madre no está muy bien con todo esto. - Dijo preocupado.

- ¿Está muy enojada? - Me estremecí. Eran pocas las veces en que se podía ver a Reéne enojada, era demasiado carismática para estarlo, pero si la pillaban con el peor de los ánimos era capaz de derribar la montaña rusa más grande del mundo.

- Solo verificalo tú, pequeña Bella ... - Me miró dulcemente que me transmitió una tranquilidad única, de todas formas era mi padrastro. - Se te extrañaba por estos lados. - Esbozó una sonrisa mientras volvía a restregar unos paños húmedos sobre el barro del auto. - Lamento lo de tu amigo.

- También se te extrañaba, Phil. - No sé si era la falta de una imagen paterna este último tiempo o el poco consuelo que tenía para ese entonces. - Recién me enteré de que Ed se marchó.

- De verdad lo siento, Bells. - Sus ojos parecían sufrir con los míos, si tuviéramos más confianza de seguro me abalanzaría a sus brazos, porque era lo que necesitaba, un abrazo protector, lleno de consuelo y amor.

Lo miré con la poca calidez que quedaba dentro mío, ya todo estaba congelado, no había más felicidad. Entré a la que siempre fue mi casa y ahí estaba mamá.

- ¡Bella! - Me abrazó como si hubiese sobrevivido a la guerra.

- Mamá, te extrañé tanto. - Acurruqué mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, buscando ese amor maternal que no tuve estos meses.

- Fue una mala idea partir a Forks, mi niña, lo siento tanto. - Lloraba desconsolada sobre mi regazo.

- Mamá, pensé que tú estabas a favor de Charlie. - Ya no podía decirle 'papá', él había perdido ese derecho hace mucho tiempo.

- Pues, al comienzo me convenció de que te habías puesto rebelde y que era mejor mantenerte allá lejos, decía que Edward te influenciaba a hacer cosas, y tu sabes, Charlie siempre ha tomado buenas decisiones y pensé que era lo mejor. - Me miraba como si se sintiese culpable de todo eso, pero siguió contándome su experiencia. - Luego, de unos días, Esme vino a verme y me contó el terrible episodio de Charlie con Edward.

- ¿Lo viste? - Pregunté desesperada.

- Sí. - Extrañamente mi madre bajo la mirada como si de verdad algo la conmoviera hasta doler. - Se veía mal, Bella. Su pequeño rostro golpeado, no te lo puedes imaginar. Ni Carlisle ni Esme quisieron llevar esto a la justicia, prefirieron alejarse.

- ¿Edward no te dijo nada?

- Nada, lo ví de lejos, y divisé su rostro, me lanzó una sonrisa, como si quisiera que te la traspasara a ti, hija. - Dijo dulcemente.

- Oh, mamá, no aguanto más esto. - Lloré como magdalena encima de ella, de verdad ya no podía más, el dolor se esparcía por mi diminuto cuerpo.

- Mi niña, perdóname, debí haber ido por ti, no debí creer en las palabras de Charlie. - Decía abrazándome con fuerza.

- No te lamentes, mamá. De verdad ahora noté que mi padre es un villano con disfraz de oveja, es dificil escapar de sus garras. - Aseguré. - Me encerraba con llave y no me dejaba salir a ninguna parte porque sabía que podía contarle a alguien, o que saldría a buscar a Ed.

- Ahora te quedas acá mi niña, no hay puertas cerradas, ni permisos restringidos, olvidaremos todo eso. - Mamá me acariciaba mi cabello que estaba más largo.

- Será dificil sin mi mejor amigo. - Mi Edward.

- Lo sé, pero habrá que salir adelante, mi niña. - Me sonrió, vaya que necesitaba esto, necesitaba a mi madre, necesitaba alguien que me quisiera de verdad. - Tengo tu regalo de cumpleaños. - Dijo cambiando el tono de su voz por uno de alegría, como si nuestra triste conversación de recién se hubiese desvanecido en el aire.

Mamá corrió a su habitación mientras me quede rememorando mi casa, extrañaba sentirme en casa, sentirme acogida por el lugar que mejor me conocía.

- Espero que te guste, lo elegí junto a Phil. - Me tendió un paquete envuelto en un papel celeste con listones blancos.

Abrí la cajita cuidadosamente, no tenía mucha expectación pero esto me estaba alegrando el ánimo por el momento así que decidí poner mi mejor cara.

- ¡Esto es sensacional! - Grité al ver el genial regalo, digno de artista.

- Hay más. - Dijo cuando quitaba el plástico que protegía mi _Polaroid_ nueva.

- Oh, por Dios, mamá, esto es genial. - Dije mirando unos lienzos de tela extra suave más unos pinceles profesionales. Quizás mamá intuía que debía volver a la pintura y sacar de mí todo lo malo y plasmarlo, desahogarme a través del arte.

- Sabía que te gustaría, y lo de la cámara fotográfica puede que sea tu nuevo talento, me gustó mucho, es de estilo vintage. - Mamá amaba las reliquias, y esta cámara entraba en ese calificativo.

- Sí, me encanta, muchas gracias.- Estaba contenta, a pesar de que no fuese fanática de los regalos, estos me habían gustado bastante.

- Me alegro. - Mamá esbozaba una sonrisa que marcaba los hoyuelos de su mejilla. - ¿Tienes hambre?, sé que no te negarás a unos exquisitos waffles.

- Por favor. - Rogué. - Iré a mi habitación a darme un baño y a arreglar mis cosas.

- Está bien. - Mamá se fue directo a la cocina y yo acarreé mis bolsos con mi reciente obsequio a la habitación.

Sentí el olor a encierro en mi cuarto, deje los bolsos y corrí a la ventana para abrirla, al correr la ventana una hoja de árbol que estaba estancada salió volando, por un momento pensé que era una nota escrita, pero era imposible, debía ser una hoja.

Me bañé sumamente rápido porque el hambre me agobiaba el cuerpo completo.

- Dejé tus waffles en la mesita de la sala, están dando películas buenas en la televisión pensé que te gustaría despejarte un rato. - Dijo mamá muy dulce, la verdad notaba como cada una de sus acciones eran impulsadas por la culpa que tenía de haberme dejado con Charlie, el hombre malvado.

- ¡Okay! - Exclamé lanzándome en el sofá que tanto extrañaba, comí y saboreé mis waffles mientras daban una mala película de acción, no pasó mucho rato que me quedé dormida.

.

Al día siguiente con mi madre hicimos todos los engorrosos y burocaraticos trámites para volver a mi antigua escuela, no sería bueno toparme con Steven otra vez, luego de haberlo enviado a la misma mierda.

- Estás nuevamente integrada a tu nueva escuela, señorita Swan. - Decía la encopetada directora de mi escuela que me daba la bienvenida nuevamente con una amabilidad agradable.

- Gracias. - Me despedí saliendo de su despacho y choqué con un chico que llevaba un montón de libros. - ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! - Me disculpé completamente avergonzada por haber botado los libros del chico por mi gran y reverenda torpeza.

- No te preocupes. - Dijo el chico de pelo cobrizo, mientras levantaba libros de autores como Shakespeare, Wilde, Bronté, Poe, entre otros.

- Buenos libros. - Dije asombrada de la buena lectura que él llevaba.

- Uhm, sí. Soy el alumno encargado de la biblioteca por la tarde. - Dijo con los libros que se veía le costaba trabajo sostener.

- ¿Te ayudo? Tengo la tarde libre. - Dije con amabilidad Mi madre me decía que intentará con todas mis fuerzas estar pendiente de ocupaciones o sino caería en una depresión que no tendría remedio.

- Claro. ¿Eres de acá? - Preguntó mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

- Sí, o sea he vuelto, me había cambiado de escuela y volví. - Dije enredadamente.

- Has vuelto a casa. - Sonrío. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Bella Swan. - Hice una pausa. - ¿Y tú?

- Me llamo Edgard Wolch, un gusto. Me dicen Ed. - ¡Genial! Esto solo me recordaba a mi Edward que estaba al otro lado del atlantico.

- Lindo sobrenombre. - Dijo mirando al vacío, no podría decirle Ed porque así llamaba a mi Edward.

- Es un apodo corto y preciso. - Sonreía mientras hablaba, la verdad siempre sonreía. Era como Edward, siempre feliz.

- Sí, entiendo es como mi caso, prefiero Bella, porque no sé Isabella es muy anticuado, no me gusta para nada. - Refunfuñé más para sí misma.

- ¿Isabella? ¿Eres amiga de Steven? - ¡Diablos! ¿Me conocía?

- No, no soy amiga de él. Eramos amigos. - Fui precisa en la última parte de mi dialogo.

- Ah, es que va en mi clase y una vez lo oí hablar de una Isabella, más bien hablaba de ti todo el día. - Claramente debe haber sido un fastidio escucharlo.

- Oh, que mal. - Puse cara de repugnancia.

- Él es muy desagradable. - Debe de haberlo conocido un poco para decir eso.

- Pues sí, en el fondo es un buen chico, pero ... últimamente me mostró su peor parte y no merece ser mi amigo. - La verdad cualquier persona que hubiese estado en mi lugar lo hubiese odiado, no me ayudo sino que pensó solo en él.

- Veo que te hizo daño, entonces. - Parecía ser astuto.

- Sí, pero acabemos con el tema Steven, de solo pensar que me lo volveré a topar se me revuelve el estomago. - Admití.

- Está bien. - Volvió a sonreírme.

La tarde se hizo corta de tanto que hable con Edgard, de libros, música y películas. Teníamos gustos parecidos, era un chico aplicado y gustaba de las hamburguesas igual que a mí. Quizás con el tiempo seríamos amigos, ahora me sentía más sola que nunca y necesitaba alguien en quien confiar que no solo fuese mi madre, tenía a Jacob pero con esto de volver a Port era difícil verlo seguido, también recordaba a Ben, el chico extraño pero tierno que me ayudaba en la antigua escuela. Edward se había ido y no había dejado ninguna pizca de presencia en el aire, su mano cálida al caminar la extrañaba mi palma, sus abrazos de oso que me envolvían completa eran la carencia de mi ser y su sonrisa, su bella y hermosa sonrisa ya no estaba para iluminar mis días. Su cariño y amor incondicional, ya no estaban aquí.

- ¿En qué parte vives? - Pregunto Edgard mientras recibía un libro de una chica que venía a hacer una entrega.

- Vivo a quince minutos de aquí, ¿Y tú? - Edgard era muy amable y simpático, era puro, como Edward.

- Vivo a la vuelta de la escuela, por el pasaje que está lleno de árboles, no sé si lo conoces. - Inquiría.

- Ah, sí, he pasado un par de veces por ahí para ir al cine. - Respondí mientras apilaba una torre de libros.

- Vivimos cerca. - Dijo alegre, como si buscase compañía al igual que yo.

- Sí, los fin de semanas podríamos estudiar juntos. - Propuse.

- Me parece buena idea. - Dijo Edgard alegremente como siempre. Sentía que detrás de toda esa alegría y carisma que irradiaba había una historia que contar, sus ojos al ponerse serios demostraban dolor y quería saber cual era la razón.

- Ya son las seis, debo volver, mañna regreso a clases y quiero leer los programas de las asignaturas. - Dije como la estudiosa que era.

- Está bien, nos vemos mañana Bella. - Se despidió de mí.

- Adiós, Ed. - Me costaba pronunciar ese sobrenombre, lo extrañaba tanto. Con solo decir Ed, pensaba que él saldría de alguna parte y me diría "He vuelto".

Llegué a casa un poco más contenta, al menos había hecho una amistad, la misma que no pude hacer en cinco años en esta escuela, bueno todo tiene su explicación. Agradecí de no haberme encontrado con Steven hoy, de seguro me haría la vida imposible.

¡¿Por qué carajos no estás aquí, Edward?! - Le grité al cielo cuando caminaba a mi casa y una pequeña llovizna comenzaba a caer.

.

Steven ya no me molestaba, los primeros meses habían sido terroríficos con la mayor parte de las clases junto a él. Me volteaba la bandeja del almuerzo, botaba mis cuadernos al suelo, rayaba mi mesón, me esperaba a la salida para palabrearme, sufrí, sí ... pero tuve mi venganza y un día me armé de valor y lo abofeteé hasta que la mano me ardió, terminé con un esguince, pero se lo merecía. Desde ese día supo comportarse y respetarme, y cada vez que pasaba al lado mío me saludaba y volvía a ver a ese Steven que conocí alguna vez a los trece años, era increíble que los años hubieran pasado tan abruptamente, mis diecisiete años me sentaban de la mejor manera, no como el patito feo que era cuando pequeña, me había convertido en la mejor pintora de mi edad y pude ganarme el premio que una vez perdí por culpa de Edward. Oh Edward, ¿Dónde estarás? Él siempre seguía en mí, sentía que todo lo que como persona era, fue gracias a él, a pesar de la distancia, sabía que de vez en cuando me debía recordar o eso quería pensar.

- ¿Vamos, amor? - Edgard, se había convertido en mi novio, después de mucho hostigarme y buscarme él lo logró, me gustaba como me trataba, era como Edward. Según Angela, amiga de Edgard, esto era un tanto enfermizo, porque buscaba en Edgard todas las actitudes de Edward. Según yo era normal, Edward era mi ideal, algo así como el príncipe azul de mis libros, y buscaba que Edgard fuese como él, claro que lo quería, no lo utilizaba, solo que era difícil de explicar.

- Claro. - Tomé de la mano de Edgard y nos fuimos por la soda que me había prometido por la mañana.

- ¿Irás donde Jacob? - Pregunto Edgard clavándome sus ojos azules en la cara.

- No sé, él quedó de venir a verme a casa. - Dije sin mucha importancia, con Jacob seguíamos una amistad fructífera él era muy bueno conmigo y a mi madre le agradaba, no eramos mejores amigos, nos veíamos una vez a la semana, la distancia no nos permitía vernos más, pero era grato pasar tiempo con él.

- Mandale saludos y que se comporte. - Esa advertencia venía ya que la última vez en que nos juntamos en un pequeño grupo de amigos, Jacob me besó y Edgard se enfureció bastante.

- Ay, Ed, fue solo un beso ligero y él estaba pasado de copas, es entendible. - Jacob era un poco precoz, yo prefería dar un paso en lo que respectaba en alcohol y cigarros y vicios.

- Okay, okay, dejemos esta platica y pidamos nuestras papas fritas y sodas. - Volvió a brindarme su hermosa sonrisa, fui feliz otra vez y olvidé cualquier recuerdo de esa noche en casa de Jacob.

- Están buenísimas. - Halagué las ricas papitas que yo por gusto bañaba en el ketchup.

- Sí, estoy seguro que tienen su receta secreta para que queden sabrosas. - Edgard hablaba con la boca llena.

- Cierra la boca, Ed. - Protesté.

- Perdón, señorita Bella. - Se mofaba.

- ¿Bella? - Un chico rubio que se encontraba con en la mesa contigua nos interrumpió cuando escuchó mi nombre.

- Umh, ¿Sí? - Me pilló desprevenida. ¿Quién era este?

- ¡Bella! ¿No me recuerdas? - Sus ojos me eran familiares, muy familiares, pero no, no era posible, ¿O sí?

- No estoy muy segura, pero tu cara me es familiar. - Dije tímidamente.

- ¿Quién es? - Preguntó Edgard bajito.

- No lo recuerdo bien. - La verdad no estaba segura.

- Discúlpame, pero de verdad no recuerdo. - Fui sincera y traté de no sonar pesada.

- ¡Soy Jasper, Bella! - Sus ojos brillaban y yo casi grité de la emoción.

- ¡Oh, Jasper! - Me levanté para abrazarlo, no me lo esperaba, esto era grandiosamente inesperado, era Jasper, era un Cullen, ¿Habían vuelto? Miré a Edgard y temí, temí de que Edward hubiese vuelto y perdiera la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo estás? Vaya que has crecido, Bella. - Dijo Jasper casi lanzando lágrimas por la emoción.

- Bien, Jazz, muy bien, ¿Y tú? - Pregunté esperando a que la conversación a avanzara para poder preguntarle por Edward.

- Bien bien, ando de paso por Port Angeles con mi novia. - Señaló a la chica que estaba sentada con él, la que nos saludó a Edgard y a mí afectuosamente.

- Hola, soy Alice. - Lo primero que imaginé fue ... Alice in the Wonderland.

- Hola. - Dijo Edgard que estaba tan mudo al frente de este reencuentro con un antiguo amigo.

La conversación fue genuina, nada de temas profundos. Compramos más papitas fritas para compartir, por suerte Edgard se veía animado, por un momento pensé que le molestaría saber que era hermano de Edward, por haber escuchado el apellido "Cullen" entre medio. Edgard sabía con lujo de detalles la historia con Edward, pero nunca le conté mucho sobre mis sentimientos, solo cosas generales.

- ¿Jazz? - Aproveche que Alice hablaba con Edgard sobre comida.

- No está acá. - Él supuso lo que yo quería saber. - Está en Inglaterra, Bella.

- Oh. - Bajé la mirada un poco decepcionada.

- Es mejor que las cosas sigan así. - Dijo Jasper.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - No comprendía.

- Tú te ves feliz, él también lo está. - ¿Era feliz? De verdad me alegraba saberlo y me porducía pena.

- ¿Pregunta por mí? - Lo dije bajo para que Edgard no notará mi preocupación.

- Sí, de vez en cuando. Pero él no sabe que estoy aquí, Bella, solo sabe que vine a Estados Unidos. - Dijo para mi pesar. - Pero siempre te recuerda si es que eso te consuela.

- Oh, algo es algo. - Dije un poco desganada.

- Pero está bien y tú también y eso es lo que importa. - Afirmó Jasper.

¿Ese era el final de todo esto? Él feliz en Inglaterra y yo feliz acá, me desmoroné por un momento. Quisé llorar, escapar, sentía a Edward tan andetro mío, que saber que era feliz sin mí me producía envidia. Yo quería mucho a Edgard, pero no era feliz del todo, solo estaba bien, normal, estable.

- Debo ir al baño. - Miré a Edgard al decir esto.

Fui rápidamente al baño del local de comida rápida, me encerré y como si la pena volviese encima mío lloré, lloré, no sé si era saber que Edward estaba bien sin recordarme, si es que era el que estuviese feliz sin mí, que ya había hecho su vida sin mí. Oh Dios, ¿Por qué?

- ¿Bella? - Era Edgard.

- Ya salgo. - Me limpié la cara, por suerte no ocupaba maquillaje o sino ya estaría corrido.

Salí con la mejor cara posible.

- Mi amor, ¿Estás bien? - Me vió salir con mi peor cara.

- Sí, lo estoy, solo que recordar a mi mejor amigo me emocionó. - Que estupidez de respuesta, pero no sabía que más decirle.

- Si quieres nos vamos. - Dijo Edgard preocupado.

- Está bien. - Lo miré con mis ojos brillosos.

Me abrazó y caminamos de vuelta en la mesa donde estaban Jasper con Alice.

- ¿Pasa algo, Bells? - Preguntó Jasper mirandome preocupado, solo mi mirada le dio la respuesta y me miró culpable por lo que me había contado.

- Nos vamos, fue un gusto conocerlos. - Dijo Edgard caballerosamente despidiéndose de la tierna Alice y de Jasper que tenía el semblante nublado, se sentía apenado por verme así.

Me despedí de Jasper pidiendole disculpas, a lo que él también se disculpo.

- Bella, confía en el destino. - Dijo Jazz en mi oído. ¿Había algún mensaje oculto en esa frase? Lo miré como si quisiera transmitirle lo que sentía, que le dijera que me había visto. Era extraño saber que alguien de su misma sangre estaba acá conmigo y él quizás haciendo qué.

- Adiós. - Dije sin mirarlo.

Caminé con Edgard llevándome abrazada, no hablé nada, no habían ganas de nada. Solo tenía en mi mente la carita de ese Edward que vi por última vez a los doce años, ese mismo que siempre me protegió, el mismo que me decía que en un futuro no lejano estaríamos juntos. ¿Cómo la visita de su hermano me había afectado tanto? Oh, Dios, necesitaba dormir o moriría pensando las miles de cosas que pasaron durante estos años con Edward.

¿Cómo pude olvidarlo durante este tiempo y ahora cuando tengo a su hermano en frente hablándome de él todo vuevle a ser gris? Necesitaba tanto verlo. Me imaginaba a un Edward ya crecido, ahora debía tener unos quince años. Oh, ¡Edward, nunca debiste partir!

¿Debía buscarlo por mi voluntad o dejar que el destino hiciese lo suyo? Y si el destino no quería juntarnos, estaba confundida.

Edgard me besaba apasionadamente y yo solo tenía la mente en aquella vez que mirábamos las estrellas con Edward y prometíamos estar juntos siempre.

Ya no tenía ánimo de ver a Jacob por la tarde, solo quería dormir y soñar con Edward, el lugar en donde lo podía ver ... en mis sueños.

* * *

**Hola chicas :) Este fue un capítulo cortito, me costó escribir lo último porque estaba desesperada al igual que todas las Krisbians por ver a Stew en Los Oscar, ustedes me entienden asdfghjklñ ¡Morimos al verla! ... Pues, cómo cambian las cosas. Steven puesto en su lugar, pero no olvidado, volverá a robarse la película, ya verán. ¿Alice con Jasper? ¿No que estaba con Edward? En el siguiente capítulo se aclarará ese lío entre hermanos. ¿Qué les pareció Edgard? Para que se hagan una idea la apariencia física de él es como la de Ian Somerhalder pero cuando era más pequeño, más joven. Y bueno, la verdad aún nada es feliz, ni como quiero que sea, pero falta poco para la felicidad y debemos pasar por esta agriedad :( Gracias por las lectoras fieles de siempre, las estimo más que demasiado 3 Un beso y un abrazo como siempre, Mary.**


	11. Probar

**UNBROKEN**

11th.

_Probar_

* * *

**EPOV**

- ¿En qué piensas, Edward? - Era Alice entrando en mi habitación.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Respondí cuando ví que entraba tan contenta con mi desayuno en las manos.

- Pues, pasar a buscarte antes de ir a la escuela, Ed. - Dijo dejando la bandeja sobre los pies de mi cama. - Hola, hermoso. - Se inclinó para darme un beso casto.

- Me pillas desprevenido. - Sonreí somnoliento aún. - No es necesario que me veas así, no me he bañado.

- Tenía que ver a mi novio. - Sus ojos brillaban, yo hacía que brillaran los míos a la fuerza.

Quería muchísimo a Alice, llevábamos un par de meses juntos, pero no me sentía enamorado. Ella hacía lo imposible por impresionarme y tenerme a su lado, compartíamos buenos momentos, alegres pero no sentía esa chispa. Sentía que Alice era un clavo para quitar la imagen de Bella de mi cabeza, me esforzaba en enamorarme de Al pero no podía, era como si fuera en contra de mi propia naturaleza.

Sé que esta costumbre iba a terminar aburriendo a Alice y no quería lastimaría a pesar de mis sentimientos, quizás ella se cansaría de mí y me dejaría, no debí dejar que el tiempo pasará.

- ¿Quieres que salgamos? - Preguntó cuando comenzaba a tomarme mi jugo.

- Uhm, pero debemos ir a la escuela. - Le recordé.

- Podríamos fugarnos por hoy. - Dijo dubitativa.

- ¿Y a dónde iriamos? - Si íbamos a un lugar muy público notarían que no estabamos en la esucela.

- Vamos a ... ¡Mi casa! - ¿Su casa?

- Pero, ¿Y tus padres? - No me imaginaba estando en su casa escabullidos en su habitación para que sus padres no nos escucharan.

- No están, cada uno está en su trabajo. - Alice tomó de mi rostro tiernamente. - Por favor, vamos, ¿Sí? - Sí había algo que me encantaba de ella, era la búsqueda de diversión y adrenalina, su personalidad era admirable, a veces no soportaba esto que me hacía no poder enamorarme de ella.

- Está bien, debo darme una rápida ducha y partimos. - La miré y deje el desayuno de lado, era muy temprano para comer, me daba asco por las mañanas comer. - ¿Mis padres se fueron?

- Sí, cuando llegué Esme se iba junto con tu padre. - Bien, el paso estaba libre, a menos que uno de mis hermanos abriera la boca, aunque eso lo dudaba.

- Listo, quedate aquí, iré a ducharme. - Llevaba puestos solo los pantalones de mi pijama, me sentí observado cuando Alice me miraba la espalda o quizás qué, me tapé un poco. Mi ensombrecida personalidad me había hecho tímido y pudoroso.

Entré a la ducha y ajusté el caudal del agua con mejor presición, necesitaba un chorro potente para relajar mis músculos y para despertar por completo. Tenía pensado en decirle a Alice que a pesar de lo mucho que la quería no podía más, ya no daba más. Quería estar solo, no estaba hecho para amar a nadie, claramente.

Me apoyé en la muralla dejando que el agua tibia cayera sobre mi cuerpo y pensé en las miles de formas de decirle a Alice como terminar, aunque ahora no era el momento, iba a ser su mejor mañana, una fugada y nosotros dos juntos en su casa.

- ¿Qué hago? - Golpeé mi frente con la palma de mi mano.

Salí de la ducha y me arropé rapidamente, me miré en el espejo y vi la preocupación en mis ojos.

Unos susurros llamaron notablemente mi atención.

- Oye, no ... - Escuchaba a Alice en el pasillo. - Edward saldrá en cualquier momento.

- Edward, se da duchas largas. - Era Jasper. - Sabes que me tienes loco por ti, Alice.

¿Qué?

- Sí, pero estoy con tu hermano, no es justo para él. - Dijo Alice mientras yo caminaba silenciosamente a la puerta y escuchaba.

- ¡Al carajo! - Exclamó Jasper.

¿Esta era la oportunidad para deshacerme de Alice? Sí, lo era. Era hora de actuar, espere a que Jasper se lanzará sobre Alice y le diera un beso forzado para salir a hacerme el dolido.

¡Qué patetico, Ed! - Me dije a sí mismo, pero era la forma sana de terminar con Alice y dejar los dramas, al menos eso pensaba ... ¡Momento! Esto era muy egoits ade mi parte, Alice cargaría con el peso de la culpa y yo quedaría como el pobrecito de la historia, no quería hacerla sufrir.

- Solo dejame intentarlo. - Decía Jasper.

Okay, Edward, solo piensa en ti.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! - Cualquiera que me oía sabía que sonaba fingido.

-Edward, yo ... Ed, no ... - Alice se desesperaba en explicarme.

- Jasper, ¿Qué haces? - Dije serio y dolido, de todas formas a pesar de que buscase la forma de terminar con Alice, ver que mi hermano echaba a la borda nuestra hermandad dolía en el fondo.

- Edward, tú no quieres a Alice, no te engañes a ti mismo. - Solo Jasper que me conocía tan bien podía decirme aquellas plabras con tanta pero tanta seguridad, al cabo era cierto.

- ¿Qué? - Alice era la dolida ahora.

- Claro que quiero a Alice. - Espeté.

- No, Edward, tu estás con ella por costumbre, por no estar solo, por buscar en ella a otra persona. - Me decía firme con un poco de ira en sus ojos.

- ¿A Isabella? - Preguntó Alice casi llorando.

- No, Alice, no, sabes que eres importante, nunca buscaría en ti otra persona. - Oh Dios, esto se ponía peor de lo que pensaba.

- Edward, sé sincero. - Pidió ella.

La miré, analicé su reacción y me largué, quizás hablarlo directamente dejaría las cosas más claras y quizás dolería menos.

- Alice, yo te quiero, pero ... pero no te amo. - Bajé la mirada, no me sentía capaz de mirarla.

- ¿Ves? - Jasper le decía a Edward.

- Edward, ¿No me amas? - Su tono de voz me dolía, me dolía en el pecho, pero debíamos parar con esta farsa.

- No. - Mi negación sonó dura dentro del silencio que amenzaba la tensión que nos tenía a los tres al borde de la locura.

No podía mirarla, la verguenza me aterraba, no podía ver como ella caía rompiendose en mil pedazos, no obstante era lo mejor para los dos.

- Edward, te odio. - Dijo Alice mirandome con verdadero odio, nunca pensé verla así. jasper aprovechó de abrazarla, pero no me miraba con furia ni odio, su semblante era paz, solo paz.

- Alice, perdoname. - Pedí acercandome a ella. - No debí dejar que pasará tanto tiempo, me di cuenta tarde, no quería hacerte sufrir.

- Pero lo haz hecho, Edward, el fantasma de esa chica sigue en tu cabeza, y solo me buscabas para llenar tu maldito vacío interno. - Alice gritaba a estas alturas, sacando todo el dolor por su boca, dejandome saber que esto le dolía más de lo que creía.

- Alice, siempre fuiste tú, no busqué en ti a Be ... Yo te quiero, pero no de la misma forma que tú a mí, y prefiero que terminemos. - Dije tomando su mano.

- ¡No me toques! - Gritó Alice.

- Alice, calmate - Le dijo Jasper.

- Da por hecho que esto terminó, Edward. - Alice me miró y me quebré por dentro, era pedazos otra vez, otra vez.

- ¡Alice! - Grité cuando ella salía corriendo por las escaleras después de que me cortara.

- Edward, era lo mejor, no te preocupes, me haz dejado el camino libre. - ¿En serio Jasper podía estar tan feliz en momentos como estos?

- Tú eres el beneficiado con todo esto, Jasper. - Lo miré sin plasmar ninguna emoción en mi rostro.

- No sabes cuanto esperaba esto, pero no quería forzar nada. - Dijo Jasper.

- No digas eso.

- Todos en casa sabíamos que Alice era un juguete para ti. - Dijo Jasper.

- No era un juguete. - Nunca lo fue ¿O sí?

- Por favor, Edward. - Puso una cara de poca suficiencia.

- Okay, no hablemos de esto, quiero pensar y estar solo. - La verdad debía pensar, debía cambiar, debía ... no sé que mierda debía hacer, me sentía mal. Alice era buena conmigo, siempre lo fue y yo no la supe aprovechar, por más que me empeñe en enamorarme de lla no pude, no podía forzar a mi corazón que se helaba cada vez más.

- Está bien, ya conversaremos, ire a ver a Alice. - Me guiñó un ojo y bajó por las escaleras dejandome solo en casa, mi soledad y yo otra vez.

Mi vida era un desastre, un total y completo dilema. Estuve seis meses con una chica que no amaba, juraba que en ella encontraría la sensación del amor que deje en Port Angeles. Me había vuelto un maldito hermitaño, en un anti-social por excelencia. Era un buen estudiante, me iba bien, todo lo demás marchaba bien, tenía todas las cosas materiales que quería, tocaba instrumentos muy bien para tener quince años, y ahí estaba mi estupido organo palpitante, tirado en el suelo, desolado, solo, ni siquiera servía para amar a alguien, quizás no estaba destinado a amar y ser amado. Era un simple mortal viviendo en un trozo de tierra haciendo nada. Necesita incentivo, necesita ánimos pero no sabía donde encontrarlos, no quería volver a sesiones con una psicologa y volver a ser el centro de atención de todos, el bicho raro.

Si tan solo estuvieras acá, todo sería diferente - Le dije a una Bella imaginaria, ¿Qué sería de su vida? ¿Era feliz? ¿Sin mí? De todas maneras se habría puesto más hermosa de lo que siempre fue y de lo que nunca ella pudo notar, quizás seguía pintando, quizás no. ¿Estaría con alguien? Probablemente tenía pretendiente por doquier, a lo mejor ya tenía al amor de su vida en sus manos, tenía dieiciete años y eso era muy probable.

Necesitaba algo nuevo, una vida nueva, ¿Pero qué? Piensa, Ed, piensa, necesitas darle un vuelco a tu vida, ir en contra de esta personalidad que me agarraba por dentro con locura, yo no era así cuando pequeño, vivía, tenía expectativas, un futuro que ahora era nada, un futuro que se escabullía en algún rincón de mi habitación.

- ¿Ed? - Era Rose entrando a mi habitación cuando escuchó mis sollozos, juraba que estaba solo en casa.

- ¿No deberías estar en la escuela? - Le pregunté.

- Tú también deberías estar en clases, Ed. - Rose se sentó al lado mío, sabiendo que no estaba bien. - ¿Por qué lloras?

- Terminé con Alice. - Dije.

- ¿Y desde cuando estás tan enamorado de ella como para sufrir? - Rose siempre era directa para aclarar las cosas, nada de rodeos.

- No es eso, es solo que no pensaba que sufriría tanto, hubieras visto su carita mientras lloraba. - Miré por la ventana cuando divisé a Jasper consolando a Alice.

- Ay, Ed, deberías vivir como yo, cambio cada cierto tiempo de chico, busco amor por todas partes, debes intercambiar sensaciones para llegar a la persona correcta, es el camino para aprender, sin límites, sin compromisos, solo vive y disfruta. - Rose era una libertina, no tenía tapujos con decir que amaba la libertad y la noción de amor con la que se apoyaba.

- Pero ¡Mírame! Soy Edward Cullen, el retraído, ni siquiera sé como acercarme a una chica. - Y era la verdad.

- Quizás debas acompañarme a alguna fiesta y ver como es la diversión, Ed. - Dijo Rose motivandome.

- No, mejor no. - Dije mirando por la ventana.

- Con esa voluntad seguirás aquí solo, moribundo, muriendote. - Dijo Rose vacilante.

- Es que me cuesta, Rose. - Me miraba las manos y pensaba en qué momento me había convertido en esto. Era un ente apagado.

- El viernes hay una fiesta en casa de Jane, sería genial que vayas conmigo, sabes que te cuidaré. - Me dijo Rose abrazandome. - Lo pasaremos bien, si no te gusta no insistiré más.

- Está bien, no me gusta mucho la idea, pero cederé, probaré. - Fui sincero, quizás no sería tan malo y si no me gustaba no iba más a una fiesta.

- Me gusta esto, será nuestro secreto, le diré a mamá que vas conmigo a una pijamada y nada más. - Rose siempre sabía ingeniarselas para salir, siempre lo conseguía.

- ¿Una pijamada? ¡Eso es de mujeres! No te creerá, Rose. - Era la peor mentira, mi madre terminaría pensando que era un afeminado o quizás qué. - Mejor decirle que iremos a una fiesta y punto.

- Está bien, tu se lo dices a mamá, dile que es algo discreto, no una fiesta despampanante. - Me advirtió Rose.

- Okay, okay. - Dije complaciente.

- Te dej+o, me voy a la escuela, ¿Irás? - Preguntó tomando el bolso ocre que llevaba.

- No, debo pensar, quiero quedarme solo. - Contesté, aprovecharía de arrancar de las clases al menos por hoy.

- Está bien, nos vemos en la tarde, te quiero. - Me lanzó un beso desde la puerta de mi habitación y se marchó.

La casa era completamente para mí, al menos hasta las dos de la tarde, tenía tiempo de sobra para pensar, para mirar televisión basura o para mirar el techo.

¿Volverme como Rose? Una chica que vivía del amor en cualquiera que encontrase, del amor entre comillas. Según ella buscaba al chico perfecto, debía probar, conocer el terreno y cuando esa persona se posará en frente de ella, lo sabrían, ambos, que estaban destinados. Por ahora, el tema era vivir la vida loca, ¿Estaba dispuesto a eso? Era como sacar provecho carnal de algunas chicas, para encontrar a mi amor de la vida. Por Dios, yo no era así, no podía vivir jugando con los sentimientos de las personas, aunque pensandolo bien, los chicos que andaban con Rose no buscaban amor, solo compañia, lo mismo que ella ... probando.

¿Y Bella? Ella era el fantasma que siempre estaría en mi cabeza, y hasta que no encontrará a alguien como ella no sería feliz.

La mañana sucedió normal, mirar el techo comer galletas horneadas por mamá como siempre y luego un poco de piano para calmar el dolor interno, calmar todo esto que transcurrió en la mañana tan precipitosamente.

- ¿Qué hasces aquí? - Oh Dios, era mamá.

- Uhm, me sentía mal y me mandaron a casa. - Qué mentira más burda, simplemente yo no servía para mentir.

- ¿Seguro? Tienes los ojos hinchados, Edward. - Mamá era firme en decir esto, estaba seria, sabia que algo malo me pasaba.

- No es nada. - Dije dejando de tocar melodías sin fin en mi piano.

- No me mientas, ¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó sentandose conmigo en la banquita.

- Con Alice terminamos. - Decir su nombre me rompía el corazón, solo por saber que ella estaba destrozada.

- Era de esperarse. - A nadie le sorprendía, ni siquiera a mi madre. - Ustedes eran incompatibles, quizás fue una buena desición. - Murmuró mamá.

- Si, pero ella se veía mal. - Dije con su rostro grabado en mi cabeza.

- Creo que era lo mejor, no te veías bien y era peor enamorarla más. - Mamá siempre tenía sabiduría para entregarme y estaba en lo cierto.

- Jasper ha ido a consolarla. - Mi madre se asombró.

- ¿De verdad? Ese chiquillo no da puntada sin hilo. - Mamá lanzó una sonrisa sabiendo que Jasper era un enamoradizo.

- Quizás Alice encuentre en Jazz al chico indicado. - Dije con un poco de pesar.

- Puede ser, lo más sano es que no le des más vueltas al tema por ahora. - Claro que solo por ahora, mañana volvería a la escuela y vería a Alice compartiendo clases conmigo.

Los días pasaron lentos, como vida lenta. Sin incentivos de ninguna indole, sentía que en cualquier momento me quitaba la vida, ya no podía, la agonía era demasiada.

No me topé con Alice en toda la semana y lo agradecí, se había enfermado según sus amigas, según Jasper no estaba de ánimos y volvería la semana siguiente. Me sentía culpable, un maldito.

La noche de viernes había llegado, por suerte la "gran" fiesta era a unas casas de la nuestra, en caso de sentirme un bicho raro me devolvía sin pensarlo dos veces.

- ¿Estás listo? - Era Rose que horgueteaba en el baño buscando un cepillo para el pelo mientras yo me peinaba el cabello haciendo un jopo con gel.

- Sí, casi. - Dije mirandome frivolamente en el espejo.

- Te ves guapo, hermanito, arrasarás. - ¿Arrasar? Por Dios, era alguien sin trucos para cortejar a nadie, sería un desastre.

- No exageres, te apuesto a que me aburriré. - Estaba más que seguro que la noche no sería gran cosa.

Rose salió danzando por los pasillos mientras iba a buscar su chaqueta, yo fui por un polerón y listo, rocié loción por todo mi cuello.

Iba a arrazar - Pensé con ironía. De seguro lo último que iba a pescar era una chica, lo primero que pescaría sería uan silla en el rincón.

- ¡Vamos, Ed! - Era Rose cotoneando sus caderas haciendo mover la pollera que llevaba.

- ¿Jazz, no vas? - Le pregunté a mi hermano.

- No, no se preocupen, iré a ver a Alice. - La sensación de escuchar a mi hermano ir a ver a mi ahora ex novia me producía nauseas.

- Ah. - No pude decir nada.

- Pasenlo bien. - Jasper me guiñaba un ojo, según él también sería MI NOCHE.

Lo miré con cara de No quiero ir, salvame, pero él ya miraba su celular riendole al aparato como tonto.

Bajé las escaleras y cuando llegué a la puerta me despedí de mamá.

- Okay, hay una chica que te quiere conocer, no te lo dije antes porque imaginé que no irías a la fiesta. - ¡Me espanté!

- ¿Que? - Le grité a mi hermana mientras caminabamos a la casa en donde sería la fiesta.

- Sí, te encantará, lo sé. - De verdad la super y mega idea de Rose no me agradaba para nada, ya quería devolverme a casa.

- No sé, no me gusta esto, sabes que soy un introvertido empedernido, ¿Qué le diré? - De seguro mis pantalones se mojarían.

- Ay, actúa como el chico de quince años que eres, aprovecha tu belleza, disfruta. - Rose me reprochaba como si esto fuese lo más normal.

La miré de mala gana, esto me tenía las manos sudorosas, el cuerpo tembloroso y el frío de la noche recorría mi espalda furiosamente.

- Solo actua normal, ella es buena onda, te caerá bien, no te digo que te comprometas, tonto, solo conocela. - Ese era el problema que yo me ponía como idiota al frente de una chica, era una bola de nervios.

- Está bien, haré lo posible. - Dije mientras seguía caminando junto a mi hermana que deslumbraba aún cuando la noche era oscura y nos divisabamos bien. - ¿Verás a alguien en especifico? - Pregunté por lo arreglada que iba, una falda celeste que hacía juego con su blusa blanca, y un perfume dulcemente embriagador.

- Sí, se llama Josh. - Dijo enrojeciendose levemente.

- Ah, ¿Es el chico de la preparatoria? - Más de alguna vez escuché a Rose hablar de él por la casa.

- El mismo, es guapisimo. - Dijo coquetamente. - Ahí lo conocerás. - Dijo felizmente.

Nos detuvimos frente a la casa, miles y miles de personas llegaban a ella, felices, festivos, alegres y yo con mi cara de destrozado por un camión. Entramos y una chica nos saludó fervientemente, de seguro era la dueña de casa. No tenía idea.

Llevaba una sonrisa falsa, rota intentando encajar en una zona que no era mía. Rose iba delante mío yo la seguía dando tropezones por la cantidad de gente. En el paso intercambié miradas furtivas con alguna que otra chica a lo que yo agachaba la mirada, me sentía intimidado.

- ¡Hola! - Un chico que parecía ser el famoso Josh saludaba alegre a mi hermana, la abrazó por la cintura de un manera propia y me quedó mirando. - ¡Edward! - ¿Me conocía?

- Ah, sí, soy yo. - Dije timidamente, dandole mi mano.

- Un gusto. - Dijo cuando volviamos a topar miradas.

- Ed, ven. - Rose me llevó hacia el lugar del comedor, donde la gente abundaba aún más.

- ¿A dónde me llevas? - Dije curiosamente, si era donde la chica quería volver a donde Josh y seguir charlando sin sentido.

- Donde Irina. - ¿Irina? ¿Así se llamaba?

- ¿Es la chica? - Pregunté cuando sin querer choqué con un tipo que por su rostro juré que me pegaría, pero Rose caminaba tan rápido que no alcancé a reaccionar para disculparme.

- Sí.

Rose me soltó y llegó a un grupito de tres personas, dos chicos y una chica, que debía ser la susodicha en cuestión. Rose se desenvolvía con naturalidad, creo que eran sus compañeros de curso o algo, se notaba la confianza y yo sobrara. ¡Sí, sobraba! Me quería ir.

- Este es mi hermano, Edward. - Dijo Rose y los tres clavaron sus ojos en mí.

- Hola, Edward. - Saludo uno de los chicos, luego el otro.

- Hola, soy Irina. - Se acercó a saludarme y darme un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola. - Sonreí sin muchas ganas.

- Okay, les dejo a mi hermano, me lo cuidan ¿Sí? - ¿Qué mierda? Me sentía como un niño de cinco años con eso, me sonrojé.

- Bienvenido. - Dijo el primer chico. - Soy Garret.

- Yo soy Eleazar. - Dijo amablemente este.

- ¿Son amigos de escuela de mi hermana? - Pregunté intentando soltarme.

- Solo yo. - Dijo Garret que tomaba algún licor.

- Sí, yo tengo dieciesis. - Dijo Irina ¿Coquetamente?

- Yo tengo dieciocho. - Dijo Garret halagando su mayoría de edad.

- Yo diecisiete. - Dijo Eleazar cuando prendía un cigarro.

- Oh, creo que soy el menor. - Volví a mi timidez.

- Te cuidaremos, como dijo Rose. - Dijo Irina.

- Cuidalo, tú, tengo mis ojos puestos en ella. - Dijo Garret apuntando a una chica. - Ella es Kate, es como la chica de mis sueños.

Eso sonaba como cuando yo hablaba de Bella ... Oh. ¡Olvidala! Pensé.

Garret se fue sin pensarlo, la agarró fluidamente, ella reaccionó alejandolo de su cuerpo pero finalmente cedió y se dejaron llevar por la música. Ahora quedabamos Eleazar, Irina y yo.

- ¿Y tienes novia? - Preguntó Irina.

- No, ¿Y tú? - Okay, debía flirtear o al menos intentarlo.

- No, tampoco. - Eleazar nos miraba como si sientiera que sobrara, yo no quería que se fuera.

- ¿Fumas, Ed? - Preguntó Eleazar.

- Eh, no. - Nunca había fumado, bebido solo un poco.

- ¿Quieres probar? - Dijo Irina sacando un cigarro de su pequeña carterita.

- No sé, nunca he ... - Eleazar me interrumpió.

- Es sencillo, fumas y guardas el humo por un rato y lo botas por la boca. Hacelo rápido o te ahogarás. - Dijo dandome las instrucciones de mi nueva incursión.

Tomé el cigarro blanco con base mostaza y piteé por vez primera, comencé a estornudar exageradamente. Irina se rió un poco y Eleazar me palmeó la espalda.

- Es común esto. - Dijo Irina tiernamente.

Volví a intertarlo, seguí los pasos de Eleazar y ¡Bingo! No me ahogué.

- Wow, que buena sensación. - Solté.

- Sí, es de lo mejor. - Dijo Irina.

- ¿Ves? No era tan terrible. - Dijo Eleazar un poco burlón. - Los dejo iré a ver a unos amigos. - ¡NO! ¡Eleazar no te vayas! Pensé internamente.

- ¿Quieres bailar? - Inquirió Irina.

- Umh, bueno, no soy bueno en eso. - Menos si lo que sonaba era música electronica.

- Ven, ¡Animate! - Me dijo sacandome sensualmente el cigarro de los labios, dandole una piteada más y lo botó aplastandolo con su zapatilla.

Estaba nervioso, ¿Dónde me hundía ahora?

- Pues, tendrás que guiarme. Soy pésimo. - Dije cuando me rodeaba el cuello. Por instinto le rodeé la cintura.

- Solo muevete al ritmo de la música. - Irina me soltó y comenzó a bailar estrepisamente.

Bailé imitando sus pasos, era muy tieso para esto. Esperaba nadie me viera, solo eso pedía. Irina aumentaba el ritmo de sus caderas, era tentativo, por vez primera miraba a una chica de esta forma.

- Muevete. - Irina susurró en mi oído.

Y moví las caderas igual que ella, nuestras pelvis chocaban levemente. Esto se ponía intenso, me gustaba.

Solo disfruta Las palabras de Rose rondaban en mi cabeza.

Irina me daba la espalda mientras movía sus caderas contra mi cuerpo, el espectaculo que tenía era bueno. Bastante bueno, me dejé llevar por mis virgenes dotes de galán, la agarré por la cintura, la miré por un segundo y la besé intensamente.

- Oh. - Irina soltó sobre mi boca. - Besas sumamente bien.

La miré con ¿Deseo? a los ojos, sí, deseo. NUnca había sentido esta sensación, era como si mi carne hablase por mí, no pensaba, solo quería besarla, tocarla e irme. Disfrutar de su roce.

- Bailame. - Pedí. Ese no era yo, era el rudo que salía triunfante a flote.

Ella accedió y me bailó como hace unos minutos produciendome un calor inexplicable en todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Quieres ir a otra parte? - Irina se pegaba a mí.

- Umh, sí quiero. - Definitivamente este no era yo, pero me gustaba. ¡Me encantaba!

Irina me agarró de la mano y corrimos subiendo la escalera para llegar al segundo piso.

- ¡Entra! - Dijo Irina gritandome para que entrara a una habitación.

Entré sin negarme.

Ella se abalanzó en contra mío y me lanzó sobre una cama, me besaba descontroladamente, como si quisiera comerme. Mis manos buscaban su piel incansablemente, nunca había hecho esto con alguien, pero algo sabía, sabía qué hacer.

- ¿Quieres hacerlo? - Dijo Irina esbozando una sonrisa cálida.

- Sí, quiero. - Yo era solo acciones, ella pedía yo accedía.

Irina comenzó a jugar con sus caderas sobre mi pelvis, llevandome a un placer insospechado. ¡Qué maravilla! De una forma muy poco tierna y amorosa, nos quitamos la ropa.

- Hay un pero. - Dije cuando el acto mismo estaba por empezar.

- ¿Qué? - Dijo Irina impaciente.

- Soy vírgen. - Me sentí avergonzado.

- Yo también. - Sus ojos brillaban. - Será nuevo para los dos.

Irina terminó de decir aquello y se entregó. Movimientos torpes, manos que iban y venían hacia las mismas zonas, su cabello incomodandome en el rostro, sonidos graciosos y un placer exquisito.

Era mi primera vez y me estaba gustando.

**.**

Mi primera vez se había repetido unas cuantas veces con Irina, nos juntabamos después de clases a darnos un poco de cariño, un poco de roce a estos cuerpos que se volvían tan hormonales. Duró un tiempo, hasta que ella se marchó de Manchester, su ida me lastimó un poco, me había acostumbrado a ella. Gracias a ella tenía una vasta experiencia que ocupé con muchas, con Heidi, con Tanya, con Maggie, con Zafrina y con algun par más que no recordaba su nombre. Me había vuelto la versión masculina de Rose, solo buscaba placer, nada más, no quería enamorarme de nadie porque solo sufría y yo hacía sufrir, no servía para amar, servía para vivir, solo eso.

No negaba que en cada mujer que tenía en mi cama buscaba a Bella, busca atisbos de ella, pero nadie era como ella, ninguna chica podía compararse con aquella niña de mi infancia.

¿Qué sería de ella? Hermosa debía estar.

Era capaz de dibujarla, de imaginarla cada vez que estaba con alguna mujer. Era enfermizo, para mí sano, quizás si la pensaba mucho ella llegaría, mientras eso pasaba, prefería vivir la vida loca como decía Rosalie, prefería probar. Los diecisiete años me habían sentado tan bien, espalda marcada, cabello caprichosamente cobrizo, ojos verdes potentes, y un don de la palabra que hacía que cualquier mujer cayerá a mis pies.

Por ahora solo era una máquina, una máquina con bomba de tiempo, hasta encontrarla, hasta encontrar a mi Bella.

* * *

**Bueno, no es lo que esperaban ¿Cierto? Pero me agrada ver como Ed crece tan viril y macho asdfghjkl creanme que esa nueva personalidad servirá mucho en el próximo capítulo, se viene REENCUENTRO de dos almas perdidas 3 Muchas gracias como siempre, por esperarme a estas alturas de la noche, por alentarme a escribir y por ser fieles lectoras, las estimo mucho. Un abrazo y beso gigante, Mary.**


	12. Lo que se va, siempre regresa

**Unbroken**

12th.

_Lo que se va, siempre regresa_

**BPOV**

El despertador sonaba incesante en mi velador, retumbaba, saltaba, explotaba gritándome con furor que ya era lunes. Las ganas de levantarme eran mínimas al igual que tener que ir a trabajar, sí ... hoy comenzaba a laborar en mi nuevo empleo, aquel que me había conseguido Edgard. Iba a ser ayudante en un puesto de remodelación de piezas antiguas de pintura y escultura, tendría el placer de estar con gente experta y conocida del gremio, sin duda esto me ayudaría bastante en mi futuro como artista.

Durante los dos últimos años me dediqué a hacer cursos pequeños en distintos lugares para incrementar mi experiencia, no podía entrar a la universidad porque mi capital no me lo permitía, solo esperaba juntar el dinero necesario para entrar a estudiar lo posible. Reéne se había ofrecido un par de veces en ser la titular de las mensualidades de mis estudios, pero no quería ser una carga, desde pequeña había ahorrado, solo me faltaba un poco y conseguiría entrar a la educación superior por mi propia cuenta.

Apagué el despertador que seguía sonando estridente por toda mi habitación. Suspiré y busqué mis ropas para ducharme.

"Amor, te veo hoy en el café Starbucks a las siete en punto. Te amo."

Cada mañana recibía un mensaje de texto de parte de mi novio, Edgard era mi pilar, era mi compañero. Me terminé enamorando por costumbre, pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos que una cosa llevó a lo otro; y desde aquella vez que me encontré con Jasper diciéndome que Edward era feliz solo pensé en olvidarlo, porque daba por hecho que mi amigo de la infancia ya no me necesitaba.

Tomé mis llaves y bajé en busca de mi bicicleta para llegar a mi nuevo trabajo. Por suerte las ciclo vías estaban expeditas hoy por las calles de Massachussets, así que en quince minutos ya estaba frente a la gran puerta de "Picasso Restyling".

- ¿Eres Isabella? - Una mujer muy elegante preguntaba por mí en la recepción.

- Sí, soy la nueva ayudante de Peter. - Dije sonriente, esperando tener una buena relación con la gente que me rodearía desde ahora en adelante.

- ¡Bienvenida! - Ella se paró de su asiento para forjar su mano con la mía.

- Gracias, un gusto. - Esto me hizo sentir bien. Su mirada que al principio me examinaba de pies a cabeza ahora me daba hospitalidad.

- Soy Margaret. - Dijo volviendo a su asiento y curvando sus labios pintosamente rojos.

- ¿A qué piso debo ir? - Solo conocía el edificio por fuera, mi zona aún no era conocida para mí.

- Debes ir al tercer piso, el ascensor te dejará en el hall, te atenderá Emmett McCarty. - ¿Emmett? Oh, un antiguo compañero en mis clases de pintura contemporánea en Washignton.

- Muchas gracias, que tenga un buen día. - Me despedí y aseguré mi bicicleta en el aparcadero para ellas.

Fui al ascensor tecleando el piso que me albergaría por meses, o eso esperaba, ansiaba que fuese aceptada y que mi trabajo dentro de lo que pudiese hacer fuese valorado. Sabía más que lo básico en ese rubro, la pintura era lo mío desde pequeña, y quería llegar lejos.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que ven mis ojo? ¡Es Bella Swan! - Cinco personas aparte de Emmett se dieron vuelta para mirarme.

- Ho-hola. - Tartamudeé.

- Es un gusto volver a verte, pequeña. - Emmett me tomó en brazo y giramos, sentí la vista puntiaguda de los demás. Con él había hecho una bonita amistad, solo que la distancia nos afectó.

- Para mi también. - Emmett me soltó. - Buenos días. - Dije en dirección de los demás que miraban boquiabiertos. De seguro pensaban que él y yo teníamos algo.

- Ella es una antigua amiga, compartimos clases de pintura hace un año. Y es novia de Edgard, ustedes lo conocen. - En todos se amplió una sonrisa, menos en una chica menuda y pequeña. Edgard era conocido porque trabajaba en café Starbucks por la hora del almuerzo, aquí hacían pedidos y mi novio venía a dejar los productos.

- Ah, eres Bells, siempre te nombra ese chico. - Dijo uno de mis colegas, un chico alto y desgarbado de cabello negro y largo.

- ¿De verdad? Lo hace con todo el mundo. - Dije burlonamente. Edgard alardeaba el hecho de que yo era su novia, amaba contarle al mundo que su novia era la tímida Bella.

- ¿Llevan mucho tiempo juntos? - Preguntó la chica menuda.

- Como tres años. - Bastante tiempo para ser verdad.

- Qué bonito, soy Quil. - Dijo el chico desgarbado.

- Yo soy Emily. - Dijo la chica pequeña, ahora un poco más sonriente.

Los demás se habían ido, al parecer ya tenían sus ocupaciones para ser ya las ocho con treinta de la mañana. El lugar era amplio, solo un piso, lleno de especias antiguas por todas partes. Miles de cuadros apilados por los rincones, bustos y esculturas de cuerpo completo alrededor. Estaba maravillada, tanto por trabajar y conocer que ya saltaba como fanática en concierto de rock.

- Bella, por hoy solo necesito que hagas un inventario. - ¿Algo administrativo? ¿Pero por qué? Yo quería limpiar piezas de mármol, ver pinturas, no sé, algo mejor.

- Pero, quiero empezar hacer algo mejor, Emmett. - Exigí.

- Debes empezar de a poco, verás que haciendo este inventario por hoy, sabrás las maravillas que tenemos acá. Todos los lunes a alguien de acá le toca hacerlo, y bueno, tú eres el pajarito nuevo, es justo. - Dijo mi jefe.

- Ya veo. - Dije acostumbrándome, no me quedaba de otra.

- Acompáñame. - Dijo guiándome hacia la mesita en dónde estaría sentada todo el día. - Estos cuadros llegaron durante el fin de semana, debes registrarlos para que en la semana sean restaurados.

Emmett me dio todas las explicaciones, escuché con atención, quería hacerlo todo al pie de la letra, sin errores. Siempre fui muy perfeccionista y no dejaría que ahora fuese la excepción.

- Okay, entiendo. - Dije segura y ansiosa por empezar.

- Bien, estaré en la mesa de la esquina, cualquier cosa me avisas. - Si no fuera porque conocía a Emmett estaba segura que todo sería más difícil, agradecí en dirección al cielo por haberlo puesto en mi camino.

Comencé en mi labor, tipeando nombres de pintores, nombres de cuadros, fechas, estilos, texturas, materiales, etc. Toda la mañana tuve quince cuadros que analizar, describirlos de la forma más profesional posible y plasmarlo en un cuadernillo, luego sacar copias y traspasarlo a computador.

- ¡Almuerzo! - Gritó uno de los tipos que no se presentó cuando llegué.

Todos salieron disparados al ascensor, yo miraba como corrían. ¿Hambrientos? Parece que lo estaban y demasiado.

- ¿No vas, Bells? - Preguntó Quil al ver que nadie me invitaba.

- Uhm, sí. - Guardé los archivos y llevé mi bolso.

Llegamos a un pequeño local de comida rápida y nos sentamos en una de las mesas grupales. Algunos me miraban con atención, cada movimiento era examinado, me intimidaban. Comimos papas fritas, hamburguesas y gaseosas, sí este era el almuerzo de todos los días terminaría siendo una bola, y no quería serlo. Comenzaría a traer mis ensaladas, las hamburguesas podían quedar para una vez a la semana y listo.

- ¿Eres de Massachussets? - Preguntó Quil.

- No, soy de Port Angeles, Washington. - Dije al volver a nuestro trabajo, después de un buffet de comida basura.

- Estás bien lejos. - Agregaba Quil.

- Sí, bastante. Me cambié apenas terminé la preparatoria. - Dije casi orgullosa.

- Wow, eres una chica de mundo. - Dijo abriéndome la puerta de entrada.

Solté una risa. Chica de mundo no venía al caso.

- Algo así, no sé, nunca he salido del país, pero andando mucho dentro de los Estados Unidos. Había viajado mucho con Edgard, juntábamos un poco de dinero y viajábamos, hacía mis cursos de pintura y nos íbamos a otra parte. Hasta que nos radicamos aquí. - Le conté a Quil mientras caminábamos con los demás, que creo también ponían atención en mi travesía.

- ¿Estás en la universidad? - Preguntó Frank, otro compañero de trabajo.

- No, estoy trabajando y ahorrando para ir a la universidad. - Dije mirando el techo del ascensor.

- Para que vean que Bella es una chica decidida, sabe lo que hace. - Emmett me alentaba.

- Sí, es un esfuerzo estar lejos de tu hogar, trabajando y ahorrando para entrar a la universidad. - Dijo Quil, dándome palmadas en la espalda.

Me sentía completamente encajada en este lugar, una armonía con estos humanos me hacía sentir armoniosa, de seguro los días siempre serían así, simpáticos y amistosos. La tarde fue lenta, la cantidad de cuadros eran muchos, pero esto era lo que buscaba, estar en mi ambiente.

Muchos de los cuadros que llegaban eran retratos de familias adineradas que acudía a algún pintor para ser plasmados en un lienzo. Algunas reflejaban con exactitud las emociones de los protagonistas, otras eran tan horribles como el dibujo de un niño. Mis ojos se detuvieron y se salieron de mis orbes cuando un cuadro pequeño plasmaba a una familia, eran ellos, Los Cullen. Mi pecho se incendió en fuego en dos segundos, su carita, su bella carita, seguía tan viva en mi mente y ahora en este recuadro demostraba ¿Tristeza? Sí, era tristeza, lo conocí tan bien, que podía descifrar que ese rostro estaba triste. Siete años, siete y largos años habían pasado desde la última vez que tomé su mano, que abracé su pequeño cuerpo y que fui responsable de su querer tan incondicional. Me había obligado a olvidarlo desde el encuentro con Jasper, me había obligado a borrar las imágenes y el recuerdo de Edward para no sufrir más, decidí pensar en mí y en mi felicidad. Por ahora todo iba bien.

"Familia Cullen Por A.J. Harrison. 2001".

La etiqueta del cuadro era convincente, eran ellos, mi corazón punzaba, otra vez, luego de dos largos años sin saber nada de su existencia sus ojos verdosos me miraban fijos desde la pintura. Boté sin querer el cuadro al suelo.

- ¿Bella, estás bien? - Emmett se acercó al escucharse el gran estruendo del cuadro caer cuando de fondo se escuchaba una canción de Justin Timberlake.

- Sí, lo siento. - Gracias a Dios el cuadro no se había dañado. - Creí ver una araña. - Una mentira barata, no era momento de contar mi dilema con los rostros del lienzo.

- Já, sí de vez en cuando aparecen algunas con tanto cuadro viejo. - Emmett lo tomaba con tranquilidad, era obvio que podían haber arañas. Este cuadro tenía años.

- Ya, pero no es nada, fue un susto, seguiré en lo mío. - Dije volviéndome a mi asiento y retomando el análisis del cuadro de Los Cullen, lo hice rápido, la mirada de Edward me amenazaba y no quería torturarme más.

Seguí así con mi tarea en las dos horas que quedaban de trabajo, luego iría a juntarme con Edgard, a despejarme un rato para luego llegar a casa y tener una video llamada con mamá.

- Nos vemos mañana, Bells. Buen trabajo por hoy. - Dijo Emmett cerrando la puerta del piso.

- Gracias, nos vemos. - Dije en su dirección y caminé unas cuantas cuadras.

Algo distinto había en esta tarde, probablemente el clima cambiaría, se acercaban las lluvias y nevazones. El viento arrasaba con mi cabello y mis ojos que no podían con la fuerza del aire, apuré el paso para llegar al punto de encuentro con mi novio. Paré en seco en el semáforo, mientras al lado mío se situaba una madre con su hijo de la mano. Ella era rubia, demasiado para ser verdad, quizás un tanto oxigenada. Su pequeño hijo era estrictamente igual a Edward de niño, mejillas sonrojadas, tez blanca como la nieve y verdes ojos puntiagudos que me miraban, notando que lo observaba. El pequeño niño se escondió intimidado detrás de su madre.

Algo había después de ese cuadro de la familia Cullen que me perseguía.

- ¿Amor? - Edgard preguntaba desde el otro lado de la mesita de madera en la que estábamos.

- ¿Qué? - Miraba por la ventana, sumida en recuerdos. Un " No puedo vivir en un mundo en donde no existas tú, déjame hacerte feliz, no me dejes ni te vayas de mi lado, porque eso me entristece, me hace sentir fatal. No sabes lo feliz que me haces cuando estás cerca mío, si nací para hacerte feliz, creo que voy en buen camino, déjame cumplir la misión que tengo en esta vida, déjame hacerte feliz, y hazme feliz con tu felicidad." , que salía de la pequeña boca de Edward cuando pequeño inundaba mi mente ahora.

¿Sí nací para hacerte feliz?, golpeé la mesa con el vaso de café angustiada, sabía que esa premisa era falsa.

- No tuviste un buen día al parecer, estás perdida, miras a la nada, cómo si buscarás algo. - Dijo afligido tomando mi mano libre.

- Estoy bien. - Dije aún perdida en esos ojos verdes que un día me abandonaron.

- ¿Vayamos a casa? - Preguntó Edgard al ver que seguía como una estatua.

Odiaba que su recuerdo hubiese vuelto tan en carne viva como antes, odiaba que me siguiera doliendo y odiaba mentirme a mí misma. Siempre desearía volver a verlo, aunque sea de lejos, admirarlo, saber que aún sonríe como antes.

- No, no quiero. - Lo miré a los ojos. - Quiero otro café, ¿Sí?

- ¿Cuál quieres, cariño? - Preguntaba un cariñoso Edgard, complaciendo siempre mis gustos. No sabía si lo hacía para mantenerme a su lado o por verdadera necesidad de hacerlo. Solo conmigo era así, con los demás era un tipo frío y corriente.

- Quiero un mocha de chocolate blanco y un sándwich, por favor. - Me quedó mirando como si lo que ya había comido no hubiese sido suficiente. - Tengo mucha hambre. - Más bien ansiedad.

- Está bien, ya vengo. - Bus qué mi celular dentro de mis cachureos del bolso, tecleé el número de Ángela y le envié un mensaje de texto.

"¿Podrías venir a mi departamento por la noche? Sí, puedes te lo agradecería mucho. Espero tu respuesta J."

Moví el pie desesperada mirando impaciente la pantalla de mi celular. No había respuesta, y necesitaba una amiga con la que conversar. Jacob no me entendería, siempre opinaba lo mismo "No entiendo como sigues pegada con algo que sucedió en tu infancia, ¡Échalo a la basura", siempre era lo mismo de su parte.

"Claro. ¿A qué hora, amiga?". Bien, la respuesta de Ángela.

"A las 9, nos vemos. Gracias." Una de las buenas cosas es que Ángela vivía muy cerca de mí, cualquier emergencia ella estaba en mi casa o yo en la suya.

- ¡Amor! He vuelto. - Edgard volvía con mi café y unos sándwiches para ambos.

- Genial, no sabes el hambre que tengo. - Dije tomando mi sándwich con rapidez y desenvolviéndolo del plástico. Mastiqué con ganas, saboreé la textura de los ingredientes y tragué hambrienta.

- ¿Así que fue un buen día? - Edgard me miraba expectante, esperando a que yo contara algo después de mi extraña reacción.

- Sí, solo hice inventario. - Dije mirándolo dulcemente.

- ¿Y tus compañeros? - No sé por qué sentí que su pregunta tenía un tono celópata.

- Bien, son amables. Lo bueno es que está Emmett, él es de mi completa confianza. - Dije masticando más pan.

- Ah, sí, Emmett es un buen chico. Siempre que les llevo pedidos él me recibe y es agradable. - Dijo haciendo alusión a su trabajo llevando pedidos de este mismo café.

- Sí, creo que si él no hubiese estado, mi día no hubiese sido el mismo. Sabes que no soy buena haciendo vida social. - Dije.

- Lo sé, amor. - Dijo Edgard.

- Ya he terminado. - Solo quería volver a casa ahora y ducharme. - ¿Vamos?

- Sí.

Salimos de Starbucks y caminamos por un parque frondosamente lleno de árboles. Me agarré de la mano de Edgard mientras conversábamos, nada importante.

- El viernes ya es cuatro de julio, ¿Haremos algo? - Oh, lo que menos quería era celebrar algo, odiaba las celebraciones, no eran lo mío.

- No sé, prefiero quedarme en casa. - Dije.

- ¡Vamos! Hagamos algo nuevo, ¿Vamos a Nueva York? Debe ser excitante ir a pasar el cuatro de julio allá, tantas festividades y cosas por el estilo. - Edgard no podía sonar más entusiasmado como ahora. - Aparte el cinco de julio cumpliremos tres años y medio juntos, es digno de celebrar, mi amor. - Ahora trataba de convencerme con ese tono tierno que salía desde sus entrañas.

- No sé, aparte son más gastos y sabes que no quiero gastar dinero. - Necesitaba ahorrar y un viaje, por muy cerca que estuviésemos de Nueva York, no era bueno por ahora.

- Amor, yo pagaré todo lo que haya que pagar. Solo necesito tu presencia. - Nos detuvimos y me abrazó, como si eso pudiera convencerme.

- Está bien, lo pensaré y mañana te digo. - Lo pensaría, pero solo llegaría a un no.

- Me lo dices mañana cuando amanezcas conmigo. - Dijo subiendo sus pestañas sugestivamente.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Fruncí el ceño.

- Que hoy me quedaré contigo, te extraño. - Oh, sé a donde iban esos planes.

- No va a poder ser, Ángela ira por la noche a mi departamento y dudo que se vaya temprano. Además trabajo mañana. - Fui convincente.

- Pero soy tu novio, tengo derechos. - Decía un poco molesto.

- Lo sé, pero amor, te veo todos los días y a mi amiga no la he visto. - Dije acariciando su lampiña mejilla.

- Sí, pero … - Tuve que callarlo con un beso para que no siguiera discutiendo.

- Te veo mañana por la tarde, como hoy, ahora ve a dejarme, alcanzamos a tomar un té o algo antes de que llegue Ángela. - Dije volviendo a retomar la andanza.

- Está bien, amor. Logras convencerme. - Menos mal, pensé.

Llegamos a m departamento y por suerte nos libramos de la lluvia que comenzó a caer incesante.

- ¿Quieres un té? - Le dije a Edgard mientras él encendía la radio y yo buscaba las tazas.

- No, quiero otra cosa. - Edgard me rodeó en sus brazos estrechándome en contra del lavaplatos.

- Edgard, no, sabes que no. - Hace pocos meses Edgard ansiaba que pasáramos a la siguiente base, yo no estaba preparada, me aterraba. O quizás era porque no quería que él fuese mi primer hombre, no sé. Guardaba mi virginidad para otro momento.

- ¿No me quieres? - Detestaba ser manipulada con eso, él siempre hacía lo mismo.

- Claro que te quiero, te amo, pero dame tiempo. - Dije.

- Tiempo … - Le daba vueltas a la palabra. - ¿Tiempo? Llevamos harto tiempo juntos y sabes que te amo demasiado.

- Lo sé, amor. Pero entiéndeme, soy mujer y no soy como todas. Necesito más tiempo. - Dije sabiendo que lo que decía no le gustaba.

- Okay, te espero solo porque te amo. - Dijo estampando sus labios con los míos, buscando incesante mi lengua, jugando con ella.

- Gracias. - Sonreí.

Pusimos una película que no vimos, solo estuvimos regaloneando y dándonos besitos tiernos. Por un momento olvidé el recuerdo que había tenido hoy de Edward, y lo agradecí.

- ¿Me amas? - Siempre tan reiterativo Edgard.

- Claro que sí. - Yo sabía que lo amaba, estaba segura.

- No me dejes, ¿Sí? - Él siempre temía que lo dejará, pero no sé por qué, si no había nada que amenazara nuestra relación.

- No te dejaré, mi amor. - Dije chocando nuestras narices.

El timbre sonó.

- Oh, debe ser Ángela. - Salté del sofá y fui a la puerta.

- ¡Bella! - Ángela llegaba muy sonriente y un poco mojada por la lluvia.

- ¡Amiga! - Me aferré a sus brazos. - Te extrañaba, por favor pasa.

- Yo también. - Dijo entrando, mientras restregaba sus botas en el tapiz.

- Hola, Ann. - Edgard se hacía notar.

- Hola, Ed. Muchos días sin vernos. - Se saludaron cordialmente y Edgard notó que ya era hora de partir.

- Adiós, hermosa. Te amo y piensa lo del viernes. - Dijo tomando mi barbilla.

- Sí, lo pensaré. Cuídate. - Le lancé un beso y cerré la puerta.

- Bella, necesito el baño, ¿Me prestarías ropa? - Ángela preguntaba un poco sonrojada.

- Claro, será mejor que te quedes acá hoy, ya te traigo algo. - Era como mi mejor amiga, aparte de ser la única, necesitaba contarle lo que me estaba pasando con esto de recordar a Edward.

Yo tenía un plan.

Busqué en mi closet unos jeans y unas poleras, para que ella eligiera cual colocarse. Puse la calefacción y el hervidor para beber chocolate caliente.

- Gracias, Bells. - Ángela se había puesto una de mis tantas poleras favoritas. Esta llevaba estampado un pájaro y en letras cursivas y negras un California.

- Hoy me acordé de Edward. - Dije ofreciéndole el chocolate caliente.

- Oh, eso es malo. - Ella sabía toda la historia, con lujo de detalles. Sabía más anécdotas de las que alguna vez le conté a Edgard. - ¿Por qué lo recordaste? ¿Viste algo, a alguien? - Hizo una pausa. - ¿A ÉL? - Gritó.

¡Ojala lo hubiese visto!

- No, hoy en el trabajo vi un cuadro en que aparecía su familia, obviamente junto a él. - Bajé la mirada jugando con la cuchara de mi tazón.

- OH. - Ella exclamó. - ¿Era actual?

- No, para nada. Era de hace cinco años. - Dije.

- ¿Y qué es lo que te atemoriza? - Preguntó curiosa.

- No es que me atemorice, sino que ha vuelto a mi mente, tan claro. Pensé que lo había olvidado, que ya estaba superado, pero aquí está. - Me tocaba la frente con los dedos. - No me lo puedo sacar, quizás él ni siquiera se acuerda de mí.

- Yo creo que se acuerda de ti, eres parte de su infancia, eres parte importante de su vida. - Dijo con ese dejo de ternura mi amiga.

- Pero nunca me buscó. - Murmuré.

- Posiblemente él piense lo mismo de ti. - Eso era probable.

- Quiero buscarlo. - Afirmé con una seguridad que nunca había tenido. - Debo encontrarlo, quiero encontrarlo, y tú … - Dije sosteniendo la mano de Ángela. - Debes ayudarme.

- ¿Yo? ¿Y cómo? No soy un GPS de ex novios. - Dijo irónicamente.

- No, pero tu padre pertenece al FBI y puede buscar información, mucha información, ¿Entiendes? - Dije inquisitivamente.

- ¿Pretendes que le diga a mi padre que busque información sobre tu ideal Edward? - Preguntó aún confundida.

- Sí, por favor. - Imploré. - Es mi única opción.

- Está bien. - Sentía como dudaba.

- Te lo pagaré de alguna forma. - Dije para que fuera más cooperadora con mi búsqueda.

- No te preocupes, eres mi amiga, y sé que saber de él te hará feliz. - Me sonrió y tomo mis manos. - ¿Estás segura?

- Muchísimo. - Solo quería encontrarlo, esperaba estuviera otra vez en Estados Unidos, de lo contrario no sabría qué hacer.

- Okay, dame su nombre para llevarlo mañana al trabajo de mi padre. Te traeré un reporte. - Dijo como toda una espía.

- Su nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen. - Ángela anotó el nombre en su celular.

- Listo, mañana espero tenerte buenas noticias. - Ansiaba esas buenas noticias.

La noche fue lenta y fría. Vimos televisión y películas largas horas, hasta quedarnos dormidas en el sofá.

- ¡Bella, Bella! ¡Son las ocho! - ¿Qué? Santo cielo, llegaría más que atrasada a mi segundo día de trabajo.

- ¡Mierda! ¿Hablas en serio? - Dije saliendo disparada al baño, solo debía cepillarme el pelo, lavar mi cara y dientes, un poco de perfume y adiós. No apestaba como para tener que bañarme, llegaría a la tarde a asearme bien.

- Sí, lo siento, recién desperté. - No podía enojarme con Ann, ella me haría el favor más grande del mundo.

Hice todas las acciones en cinco minutos y muy mecánicamente.

- Quédate con las llaves, nos vemos afuera de mi trabajo a las una con treinta. - Dije sin esperar respuesta.

Llegué a las ocho con cuarenta minutos a mi trabajo. Emmett me miró con desaprobación, por suerte me perdono por ser nueva. ¡Uff!

"Te tengo información, te encantará." Un mensaje de Ángela, ¿Me encantará? Ya saltaba de la alegría.

Hoy al fin hice cosas mejores, tuve que sacar los marcos de los cuadros y limpiarlos lo más quisquillosamente posible. Me pase toda la mañana en eso, misma mañana que se me hizo eterna, posiblemente por las ansias de saber que tenía Ángela para mí.

- ¿Almorzarás con nosotros? - Preguntó Quil.

- No, me juntaré con una amiga. - Dije sin preámbulos, saliendo como un coyote detrás del ascensor.

- Nos vemos. - Alcancé a escuchar detrás a mis espaldas.

Marqué el botón del ascensor, se demoraba demasiado o era la tensión de saber donde se encontraba Edward, ya estaba neurótica.

- ¡Bells! - Ángela me abrazó.

- Dime, por favor dime. - Adiós protocolo de saludos, debía saber ahora ya.

- Tuve que anotarlo en el celular, mi padre estaba un poco ocupado y no pudo darme un reporte como el que quería para ti. - Dijo para mi pesar Ángela.

- No importa, dime ¿Dónde está? - Pedí casi gritándole.

- Okay, okay. - Suspiró. - Está en Estados Unidos.

- ¿Qué? Oh Dios, esto es mejor de lo que creía, ¿Lo puedes creer? - Parecía niña de dos años saltando, nunca pensé que dos palabras me harían tan feliz. - ¿En qué parte, exactamente?

- Nueva York. - Oh Dios Mío.

- ¿No es una broma? - Pregunté.

- No, lo corroboré y recordé lo que me contaste. Debes ir este fin de semana para allá con Edgard. - Ella me recomendaba, pero si iba con él no se me despegaría y no tendría como buscarlo.

- Debes acompañarme. - Pedí, más bien fue una orden.

- No tengo dinero, Bells. - Me miró sabiendo que mi pedido no sería cumplido.

- Yo te pago el pasaje y todo. - Era capaz de sacar un poco de mis ahorros por ella, necesitaba que mi amiga me acompañara.

- Está bien, lo hago por tu felicidad. - Me lancé en un abrazo y lloriqueos, me sentía feliz.

Debía lidiar con Edgard, pero por ahora solo quería algo para comer y rodar en el suelo con la posibilidad de volver a ver Edward, estaba en un noventa y nueva por ciento de ser posible.

- ¿Debe ir Ángela? - Escuchaba el disgusto incipiente en la voz de mi novio a través del teléfono.

- Sí, es que quiere comprar unas cosas. - Era la mejor razón para decir que quería ir.

- Está bien, mientras no compartamos la misma habitación. - Seguiría insistiendo con estar juntos.

- No, te lo prometo. - Dije.

- Te amo, mi amor. Debo colgar. - Dijo Edgard.

- Está bien, iré a dormir. Te amo. - Colgué y me dispuse a dormir.

Solo pedía que la semana pasara lo más rápido posible, debía ir a una aventura que no sabía como terminaría. Debía verlo, aunque sea espiarlo. Yo sería la heroína y él un príncipe arrestado en una torre.

.

Había despertado temprano, muy temprano. La noche aún seguía afuera de la ventana y los pájaros con suerte cantaban. Teníamos el día libre, ya que era feriado. ¡Oh, sí! El famoso cuatro de julio, que sin querer me llevaría a buscar a Edward, posiblemente mañana podría buscarlo, sería una tontera ir a comprar de noche con Ángela. Nos iríamos a las dos de la tarde en bus para abaratar costos.

La ansiedad me tenía aquí, en medio del living, despierta a las cinco de la mañana. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, ansiosa y temerosa. Él no sabía que lo andaba buscando, él no sabía que era buscado por su amiga de la infancia. Ver su rostro al verme ¿Me reconocería? De seguro no, yo había cambiado bastante.

Quizás él también había cambiado, de seguro era hermoso, como siempre lo fue. Ay Dios, quería verlo. ¿Edgard? Me sentía un poco infiel, solo un poco. Para mí solo era buscar a alguien que fue mi amigo, saludarnos, hablar un poco, saber que está bien y listo, supongo que después volveré a ser la misma. Supongo.

Dormí un rato más tratando de olvidar la maldita ansiedad, mi cuerpo entero tiritaba de la emoción.

- Mi amor, despierta. - Edgard me susurraba. Yo y mi sueño pesado.

- ¿Edward? - Diablos se me salió.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo me llamaste? - Ay no, Edgard estaba enojado.

- Perdón, el libro que leo tiene a un Edward y estoy muy metida en la historia. - La mentira más barata de toda mi vida.

- ¿De verdad? - No sonaba seguro.

- Sí, de verdad. - Liberé mi vista hacia otra parte.

- Okay, ¿Tienes listo tu bolso?

- Sí, está en mi habitación. - Dije apuntando.

- Listo, nos vamos. - ¿Cuánto habría dormido?

- No me he bañado. - Dije mientras mi novio iba a buscar mi bolso.

- Báñate rápido. - Sonaba enojado, debe haber sido por mi "Edward".

- Sí. - Corrí al baño y me bañé velozmente. Mientras me jabonaba sentí que el timbre sonaba, debía ser Ángela para partir a Nueva York.

Me puse unos pantalones y un sweater, mis zapatillas y listo. ¡Lista para Nueva York!

Tomamos el bus a la hora, yo iba en la ventana, Edgard en el asiento de pasillo junto a mí y Ángela en la otra corrida de asientos. Según el asistente del bus, en tres horas, casi cuatro, estaríamos en Nueva York, todo dependería del tráfico en la carretera. Por ser feriado y fin de semana largo suponíamos que agarraríamos un atochamiento.

- Ya reservé habitaciones en Nueva York, amor. - Edgard se botaba en mi hombro.

- Genial, quien más que tu para asegurarte de ese tipo de detalles. - Le dí un beso casto en la frente y volví a perderme en la vista que me daba la ventana.

- Sí, será un buen fin de semana. - Aseguró.

- Eso espero. - Dije sin deambular mucho, mis ansias se debían a otra persona en estos momentos. Me coloqué los audífonos y me perdí en la música. Y me perdí en otro sueño pesado.

Solo habían edificios, por donde mirase estaba lleno de altos rascacielos de cemento y concreto. Me rodeaban con su gris color y yo entremedio, sola y vestida de rojo, completamente de rojo. Al otro lado había un chico vestido de blanco, sus ojos eran verdes, fuertemente verdes. Se acercaba a mí, mientras yo estaba quieta esperando a que llegara a mí. Me agarraba fuertemente por la soltura y me daba un beso abrasador, potente, apasionado y cariñoso. "Siempre has sido mía", decía mirándome a los ojos, era Edward, sí era él.

- Amor, hemos llegado. - Decía Edgard despertándome de tan hermoso sueño. Besaba a Edward.

Y ahí estaban, los miles de edificios grises reconfortando la vía de autos, al parecer el bus nos dejaría en el mismo hotel. Estaba lleno de banderas por todas partes, gente vestida con la bandera de Estados Unidos, gente celebrando por todas partes. Era el Día de la Independencia.

- Que fascinante. - Decía Ángela desde el otro lado. El sueño que había tenido recién me tenía tan aturdida que aún no era consciente de que estábamos en Nueva York.

- Es grandioso, fue buena idea venir. - Parloteaba Edgard.

¡Oh Sí, una gran idea! Sonreí de alegría.

**EPOV**

- Deberíamos ir a algún bar o algo por el estilo a celebrar el cuatro de julio. - Dije esperando a que mis hermanos se animasen.

- Sí, tienes razón, no me quiero quedar en casa. - Dijo Jasper tomando por la cintura a Alice que tejía unas cosas para bebés, ese era su negocio, ropa de bebé.

- Vamos los cinco. - Dijo Rose.

- ¿Los cinco? - Pregunté.

- Sí, quiero llevar a Josh. - Oh, Josh. Rose estaba obsesionada con ese chico hace casi ya tres años. No sé si él la buscaba por sexo o porque la quería.

- Está bien, yo voy solo, quiero … - Preferí quedarme callado, todos sabían que prefería las aventuras de una noche.

- Entonces a arreglarnos, la noche no tarda en caer y debemos pasarlo fenomenal. - Gritaba Rose saliendo al baño a alistarse.

- ¿Alice quieres ir? - Le preguntó Jasper a su novia. Mi ex novia.

- Sí, claro que sí, mis padres saldrán con unos amigos y no quiero quedarme sola y aburrida en casa, necesito despejarme de la universidad. - Dijo dulcemente. Alice seguía siendo la misma, no nos llevábamos completamente bien, pero por mi hermano hacíamos que la relación fuese lo más amable posible.

- Listo, me iré a arreglar. - Dije dejándolos solos en la sala.

Compartíamos un departamento con mis hermanos, nuestros padre viajaban por el mundo y nos enviaban el dinero necesario para sobrevivir y pagar nuestra educación. Esta independencia nos había hecho muy bien a los tres, sobretodo a Rose y a mí, conocíamos mucha gente, nos encantaba desenvolvernos en el mundo social y Nueva York era buen lugar para conocer nuevas amistades. Desde aquella vez que rompí con Alice nunca más deseé estar con alguien en una relación, no era necesario para mí, solo buscaba pasión.

- ¿Por qué llevas esa ridícula ropa? - Rose le reprochaba a Josh ocupar una chaqueta con la bandera de y su sombrero gigante a lo Abraham Lincoln.

- ¡Es cuatro de julio, cariño! ¿Podrías ser un poco más patriota? - Josh decía burlón, todos reímos por el poco parecer de Rose.

- ¿Ronda de tequila? - Propuso Jasper mientras íbamos por las ajetreadas calles de Nueva York. Mucha gente venía de otras partes para venir al evento que se realizaba en el Times Square.

- ¡Oh Sí! - gritó Josh, él si que adoraba emborracharse, a mi no mucho, solo deleitar un par de tragos y listo.

- Genial, será una buena noche . -Dijo Jasper.

- Sí, pero solo quiero bailar y bailar ¡All night long! - Decía Alice.

Ni siquiera habíamos entrado al bar y ya estábamos todos encendidos. Sería una buena noche al parecer.

Llegamos a un bar repleto de personas, repleto de mujeres, que era lo que yo buscaba. Cuando decían que sería una buena noche, sí que lo sería.

Al final me deshice de la ronda de tequila, me fui a la pista a bailar solo, rutina de siempre. Me moví al ritmo de la música, sin parar, el baile no era lo mío, pero algo podía hacer con este tieso cuerpo, moverme un poco con la música a todo dar en mis oídos rodeado de gente me hacía liberar las tensiones y mi libido. Me sentía tan bien cuando ya me sentía al borde del éxtasis con las luces por sobre mi cara. Era cuando estaba en esta fase de la locura cuando llegaban chicas bailándome, seduciéndome, pero está vez se tardaba en llegar alguien.

Seguí bailando estrepitosamente hasta que sin querer choqué con una chica, un tanto más baja que yo, ella bailaba con su amiga o quizás su novia.

- Perdón. - Dijo sutilmente y un poquito avergonzada.

- No es nada. - Dije mientras me seguía moviendo un poco.

- ¿Estás sola? - Le pregunté, quizás ella podría bailar conmigo, me sentía solo y llevaba mucho rato sin bailar.

- No, estoy con mi … - Se dio vuelta y la otra chica ya no estaba. - Oh, mi amiga se fue.

- ¿Quieres bailar? - Quizás era la oportunidad de agarrar a una chica. Ella dudó, dudó mucho. - Si no quieres, entenderé.

- No, está bien. - Se acercó y empezamos a bailar lejos uno del otro.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - Pregunté a la chica que a ratos me miraba con sus bonitos ojos verdes, sí, eran bonitos.

- Me llamo … Lizzy. - Supuse que mentía, todos hacían lo mismo en un bar como este cuando había mucho alcohol, baile y libertinaje. - ¿Y tú?

- Me llamo Jack. - La última película que había visto tenía a un Jack, fue lo primero que vino a mí.

- Un gusto, Jack. - Lanzó su mano, reí al ver su cortesía dentro de un bar como este. ¿Quién te saluda así aquí?

- Un gusto, Lizzy. - La observé un rato mientras bailábamos, era pequeña y menuda, muy bonita, de esas mujeres que tienen belleza interna y externa, era hermosa. Ojos verdes como la esmeralda, pálida y de cabello café chocolate.

Bailábamos al ritmo de la música un buen rato, a ratos me quedaba mirando, a ratos bajaba la mirada, era una chica distinta a las que venía aquí. Era discreta, tímida. No sé qué hacía aquí.

La acerqué con una mano por su cintura y no se quejó, fue un avance. La música se puso a nuestro favor, no sé si era lo hermosa que era Lizzy o la música que me incitaba a tocarla. Esta vez fue ella a que se acero, moviéndose sensualmente, quizás si era como todas las demás.

- Disculpa, me dejé llevar. - Dijo ella alejándose de mí.

- No te preocupes, eres diferente. - Dije aunque ella frunció el ceño sin entender lo que yo decía.

- Es que acabo de tener una discusión con mi novio y bueno, no estoy muy bien. - Oh, una chica despechada, podía lidiar con eso.

- Sí quieres, podemos enviar al carajo a tu novio. - Dije coquetamente tomando su rostro blanquecino.

- No es correcto. - Dijo mirándome con miedo.

- No te estoy obligando, pero tu fuiste la que se me acercó bailando de esa manera. - Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

- Pues … - Miro hacia atrás esperando a que nadie la mirara. - Necesito alocarme, creo.

- Entonces, ven. - La acerqué a mí.

- ¿Sabes donde queda el hotel Plaza? - Preguntó. ¿A qué venía eso?

- Sí, de hecho vivo cerca de ese hotel. - Sus ojos brillaron.

- Oh, genial. Es que necesito buscar a alguien que vive por ahí, y ese hotel es mi punto de referencia. - Oh, ella hablaba mucho.

La agarré de la cintura bruscamente, ella gimió por lo bajo, me miró con miedo, masaje un poco su espalda y con deseo la besé, quizás así se callaría. Y sin creerlo se entregó a mis brazos, besaba maravillosamente, yo era un niño al lado de ella. Agarraba mi cabello con lujuria, tiraba de mí como si quisiera más, en minutos se desinhibió más de lo que pude bailando solo. Sus besos eran exigentes, su saliva se mezclaba con la mía, y hacían a la par un beso delicioso, exquisito.

Mis manos viajaban debajo de su blusa de Gun's Roses, llevaba unos pantalones apretados que hacían que me encendiera más, tenía un buen cuerpo, no espectacular como las mujeres voluptuosas de las revistas, pero Lizzy era maravillosa, aún con poco busto y con un buen trasero moldeado para mis manos podía encenderme a niveles inapropiados.

- Besas bien, ¿Sabías? - Le dije al oído y ella soltó una risita.

Siguió bailándome, movía su cintura como toda una chica del baile del vientre. Sentía sus pechos chocar con mi torso, la deseaba y me deseaba.

- Uhm, puede sonar inoportuno. - Dije gritando en su oído por lo alto de la música. - Pero, ¿Quieres ir a otra parte?

Si me respondía que no estaba frito.

- Uhm, si quiero, quiero, vamos. - Me sorprendí ante su optimismo.

Olvidé que mis hermanos seguían en el bar, ella olvidó a su novio y a su amiga. Quería quitarle todo lo que llevaba encima y darle placer. La llevaría al departamento, estaba vacío y algo dentro mío, quería conocerla más.

Por suerte vivía cerca, casi corrimos abrumados por la tensión sexual. A la luz de la calle y de la luna la pude mirar mejor, era muy bonita, la más hermosa de todas, su cara se me hacía familiar, muy familiar, pero no era momento de buscar en mi subconsciente detalles.

En el ascensor no aguanté.

- Eres muy hermosa. - Dijo dejándome pasar mis manos por su trasero, bendita anatomía la suya.

- Uhm, creo que exageras. - Dijo besando anhelante mi cuello.

- Ven. - Tomé de su mano y nos fuimos por el pasillo hasta llegar al departamento.

Entramos y la llevé directo a mi cuarto, luces apagadas, no necesitaba más.

Me lancé en contra de cuerpo, ardiendo de deseo como nunca antes, ella despertaba en mí cosas que nunca antes sentí. Era espectacular en todo sentido, maravillosa, la denudé lentamente, parecía gustarle. Sus pantalones los arrojé quizás donde, tenía unas piernas larguísimas y adorables, mordibles. Su trasero, era lo mejor. Su cintura y su vientre era tersos, quería lamerlos ya.

Ella de forma tierna y torpe me quito los pantalones y la camisa, por un momento pensé que era primeriza, si de verdad lo era me sentía con el honor de ser el primero. Ella era un diamante en bruto, exquisita, única, hermosa, ardiente.

Nos pasamos la noche haciéndolo sin parar, derrochaba hermosura por todas partes, era perfecta. No podía dejar de saciarme de ella, me encantaba, me tenía loco, nunca con todas las que estuve me había pasado esto. Su piel era embriagante, sus ojos me miraban mientras la embestía como si pidiese ternura y fiereza a la vez.

Nos quedamos dormidos, la cogí con mi brazo por la cintura durante toda la noche, olía de maravillas, su cabello caía en mi rostro dándome una oleada de ella.

.

Desperté con el sol en la cara, ella no estaba, me espanté. Sentí la ducha de mi baño correr, debía ser ella porque sus cosas estaban en mi escritorio. De curioso me acerqué a su billetera, quería saber su nombre. Busqué su identificación y mi corazón dejó de latir, esto no era posible, me helé, me congelé.

"Isabella Marie Swan Dywer, 19 años." Esto no podía ser posible, era Bella, mi Bella. La que dejé en Port Angeles, Oh Dios, mis ojos lagrimeaban de felicidad y asombro, era Bella, pero cómo no la reconocí, mi Bella.

Ella salió del baño secándose el cabello con una toalla, espantándose ante mi reacción de shock.

- ¿Qué haces con mi billetera? - Frunció el ceño.

- ¿Bella? - Dije llorando a mares mirandola, claro que era ella, sus ojos, su boca, sus tiernas pecas, eran iguales.

- Sí, ¿Por qué curioseas mis cosas? - Seguía preguntando confundida.

- ¿Bella, eres tú? - Estaba completamente mal.

Había estado con ella y no lo había notado. Vaya manera de encontrarla otra vez.

- Sí, ¿Me conoces? ¿Por qué lloras? - Se acercaba a mí con el miedo vivo en sus ojos.

- Bella, soy Edward. - Sus ojos se clavaron en mí, ella estaba igual que yo.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Edward? ¿Edward Cullen? - Me miraba espantada, al borde del llanto.

- Sí, soy yo. - Me quebré.

Me desplomé en el suelo mirándola desde abajo, no podía creerlo, era mi Bella, más grande, más hermosa de lo que siempre fue. Ella no reaccionaba, solo lloraba y se tapaba sus ojitos.

Oh, mi Bella, te encontré. Nos encontramos sin querer.

* * *

**Ruedeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeen por el suelo :) Al fin se encontraron y sin querer queriendo. Dejen sus reviews. Un beso y un abrazo, Mary.**


	13. Borrón y cuenta nueva

**Unbroken**

13th

_Borrón y cuenta nueva_

**BPOV**

Esto no tenía sentido ni con la lógica más probada, era increíblemente inesperado, no habían leyes físicas ni metafísicas que explicarán la forma en que lo había encontrado. Había tenido una desenfrenada noche con un tipo que no conocía que al final sí conocía. ¿De verdad este era el destino? Sin querer queriendo él había sido mi primera vez, él primer hombre que me había tocado, ¡Ni con Edgard! Que llevaba tres años de relación, oh, Dios, me sentía fatal, lo había engañado y con mi amigo de la infancia.

- Bella, me encontraste. - Dijo botado en el suelo, mirándome con esa carita que tanto extrañaba, esa cara redondita que expelía ternura, solo que ahora tenía barba y una acentuada mandíbula. ¿Cómo mierda no lo reconocí? Era mi Edward, pero más grande.

- Nos hallamos, que es distinto. - Le dije observando con detalle su rostro.

- Bella, no te vayas. - Se levantó del suelo y me agarro de las muñecas. - Sé que no fue para nada convencional nuestro encuentro, lo siento, si hubiera sabido que eras tú, esto no habría pasado. Te lo aseguro, pero no te vayas.

- Debo irme, Edward. - Dije con mis ojos brillosos.

- Solo unos minutos, por favor. No sabes cuanto te extrañaba. - Él trato de abrazarme pero algo en mí hizo que me alejará.

- ¿Por qué me dejaste? - Solo pude sacar el rencor que de verdad llevaba adentro ahora, no quería verme débil.

- Sabes que yo no quería irme, Bella. - Dijo sollozando, igual como cuando éramos niños. - Bella, yo te dejé una nota, recuerdo haberla dejado en tu ventana, ¿No la leíste, cierto?

- Nunca vi esa nota. - Lo miré con odio. - De todas formas te fuiste, me dejaste.

- Entiende que era un niño, y no podía tomar decisiones. Sabía que me odiarías por eso, lo sabía. Yo no quería irme, quería estar contigo. - Dijo sujetando aun mis brazos.

- No sabes cuanto sufrí después de eso. - Escondí mi rostro en mi cabello mojado.

- Yo también. Siempre estuve pensando en ti, siempre Bella. Nunca pude olvidarte por más que me esforcé en hacerlo, porque te habías impregnado en lo más profundo de mí. - Edward había sufrido igual que yo, ay no, quería abrazarlo.

- Edward, yo vine hasta acá para buscarte. - Volví a mirarlo y lo tenía frente a mis ojos. Era como volver a casa, hundirme en sus ojos me era tan familiar como la palma de mis manos.

- ¿Yo era la persona que andabas buscando? - Preguntó atónito.

- Sí, la historia es larga, pero sentí la necesidad de buscarte. No me preguntes como conseuí tu paradero, pero sentía una necesidad que venía de lo más profundo de mis entrañas. Anhelaba verte, verte bien, feliz. - Confesé.

- Aquí estoy. - Dijo llorando ofreciéndome sus brazos.

- Oh, Ed, cuanto te extrañé. - Dije sobre su pecho.

- Y yo a ti, Bells. Por favor, no te vayas. - Dijo besándome la frente.

- No puedo quedarme. De seguro deben preguntarse dónde estoy. - Dije volviendo mi mirada a la suya.

- De verás que tienes un novio. - Dijo apesadumbrado.

- Sí, se llama Edgard. - Dije.

- Por favor, dime qué no le dices Ed. - Dijo casi muriendo de la curiosidad.

- No, nunca le digo así. El "Ed" siempre fue para ti. - Dije un poco sonrojada.

- ¿Cuándo te podré ver otra vez?

- No sé, la verdad no vivo acá en Nueva York, ahora vivo en Massachussets. - Él no se vio asombrado.

- Pues, puedo viajar. - Para él nunca nada fue imposible.

- Ed, tu tienes tu vida, yo la mía. Lo de anoche fue … - No encontré la palabra precisa.

- Fue maravilloso, créeme que sin saber que eras tú me sentí bien, me sentí en las nubes, me sentí pleno. - Decía con palabras tropezadas.

- Edward, yo también me sentí así. - ¿Debía decirle que era virgen hasta anoche? Quizás él lo había notado.

- Bella, no dejaré que te vayas. No quiero separarme otra vez de ti, el destino nos juntó y no fue casualidad, las cosas suceden por algo en especial. - Dijo mientras se vestía colocándose una polera gris, como los edificios grises de esta ciudad.

- No me iré tan lejos, estoy en un hotel calles más abajo. - Dije aunque claro, él no podía ir a verme con Edgard allí.

- Tu novio sabe que viniste por mí. - Preguntó cediéndome mi ropa.

- No, solo veníamos por el cuatro de julio. - Dije calzando mis jeans.

- ¿Lo amas? - Sus ojos se nublaban.

- Lo quiero mucho. - Eso respondía a su pregunta.

- Ah. - Meneó la cabeza como si estuviese mal. - ¿Me das tu número de celular?

- Sí. - Ed anotó mi número en un papel y lo dejó encima de su escritorio. Yo anoté el suyo buscando mi celular en su escritorio.

"23 llamadas perdidas de Edgard". ¡Mierda!

- Tu novio, ¿Cierto? - Edward intuía que era él.

- Sí, es que anoche peleamos y … bueno, debe estar desesperado queriendo saber donde estoy. - Dije sonando calmada, la verdad estaba a punto de estallar con tantas cosas juntas.

- No te vayas, puedes quedarte a desayunar e irte después. - Dijo deteniéndome con su brazo sobre el mío.

Lo miré, me miró, nos miramos fijamente por segundos infinitos. Sus ojos se fundían en los míos buscando recuerdos. Tenía dos imágenes en mi mente, él cuando pequeño con su cabello revoltoso y sus margaritas al lado de sus labios y la imagen de anoche, su rostro excitado mientras se tumbaba encima de mí.

Sentí cómo Edward se acercaba a mí, acunaba mi rostro entre sus manos y con una delicadeza pura me besó, su beso no era como los de mi noche, esta vez eran un beso tierno.

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos escondimos dentro de un tronco hueco? - Edward dejo de besarme y con los ojos cerrados rememoró. Busqué en mis recuerdos, y ahí estábamos, Ed con su belleza abrumadora y yo siendo el patito feo.

- Sí, lo recuerdo. - Me sonrojé porque sus ojos se clavaban en mí. Anoche era una completa desinhibida porque él era un simple desconocido, ahora que sabía que era Edward no podía ocultar la vergüenza y el asombro.

- Siempre soñaba con aquella vez y recordaba tu rostro, esa carita de niña, tus ojos verdes grandes y tu castaño cabello corto. Ahora me dejas sin palabras, Bella. - Sentía la ojeada que le daba a mi cuerpo.

- Tengo diecinueve años, Edward. Obvio que las cosas cambian. - Dije con sarcasmo.

- Ya veo. - Dijo volteándose a la puerta, alguien llamaba, la voz de una mujer. Me espanté.

- ¿Edward? ¿Estás ahí? - Ay no. ¿Quién sería?

Ed abrió la puerta y se asomó una chica rubia, vanidosamente rubia. Me miró de pies a cabeza y supuse que sabía lo que había pasado con Edward durante la noche, mi cabello seguía mojado, prueba de que me duché acá.

- Hola. - Dijo hostilmente en mi dirección.

- Hola. - Asombrada noté que era Rosalie, ¿Debía abrazarla?

- ¿No la reconoces, Rose? - Edward al ver la reacción vaga de su hermana hacía mi.

- No, nunca la he visto. - Seguía siendo la misma víbora de siempre.

- Es Bella … ¡Bella Swan! - Edward gritaba y me agarraba por el hombro, como si me diera ánimos. Los ojos se Rosalie se abrían de par en par.

- ¿Tú? ¿La niña-niño de nuestra niñez? No lo puedo creer, has cambiado mucho. - A pesar de su asombro seguía siendo arrogante.

- Sí, la misma. - Dije mientras guardaba mis cosas en los bolsillos.

- ¿Y por qué estás aquí? - Con Edward nos quedamos mirando.

- Pues anoche nos encontramos en el bar y … salimos a caminar. - ¿A caminar? Lo miré con atónita por la estupida respuesta.

- Ah, okay, a caminar se le dice ahora. - Rose siempre fue astuta y rápida, obvio que la infantil mentira de "Salir a caminar" no engañaría a la rubia.

- Yo me voy yendo. - Dije cuando noté que esta mujercilla me estaría interrogando durante el desayuno.

- ¿Y qué es de Steven? - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me preguntaba por él?

Edward me miro esperando la respuesta, sabía que la curiosidad lo mataba.

- Pues, hace años que no sé nada de él. - Dije certeramente.

- ¿Fueron amigos por largo tiempo? - Preguntó inquieto Edward.

- Algo así. - Dios, me sentía bombardeada. - Okay, debo irme. - Dije sabiendo que a Edward no le gustaría mi retirada, pero no quería estar con los Cullen desayunando, primero debía procesar todo esto.

- Pues, iré a desayunar. Los veo. - Dijo Rose marchándose, dándonos un poco de privacidad.

- ¿Te irás? Dijiste que te quedarías. - Edward sonaba triste.

- Creo que es lo mejor, debo sopesar todas las cosas que han pasado desde anoche hasta ahora. - Dije.

- Te dejo abajo. - Tomo sus llaves y partimos casi corriendo.

Pasamos por lo que era el living y todos nos quedaron mirando. Rosalie, Jasper y una chica de cabello corto que me miraba muy mal, de verdad me comía de odio.

- Ho-hola. - Saludé con la mano y solo Jasper dijo algo como "Bella, te ves bien". Edward corría conmigo.

Salimos del departamento y Edward me atrapó entre sus brazos. Mi corazón latía desesperado, quería escapar de mis costillas ahora ya. Mi respiración cortada me dejaba sin aire, me ahogaría en minutos.

- Bella, no soy el chico que era cuando niño. - Decía acorralándome sobre la pared. - Pero has llegado nuevamente y siento que soy el de antes.

- ¿Y quién eres ahora? - No comprendía eso.

- Es difícil de explicar. - Dijo pasando sus dedos por el cabello alocado y cobrizo. - LO que fui anoche contigo, es … es bueno, lo que, yo soy siempre.

- ¿Un casanova? - Contuve una risa.

- No con esa etiqueta, pero sí. Anoche eras una más. - ¿Una más? Eso sonó feo, aunque para mí también fue alguien más, alguien que se llevó mi virginidad.

- Edward, tienes diecisiete, no puedes andar así por la vida. - Dije en tono materno.

- ¿Y tú? Hiciste lo mismo anoche.- Dijo haciendo una mueca.

- Es distinto. - Dije.

- ¿En qué? - Claramente no había notado que yo …

- Fue mi primera vez, ¿No lo notaste? - Se supone sabía de esto, debería haberlo notado. Por una extraña razón no sangré, pero al comienzo me dolía, y gemía de dolor.

- Por un momento lo pensé, pero no sangraste. - Me hervían las mejillas el tener que hablar esto tan abiertamente esto con él.

- Sí, lo fue. - Dije bajando la vista a mis pies.

- O sea que, sin querer yo fui tu primera vez. - En él había asombro y un poco de altanería.

- Sí, por accidente. - Dije aún sin mirarlo.

- ¿Y con Edgard, nunca pasó? - A veces Edward era poco analista.

- Si anoche fue mi primera vez, obvio que no paso con Edgard. - Dije con sarcasmo.

- Ay, qué pesada. Estoy igual de asombrado que tú. - Dijo dejando de acorralarme. - Es el destino, Bella.

Segunda vez que escuchaba en este último tiempo eso del destino. ¿Estábamos destinados uno al otro? Pero ahora que lo encontraba y que mis hormonas se desorbitaban ante él las cosas se ponían peores, más complicadas. No podía dejar a Edgard así como así, a la larga igual lo quiero, ha sido mi paño de lágrimas y mi compañero tanto tiempo y él me ama. Edward aún es menor de edad y yo mayor, no podemos estar juntos, aunque es con consentimiento, no hay nada malo, creo.

Estaba confundida.

- Edward, debo tragarme con lentitud toda esta oleada de nueva información en mi cerebro, ¡En mi vida! - Dije menoscabada. - Yo pensé que te encontraría y que con solo verte estaría tranquila, que sería feliz solo con eso, pero, siento que ahora que sé que eres tú, no puedo alejarme, no podré alejarme mucho. - Sonaba quebradiza, bueno, mi alma estaba así. Quería correr, gritar a los cuatro vientos, volver y acurrucarme en los brazos de Edward, pero no era tan sencillo como lo pintaba.

- Siento que tú lo estás haciendo más engorroso de lo que es, Bella. - Volvía a tomarme con sus grandes manos sobre las mejillas mías que ya estaban sonrojadas. - Sé que hace una hora supimos quien era el uno y el otro, estoy tan impactado como tú y siento esa misma necesidad que tú, de acurrucarme en ti como cuando éramos niños, es una necesidad.

- Dame tiempo. - Pedí.

- El que quieras, pero no demasiado como para volver a separarnos. - Edward quería esto tanto como yo, volver a ser los de antes.

- Está bien. - Dije abrazándolo, buscando el afecto que un día perdí.

- Y por lo de anoche, créeme que si hubiera sabido que eras tú, no lo habríamos hecho. - Dijo disculpándose.

- Lo sé.

Nos quedamos varios minutos abrazados, esperando nada, esperando quizás a sopesar las nuevas novedades que se habían puesto en nuestro camino. Su tacto no había perdido esa intensidad de cuando éramos pequeños, me envolvía en sus grandes brazos, rodeándome afectivamente, cariñosamente, como si me protegiera de algo malo. Su aroma no había cambiado, ¿Cómo no lo reconocí? Movía la cabeza esperando a encontrar respuesta y solo concluí que anoche me había dejado llevar por el placer olvidando buscar detalles del sujeto con que me estaba encamando.

- Ahora sí debo irme, Ed. - Voler a pronunciar 'Ed' era un alivio. Era volver a casa una y mil veces.

- Bien, te dejaré abajo. - Tomó de mi mano y me llevó al ascensor. Entramos y no pude evitar recordar la fogosa escena de nuestra noche, ¡Qué vergüenza! Y con Edward, debía enterrarme en un hoyo bien profundo.

Las puertas se abrieron al fin, no podía ocultar mi vergüenza dentro de este cubo pequeño de cuatro paredes vidriosas. Salí casi corriendo.

- ¡Bella! - Salí espantada por mis pensamientos, la verdad ahora venía a entender que mi virginidad se había ido con Edward anoche, ¡Dios! De verdad la tierra debía tragarme. No podía verle la cara al menos por unos días, sí, solo unos días, para pensar.

- Dejarme, puedes llamarme. - Dije dándole la espalda. Y corrí por la calle, corrí y solo corrí sin parar.

Caminé apresurada entre tanta gente en esta Nueva York, debía llegar rápido y contarle todo a Ángela, además debía idear una mentira para decirle a Edgard.

Solo una noche y ya había metido la pata muy profundamente.

- Amor, te he estado llamando toda la noche, me tenías preocupado. - Un Edgard desmoronado por la angustia me tenía en sus brazos. No podía abrazarlo, era inconsecuente, asqueroso después de lo que había hecho.

- No es nada, me encontré con Jasper y fuimos a otra parte, junto con su novia. - Sabía que él recordaba a Jasper y que le había caído bien, eso no lo pondría mal, supongo.

- El hermano de tu amigo de la infancia ¿Cierto? - ¡Rayos!

- Sí. - Dije buscando mi celular. - ¡Oh! Tengo muchas llamadas perdidas tuyas, amor.

- Sí, siento lo de anoche. - Con todo lo ocurrido con Edward había olvidado nuestra pelea, él se había enojado porque yo quería divertirme un poco con mi amiga y no pasar tanto tiempo juntos, un poco salido de sus cabales, comenzó a discutir y preferí dejarlo hablar solo.

- Está bien. - Lo abracé y Edgard quiso besarme, me alejé espantada.

- ¿Qué pasa? - No podía besarlo, me sentía mal, hace unos minutos había sido besada por Edward.

- Nada, estoy cansada. - Me corrí y vi que Ángela me veía con cautela desde la mesita de la cocina. Ella era mi cómplice, aunque no tenía idea de que el chico de anoche era Edward y tampoco tenía los detalles.

- ¿Quieres dormir, mi vida? - Justo ahora que necesitaba la lejanía de Edgard él se comportaba más cariñoso y condescendiente.

- Sí, tomaré desayuno. - Dije sacándome las zapatillas.

- Okay, te dejo con Ann, iré por unas compras al supermercado. - Asentí y mi novio salió por la puerta apresurado.

- Ahora te sientas y me cuentas qué pasó anoche. - Ángela era enfática, sin preámbulos quería la verdad ahora.

- Encontré a Edward. - Dije tomando una naranja para pelarla.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? - Ángela se sacaba los lentes exageradamente mirando con sus grandes ojos café.

- Sí, era el chico con que me quedé bailando anoche, aunque hoy en la mañana me enteré que era él. - Recordar el momento en que me decía "Soy Edward, Edward Cullen", me estremecía.

- Te lo dije, el destino los juntaría de alguna forma. - Decía mi amiga comiendo una ensalada d frutas.

- Sí, eso me aterra. - Claro que me aterraba, ¿De verdad el destino era así de preciso?

- ¿Y estuviste con él toda la noche? - No sabía si era bueno contarle toda la verdad a mi amiga, pero le debía explicaciones, ella me acompañaba acá en Nueva York después de que la hubiera convencido de mil maneras, era necesario decirle.

- Sí, estuve con él. - Dije esperando a que entienda el doble sentido de "Estuve con él".

- Entonces tuvieron tiempo de sobra para aclarar las cosas. - Dijo tranquilamente, no había entendido.

- ¡Estuve con él! - Le grité enfatizando la frase.

- ¿Estar con él? ¿Acosta … - Su boca de abrió cayendo hasta el suelo.

- Lo sé, ni yo me lo esperaba. Me siento sucia. - Asquerosa, sucia, una cualquiera, y podía seguir calificándome.

- Tampoco me lo esperaba de ti, Bella. - Eso me hizo sentir peor.

- Tanto tiempo evadiendo a Edgard con mi primera vez porque no me sentía preparada y anoche llegué y se la dí a un desconocido. - Dijo agudamente.

- No era un desconocido. - Dijo Ann.

- Si, lo era, en ese momento no sabía que era Ed, solo me entregué, como una mujerzuela.

- No digas eso, Bella. Yo creo que el destino tiene que ver mucho aquí. - Volvía a decir eso.

- Para con esa mierda del destino, me comporté como una p..

- ¡Bella! No dejaré que te trates así. - Ángela me interrumpió antes de que me pudiera maldecir a mí misma.

- Pero es que … - Me largué a llorar. - Lo encontré pero no como quería encontrarlo, en el fondo era él, pero superficialmente era otro, era rudo y brusco, no era él.

- ¿Y?

- Y quiero volver a verlo, aunque necesito tiempo. - Maldito tiempo.

- Ya veo, ¿Qué le dirás a Edgard? - Ese era el gran problema.

- No sé, no puedo decirle lo de anoche.

- Pero estoy segura que Edward te buscará.

- Puede ser, tiene mi número de teléfono. - De todas maneras hoy recibiría una llamada de Ed.

- Tampoco es justo para Edgard, Bella. - No lo era, obvio que no lo era, peor no podía decírselo así como así.

- Lo sé, buscaré la ocasión para decirle, pero necesito tiempo. - Necesitaba tiempo para pensar en un Edgard y en un Edward. - Iré a dormir, créeme, no dormí nada de nada.

- Duerme, en la tarde iremos de compras. - No me gustaba mucho la idea, pero debía aprovechar de conocer un poco el centro de Nueva York y despejarme de la alocada noche.

Fui a la habitación que compartía con Edgard, más bien no habíamos compartido nada, pero ahora necesitaba una cama. Me lancé sobre el colchón blando y me deje llevar por el cansancio. Edward daba vueltas en mi cabeza, su cuerpo, sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras, sus ojos, ¿Por qué carajo te encontré de esta manera?

**EPOV.**

Bella había cambiado considerablemente, estaba hermosa, derrochaba belleza. Y en el fondo seguía siendo la misma Bella, no como yo, que era un semental de diecisiete años. Debía cambiar, debía volver a ser el de antes, ahora que las vueltas de la vida nos había juntado no podía espantarla, debíamos estar juntos, conocernos otra vez, compartir el mayor tiempo posible, y volver a sentir esa necesidad de protegerla, de hacerla feliz, de hacer sentir plena.

- Bella ha cambiado para bien. - Dijo Rose mientras yo buscaba algo en mi armario.

- Sí. - Dije secamente, no quería hablar con nadie, solo quería pensar.

- ¿Irás a verla que te arreglas tanto?

- No, saldré a caminar. - Dije mientras me colocaba una gorra.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? - Dijo Rose animada.

- No, gracias, debo estar solo. - Dije saliendo de mi habitación a lo que ella me siguió. - Rose, déjame.

- Parece que la follada de anoche no te hizo bien. - La fulminé.

- ¡Vete al carajo! - Le grité y ella solo me levantó su delgado dedo del medio.

Salí del departamento luego de una tarde llena de preguntas de parte de mis hermanos sobre Bella y la noche anterior necesitaba pensar. Caía una espesa nieve que me obligo a poner el gorro de mi polerón sobre la gorra que llevaba, puse música en mi mp4 y lo primero que sonó fue Radiohead, ¡Maldita canción!

"Your skin makes me cry you float like a feather in a beautiful world i wish i was special you're so fuckin' special but i'm a creep, i'm a weirdo. "

Ese trozo resonaba en mi cabeza, diciéndome que yo era un bastardo que no la merecía por mi actual forma de ser, pero que nuestro pasado hacía que todo más adelante tuviese sentido, necesitaba a Bella más que nunca ahora que nos habíamos encontrado. Y su novio ¿Terminaría con él por mí? La única forma era comenzar de cero, volver a lo de antes aunque cueste y convencerla de que podíamos cumplir aquello que nos prometimos un día.

Marqué incesante en la lista de nuevos números ingresados y marqué.

- ¿Edward? - Su voz era baja, se ocultaba de alguien.

- Sí, ¿Estás ocupada? - Esperaba una respuesta positiva, debía verla y pedirle disculpas por lo de anoche.

- Más o menos. - Era cortante. - ¿Necesitas algo? - Nunca la había escuchado tan fría, suponía que era para no levantar sospechas.

- Sï, necesito verte, ahora. - Dije suplicante.

- No puedo, Ed. - Dijo en voz baja.

- Por favor, solo unos minutos - Dije como un niño.

- Está mi novio aquí. - Digo en hilo de voz, ahora entendía el por qué de no poder salir.

- Dile que necesitas salir a comprar algo, por favor, Bella, necesito verte. - Ya no hallaba cómo persuadirla.

- Ayudame a mentir. - Me sorprendió.

- Dile que … - Busqué una opción en mi mente. - Dile que necesitas ácido mefenámico, cosa de mujeres.

- Uhm, está bien. ¿Dónde? - Dijo más segura.

- ¿Dónde estás?

- En el Royal Hotel. - Dijo.

- Okay, sal de ahí y camina dos cuadras a tu izquierda, llegarás al Central Park, estaré a la entrada con un polerón rojo para que me reconozcas. - Dije a modo de instrucciones.

- Okay, diez minutos. - Y ella cortó.

Me senté en una de las bancas negras de la entrada esperando a que ella llegará, me tomaba el pelo incesantemente, mis manos estaban sudorosas. Me apoyé en el respaldo y me puse a divisar las hojas que se mezclaban con el cielo celeste por sobre lo alto. El viento revoloteaba entre las hojas verdes que danzaban chocando unas con otras.

- ¡Hey! - Era su voz ensordeciendo todo lo que oía. Sentí cuando se sentó a mi lado, volteé para mirarla.

- Hola. - Sonreí al notar tangiblemente que era ella, llevaba la misma polera que anoche, pero esta vez calzaba unos calzas negras.

- ¿Vamos al grano? - ¿Por qué era tan fría ahora? Algo se rompía en mi pecho al oírla así.

- Discúlpame. - La miré fijo, chocando las miradas.

- ¿Disculparte? Estás mal, yo debería disculparme. - Me sorprendió, ella era la que estaba mal.

- No, yo anoche … bueno, ni siquiera te traté con delicadeza y, lo siento, Bella, de verdad, siento que no fue la mejor forma de encontrarnos. - Tomé su mano y por suerte no la alejó de mi.

- Claro que no fue la mejor manera, pero yo también lo siento. Fui una estúpida. - Dijo maldiciéndose así misma.

- No lo eres, al contrario, eres el mejor ser humano que pisa esta tierra. - Sobaba sus nudillos con pulgar.

- Edward, no exageres. - Sonaba tan terca cuando decía "No exageres".

- ¿Entonces? ¿Nos perdonamos? ¿Borrón y cuenta nueva? - Dije apresuradamente.

- Creo que sí, pero … esto será difícil. - Dijo ahora ella tomando mi otra mano y sobandolas. - Edward, debes darme tiempo, de verdad. Necesito pensar sobre esto y no he tenido mucho tiempo

- Puedo esperar todo lo que sea necesario, Bella. Te encontré y como dije no dejaré que nada nos separe esta vez. - Ese era mi deseo desde anoche en adelante.

- Prométemelo, dime que no volverás a dejarme como antes. - Se acercó a mí y solo veía a esa Bella de pequeña, diciéndome maravillas cuando veíamos las estrellas, sí, era ella, mi Bella.

- Te lo juro, Bella. - No necesité saberlo, solo necesité hacerlo y deposité uno de los besos más tiernos en sus fríos labios. Era anhelante y doloroso, la quería conmigo de aquí en adelante, no la soltaría más, siempre fue mi droga, me rehabilité y ahora necesitaba más y más.

- No, hagas esto. - Dijo mirándome con sus ojos brillosos.

- Tengo que volver a convencerte, y sí esa es la razón por la que nací, lo haré, te quiero aquí otra vez, Bella. - Y fue ahí cuando deje su mano sobre mi pecho, sobre mi corazón si barreras esta vez.

* * *

**Un capítulo corto, pero que responde muuuchas preguntas. El próximo será más largo, gracias por el ánimo y aliento de siempre, se agradece un montón, un beso y abrazo, Mary.**


	14. Elegir

**Unbroken**

14 th

_Elegir_

**BPOV**

No sabía si haber visto a Edward en el parque me había hecho sentir más segura desde que lo ví por vez primera o si me había revuelto la cabeza a niveles de confusión. Su piel era la droga que mi propia piel buscaba, su voz era la que añoraban mis oídos, su boca era la que mi boca buscaba saciar con besos, su todo era lo que siempre necesite para existir y ser feliz, ¿Por qué debía estar con Edgard justo ahora? ¿Acaso debía sobrepasar este obstáculo para poder estar al fin con aquel chiquillo de mis sueños? ¿Este era el destino? Sí, complicado y cruel. Íbamos en el bus de vuelta a Massachussets, Edgard leía al lado mío un libro muy malo y Ángela dormía como un lirón, para mí solo la imagen de Edward captaba mi atención dentro de mis sesos. Oh, Edward mío, quería verlo.

Tecleé en mi celular en la lista de contactos, mis dedos recorrieron incansablemente hasta que llegaron a la letra E, coloqué la opción de mensaje de texto y solo escribí …

_**"Me confundes".**_ - Enviando el mensaje con el temor vivo, las mariposas revoloteaban.

Seguí mirando el paisaje gris de la carretera, prados secos y cielo encapotado, busqué mis auriculares y la música comenzó a fluir en mis oídos. Mi celular vibró.

_**"Es la idea, nena. Te quiero ver".**_ - ¡Me quiere ver! Yo también, pero no es lo debido, no por ahora, aunque cada parte de mí se muera de ansias.

Contesté de inmediato._** "Me encantaría verte ahora, pero ya viajo de vuelta y ya no estamos en la misma ciudad".**_ - Muchas ganas podrían haber entre ambos, pero la distancia otra vez se interponía.

Edgard se removía en su asiento dándome una mirada somnolienta y encantadora, de esas que matan, aunque no me producía esa sensación, ya no, Edward había opacado todo, y asimismo me hacía sentir culpable, debía ir a la guillotina, oh sí.

- Mi amor. - Me alzo un pequeño beso haciendo una trompita con su boca.

- Hola. - Sonreí. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, cansado la verdad. - Dijo restregando sus dedos en sus ojos grandes.

- Aprovecha de dormir, cariño. - Dije con una falsa sonrisa de amor.

Mi celular volvió a vibrar, era la respuesta de Edward.

- ¿Ese era tu celular? - Preguntó Edgard.

- Sí, nada importante. - Dije dejando mi celular en el bolsillo.

- ¿Quieres comer algo? - Preguntó un Edgard ya muy despierto.

- No, gracias, creo que sigo satisfecha con tantas papas fritas. - Dije dejando caer mi mano sobre la mano de mi novio. Su roce era tan sincero, tan entregado, el mío llevaba engaño, ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos.

- Bueno, mi amor. - Dijo acercándome a él, claramente no podría revisar mi celular para verificar el mensaje de Edward.

- Creo que me quedaré dormida sobre ti. - Dije relajando mi cabeza sobre su torso, traté de olvidar mi engaño y a Edward, aunque esto me estaba doliendo. Le estaba haciendo más daño del debido a Edgard, más de lo que merecía.

- Quédate. - Ese "Quédate" me hizo sudar frío. ¿Quédate? Quizás su pobre subconsciente sabía de mi traición, sabía que le había faltado el respeto.

- Sí. - Ese asentimiento había clavado cada centímetro de mi garganta. Me sentía fatal, estaba prometiendo algo que sabía no podría cumplir.

Volví a caer en el sueño pesado, era la única forma de disipar las crudas verdades, mi vida en un simple fin de semana de cuatro de julio había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, quizás miles de grados. Edward llevaba años sin dar una señal de vida, y ahora llegaba, volcaba todo, volcaba mis sentimientos. Había cambiado en algunos aspectos, no parecía ser el completo romántico empedernido de cuando niños, sentía que le costaba sacar el afecto hacía afuera, se había vuelto un tanto frío, ¿Yo podría hacer regresar ese Edward? ¡Bella, no debes pensar eso! Edgard te está haciendo cariño y tú pensando en otro hombre, me dije a mí misma. Cerré los ojos y volví a dormir.

…

- Nací para hacerte feliz, aunque las cosas ahora sean distintas.

- ¿Distintas?

- Sï, no te puedo tener tan fácilmente como cuando éramos niños.

- Puedes, porque te pertenezco.

- Pero estás con él.

- Siempre he estado contigo, Edward.

- Y yo contigo, mi Bella.

- No vuelvas a abandonarme, por favor.

- No lo haré más, quiero una vida contigo.

La imagen de Edward se esfumaba lentamente cada vez que mis ojos se abrían más y más, el asistente de conductor del bus nos avisaba que ya estábamos en Massachussets. Mi cuerpo estaba completamente adolorido, no debí quedarme encima de Edgard durmiendo con toda mi humanidad chueca, fue una mala idea.

- Amiga, debo irme directo a casa de mi madre, mi hermano está enfermo. - Ángela me dijo mientras yo alcanzaba mi mochila.

- Oh, ¿De verdad? - El tono de voz de Ann me preocupó.

- Sí, algo de último momento. - Dijo un poco apenada. - Nos vemos mañana en la hora de almuerzo, cuídate, Bella.

- Gracias por acompañarme. - Le sonreí abrazándola en medio del pasillo del bus.

- No es nada, amiga. - Me despedí con un gran abrazo, a la larga solo Ángela era mi apoyo ahora, nadie más.

El trayecto a casa fue corto, las calles vacías gracias a Dios, no quería pasar esta agonía junto a Edgard, necesitaba de mi soledad. Edgard se imitó a llevar mi poco equipaje y dejarme en la puerta de mi departamento.

- Te amo, no lo olvides. - Lo había olvidado cuando no debí olvidarlo.

- Lo sé, amor. - Lo abracé, mirarlo a los ojos se había vuelto un dolor permanente.

- Bésame. - Ese pedido no podía cumplirlo. - Solo un beso, lo necesito. - Edgard notaba que yo estaba extraña, pero no me preguntaba nada, a cambio me pedía un beso que le demostrará que todo estaba bien, pero no estaba bien.

Viendo que yo no accedía a darle un ósculo en sus labios, él se acercó y me agarró con benevolencia juntando sus labios con los míos. Esto quemaba al igual que su tacto, no me hacía bien besarlo. Él me amaba y yo no lo amaba, no era justo.

- Mañana dudo que pueda verte, Bells, intentaré pasar a verte en la noche ¿Sí? - Él sostenía con firmeza mi pequeño y pálido rostro.

- Está bien, amor. Cuídate. - Le dí un fuerte abrazo, que llevaba un "Perdóname" en mis brazos, un perdón que él no sabía de qué acción provenía.

Él se marchó por el corredor que daba a las escaleras, entré a mi soledad, a mi querida soledad. Busqué mi celular en los bolsillos para revisar ese mensaje de Edward que me dejó con la duda.

_**"Al menos estamos a una ciudad de distancia".** _- ¿Eso era una advertencia?

_**"¿Estás ocupada?"**_ - Veía la bandeja de entrada de mensajes de texto y habían cinco mensajes de Edward. Quise rodar por el suelo.

_**"¿Estás con él? :(**_" - Ese emoticón causo una sonrisa en mí.

_**"Te daré una sorpresa". **_- ¿Una sorpresa? ¡Odio las sorpresas! Mi estomago ya comenzaba a trabajar junto con los nervios. ¿A qué sorpresa se referirá?

Me fui a duchar más nerviosa que nunca, cepillé mis dientes, lavé mi cabello, todo mientras el agua caliente caía sobre mí, amaba esa sensación. Cada parte de mi se relajaba luego de tan atenuante fin de semana, mañana debía volver al trabajo como en una semana normal, debía reponer energías, comería algo ligero y me iría a la cama. Lo de Edward debía ser una simple broma para revolver mis sesos, pero nada más. Le respondería un buenas noches antes de dormir y listo.

Ya estaba en mi cama, comiendo unos fideos con verduras mientras veía el noticiero de las diez de la noche, estaba completamente cansada o quizás era mi gran ducha que me había relajado tanto. Tomé mi celular para enviar ese mensaje de buenas noches a Edward, pero justo tenía una llamada entrante de parte suya.

¡Ay no! ¿Contestaba o no?

- ¿Alo? - Mi voz sonó muy tiritona.

- ¡Bella! Qué bueno escucharte, ¿Llegaste a tu casa?

- Uhm, sí, ¿Por qué?

- Pues, quizás te enojes.

- ¿Enojarme? ¿Debería tener alguna razón?

- Sí, estoy acá en Massachussets. - Quería desmayarme.

- ¿Es una mala broma?

- ¿No quieres verme?

- Sí quiero, pero estoy a punto de dormirme y mañana debo trabajar.

- Quizás dormir juntos será más cómodo. - Mariposas revoloteando ahora ya.

- Edward, no está bien y lo sabes.

- Lo único que sé ahora es que quiero verte.

- ¿Dónde estás? - No podía pelear con él.

- En la rotonda Ward, ¿Estoy muy lejos de tu casa?

- A una media hora, toma un taxi y diles que te dejen en la calle veinticuatro, entrando por Lincoln. Verás un edificio burdeo, cuando estés ahí me llamas.

- Listo, Lincoln, veinticuatro y burdeo. Lo tengo memorizado. - Solté una risita. - No sabes cuanto ansío verte, Bella.

- También quiero, pero me complicas las cosas.

- Te complicas sola, es simple deberías decirle a él que te deje y listo.

- No es llegar y hacer sufrir a alguien, Edward. Solo toma el maldito taxi. ¿Sí?

- Voy en él.

- Okay, me avisas.

- Sí, encantado te avisaré cuando ya esté en tu edificio.

Bien, debía respirar una y otra vez, Ed estaría aquí en cosa de minutos y yo aquí con mi pijama de ositos que mi madre me regaló. Esto era muy mata pasiones. ¿Qué estás pensando, Bella? No pasará nada, no puede pasar nada. Él dormirá en el sofá y yo en mi querida cama, claro que sí.

Ni yo me lo creía.

Cambié mi pijama por unos shorts y una camiseta que ocupaba en verano para dormir, pero moría de frío, cambié el short por unos pantalones largos, no mejor, me quedaba en pantaletas, es más sensual. ¡Ay! ¡No pasará nada! ¡No debemos! Inconscientemente me preparaba para algo que no debía volver a suceder, al menos mientras siguiera con Edgard. Me quedé con mis pantalones largos y mi camiseta de tiritas con un chaleco encima por el frío.

Celular sonando.

- Llegué. - Edward me decía más que animado antes de que yo pudiera hablar.

- ¿Estás abajo? - Tragué lentamente saliva.

- Sí.

- Dile al conserje que te deje subir al departamento treinta y dos.

- Okay, te veo.

Iba a ver a Edward y una parte de mí saltaba y rodaba por el suelo, giraba por todas partes, mi otra parte se sentía culpable, pero lamentosamente esa parte no me dominaba.

El timbre sonó y mi cuerpo tembló. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba, mirándome con esa carita de niño bueno pero maldadoso.

- Disculpa la hora. - Dijo mientras limpiaba la suela de sus zapatos en el tapete de entrada.

- No es tarde, Ed, solo que yo estoy cansada y en pijamas - Dije mirándome a sí misma.

- Hasta con pijamas te ves bien. - Se acercó lentamente, como si no estuviera seguro de mi reacción, de si estaba bien o mal. Me dio un beso fugaz sobre mi labio inferior.

- ¿Y eso? - Lo quedé mirando extrañada. Quería poner barreras pero no me resultaba.

- Se llama beso, un beso de alguien que te quiere. - Dijo mirándome como ese niño de diez años, con las manos en sus bolsillos esperando mi aprobación.

- Ya veo, puedes pasar. - Sonrío gustoso y entró.

- ¿Vives sola? - Dijo mientras inspeccionaba mi pequeño lugar, yo colocaba el seguro de la habitación. - ¿Me secuestrarás que cierras con seguro? - Soltó una sonrisa coqueta, yo me sonrojé como siempre lo hacían mis habilidosas mejillas.

- Primero, sí vivo sola, hace un buen tiempo. Segundo es solo por seguridad, tonto. - Dije caminando hacia la cocina americana.

- Por un momento pensé que me encerrarías. - Ambos reímos. - ¿Y él?

- Mi novio vive a unas cuadras de aquí, nos vemos cuando podemos. - Dije mientras le preparaba inconscientemente un emparedado a Edward, siempre la comida hacía sentir bien a los que quería.

- Ah, tu novio … ¿No sabe nada? - Dijo expectante.

- Claro que no, Edward. - Lo miré poniendo mis ojos en blanco.

- Deberías decírselo. - Dijo sentándose sobre el taburete de la cocina.

- ¿Me vas a obligar?

- Quizás, te estoy pretendiendo y soy su competencia, debería estar al tanto, ¿No crees? - Esa frialdad y altanería en Edward me producía un poco de repugnancia, eso era definitivamente algo nuevo en él y no me gustaba.

- Encontraré el momento preciso para decírselo. - Dije intentando ponerle punto final a ese tema. - Ten, come.

- Gracias. - Dijo amablemente como si el tema de recién se hubiese esfumado de la nada.

- ¿Pretendes irte? - Pregunté sentándome en el taburete junto al suyo.

- Si quieres que me vaya, me iré. - Dijo comiendo.

- ¡No hables con la boca llena! - Le reproché.

- Te pareces a mi mamá.

- Siempre he sido así, Edward.

- Lo sé, lo recuerdo, aunque claro, me perdí gran parte del episodio de tu vida.

- Sí, te perdiste de mucho. Supongo que yo también me perdí de algunos tuyos. - Dije sosteniendo mi cabeza con ambas manos mientras lo miraba.

- Sí, supongo, no hay nada muy alentador que contar, algo fabuloso que te hayas perdido. - Dijo terminando su emparedado demasiado rápido.

- ¿Quieres otro? Mientras cuéntame si estuviste con alguien. - Me miró un poco asombrado para luego afirmar que si quería más comida.

- Estuve con Alice, pero por soledad, la quería pero no la amaba, me distraía pero no me complementaba. - Dijo mirando el techo como si recordara algo.

- ¿Estuviste mucho tiempo con ella? - Quise saber, al curiosidad me mataba.

- Unos pocos meses, ahora está con Jasper. - Que culebrón.

- ¿Es la chica de pelo corto y oscuro que estaba en la sala aquella mañana en tu casa?

- Ella misma. - Dijo Ed.

- Con razón me miraba feo. - Añadí.

- ¿En serio? Me odia un poco, quizás le molesta que "juegue" con las mujeres. - Dijo con cierta gracia.

- ¿Juegas conmigo? - Me dolió un poco preguntar.

- No, Bella, contigo no juego, contigo quiero algo serio. - ¿Algo serio? Volvíamos al tema de denante. - Por eso estoy aquí.

- Así veo. - Murmuré inmutada mientras volvía a acomodarme en la silla.

- ¿Entonces me quedó? - Preguntó sin ningún tipo de intención.

- Sí, quédate. - Dije volviéndome a la cama. - Puedes dormir en el sofá.

- Quiero dormir contigo, Bella. - Dijo viniéndome a mí, su mano sobre mi cintura me paralizó.

- Pero dormir, Edward, nada más que dormir. - Dije firme, porque debía serlo.

- Solo dormir, pero contigo. - Dijo abrazándome por la espalda. Me volteé para mirarlo mejor y lo abracé, yo seguía siendo pequeña bajo sus brazos, era tierno, era como cuando pequeños. Me solté y me acomodé a un lado de la cama y él al lado mío.

- Ven. - Me acercó su pecho, su corazón latía fuertemente, era hermoso escucharlo.

- Buenas noches. - Dije mientras dejaba que el sueño cayera sobre mí cuando Edward me hacía cariño sobre mi cabello. Su olor bordeaba mis narices, era exquisito su aroma, a hombre y a Edward, se sentía bien.

.

- ¿Qué hora es? - Desperté de una horrible pesadilla que ya no recordaba.

- Uhm, las cinco de la madrugada, ¿Estás bien? - Dijo buscando mi rostro en la oscuridad.

- Tuve una pesadilla. - Dije un poco pérdida.

- Oh, no. - Me abrazó y me acurrucó en su cuerpo. - Estoy aquí para pelear en contra de todas tus pesadillas.

- No me dejes más. - Dije en contra de su cuerpo dejando escapar lágrimas, probablemente mi pesadilla tenía que ver con Edward.

- No te dejaré, Bella, tenlo por seguro. - Dijo regalándome un beso suave.

- Se me fue el sueño, ¿Quieres algo para comer? - Pregunté secando mis lágrimas y poco más tranquila luego de su pequeña confesión.

- No, Bella, estoy bien. - Dijo tan dulcemente que me recordaba al Edward de niño. - ¿Recuerdas cuando veíamos las estrellas tumbados en el pasto?

- Sí, lo recuerdo. - Claro que lo recordaba, era uno de mis mejores recuerdos.

- Me encantaba mirar el cielo junto a ti, siempre me imaginé que cuando fuese grande las volvería a ver junto a ti. - Solté un "Awww". - Bella, de verdad ahora que ya nos hemos encontrado no me quiero separar más de ti, no quiero. Por eso viajé, renté un cuarto en un hotel barato y me vine a tu departamento. Algo en mí necesitaba de ti, es como cuando éramos niños, no podía estar un día sin verte.

- En el fondo, siempre mientras no estuviste viví batallando con no poder verte, con el extrañarte y querer abrazarte. - Dije viendo como sus ojos brillaban dentro de la oscuridad, estábamos sentados uno frente al otro sobre el colchón.

- Ayúdame a ser el de antes. - Pidió mientras sollozaba extrañamente.

- Ahora lo estás siendo, vuelves a ser el de antes, el mismo que deja sus sentimientos a flor de piel. - Deje que mi mano paseará por su rostro tan bien dibujado en lo oscuro de la noche.

- Siempre te he amado, Bella, siempre. - ¿Qué importaban los demás cuando eso salía de la voz más angelical del mundo?

- Y yo a ti, siempre fuiste el dueño de mi humilde corazón. - Murmuré cerca de su cara, podía sentir su respiración nerviosa. - No tengo nada más que ofrecerte que mi amor, el amor que siempre ha sido tuyo.

- Yo también. - Jaló de mi cuello y me acercó a su boca, pero sin besarnos. - Nada podrá alejarme de ti, solo tú, si me lo pides.

- No creo ser tan idiota para pedirte eso. - Lo besé.

Un beso suyo era la medicina que necesitaba para curarme de esta jodida soledad que mi corazón llevaba consigo, nunca pude sentirme así con Edgard, porque no lo amaba y aunque me dolía reconocerlo y hacerle daño, no me podía engañar a mi misma. Edward estaba aquí, entre mis brazo, entre mis labios y no lo dejaría ir más, si debía escabullirme junto a él para amarlo lo haría una y mil veces.

- No dejes de besarme. - Pidió cuando me separé para recobrar el sentido.

- No. - Seguí besandolo pero esta vez mi cuerpo estaba sobre el suyo.

Y así estuvimos minutos, quizás horas, hasta que amaneció, probé sus labios, su lengua, sus torpes dientes que chocaban con los míos, lo besé lentamente, furiosamente, cariñosamente y apasionadamente, necesitaba recuperar todo el tiempo que perdimos. Nos besamos de distintas maneras, probando nuestras esencias que hacían una mezcla perfecta. Nunca nuestras manos se fueron de nuestros cabellos, esto fue amor puro, nada de malicia, solo ternura, solo amor contenido en nuestros seres que se ansiaban.

- Me haces feliz, vuelvo a ser feliz. - Dijo cuando el primer rayo de sol llegaba a la habitación.

- Debería despertar siempre así, Edward. - Dije sonriendo sobre su sonrisa.

- Si quieres, puedo amanecer todos los días contigo, Bella. - Mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

- Bien, ahora si no te importa debo ir a ducharme, tengo un trabajo. - Dije deslizándome por la cama poniéndome mis pantuflas.

- Esto de que seas mayor que yo, me causa gracia. - Dijo muy relajado en mi cama.

- Eso hace que tenga el derecho de mandarte. - Solté una mirada de ganadora.

- Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo. - Eso hizo que me enrojeciera.

Deje que mis mejillas se ocultarán en mi mañanero y desordenado cabello para correr al baño y darme un buen baño.

- Te tengo el mejor desayuno de la vida, Bells. - Y vaya que lo era, tostadas hechas al punto exacto, mermelada, mantequilla de maní, waffles hechos por él, un jugo de naranja, creo que podía saltar de alegría.

- ¡Wow! Que apetitoso se ve esto, Ed. - Dije maravillada por su atención.

- Especialmente hecho para ti, cariño. - Podía derretirme cada vez que decía "Cariño" con ese acento ingles que se la había pegado casualmente, deben haber sido sus años en Inglaterra. Aproveché de preguntar.

- ¿Cuántos años estuviste en Inglaterra?

- Uhm, unos seis años, fue bueno por una parte. La parte mala fue no haberte tenido cerca. - Moví la cabeza con una sonrisa.

- Olvidemos la parte mala, cuéntame quiero saber. - Dije animosamente mientras saboreaba el jugo de naranja, un poco ácido, pero lo deje pasar, había sido hecho con esas manos.

- Fui a una buena escuela, conocí gente extraordinaria, aprendí mucho de historia, arte, música, que ni te imaginas. Los lugares son espectaculares, Bella, es asombrosa la arquitectura de ese país. Un día deberíamos ir juntos. - Lo miré con sarcasmo. - No me pongas esa cara, iremos alguna vez, Bella.

- ¿Tenías amigos? - Pregunté.

- No, muchos, era muy introvertido, Bella. Con suerte me juntaba con Jasper y con Alice, y con mis compañeros de grupo, soy un poco aplicado. - Dijo tímido, era hermoso verlo así.

- ¿Aplicado? ¿Inteligente? Era de esperarse, Edward. Eres listo. - Recordaba a mi Edward de pequeño, pasaba horas hablándome de lo que aprendía en los documentales o lo que leía en los libros, era un chico muy listo.

- Gracias. - Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, corrí a abrazarlo.

- ¿Y esto? - Dijo extrañado por mi efusividad.

- ¿Te molesta?

- Para nada. - Contorneo mi cintura con sus brazos. - ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu trabajo?

- Es mejor que no, Ed, no quiero que nos vean.

- Está bien, me esconderé aquí en tu departamento. - No parecía mala idea.

- Okay, no le abras la puerta a nadie. - Dije terminando mi desayuno.

- Seré una momia. - Le di un beso que me llevó a las nubes y partí, no quería, pero debía.

**EPOV**

Bella se había marchado a su trabajo, ni siquiera me había platicado mucho de su labor, pero me decía que no era bueno ir con ella, la gente de allí la conocía y verme les causaría dudas. No quería traerle problemas, pero quería que su novio supiera que ya no era suya, que era mía. Como siempre debió serlo.

No tenía mucho que hacer, el departamento de Bella era pequeño, solo di unas vueltas y me puse a fumar en su balcón mientras escuchaba alguna canción perdida en el tiempo. La extrañaba ya, estaba aquí solo y no era grato. Tampoco sabía en qué parte trabajaba, no llegaría a ninguna parte. Quizás prepararle una cena sería lo mejor, podría bajar a comprar unas cuantas cosas y pasar el día ideando una noche inolvidable.

Salí del edificio de Bella y busqué algo cercano para poder comprar, necesitaba un par de ingredientes para hacer sushi, aprendí a hacerlos hace un tiempo atrás, y me entretenía hacerlos. Seguramente le gustarían a Bella, si colocaba unos buenos mariscos mi cena se convertiría en una afrodisíaca, lo que venía después lo podía dejar para la imaginación.

Por suerte el día pasó rápido, quizás Bella estaría en casa a las siete, buena hora para cenar y compartir un rato. Quería asombrarla con mis dotes culinarios, nunca le había cocinado a alguien específicamente y quería su aprobación. Su aprobación era todo para mí.

El cerrojo sonó y me alegré.

- ¡Amor! - Acostumbrarme a llamarla así me hacia sentir bien, me sentía nuevo y limpio por dentro.

- Ed, ¿Cómo estás? - Se lanzó a mí, como si me hubiese extrañado de la misma forma que la extrañe. Agradecí ese abrazo tan intimo, me encantaba cada parte de ella, cada actitud.

- Bien, Bells, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? - Dije buscando su mirada verde, como me encantaban sus ojos, seguían siendo los mismos que albergaron mi niñez, mis pataletas, mis sonrisas.

- Bien, un poco agotador. Cuadros y cuadros que remodelar. - Así que trabajaba en algo relacionado con la pintura.

- ¿Pintura? Eso es muy tú. - Dije quitándole el abrigo.

- Sí, es lo mío. - Dijo sonrojada. Hermosas mejillas. Volver a ser el mismo de antes junto a ella se me daba con naturalidad, solo ella me podía completar en todos los sentidos. No debía darme el tiempo de conocerla, porque la conocía desde siempre. Nos habíamos visto hace tres días, y ya para mí eran meses.

- He preparado una cena para dos. - Sus ojos centellearon.

- ¿La preparaste tú? - Esperaba esa reacción.

- Sí, especialmente para ti. - Sus ojos brillaban de emoción, los míos también. Solo quise besarla, y no parar.

- Debo ir al baño. - Dijo en medio del beso. - Ya vengo.

- Esta bien, cariño.

Arreglé los últimos detalles en la mesa, la había decorado como mi madre cuando se celebraba algo grande, quizás esta cena celebraba el reencuentro con mi Bella, era la mejor forma de reconciliar todos los problemas, estábamos juntos de alguna manera y debíamos disfrutarlo.

- ¿Cómo me veo? - ¿Lo hacía a propósito? Sus piernas delgadas se dejaban ver completo con sus shorts de jeans, se veía esplendida con esa prenda tan simple. Su remera era parecida a la de aquella noche en el bar y su cabello esponjado y ondeado se dejaba caer tan sensualmente sobre sus hombros. Me quería perder en ella ahora, pero debía enfocarme, quizás más tarde podría amarla de verdad, no ser el orangután que solía ser con las mujeres, sino que entregarme a ella. Sentirla una y otra vez.

- Hermosa. - Quizás mi expresión anonada la hicieron sonrojar como siempre, pero es que evitar mirarla era imposible, era hermosa por donde la mirase. - Siéntate.

- Esto se ve bueno, ¿Qué es? - Esto sería genial, algo bueno en el paladar de Bella.

- Es comida japonesa, es sushi, te encantará. - Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. - Solo pruébalos, no los mires así.

- Wow, saben bien. Perdón por subestimarte. - Dijo agarrando otro roll de sushi. Este contenía camarón, sabría que le encantaría.

- ¿Es camarón? Amo los camarones, le has dado en punto exacto de mis gustos. - Me alegre.

- ¿Quieres vino? - El vino blanco ayudaba a que el sabor fuera más agradable, la sensación era única.

- Tienes diecisiete, Edward, no puedes beber. - Con esto recordaba cada vez que Bella me llamaba la atención cuando pequeño.

- ¿Me lo impedirás?

- No, exactamente. Pero no te embriagues. - Dijo volviendo a comer.

- No me embriagaré, me perdería toda la acción. - Bella me miró curiosa. Sé que en el fondo pensaba lo mismo que yo.

- Okay, sírveme un poco. - Serví el vino blanco en ambas copas.

- ¿Viste a tu novio? - Momento tenso y lo sabíamos.

- No. - Fue cortante.

- Que bien. - Acoté.

- ¿Qué hiciste en todo el día? - "Pensar en ti" fue lo primero que vino a mi mente.

- Nada, solo vagar. - Dije.

- ¿No estudias? - Preguntó como una madre discutiendo con su hijo, amaba esa protección de Bella.

- Sí, si estudio, pero estoy eximido por ahora, en otras asignaturas puedo dar exámenes libres. Me queda solo este semestre y adiós escuela. - Dije envolviendo mi boca en la copa que dejaba caer el líquido.

- Qué suerte. - Dijo sin ganas. - ¿Entrarás a estudiar algo?

- Quizás, aún estoy pensando en algo, quizás irme a estudiar a Europa. - Su rostro se estremeció.

-¿Te irás otra vez? - Su sufrimiento era palpable, ella se lo imaginaba y ya se angustiaba no podía dejar que pensara en una separación otra vez.

- No, Bella, si eso pasa te irás conmigo. - Ella se inquietaba en su propia silla.

- No tengo el dinero suficiente para ir a Europa, Ed.

- Yo lo tengo, no te preocupes, si tomo esa decisión te vas conmigo.

- No puedo irme de la nada. - Dijo ensimismada.

- Si eso llega a pasar, Bella, tomaremos la decisión con tiempo, no te preocupes. Sabes que ya no te quiero lejos de mí. - Murmuré mirándola fijamente.

- Está bien, Ed. - Dijo un poco más tranquila.

Seguimos comiendo para luego pasar al postre, el que claramente no había hecho. El mousse de manjar dejaba mi lengua con aspereza placentera, era adictivo. ¿Cómo sería besar a Bella con ese sabor en sus labios? El paraíso.

La levanté de su asiento y la besé, ambos con el sabor de manjar en nuestros labios, que embriagante sensación. Ella buscó mi lengua para que ambas lucharán juntas, se sentía tan bien. Ella rodeo mi cuello con su manitas y yo su cintura con las mías, su cercanía me proyectaba la pasión más hermosa que podía haber entre nosotros dos, es que la amaba, siempre la amé, la quise olvidar pero no podía porque cada parte de mí tenía grabado su nombre.

- ¿Quieres ir a mi habitación o tienes algo más preparado para comer? - Dijo alocadamente, verla así prendía fuego en mí.

- Si, tengo preparado comerte suave y lentamente. - Ella chupo mi labio inferior eróticamente, pero sutil, su virginidad se esparcía por su cuerpo. Yo había su primer hombre, no era una experta, pero eso la hacía apetitosa.

- Entonces, disfrutemos. - Eso me impresionaba, verla tan desinhibida dentro de su virtud.

- Sí, hermosa. - Quise ser lo más cariñoso posible, olvidar mi forma de ser, porque con Bella era yo.

La lleve en brazos a su habitación que mantenía la luz apagada, abrí un poco las cortinas para que la luz de la noche que era escasa, entrará, dándole ese toque de sensualidad a nuestro encuentro.

Su cuerpo tan frágil se lanzaba contra el mío, ella encima de mí era como ver a la diosa de las diosas sobre mi cuerpo, era una maravilla verla. Sus besos se acoplaron a mi cuello, mis manos a su cintura desnuda, su piel era suave, hecha a mano por completo, la mejor musa de un escultor, maravillosa y única. Podía quedarme así por años, dejar que mis manos pasearan por su piel y no cansarme, sus manos viajaban por mi pecho con torpeza, su torpeza era admirablemente graciosa, quitaba cada uno de los botones de mi camisa de su ojal, lentamente con su pequeñas y benditas manos.

- Desnúdate para mí. - Pedí dentro del calor que se esparcía entre nosotros.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaban acorde a la situación, era el ser más bendito del mundo. Su manos pasaron por mi pecho y mi abdomen subiendo luego por sus piernas hasta llegar a su camiseta, la que quitó lentamente dejándola de cintura para arriba desnuda. ¡Era perfecta! Sus pechos eran simétricos y redondos, listos para ser saboreados y masajeados, ella era perfecta, su cintura pequeña llevaba una curva matadora, y su vientre era liso, un camino sin fin que llevaba a perderse.

- Esto es nuevo para mí, Edward. - Dijo tapándose la cara, mientras que con sus codos aprovechaba de taparse los pechos.

- No te averguences, Bella, eres hermosa y eres mía.

- Soy tuya.

Ahora un poco más segura, bajo la cremallera de su short y se movió un poco para retirarlos por sus piernas, la tenía solo para mí en bragas, ¿Acaso podía ser más excitante ver a Bella así?

- ¿Bien? - Dijo ya desnuda.

- Espectacular, Bella. Eres hermosa.

La atraje a mí, debía sentirla, pero nuestras pieles aun estaban separadas por la tela de mi ropa, me desvestí por mi solo, no quería esperar, quería estar con ella.

- Te amaré como nunca he amado a alguien. - Ella movió la cabeza asintiendo.

Mis manos recorrieron sus muslos torneados, pellizcando y apretando sus piernas, ella solo lanzaba respiraciones pesadas, cada vez más rápidas, su centro era el tesoro que sus hermosas extremidades escondían, bajé para estimularla. Debía ser el primero en hacer todo lo que le provocara placer, nadie más debía.

- Ah, Edward. - Mi lengua jugaba con su centro, su sabor era dulce, dulce como ella. Cada vez se ponía más húmeda y las ganas de perderme en ella eran grandes, grandes como mi miembro que chocaba con su mano buscando estimularme. Su clítoris tomaba forma, cada vez que lamía con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que Bella soltaba un pequeño gemido, me detenía a mirarla y eso podía llenarme por ahora, su rostro completamente excitado, su boca entre abierta, y su cuerpo desnudo retorciéndose en la cama. Espectacular visión, panorámica espectacular.

- Eres hermosa, Bella, de verdad. - Se inclinó y no pude evitar besarla, mi cuerpo se tumbó sobre ella.

- ¡Blasfemias! Soy normal, nada de belleza, un patito feo, como siempre.

- Para nada, siempre lo has sido, me siento afortunado de tenerte. - Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

- Será nuestra noche. - Ella sonrió.

Besé su cuerpo completo, no faltaba ningún lugar por besar, la saboreé como me lo había propuesto, mi erección chocaba con su centro, ella se tensaba cada vez más. Entré despacio mientras miraba su reacción, cerró sus ojos mientras mordía su labio, para luego abrirlos y mirarme fijamente sin decir nada.

- Tan cálida. - Dije cuando estaba completamente dentro de ella.

- Ahhh, Ed, se siente tan bien.

- Se siente bien estar dentro de ti.

Me moví despacio dejando que sus manos rasguñaran mi espalda, ella gemía sonoramente, su voz era lo que llenaba nuestro espacio, gemía tan sensualmente.

- Ahh, Edward, hazlo má-más rá-pi-do.- Escucharla hacía me alocaba más, no podía perderme este espectáculo.

- Como quieras, mi doncella. - Dije adentrándome más y haciendo el movimiento de pelvis más rápido.

- Ahh, Ahh. - Bella gemía más y más, escucharla era hermoso para mis oídos.

- Ahhh, Bella. - Ella se movía un poco produciendo que nuestra unión fuese más placentera.

- Oh, Edward, dame. - Comencé a embestirla duramente cuando sentía que su cavidad me apretaba más y más, esto se ponía bueno.

Nos miramos el uno al otro, mientras la amaba con pasión, ella me estaba volviendo loco.

- ¿Bella? - Una voz desconocida nos interrumpió. Miré a Bella y estaba congelada.

- Edgard … no … - Era su novio, no fue la mejor forma de demostrarles el final de su relación. Tapé a Bella, mientras buscaba mis calzoncillos.

- ¿Quién es este imbecil? - El chico era de mi tamaño, pero más delgado.

- No soy ningún imbecil, soy Edward. - Dije mirándolo como una fiera.

- No estoy hablando contigo, ¡Contéstame Bella! ¿Es tu Edward? - Los ojos de él clavaban los de Bella, que lloraba entre las sábanas mirándolo.

Bella permaneció en silencio, dolida.

- ¡Contéstame ahora! - Él insistió.

- Es él. - Respondió sin mirarlo.

- ¿Cómo mierda pudiste haberme hecho esto?

- Fue mi culpa. - Dije.

- No, fue la mía, Edgard debí decírtelo, de verdad no quería que esto pasará, perdón, no quería dañarte, pero …

- Pero preferiste encamarte con este imbecil, ¿Cierto? ¿Dónde dejaste nuestro amor? - El tipo se veía mal, pésimo, él la amaba como yo la amaba.

- De verdad lo siento, pero no puedo engañarme a mí misma. - Dijo saliendo de la cama cubriéndose con las sábanas.

- Pero me engañaste a mí, estupida mujer. - Corrí a ponerme entre ella y él, Edgard se veía muy fuera de sus casillas.

- Cuidado con lo que haces. - Le advertí.

- No te metas, Edwarcito. - Dijo con sarcasmo.

- Edgard, de verdad lo siento. - Dijo Bella sobre mi hombro.

- No lo sientas tanto, que yo si lo siento. ¡perdí mis años contigo! Siempre lo amaste, siempre y me usaste como un juguete, ¡Eres la peor de las mierdas, Bella! - Edgard lleno de ira escupió sobre mi.

No pude limitarme a empujar a este tipo.

- ¡No me toques! - Dijo empujándome de vuelta. - Me voy, no necesito oler más este olor a sexo barato de la que solía ser mi novia.

- Pues ya no lo es. - Dije secamente. - Bella, es mía.

- O de todos, quizás con cuantos se ha acostado y me prometía virginidad.

Arrastré a Edgard hasta la sala y lo empujé fuera de la puerta, partirle la cara era lo que quería, pero no era el momento para meterme en problemas.

- Cuida a la perra de tu nueva novia. - Dijo Edgard antes de irse, quise lanzarle miles de groserías, pero me contuve, prefería ir donde Bella a consolarla, a tranquilizarla. Debíamos pasar por esto para ser felices, y sin Edgard en el camino todo sería mejor.

- Soy lo peor, Edward. - Dijo sentada en la punta de la cama. La rodeé con mis brazos.

- No lo eres, Bella. Eres lo mejor del mundo, un tesoro.

- ¿Viste su rostro? Me partió el corazón, no debí, Edward, debí haber terminado con él primero. - Dijo buscando sus mejillas para secarlas.

- Bella, solo hiciste lo que tu corazón dictaba, nada más.

- Me siento fatal, Edward, debo estar sola. - ¿Me estaba echando también?

- ¿Quieres estar sola? Si quieres me quedo en el sofá. - Dije acariciando su mejilla mojada.

- No, Edward, quiero que te vayas. - No quería irme.

- ¿Me estás echando? - Eso me partía el alma.

- Sí, quiero pensar, reordenarme, quizás te llame, no sé, solo andate. - Dijo llorando.

- Bella, ¿No me dejarás cierto? - Agarré su rostro pero no me miraba.

- No sé, déjame, ¡Ándate, por favor! - Dijo soltándose de mí.

- Está bien. - Estaba apenado, pero comprendía a Bella, tome mi ropa y me vestí, me acerqué para besarla.

- No, no me beses. - Dijo corriéndose para caminar a la sala. Abrió la puerta de entrada dándome a entender que debía marcharme.

- Cuídate. - Dije saliendo luego de escuchar el portazo.

¿Qué hacía ahora? Me sentía perdido, hace unos minutos gozaba de la felicidad con Bella, gozaba de su cuerpo junto al mío amándose, hasta que su ex novio armó una guerra. ¿Y sí volvía con él? No, era imposible que eso pasará, no podía ser. Ella me había dicho que me amaba, que me quería como siempre. Me volvía a sentir como el niño de diez años que moría con una palabra suya, me quería escabullir en un rincón y llorar. La necesitaba, la necesitaba feliz, pero no sabía que hacer.

Bella, elígeme a mí.

* * *

**Wow, qué me demoré, mil disculpas, pero ahora tengo menos tiempo que antes :( Pero aquí está, en gloria y majestad :D perdón de nuevo, por la demora, espero me comprendan ... ¿Qué pasará en el próximo capitulo? ¿A quién elegirá? Las dejaré con las expectativas a mil, muchas pero muuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por la lealtad que tiene con mis fics, se los agradezco de corazón, agradezco la buena onda :) Un beso y abrazo apretado, Mary.**


	15. Impulsos

Canciones que me inspiraron y que quiero compartir con ustedes:

_Big In Japan - Alphaville._

_Give Me Love - Ed Sheeran._

_Eres - Café Tacvba._

* * *

**Unbroken**

**Beteado por Malena Carrillo.**

_15th_

Impulsos

**BPOV**

Estaba frente a la gran puerta de madera negra ; que tantas veces se abrió para mí sin negación, donde tantas veces llegué aquí buscándolo, en la que tantas veces le di el último beso del día, y aquí me encontraba hoy, buscándolo para darle las explicaciones que sean necesarias.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Edgard se veía tan mal, muy demacrado. Su cabello estaba desordenado y sucio, su barba había crecido y su aspecto era casi igual a la de un vagabundo. Y Yo era la responsable.

- Hola Edgard, ¿Cómo estás? - Quise ser cordial antes que todo.

- Bien -su voz era tan dura, - dime de una buena vez ¿Qué haces aquí? - Él no quería de mi cordialidad, y tampoco la merecía.

- Vengo a hablar contigo. - Dije esperando a que me dejara entrar mientras sus ojos se prendían al escuchar mis ganas de hablar con él.

- Está bien, adelante. - Agradecí la vaga hospitalidad de su parte. Deje pasar dos días desde que había sucedido nuestro encontrón, no había visto ni a Edgard ni a Edward, necesitaba pensar ante todo.

- Necesito explicarte todo, Edgard. - Él me miró dudoso, sé que no quería escuchar detalles pero era muy necesario.

- Si, necesito saber qué pasó, necesito que me expliques en qué momento todo se volvió negro, en qué momento dejaste de amarme. - Me quedé parada frente a él. Edgard se sentaba en su sofá y yo seguía paralizada pensando en sus preguntas, él tenía todo el derecho de saber qué había pasado con nuestra relación. - Por favor, siéntate. Tienes toda mi atención.

Me senté enfrente de él contemplando sus ojos que transmitían la tristeza más grande del mundo, no podía mirarlo así sabiendo que yo era la causante de su desgracia, fui fuerte y mire directamente sus ojos.

- No sé en qué momento te deje de amar, Edgard. Quizás siempre te amé y lo olvidé, la rutina, el no vernos tanto como debíamos me alejo sin querer de ti. - Dije manteniendo mi mirada fija en la suya.

- No debiste olvidar jamás que yo si te amaba, yo te amo, Bella. - Su voz era dolorosa.

- Lo sé, me siento muy mal por eso, Edgard, de verdad lo siento. - Dije bajando la mirada, la vergüenza pesaba sobre mí.

- Edward es solo un capricho, Bella. - me quedé mirando impactada.

- ¿Qué dices?

- lo que escuchaste, Edward llegó a revolverte la cabeza, es lo más obvio, no lo amas, ¿De verdad amas a alguien que no has visto en años? - Su pregunta quedo flotando entre nosotros dos.

- No lo creo, Edgard. Quizás no estoy completamente enamorada, pero si lo quiero, lamento mucho decírtelo de esta manera. - Dije segura de lo que sentía por Edward, fugaz pero intenso.

- Solo piénsalo, Bella. ¿Crees que alguien que te ama te busca solo por sexo? - uhh Golpe bajo.

- Él no me busco para eso, Edgard. - Probablemente Edgard buscaba la forma de persuadirme, pero no lo lograría. Obvio que me dolía herirlo, pero no me podía engañar, solo venía a dejar las cosas en paz.

- No sé, no me lo creo, Bella. - Dijo jugando con sus dedos. - ¿Me darías una oportunidad?

¿Qué? Ni pensarlo. No podía jugar más.

- Deberías odiarme, no buscarme, Edgard. - Murmuré.

- En parte te odio, pero no puedo dejar de amarte, Bella. – mierda! Esto se ponía incómodo.

- Mmm. - Dije mirando al vacío.

- ¿Estás con él hace mucho tiempo? – definitivamente Edgard era un masoquista.

- No. - Dije levantándome del sofá, no quería contarle mucho, no quería ver como se auto flagelaba.

- Necesito saber, Bella. - Dijo buscándome, juntando sus manos con las mías.

- Edgard esto te hace daño, no está bien. - Dije apretando sus dedos sin querer.

- Lo sé, pero necesito de ti, siento haberte dicho las cosas que te dije anoche, de verdad. Sabes que en el fondo te amo más que Edward, él no te ha visto sufrir, no te ha visto crecer, no te ha visto florecer como yo, Bella. Yo te amo, y sé que soy capaz de darte mucho más. - Esto me estaba confundiendo.

- Puede ser, Edgard, puede ser. - Dije suspirando. - Me encontré con Edward aquella noche en el bar, el sábado. - Mire su reacción, sus ojos solo me animaban a continuar. - Pues bailamos sin saber quiénes éramos, la adrenalina nos llevó a lo otro, y terminé en su… su cama. - Finalicé.

- ¿O sea que no fue solo una vez? - Su mirada picaba.

- No. - Miré el suelo avergonzada. - Fue ese sábado y la noche anterior.

- Uhmm, ¿Y en qué momento supiste que era Edward?

- Él vio mi nombre en mi identificación, y bueno, ahí todo fue más claro. - Hice una mueca de disgusto, no quería seguir contándole. No podía más.

- ¿Me ibas a contar o me lo ibas a ocultar siempre? - Me puse a llorar, no podía parar.

- Pretendía contártelo, pero… - Mis brazos se fueron directo a los de Edgard, lo había dañado y me sentía pésimo. Buscaba consuelo en la víctima.

- Bella, te amo tanto que soy capaz de perdonarte, pero el dolor que siento es tan fuerte que no es posible por más que lo ansíe. - Yo no buscaba su perdón para volver, ¿O sí?

- No es justo para ti. - Respondí mientras lloriqueaba.

- No lo es. - Dijo mirando al suelo.

- Es mejor que me vaya, ya te di las explicaciones suficientes y verte así me hace mal, no te hago bien, Edgard. - Solté sus manos y lo miré, él seguía mirando sus zapatos. Caminé hacia la puerta para irme sin despedida ni gratificaciones.

- ¡Bella! - Edgard me alcanzó en el pasillo.

- ¿Sí? - Me di la media vuelta y su boca chocó con la mía. Su beso era suplicante, pero demostraba su dolor. Sentía la angustia traspasando entre nosotros, quería escapar pero esa tarea me fue imposible porque sus brazos me aprisionaban.

- No, Edg… - Otro beso me interrumpió y esta vez no me quise alejar. Quería besarlo porque sentía que era la única forma de aliviarlo del daño que le había provocado.

- ¿Ves? - Sus labios se despegaron de los míos.

- ¿Qué? - Murmuré sorprendida de mi acto.

- Me amas, lo sabes, en el fondo lo sabes. - No, debía escapar.

- Edgard, me debo ir. - Dije alejándome de él, caminando rápido en dirección al ascensor.

- ¿Irás con él? - Gritó desde el otro extremo.

Solo moví mi cabeza en negación, no quería ver a Edward ni a Edgard por ahora.

Caminé bajo la lluvia mojándome sin importar cuan empapada estuviera. Quería desaparecer porque la confusión era gigante, ¿Amaba a Edgard? Sí, lo amaba, en el fondo lo amaba, pero lo había traicionado. ¿Y Edward? ¿Qué hago con él? También lo quería, lo amaba desde siempre, me sentía bien junto a él, pero quizás no debíamos estar juntos, lo nuestro no resultaría.

Esperaba en el semáforo en verde y de la nada, la lluvia dejó de mojarme.

- Te resfriarás. - ¿Me estaba siguiendo?

- Edward… - Lo miré y se veía tan bien, un ángel caído del cielo.

- Te he extrañado, Bella. - Dijo buscando mi mano, la alejé.

- Edward, es mejor que no nos veamos más. - Dije cruzando la calle alejándome de él y del techo que me ofrecía su paraguas.

- ¿Qué pasa, Bella? - Agarró mi brazo con fuerza al llegar a la acera de enfrente.

- No debemos estar juntos. - Dijo mi Bella interior, la que sentía que no debía estar con Edward.

- ¿Qué? - Sus ojos se humedecieron.

- Sí, Edward, de verdad esto no está bien. - Seguí caminando y él me siguió.

- Bella, no me hagas esto, de verdad. - Ed dejó caer su paraguas al suelo y me agarró para enfrentarme cara a cara. Intenté esquivarlo.

- Estoy confundida, necesito estar sola, Edward, no puedo estar contigo, no puedo. - Dije mirándolo mientras veía como sus lágrimas caían. Quise secarlas pero no debía enamorarme más de él.

- Por favor, no, yo, yo te quiero, te quiero conmigo. - Dijo suplicándome.

- Edward, por favor entiéndeme, no puedo. - Tomé su carita. - No te prometo nada, Edward. Pero créeme que en un simple fin de semana me hiciste vivir como nunca.

- ¿Me estás enviando a la mierda? - Él estaba asombrado, dolido, malhumorado, triste, todo junto.

- No, Edward, no, la verdad no sé, pero no podemos estar juntos, entiéndelo. - Nunca pensé que sería yo la que alejara a Edward de mi lado.

- ¿Volverás con él?

- No, Edward. - Que tan cierto era eso ni yo lo sabía.

- Entonces lucharé por ti, para que sepas que puedo amarte, que tú y yo tenemos un futuro, ¿Incierto? Sí, incierto, pero lucharé, Bella, merezco amarte y mereces amarme. - Me soltó, tomó su paraguas y se marchó dejándome en medio de la acera más confundida que antes.

Vi como a grandes zancadas se alejaba caminando por la avenida, quise correr tras él y decirle que luchara pero que podía salir lastimado. Que podía venir a mis brazos y luego escapar otra vez, ¡Dios! Mi inseguridad era de tamañas proporciones.

Necesitaba viajar a Port Ángeles.

- ¿Mamá? - Apenas llegué a mi departamento necesite las ganas de hablar con ella, de advertirle mi visita.

Muy poco me importaba mi trabajo en estos momentos, mi vida estaba dando vueltas y vueltas, tomando rumbos desconocidos. Me sentía perdida, no sabía que hacer con mi corazón roto y vivo a la vez. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Hacer feliz a Edgard o a Edward? Dejar a Edward me llevaría a la misma mierda de antes: soledad y nostalgia persistentes. Si volvía con Edgard haría sufrir a Edward, y lo que menos quería era eso, pero… pero Edgard me amaba tanto como mi pequeño Edward, siempre fiel a mi lado, no lo podía defraudar, ¿Podía estar con él por lástima? No, eso era caer muy bajo. ¿Qué hago?

- ¡Bella! ¿Qué pasa, hija? Suenas pésimo. - Su incandescente voz me animo un poco.

- Quiero visitarte, mamá. - Dije tratando de sonar lo más bien posible.

- Ya hacía falta, me tenías botada. - Dijo como una pequeña niña reprochando alguna cosa.

- Sí, necesito pensar y creo que visitarte es lo mejor, tú sabes. - Suspiré a través de la línea telefónica.

- ¿Vienes con Edgard? - De seguro tendría mucho que explicarle a mi mamá.

- No, voy sola. - Dije cortante.

- Ah, ¿Entonces el problema es con él? - Gastar tiempo en una llamada a larga distancia con esto no era necesario.

- Más o menos, te cuento en casa, má. - Dije más convincente, tratando de no asustar a mi enloquecida madre.

- Está bien, te prepararé un pastel. - Dijo gentilmente.

- Gracias, mamá. - Hice una pausa. - Tomaré el primer viaje de hoy en la noche.

- Okay, llámame, para que Phil vaya a buscarte. - Phil, oh, nunca pensé que su relación sería seria, pero él se había convertido en parte de la familia. Era mi padrastro y de igual forma lo extrañaba.

- Sí, te llamaré. - Dije esbozando una sonrisa. - Te quiero, mamá.

- Y yo a ti, cielo. Cuídate. - Siguió dándome indicaciones, como si fuera la primera vez que viajaba. ¡Cómo la extrañaba!

Me puse a empacar unas cuantas prendas en un pequeño bolso y en una mochila grande, lo necesario para ir un par de días, para aclarar mi mente. Llamé a Emmett para avisarle sobre mi ausencia en estos días, la excusa perfecta fue lo de asuntos familiares, eso siempre funcionaba. Si no fuera por la amistad que teníamos nunca hubiese funcionado esta treta con el jefe.

Mi celular vibró en mis jeans.

"Te extraño". Edward reportándose luego de que lo enviará lejos. Sus mensaje son me hacían bien, más pensaba e él, más anhelaba estar con él.

Apágalo, Bella, apágalo. - Pensé.

"Viajaré a Port Ángeles, cuídate". - ¡Estúpida! No lo apagué al contrario, respondí.

"¿Para siempre?". - Su respuesta no demoró ni dos segundos en llegar.

Seguí empacando, lo quise asustar un poco, un poco de crueldad al asunto no le vendría mal. Claro, y después me quejaba de estar confundida.

"Por unos días". - Respondí.

Pensé que respondería de inmediato, pero pasaron horas y horas y nada de Edward, era mejor así, de una u otra forma debíamos tomar distancia. Yo debía tomar distancia, para pensar y decidir algo justo para todos.

.

- Hola, quiero un pasaje para las nueve de la noche, por favor. - Faltaban unos minutos para las nueve de la noche, por lo tanto estaba bien en el tiempo. Podría comer algo antes de partir o quizás darme unas vueltas por el terminal de buses.

- ¿Qué asiento? - El sujeto de la ventanilla me mostró en una pantallita los asientos disponibles. Elegí la fila de al medio, ambos asientos vacíos, yo a la ventana, tal y como lo hacía siempre.

- Estos. - Apunté mi preferencia.

- Son nueve dólares con setenta centavos, señorita. - Al pedido del hombre delgado y apagado, busqué mi billetera en la mochila.

- ¡Aquí están! Compró el asiento contiguo. - ¿Qué mierda? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él estaba aquí?

- ¡No! Yo pago lo mío. - Dije sacando mi dinero y alcanzándoselo al vendedor.

- Eh, ¿Podrían decidir? Hay gente esperando detrás suyo señorita. - Está vez el hombre sonaba apagado. Fui tan torpe que no noté que mi mano seguía alzada con el dinero cuando Edward ya pagaba ambos pasajes. ¡Ahhh!

- Gracias, aquí están sus boletos. - Edward los recibió mientras yo rezongaba para mí misma, fastidiada era poco para clasificar mi humor.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ah? - Dije empujándolo con fuerza, acto que llamó la atención de las personas que nos rodeaban.

- Acompañarte. - Su sonrisa ganadora me ponía más furiosa.

- ¿Acompañarme? No necesito de tu compañía, Ed. - Ed, eso sonaba dulce, no enojado.

- En el fondo sabes que sí, Bella. - Dijo tomando mi rostro con su mano libre, la otra sostenía un bolso. - Sé que en el fondo me necesitas.

Desvié mi mirada, porque su mirada me desorbitaba. Me ponía nerviosa que mis manos sudaban.

- Tu cuerpo te delata, Bells. - ¿Tan notorio era mi temblor?

- Es por el frío. - Lo miré evasivamente y caminé en dirección al bus.

- Bella, te dije que lucharía,… - Me di la vuelta y lo enfrenté.

- Una cosa es que luches, otra cosa es que parezcas un psicópata sabiendo lo que hago y lo que no. - Dije enfadada.

- No seas boba, tú me dijiste que viajarías por mensaje de texto. - Él se defendía y lo peor es que tenía razón.

- ¡Pero solo te dije que viajaría! No la hora ni el lugar, Edward. ¡Aghh!- Grité.

- Cálmate, será bueno para los dos. - Me atrapó en sus brazos dejando caer su bolso. - No seas así conmigo, no sabes cómo me daña.

Su voz, Dios, su voz de niño bueno me ablandaba el corazón.

- Edward no … - Me sentía aprisionada en su regazo. Ay, su olor, sus brazos, su amor que brotaba or tantas partes.

- Bella, insistiré e insistiré hasta que vuelvas a mí por completo. - Reposé mi cabeza en su pecho, estaba rendida a sus pies en un par de minutos.

- Podrías callarte, me persuades. - Él soltó un bufido.

- Lucho, no te persuado, Bella. - Edward se tomaba en serio esto de ganar la batalla.

- Luchar… - Suspiré.

- Bella, estás heladísima, ¿Quieres mi abrigo? - ¿Edward un caballero? Siempre lo fue. A ratos sentía como volvía a ser el mismo, volvía a ser ese ser puro que algún día conocí en mis primeros años de vida.

- Bueno. - Dije más que resignada a su trato.

Él se sacó su abrigo azul marino y me lo entregó, más bien se dio el trabajo de ponérmelo, cual niña de dos años.

- Gracias. - Dije acomodando mis brazos dentro del cómodo abrigo de Edward.

- De nada, ahora estás mejor. - Dijo esbozando una sonrisa. - Es hora de subir al bus, Bella.

- Umh, tengo hambre, Ed. - De verdad ya estaba entregada a él, me sentía como una niña siendo que yo era la mayor aquí.

- ¿Quieres que te compre algo? Dime yo voy, tu sube mientras al bus. - Un suspiro de estúpida mujer salió por mi boca. No pude evitar sonrojarme.

- Sí, por favor, un café y algo para comer. - Dije tartamudeando.

- Okey, toma esto. - Ed me alcanzó su bolso para subir a nuestros asientos.

Después de todo la furia se había ido de mi cuerpo pequeño, quizás no sería mal estar con Edward estos días en Port Ángeles. Aunque, lo de pensar, analizar y ordenar mi vida no sería tarea fácil con su compañía. Se supone que tenía las agallas suficientes para rogarle a Edgard volver, y hacerlo feliz, por más que me doliera. Él no merecía mi engaño, merecía ser feliz por lo bien que se había portado conmigo durante todos estos años, podría hacerlo feliz, yo no importaba. Sin embargo, Edward venía a desordenar mi juicio con su amor tan pulcro, me hacía sentir viva y limpia por dentro, era el destino. ¿Debía seguir a mi corazón o a la razón?

Busqué los asientos veintiuno y veintidós de la corrida de asientos del bus, no antes sin tropezar un poco y chocar con algunas personas. Por suerte, no había nadie ni adelante ni atrás de nosotros, al menos hasta el momento. Me gustaba la privacidad, sobre todo de las conversaciones, y con Edward sabía que la plática seria larga.

- Mira lo que te traje, hermosa. - Su voz me aturdió por enésima vez en este corto plazo de tiempo con él. Aún no comprendía como mi ánimo había cambiado tan rápido, fugaz como una gacela.

- Oh, ¿Waffles a esta hora? – había Dos opciones: él había acertado en mis gustos, o simplemente se acordaba.

- Sí, siempre que los comía me acordaba de ti. Supuse que te seguían gustando.

- Sí, me encantan gracias. - Los recibí junto al café. Edward se acomodó gustoso a mi lado, la verdad, no podía sentirme mejor.

- ¿Y a dónde vamos? ¿A casa de tu madre? - Y la charla comenzaba.

- Ah, sí, a casa de mamá. - La última vez que había ido a casa de mi madre llegué con Edgard, ahora llegaría con otro.

Volvíamos a "casa".

- ¿Crees que me reconozca? - Dijo robándome un trozo de waffle.

- No creo, igual has cambiado, además mi madre es la peor reconociendo caras. - Dije jugando con un pedazo de mi golosina.

- Habrá que hacerle memoria. - Dijo sonriendo.

- Sí. - Dije acompañando su sonrisa.

- Edward, no era necesario que me acompañaras. - Acote.

- Sí lo era, Bella. No tengo nada que hacer, y no voy a perder el tiempo mirando el techo en el cuarto que renté, prefiero acompañarte y así ayudarte a decidir. - Era tan convincente para tener diecisiete años que me sorprendía.

- ¿Decidir? - No quise ni mirarlo, porque en el fondo sabía a lo que se refería.

- Sí, a que te quedes conmigo.

- Ah. - Miré a la ventana, bebiendo de mi café cuando el bus encendía el motor.

- ¿No volverás con él, cierto? - Mi evasiva lo hacía dudar.

- Ponte el cinturón, Edward, es una regla aquí dentro del bus. - Evadir siempre era la opción cuando algo me ponía en aprietos.

- Te hice una pregunta, Bella. - Su voz sonaba seria y firme, sus manos jugaban en el asiento buscando el cinturón de seguridad.

- No lo sé, Edward, ya te lo dije. - No podía mirarlo a los ojos, no quería ver su carita apenada al decirle esto.

- De todas formas lucharé igual, aunque pierda. - Su optimismo me invadía y me convencía, pero ¿Y Edgard? Quizás debía olvidarlo y ya. Tal vez no, quizás debía esperar a cómo transcurrían estos días.

- No luches, puedes salir lastimado. - Mi cabeza hablaba antes que mi corazón. De verdad me comportaba como una idiota.

Si analizaba esto, jugaba con los sentimientos de él, de Edgard y los míos. Pero… pero ya me daba por vencida por luchar, me daba por vencida a ser esclava de la razón, mejor ser heroína de mi corazón, ¿No?

- No saldremos lastimados, Bella. - Ed tomo mi mano y la acercó a su rostro. Qué piel tan suave y cálida a la vez.

- Eso espero. - bajé mi mirada quitando mi mano de su cara.

- De mí solo puedes esperar amor, Bella. Sé que han pasado días y esto va rapidísimo, pero algo que no sé cómo explicarte quiere estar contigo, ya no me importa nadie, Bella. Nadie más que tú.

Sonreí tras esa declaración y sin pensarlo deje mi comida a un lado y lo abracé dentro de lo que mi cinturón dejaba moverme. Sentir sus brazos rodeándome otra vez, sus manos buscando algún hueco de mí para posarse, su aroma deslizándose por mi nariz y su rostro cayendo sobre el mío, completa otra vez.

¿Por qué nunca pude encontrar esto en Edgard? Lo mejor era extirparlo de mi mente por ahora, al menos por ahora.

- ¿Ves? Me necesitas como yo a ti, Bella. - Solo callé y lo escuché. - Quédate así lo más que quieras, Bella.

Y me dispuse a cerrar los ojos tumbada en el abrazo de Edward, de mi pequeño Edward.

.

- ¡Buenos días, pasajeros! - Una voz me despertó, más bien salté por el susto de Edward al escuchar al asistente de conductor avisando que estábamos llegando a Washington.

- Me asustaste, Ed. - Dije sobando mis manos en mis ojos.

- Lo siento, Bells. - Dijo acercándome de nuevo a él. - ¿Dormiste bien?

- Sí, muy bien. - Dije abriendo al fin los ojos.

- te ves hermosa al despertar. - Dijo pasando uno de sus dedos en mi mejilla.

- Sí, claro. - Dije con sarcasmo.

- Queda poco, arreglemos este desorden. - Su abrigo estaba en el suelo, su gorra también, migas de pan, restos de waffle, y un café helado.

- Tienes razón. - Ordenamos y juntamos los papeles.

- Ponte mi abrigo otra vez, ¿Sí? - Me lo había quitado durante la noche, la calefacción me tenía ardiendo.

- ¿Para qué? - pregunté.

- Me gusta verte con mi abrigo, te ves, no sé, tierna.

- ¿Tierna? Yo no soy tierna, Edward.

- Claro que lo eres, solo que no te das cuenta de ese don tan especial, como tu belleza, que increíblemente aun no la ves. - Ed puso sus ojos en blanco.

Siempre él sostenía esa idea, de que yo no notaba lo hermosa que era.

- esta bien, lo que tú digas, Ed. - Pasé por su asiento para salir al pasillo y buscar mi bolso, pero un tropezón me hizo caer sobre él. Aunque la verdad sentí que su pie, me hizo caer a propósito. - ¡Edward!

- ¡Te tengo! - Dijo riéndose a expensas mías.

- Pusiste tu pie para que me tropezara. - Dije mirándolo fijamente a sus verdes ojos.

- No, yo no hice nada. - Era tan malo para mentir dentro de una travesura, sus manos me agarraban con firmeza, y su rostro se acercaba más a mí.

Su boca se acercó a la mía solo para rozarla, solo para sentir la tentación delante de nosotros. Su piel ya se sentía bien al sentir su fugaz deslizar en mis labios, tan bien que era como un manjar que nadie podía resistirse a probar.

Y tomé la iniciativa, agarrando sus cabellos con mis manos le dí un beso suplicante de amor, de necesidad, porque él en el fondo tenía razón, lo necesitaba para mí, ahora y siempre, y por más que quisiera o corriera lo más lejos, siempre sería. Siempre ha sido él.

- ¿Beso de buenos días? - No alcancé a abrir mis ojos cuando él balbuceaba sobre mi boca.

- Algo así. - Una risita salió de mí, mientras buscaba no aturdirme de nuevo por él. - Debemos buscar nuestros bolsos, Ed.

- Yo los bajo. - Edward bajo mi mochila y su bolso desde la reposadera.

- Gracias, guapo. - Dije jugando con nuestros ánimos.

- ¡Hey! - Ed alcanzó agarrarme por la cintura en medio del pasillo.

- Quiero de esos besos de buenos días, todos los días por la mañana. - Su dicha era palpable. Edward se veía feliz, tan feliz que hasta yo sentía ese regocijo. Ahora comprendía que mi cercanía le hacía bien a él. Edward de verdad ansiaba estar conmigo a como dé lugar.

Y pensar que ayer por la tarde andaba buscando a Edgard para darle explicaciones. Creo que pronto abortaré esa misión. A veces en la vida debes sufrir para llegar a la felicidad, es un camino que debes tomar, un camino que debes tomar. Si no sufres no sabes cuan valioso será el final feliz, no sabes que a la larga todo vale la pena. Puedes salir herido, puedes herir a otras personas, pero todos sanan y encuentran tarde o temprano el camino correcto. Mi rumbo no debía ser con Edgard, quizás, a pesar del sufrimiento que le inquirí a su pobre corazón, a su humilde corazón. Nada era perfecto, y sé que él encontraría a la persona que si lo amé, como yo la había encontrado en el momento equivocado.

- ¿En qué piensas? Te quedaste pensando perdida en el aire, Bella. - Dijo un poco preocupado.

- Nada, bajemos mejor, creo que hay gente que espera detrás de nosotros. - Apuré mi paso y partí por mi otro bolso que quedaba en el bus.

- Espera, eso pesa mucho, debo llevarlo yo. - No alcancé a reprochar y Edward ya agarraba mi bolso.

- ¡Oye! No soy tan débil como piensas. - Dije pegándole un manotazo en su brazo.

- Si lo eres, te tropiezas hasta dentro del bus. - Edward se veía empecinado en molestarme.

- Tú me hiciste tropezar, no me vengas con cosas Ed. - Yo ya hacía revolotear mis brazos tratando de defenderme.

- No seas mentirosa, tú te tropezaste para robarme un beso, Bella. - ¡Ay! mierda

- Yo no hice nada, Edward. - Dije al tanto salíamos del terminal de buses. No teníamos mucho que caminar para llegar a casa, solo un par de cuadras.

- Sí, me besaste.

- De seguro no querías que te besara. - Dije guardando mis manos en el abrigo de Edward que llevaba puesto

- Siempre quiero besarte, Bella. - Evadí la mirada, ¡Mis mejillas otra vez!

Me quedé en silencio caminando al lado suyo, me quería abalanzar a sus brazos, pero algo por dentro me detenía, debía ir despacio, debíamos los dos.

- Hasta yo siento que te contienes, Bella. - definitivamente yo era demasiado evidente en mi actuar, debía trabajar en eso.

- ¿Contenerme?

- Sí, eres libre y puedes hacer lo que quieras, ya no tienes novio. - Ouch. Tenía razón!

- No tiene nada que ver con que tenga novio o no, Ed.

- Yo podría ser tu novio.

- Algún día, Edward.

- Te cobraré la palabra, Bella. - Lo miré y no había más dulzura en sus ojos, sus palabras seguían siendo sinceras y yo seguía oponiéndome.

- Está bien. - Dije.

Seguimos caminando por la acera, la misma en donde cuando pequeños jugábamos a las bolitas, tanto pero tanto tiempo había pasado y todo se veía intacto. El aire me recordaba aquellos tiempos en que un pequeño niño de pelo cobrizo iba a buscarme a casa, o llegaba tocando fuertemente el vidrio de mi ventana, gritando mi nombre. Todo me recordaba a esas tardes de otoño en que nos acostábamos en el pasto y mirábamos el cielo, dibujando figuras inimaginables.

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando mirábamos el cielo, Ed?

- Mmm, sí, cuando te imaginabas cosas tan simples…

- Tú eras el raro que te imaginabas cosas extrañas.

- Pfff… - Él rezongó.

- Y nuestra promesa…

- ¿Qué promesa? O sea, ¿Cuál de todas? - había una en especial que podía recordar con exactitud.

- La de seguir siendo amigos cuando grandes. - Dije.

- ¿La que pactamos con saliva? - Su risa me contagió.

- Sí, esa, como olvidar lo asqueroso que se sentía. - Solté, haciendo una mueca de asco.

- Tu saliva sabe mejor en mi boca que en tu mano. - ¿Por qué a veces él era tan directo?

- ¡Edward! - Grité. - ¡No digas eso!

- bien, bien, me calmo. - Dijo conteniendo la risa que quería explotar por su boca, oh bendita curva de sus labios, y sus dientes perfectos, oh, y su lengua, que lengua más... Okey, Bella, detente.

- ¡Mi casa! - Apunté en dirección a mi antiguo hogar, quise correr.

- Sigue igual a como la recordaba. - Añadió Ed.

- Sí, hace tiempo que no volvía, al menos un año, pero siento que fuesen muchos más.

- Entonces tendremos que aprovechar estos días, Bella. - Edward sacó mi mano del abrigo y la tomó, me acercó a él de una manera tan apasionada que solo me agarré de su cuello y me lo quedé mirando.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunté un poco nerviosa.

- Hemos vuelto, Bella. Hemos vuelto al lugar a donde pertenecemos. - Sus ojos brillaban de emoción, cómo si esta fuese la aventura más grande de nuestras vidas, como las travesuras nuestras cuando pequeños.

- Sí. - Dije nerviosa.

- Aprovecharemos estos días como nunca, te quiero convencer Bella, quiero estar contigo, quiero una vida contigo.

- Lo sé, Ed. - No sabía qué hacer, asentir a su petitorio o soltarme de su agarre para no darle ilusiones que no estaba segura de poder corresponder.

- Sé que tienes miedo, miedo a tu elección, yo tengo miedo de perderte otra vez, ¿Entiendes? - Moví mi cabeza asintiendo. - Si me cuesta una vida convencerte, pues esperaré, siempre he esperado por ti, hermosa, y lo sabes.

- Lo sé, solo quiero que dejemos fluir las cosas, Edward, no me presiones. - Fui sincera.

Ahora me sentía en las nubes junto a él, junto a lo que él despertaba en mí ser, pero en el fondo sentía la culpa de romperle el corazón a alguien que también me amaba. "Debemos sufrir para aprender, y otros también pueden salir heridos", recordaba mi propio cuestionamiento en estos momentos, mientras yacía en los brazos de Edward.

Edward iba a besarme, ora vez, pero me alejé, no éramos novios para estar besándonos a cada rato. Quería que las cosas fueran tomando un rumbo correcto. Al menos por hoy, al menor por hoy, por favor.

- ¡Bella! - ¡genial! Mi madre me pillaría con Edward así desde la primera instancia de reencontrarnos, no habría nada que ocultar.

- Edward, suéltame. - Dije bajito. Volví a tomar mi mochila que estaba en el suelo y caminé al jardín de mi casa.

- Mamá. - Corrí hacia ella y la abracé, la abracé tanto que sentí que la haría pedazos.

- Mi niña, ¿Cómo estás? Pensé que llegarías más tarde, mi amor. - Los ojitos verdes de mamá soltaban lágrimas de felicidad.

- Bien, bien mamá. - Dije con mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Es Edgard? - Se ve un poco cambiado. - Mamá me susurró al oído.

- Uhm, la verdad no es Edgard, mamá. - Mi madre se espantó, al menos esa expresión fue la que su rostro arrojó.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es Edward, mamá.

- ¡Edward! Oh, muchacho, nunca pensé que te volvería a ver. - La personalidad de mi madre era rimbombante.

- Tampoco, tía. - Dijo un tímido Edward, sus mejillas se ponían de color, era entretenido verlo así.

- ¡Vaya que has crecido! Te ves muy guapo. - Dijo mamá desordenando el cabello de mi pequeño Edward.

- Gracias. - Dijo introvertidamente. Creo que volver a Port lo hacía volver a ser el mismo.

- ¿Qué esperan? Entren por favor, están en su casa. - Dijo mamá al ver que Edward y yo nos quedábamos inmutados.

- Gracias. - Volvió a decir Ed, quien entró primero.

- Creo que tienes cosas que explicarme, señorita. - Mi madre hablándome de nuevo al oído.

- Lo sé, mamá. Ya habrá tiempo. - Dije dejando mis cosas en el sofá de la sala.

El olor a casa me hacía sentir bien, vaya que sí. Era mi zona, mi espacio, mi hogar.

- ¿Quieren algo de comer? - Ofreció mi madre.

- Sí, mamá.

- No se preocupen por mí, vengo cansado. - Dijo Ed.

- ¿Quieres dormir? - Le pregunté.

- No quiero molestar. - ¡Para con la modestia, Edward!

- Para nada, Edward. Ve a dormir, el almuerzo tiene para rato.

- Sí, ven. - Lo conduje como si Edward no conociera la casa, algo que obvio si sabía.

- Duerme en mi cama, mientras. En la noche armamos la cama nido de mi cuarto, Ed.

- Oh, tu habitación. - Dijo nostálgico.

- Tantas cosas que sucedieron acá, Ed. - Dije haciéndolo entrar.

- Sí, toda mi infancia está aquí, Bella. - Dijo mirando cada recoveco de mi habitación.

- ¿Cierto? Pero ahora duerme, pequeño. - ¿Le dije pequeño?

- Me dijiste pequeño.

- Fue con cariño, Ed… pequeño Edward. - Sonreí, ordenando mis frazadas intactas.

- Pequeño Edward. - Bufó.

- Para de chismear y acuéstate. - Ordené.

- ¿Vendrás a hacerme compañía?

- No, Ed. Iré a comer.

- Bueno. - Dijo haciendo un puchero. - Dame un beso.

- Edward, no. - Dije mientras lo tapaba como una mamá a su hijo.

- Uno chiquitito.

- No, Ed. Hablamos después, descansa. - Me marché, dejándolo dormir en mi cuarto.

Volví a la cocina, donde me esperaba una madre llena pero llena de preguntas por hacer. Creo que tenía una lista inmensa de inquisitivas preguntas para mí.

- ¿Terminaste con Edgard? - Mamá sonaba seria, muy seria.

- Sí, mamá.

- ¿Por Edward? - Dijo mirándome fijamente, agudamente.

- Más o menos.

- ¿No están juntos? - Preguntó asombrada.

- La verdad no, mamá. - Dije revolviendo mi café.

- Pero te gusta, se te nota, Bella. Puedo oler esa química entre ustedes. - Dijo sonriendo como si conociera la sensación.

- Sí, me gusta, pero estoy confundida, mamá.

- ¿Y si estás confundida, por qué vienes con la causa de tu confusión acá? - Mi madre era capaz de buscar cada detalle de este lío.

- Él llegó al terminal solo, me acompañó todo el viaje y no pude evitarlo.

- ¿Se la está jugando por ti? Deja de darle vueltas al asunto y dejate querer, Bella.

- ¿Y Edgard? - Dije buscando la respuesta que más necesitaba.

- Pues, ya es parte del pasado, ¿No?

- ¡Mamá!

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres volver con Edgard? No seas idiota, si vuelves a él ya no será lo mismo, sea lo que sea por lo que ustedes terminaron, no será igual, y además perderás a Edward. - Hizo una pausa. - O sea que…

- O sea que me quedaré sin el pan y sin la torta.

- ¡Bingo! - Golpeó la mesa.

- No puedo jugar con los sentimientos de los demás por ser yo la que termine feliz, mamá.

- No es eso, querida. Se trata de ser verdadera con lo que sientes.

- Tengo miedo de que al volver a Massachusetts, busque a Edgard, mamá. - Temía, de verdad temía buscarlo y herir a Edward ahora.

Estaba en una encrucijada.

- Tan necia que te pones de repente, hija.

- Pero es que… solo ponte en mi lugar , mamá.

- Solo relájate, y disfruta estos días, ya verás qué camino tomar, y sé que será el de Edward. - Claro, ella era Team Edward ahora.

- Espero despejarme. - Dije.

.

- ¿Quieres que hagamos algo? - Preguntó Edward mientras ambos mirábamos la televisión.

- Salir a caminar. - Propuse.

- Me parece buena idea, ¿Vamos? - Él parecía motivado, saltó del sillón y me alcanzó su mano.

- Okay, vamos. - Recibí su mano.

Nos abrigamos un tanto, antes de salir. El viento era impetuoso en las calles de Port Ángeles, y por lo mismo no quería agarrar un resfrío, menos arruinar mis días de "descanso".

- ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos, Ed?

- Solo sígueme, creo que aún recuerdo Port como la palma de mano. - Dijo tomando de mi mano como si fuéramos novios. Su calidez se sentía bien, me sentía protegida de cualquier amenaza.

- Está bien, ando de buen humor así que no me quejaré. - Dije por poco saltando a su lado.

- Me alegra verte así, Bella. - Sentía como su mano apretaba la mía.

- No te voy a soltar, Ed. - Dije mientras él apretaba más mi pequeña mano.

- Perdón, ¿Te lastime? - Me soltó de súbito.

- No, pero ya me apretabas mucho.

- Lo siento. - Dijo dándole un beso casto a mi mano. A veces Edward era como un caballero medieval, tan educado y cordial, otras veces- como aquella noche en Nueva York- era todo un tigre.

- Está bien. - Volví a tomar de su mano cuando nos adentramos en el bosque. - Si me quieres violar tengo mi habitación.

Edward solo se rio a bocanadas grandes.

- Bella, no voy a hacerte nada que no quieras. - Dijo riéndose en mi cara.

- Estamos en lo oscuro del bosque, puedes hacerme algo y nadie lo sabrá. - Dije.

- Bella, por favor. - Dijo hastiándose.

- Okey, me callaré. - Dije en tono de advertencia.

Seguimos caminando en silencio, los búhos se hacían notar, al igual que los grillos entre la maleza poco notoria. Los árboles nos envolvían en un frondoso verde profundo de la noche, la luna estaba en menguante por lo tanto no brillaba mucho, ni menos iluminaba. El viento se sentía más fuerte, tuve que acercarme más a Ed.

- Creo que falta poco. - Dijo Ed.

- Sí, falta poco, me conozco el camino de memoria. - Dije con voz tiritona por el frío.

- ¿Sabes a dónde vamos? - Su incredulidad era clara.

- Sí, a ese prado que me mostraste una vez. - Dije con calma.

- ¿Te acuerdas del camino? - Paró en seco.

- Sí, todos los días venía aquí, creyendo que volverías.

- Oh, Bella. - Me atrapó en sus brazos. - Siento tanto haberte dejado.

- Ya es parte del pasado, ahora estamos aquí, Ed. - Dije buscando sus ojos entre la escasa luz.

- Tú y yo. - Dijo encontrándome.

- Sigamos caminando, queda poco. - Me solté rápidamente antes de caer en su encanto como siempre.

- Okey. - Dijo poco esperanzado por haberme alejado.

No faltaban más de unos metros para llegar, no sé qué haríamos, conversar o mirar el cielo como antes. O besar… No, no podía caer tan fácil.

- Llegamos, Edward. - El pasto estaba seco, no había nada hermoso.

- Esto cambió, pero para peor. - Dijo viendo que el espectáculo no era agradable.

- Sí, supongo que es por la temporada. - Especulé.

- Sentémonos acá. - Había una especia de tronco añejo.

- Espero que esa cosa no tenga bichos. - Dije un poco espantada por la impresión que daba el árbol.

- Solo siéntate en el pasto y apóyate en el tronco. - Dijo mientras él se sentaba y me tiraba del brazo.

- Si veo un solo bicho saldré corriendo, Edward. - Advertí. No había algo que me espantara más que los insectos.

- Solo siéntate y cálmate. Quiero conversar y no de bichos, exactamente.

- Esta bien. - Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Bella, yo no aguanto más. - Dijo Ed mirando al vacío.

- ¿No aguantas qué?

- Besarte, abrazarte, tenerte para mí. Solo para mí. - Dijo Ed exasperado.

- Edward, yo…

- No me vengas con eso de que estás confundida, porque no te creo, siento que te reprimes demasiado. - Dijo discutiendo.

- No sabes lo difícil que esto Ed para mí, Ed. -Dije excusándome.

- Sé que es difícil, pero para de darle vueltas y vueltas, déjate querer … por mí. Yo te puedo dar todo lo que quieras, Bella. - Buscó más palabras. - Si quieres volar, yo volaré contigo, si quieres correr lo haré contigo, si quieres amar, yo amaré contigo, pero juntos, ¿Entiendes

- Sí, entiendo, pero…

- ¿Pero qué? Solo déjate llevar, deja la razón de lado y dale vida a tus impulsos a lo que de verdad sientes.

¿Impulsos?

No deje que siguiera hablando, no sin antes tumbarme encima de él y besarlo, besarlo tanto como pude. Contenerme era lo peor, era como fuego quemándome las entrañas, ansiaba tanto esto como él, ansiaba besarlo y sentirlo. Sus labios chocaban frenéticos con los míos, sus dulces labios, como me encantaba esto, como adoraba perderme en su boca. Su aliento a menta me helaba la lengua, que jugaba con la suya de un lado a otro.

- No me preguntes cómo ni por qué, pero te amo. - Dijo Edward.

- No me ames. - Dije besándolo.

- No puedo evitarlo, te juro que no puedo. - Dijo besándome de vuelta.

- Hazme cambiar de parecer. - Dije besando su cuello.

- Toda la noche si quieres, toda la vida, Bella, no te quiero compartir, te quiero para mí, solo para mí, hermosa.

_"Solo para mí, hermosa"_ Fue el eco de nuestra noche.

* * *

**Antes que nada, quisiera pedirles las disculpas pertinentes por la demora, pero a la vez, el agradecimiento por la espera, y por estar pendiente. De verdad, son incondicionales, y eso, ufff, se agradece mil, chicas. ¿Bella confundida? Nivel Dios, está más que confundida y Edward ayuda harto confundiendola, dejándola un poco loca. Pero nada está dicho ni firmado, queda mucho por saber, espero como siempre que les haya gustado y que la gran espera haya valido la pena. Un beso y un abrazo enorme, como siempre, Mary. Y no puedo olvidar, a mi gran ayuda, mi beta Male :) Gracias a ti. **


	16. Ámame

_She loves you - The Beatles_

_When I was your man - Bruno Mars_

_I hate you but I love you - Russian Red_

_Take a walk - Passion Pit_

.

**Unbroken**

15th

_Ámame _

**EPOV**

Su mano agarraba la mía con fuerza mientras la besaba sin parar, era como si su alma interior estuviese dispuesta a estar conmigo y olvidar todo el drama. No sé cuanto rato llevaba probando su boca. La tierra y el pasto seco me raspaban la espalda de vez en cuando, Bella presionaba en contra de mi cuerpo con todo su peso.

- Estoy helándome aquí, Edward. - Su voz sonaba tiritona y sin aire.

- Volvamos a casa. - Sugerí.

- Sí. - Bella se levantó sacudiéndose la mugre de suelo. Me incorporé y la volví a besar, como si necesitara más y más de ella, como una droga. - Para, me dejarás sin aire. - Hizo una pausa deteniéndome. - No sé para que hemos venido al bosque si estamos congelándonos de frío.

- Pensé que sería mejor, pero hasta yo estoy enfriándome. - Adherí.

- Entonces volvamos, creo que mi habitación es más acogedora y tengo provisiones. - Dijo retomando el paso.

- ¿Con provisiones te refieres a tus besos? - No quería que el hilo de nuestros besos y caricias se cortará por el frío y la mugre del suelo que molestaba.

- No, Edward, me refiero a comida. - Dijo un poco enojada.

- Es solo un poco de humor, Bella. - Siempre estás situaciones la ponían así, enfadada. De todas formas la quería igual.

- Uhm, si sé, perdón mi pesadez, el frío me pone así, el calor extremo también. - Dijo deteniéndose para explicar su minúscula disculpa.

- Sé que el frío te pone así, cuando niña lloriqueabas cuando tus pies se helaban. - Dije sin más.

- ¡Mentira! No lloriqueaba, lo que sí es que me cargaba tener los pies helados.

- Si lloriqueabas y luego te colocabas unos grandes calcetines de lana, lo recuerdo muy bien. - Bella me quedó mirando resignada, quizás enternecida con mi recuerdo.

- ¿Me das tu mano? Siento que me caeré entre tanta maleza. - Dijo tiernamente. Accedí a tomar su pequeña mano, como cuando niños.

A pesar de mis dos años menos que ella, siempre la protegía como si fuera mayor. Porque en el fondo era más fuerte, y tenía la sensatez de que había nacido para cuidarla, hasta de los mas mínimo. No quería que nada la dañara, quería que estuviese feliz y alegre siempre, que esa línea que se dibujaba entre su mentón y su nariz, siempre estuviese curvada hacia arriba, en demostración de plenitud.

- Obvio, siempre cuando quieras.

- ¿Edward? - Se avecinaba algo.

- Dime.

- ¿De verdad, estás dispuesto a estar conmigo? - No sé si era el frío que hacia su voz tiritar o el nervio de formular esa pregunta.

- Más que dispuesto, muy seguro, Bella. - No había mejor convicción de mi parte que decir que por ella estaba dispuesto a todo, hasta de morir.

- ¿Y si yo soy la insegura? - Debía conquistarla para que esa inseguridad se disipara.

- Debo convencerte, por lo menos ahora te veo convencida. - Dije. - Deberíamos quedarnos aquí en Port por siempre, creo que volver a Massachussets te revolverá la cabeza.

Dentro de todo, yo si tenía una mínima inseguridad, él que Edgard volviera por Bella y que sus tácticas de convencimiento fueran mejores que las mías. A pesar de eso, debía tener esperanza de que ella no sería tonta, que dejaría a su corazón elegir y no a su razón. No quería que ella siguiera la premisa de "Tengo que hacerlo feliz, por su integridad, no por la mía".

- No creo que hayan chicas que puedan resistirse a ti, Edward.

- No creas, Bella. No soy como piensas tampoco. - Sabía que mi primera impresión aquella noche en Nueva York no saldría tan fácilmente de la cabeza de mi Bella.

- Eras un chico rompecorazones. - Dijo apretando su mano con la mía.

- ¿Perdón? Si mal no recuerdo, no era yo quien dejaba prendado a los chicos cuando eras un niña. - Y de repente vino a mi mente, Steven, Jacob y quizás cuantos más.

- No lo hacía a propósito, Edward. Tu sí, me sedujiste mientras bailaba.

- Pero eres bien grande para decidir si quieres seguir o no, y esa vez, te lo pasaste muy bien. - Dije con un dejo de picardía.

- No me lo recuerdes. - Dijo seria cuando nuestro caminar ya alcanzaba la acera camino a la casa de Bella.

- Mejor olvida eso, ahora no me importa nadie más que tu. - Dije pasando mi brazo sobre su hombro para acercarla.

- Será difícil, no cualquier día pierdes la virginidad con tu mejor amigo de la infancia. - Lo dijo con gracia, lo que causo mi risa espontánea.

- Muy cierto, eso no pasa muy a menudo. ¿Lo volvería a hacer conmigo?

- ¿Perder la virginidad? - Mucho frío helaba nuestra piel mientras caminábamos, y aún así sus mejillas se enrojecían furiosas. No había gesto más bonito que sus mejillas coloradas por algo que decía o hacía.

- Sí.

- Quizás lo aplazaría, pero lo volvería a hacer … okay, Edward, esto es incomodo, no quiero tocar el tema. - Si era incomodo y sentía que la forzaba a hablar. Al menos su respuesta me dejo satisfecho, siempre sería yo el primero en su vida, y el último.

- ¿Quieres que compremos algo antes de llegar a casa? - No quería dormir, quería desvelarme junto a ella, haciendo lo que sea.

- ¿Tienes hambre? Yo puedo preparar algo, no es necesario gastar.

- ¿Puedes prepararme lo que yo quiera? - Me sentía motivado al que me cocinen, ese placer solo era otorgado por mi madre, esta vez sería por la chica que me gustaba.

- Sí, lo que quieras. - Dijo sonriente.

- Quiero papas fritas hechas por ti, después las comemos juntos. - Dije con ánimo.

- ¿Papas fritas? ¿Frituras a estas horas? - Se veía exasperada, parecía mamá.

- Sí, tengo hambre, Bella.

- Las frituras no te caerán bien a estas horas. - Reprimió, mientras buscaba las llaves de la puerta en uno de sus bolsillos.

- No soy como el corriente de la gente, soy especial. - Dije tomando la llave de las manos de Bella, que por el frío no podía dar en el cerrojo.

- Siempre has sido especial, Edward. - Di vuelta la llave y abrí la puerta. Ambos sentimos el alivio de sentir el calor de un hogar.

- ¿Soy especial? - Siempre que Bella se sinceraba aprovechaba de sonsacarle información.

- Sí. - Dijo a secas.

Me acerqué y la abracé por la cintura.

- ¿Qué? - Se asombró.

- No te das cuenta que en el fondo, me quieres y que ya has decidido. - Era solo mirarla unos segundos y darse cuenta que ella me quería. Yo sabía que sí.

- Solo, suéltame, quiero hacer tus papas fritas y acurrucarme en la frazada.

- ¿Juntos? - No quería agobiarla, pero algo dentro de mí no podía parar de tenerla cerca. Su tacto me hacía bien, su calidez me hacía tan bien.

- Obvio, ¿Con quién más? Mi mamá salió con Phil, así que no me queda otra que compartir contigo. - Ella dejó su abrigo en la sala y se encaminó a la cocina.

- O sea, que soy tu última opción. - Seguía buscando respuestas más certeras en ella.

- No, Ed. - Sonrío un poco. - Mejor cállate y espera por tus papas fritas.

- Me quedaré mirándote, quiero ver paso por paso la preparación de esas apetitosas papatas. - Dije entusiasmado.

- Espera, algo suena, creo que es un celular. - Dijo Bella quedándose en silencio.

- Creo que es el mío. - ¿Quién me estaría llamando?

Me dirigí a la habitación de Bella, y busqué mi celular entre las sábanas y frazadas. Era un número que desconocía, no quería contestar. Además si fuesen mis hermanos me llamarían desde sus propios móviles. El celular dejó de sonar, pero a los dos segundos el número volvió a insistir.

- ¿Alo? - Al final contesté.

- Hola, ¿Hablo con Edward? ¿Edward Cullen? - Era la voz de un hombre.

- Sí, con él. ¿Con quién hablo? - No reconocía la voz.

- Hablas con Edgard. - Me espanté en una milésima de segundo.

- Ah, ¿Necesitas algo? - Dije petulantemente.

- ¿Estás con Bella? - Sonaba curioso. Era mi momento de jugar sucio, debía ganar esta batalla a cómo de lugar.

- Sí, ella duerme al lado mío ahora. - Dije en tono seguro.

- Mientes. - Su defensiva era notoria.

- ¿Quieres que la despierte? -Caminé silenciosamente cerca de la cocina.

- Okay, demuéstramelo. - Me acerqué a la puerta de la cocina. Bella pelaba unas papas ensimismada en su labor.

- ¡Bella! - Dije fuertemente para que Edgard me escuchara por la línea.

- ¿Qué? - Dijo ella.

- Te quiero. - Esperaba una buena respuesta de parte de ella.

- Y yo a ti. - Si no fuera porque tenía una pequeña discusión por celular hubiera corrido a sus brazos.

Le sonreí de vuelta a Bella. Volví al pasillo camino a la habitación de ella.

- ¿Ves? Sabes que es su voz, no te queda duda. - Dije triunfante.

- Mmm. - Edgard sonaba derrotado. - ¿Están en su departamento?

- No, estamos en la casa de su madre. - Más información que lo pondría encolerizado.

- ¿En Port Angeles?

- Sí, ¿Llamabas para saber dónde estamos o para fastidiarme? - Su cantidad de preguntas me exacerbaba.

- Aléjate de ella. - Dijo cortante.

- ¿Tu me lo vas a impedir? - No me gustaba el tono que el colocaba. Me sentía amenazado.

- Sí, ella es mía.

- ¿Tuya? Tuya pero te engañó, te engañó conmigo. - Dije subiendo un poco la voz.

- Le lavaste el cerebro. - Sus argumentos no tenían validez. Había dado un golpe bajo.

- Por favor, no seas tarado. Ella está aquí conmigo, quiere estar conmigo y estoy seguro de ser capaz de hacerla feliz. - Afirmé.

- No te creas ganador, mocoso. Ella y yo tenemos una historia detrás, no un simple recuerdo de infancia. Nos amábamos, ella me quería y yo la sigo queriendo. Y la recuperaré, aunque me cueste.

- ¿Y si pierdes?

- No perderé, niñito de mamá.

- No me ofenden tus insultos. Bella me elegirá, lo sé.

- Veamos, no cantes gloria antes de tiempo.

Quería traspasar el teléfono y golpearlo hasta cansarme.

- Pies bien, esto es una guerra, y veremos quien es el más fuerte. - Amenacé.

- Declarada, mocoso. - Y Edgard cortó repentinamente.

Me sentía enojado, furioso … quería romper lo que estuviese a mi paso.

Bella no podía enterarse de esta discusión, por nada de mundo. Debía seguir con mis armas, seguir hasta conquistarla. Hasta hacerla notar que conmigo podía ser feliz por completo. Y mientras estuviésemos en Port Angeles debía aprovechar, no podía seguir con maniobras de adolescente. Debía comportarme como un hombre.

- ¿Con quién hablabas? - Bella se veía muy feliz mientras freía las papas fritas.

- Con Jasper, nada importante. - Dije tratando de esconder la furia que todavía albergaba mi cuerpo.

- Ah, olvida eso, tus papitas están listas. - Dijo sacándolas del sartén mientras las vaciaba en un bowl. - Te van a gustar, no sé cuantas me he comido mientras las freía. - Sonrío.

- ¡Es trampa! - Alegué. - Comes antes que mí. - Me acerqué a ella y la tomé con rudeza por la cintura.

Debía actuar como hombre, ya no más como su amigo, no más como el niño que jugaba con ella. Debía jugármela y estaba desperdiciando inmensos momentos. En el bosque había despreciado mi oportunidad, después de haberla tenido por largos minutos besándola. Debía atacar.

- Oye, me puedo quemar. - Bella se quejaba pero al mismo tiempo se reía. Su humor estaba chispeante, al igual que el mío. Volví a agarrarla pero por la cadera esta vez, atrayendo su cuerpo al mío.

- Dame papitas. - Dije en tono picarón, mirándola fijamente, como si lo caliente de las papas fritas se trasmitiera por mis ojos.

- Me quemaré, debemos esperar. - Dijo escondiendo su rostro. - Podemos hacer hamburguesas por mientras.

- O haciendo algo más. - No sé por qué con Bella me costaba ser el hombre que con tantas otras mujeres lograba ser.

- No, Edward, yo no … - Se deshizo de mis brazos y dio una vuelta por la mesa de la cocina quedando al otro extremo. - No debemos, al menos no otra vez, esto me confunde, y me hace sentir una mierda.

- No te trates así, eres una en un millón. - Odiaba que cargara con la culpa.

- Me merezco lo peor, ni siquiera te merezco a ti, Edward. Y yo aquí preparándote papas fritas, y … agh, no puedo con esto. - Sus manos fueron directo a sus ojos, tapándolas de un sollozo reprimido.

- No digas eso. - Dije caminando en su dirección. Y la arropé entre abrazos.

- No, no digas lo contrario, de verdad trato de remediar esta guerra conmigo misma, pero colapso, eres tan bueno conmigo, pero … pero también quiero a Edgard, y me siento culpable por lo que le hice. - Dijo dejándose caer en mi hombro.

-¿Lo amas? ¿Lo quieres? ¿Te importa? A mi no me importa, porque sé que te convenceré. Sé que me amas en el fondo, sé que no hay comparación entre el amor de niños al de ahora, sé que soy menor que tu y eso me importa un carajo, sé que lo que pasó aquella noche, fue destino, porque nos pertenecemos. - Hice una pausa, deteniéndome en sus hermosos ojos que me miraban con cautela. - Bella, solo déjate llevar, tal y como lo hiciste en el bosque.

- Soy una idiota. - Dijo soltándose de mí por completo mientras comenzaba a caminar desesperadamente por la cocina.

- No, solo estás confundida, y es respetable. - Esperaba que mis palabras la calmarán, que su paseo de aquí a allá me estaba volviendo loco.

- Ay, mejor come tus papas. - Dijo golpeando sus muslos con la palma de sus manos.

- No, prefiero que te tranquilices, así que comeremos juntos. - Di un paso hacía ella y tome su suave mano. - Ven, siéntate. Mereces crédito por esta exquisitez. - Tome una papita y se la di en la boca.

- Se están enfriando. - Dijo esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

- Para nada. - Dije ahora llenando mi boca. - ¿Tienes Ketchup?

- Uhm, supongo que en el refrigerador hay. - Corrí hacia él y busqué hasta encontrar la botella del Ketchup.

- Edward, puedo sola. - Dijo cuando ya estaba sentado, volviendo a darle de comer.

- No, quiero servirte en todo. - Eso sonó verdaderamente cursi y estúpido. Era cierto cuando pensaba que estaba volviendo a ser la persona de siempre. Era el efecto Bella.

- Edward, no … - Y ahí iba otra papa a su boca.

- ¡Calla y come! - Ella evadía mi mano cuando viajaba con la papa, tal cual como una madre juega al avioncito con su pequeño hijo. Ella reía por la situación, su risa era como un cantar de ángeles. Oh, Dios, me estaba enamorando hasta del más pequeño detalle.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí, niños? - ¿Niños? Si tan solo Reéne supiera qué … ¿Bella le habrá contado?

- Mamá, no somos niños. - Respondió Bella un poco ofendida. Como si hubiera leído mi mente.

- Es la costumbre, mi niña. - Nos miró con nostalgia. - Aun recuerdo cuando eran unos pequeños.

Bella me miró con su pequeña sonrisa sincera, como si recordara nuestros antiguos días juntos. Todo había cambiado, su cabello más largo y más oscuro, antes corto y casi rubio. Sus ojos y su piel seguían intactos, al igual que su boca, esa boca tan apetecible. Había tomado un aire más a mujer, más femenino a cuando pequeña, era su propia esencia que salió a flote durante estos años. Hubiese ansiado ver como crecía. Estaba más alta, claramente, ya no era tan baja a comparación mía, como cuando éramos niños. Solo unos centímetro por debajo de mí. Era menuda y esbelta con brazos firmes al igual que sus largas piernas. Recordaba sus pechos, eran redondos, blandos y suaves, hechos para … para mí. Si, para mí. Era hermosa verla desnuda, lástima que había sido un animal con ella las dos veces que había estado con ella. Debía controlarme, debía ser como yo era en realidad, debía tratarla suavemente.

- Edward era más bonito cuando pequeño. - Bella se reía cayendo sobre mi hombro mirando a su madre.

- ¿Qué dices? - La miré estupefacto.

- Tonterías, Bells. - Dijo Reéne.

- Sí, su barba me pica la piel. - Dijo aún riendo.

Reéne se quedó callada, suponiendo que solo unos besos efusivos podían causar ese hastió a la barba masculina. La madre de Bella no era tonta, además suponía que Bella le debía de haber contado algo.

- Digo, por … - Bella se sonrojó tanto que hasta sentía el rojo de sus mejillas iluminándome.

- Eeeeeeen fin, Bella. - Reéne rodó los ojos. - ¿Hacen papas fritas y no nos invitan?

- Uhm, bueno, no, es que ..

- Fue algo espontáneo, Reéne. - Respondí por Bella.

- ¿Nos invitan? Phil hace dos horas ronronea por comida, y no soy buena en esto. - Ella puso una cara de niña. - Es bueno tenerte acá, hija.

- Gracias. - Bella salía de su taburete un poco nerviosa.

- ¿Qué haces? - Le pregunté a Bella.

- Freír más papas, Ed. - Tomaba el mango de la sartén haciendo rechinar el aceite.

- Te puedo ayudar. - Me acerqué sin esperar respuesta.

Ella iba pelando aquellos tubérculos cafés, mientras yo salteaba las papas que habían en la sartén. Nuestras manos chocaban de vez en cuando de manera torpe, ella sonreía y yo también. Su tacto era único, y exquisito, aun cuando chocábamos de manera tonta.

- Vaya que hacía frío en el bosque. - Soltó ella en medio de nuestro silencio.

- Sí, además estábamos casi en lo alto. - Torcí mi sonrisa, mientras ella se me quedaba mirando. - ¿Qué?

- Nada. - Dijo con una risa nerviosa. - Es que … creo que mamá tenía razón.

- ¿En qué?

- En qué eras muy bonito cuando pequeño, pero ahora lo sigues siendo. - Era como si hubiese sincera sin querer queriendo.

- Boberías, Bella. Tu eres la bonita aquí, deberías creerte más el cuento de rompecorazones. - Dije cuando me miró empequeñeciendo sus ojos.

- Bah, eso no es cierto. - Siguió enfrascada pelando papas. - Bueno si un poco, le rompí el corazón a Edgard.

- Maldito Edgard. - Recordé mi reciente llamada con él.

- No, lo trates así. - Aunque me tragará el sentimiento de Bella por él, no podía escucharla hablando del tipo ese.

- Okay, okay, cambiemos el tema, se puso apestoso. - Dije de mala gana revolviendo las papas.

- Mejor colocaré la radio, ¿Te parece? - Sus ojos verdes y brillosos, ay, Dios, moriría de un infarto al verla así.

- Sí, mucho mejor, Bella. - Ahora era de esperar a que sonará una buena canción.

- ¿Te gustan Los Beatles? - Parecía que a ella sí, a mí no mucho. Pero accedí, quizás así era mejor . Algo ameno.

- Sí, un poco. - Dije.

- Pondré un disco compacto que me regaló … lo pondré. - ¡Rayos! Él le había regalado ese disco, quizás debía regalarle algo.

- Hmmm. - Gruñí más para si mismo.

- La que suena se llama I want to hold your hand. - Sentí como si la hubiese puesto a propósito. De todas formas me alegré. Me quedé escuchando la letra …

"_… oh please, say to me, you'll let me be your man, and please, say to me, you'll let me hold your hand_ … "

Era la canción perfecta. - ¿Te la puedo dedicar? - Salté.

- Claro, Ed. - Dijo mientras pelaba la última papa, ella sonreía de una mera tan dulce, que sentía que no cabía más dulzura en mis poros, terminaría diabético. - Supongo que, el "Déjame ser tu hombre", es más que auto denominativo de tu parte. - Dijo deteniendo el movimiento del cuchillo con su mano

- No es obvio. - Dije poniendo mis ojos en blanco. No había cosa más obvia que el querer ser su hombre ahora y siempre.

- ¡¿Y … mi papas están listas?! Mi estomago ruge como león. - Dijo Phil entrando en la cocina, rompiendo la burbuja de nosotros dos.

- Sí, sí, queda poco, siéntense en el living, por favor. - Dije apresuradamente Bella.

Bella terminó de freír las papas, mientras yo sacaba unas cuantas cervezas del refrigerador. Estuvimos con su madre y su segundo padre unas buenas horas conversando y riendo. De vez en cuando me molestaban por beber y solo tener diecisiete, Bella me abrazaba en su regazo como si fuera un niño, como si tuviera que protegerme de las burlas, yo solo reía y aprovechaba de lanzarla más a mi lado.

.

- ¿No crees que hace frío? - Pronunció Bella en un hilo de voz.

- Para nada. - Debían ser como las tres de la madrugada, la verdad no llevaba la cuenta del tiempo. Teníamos la ventana de su habitación abierta, mientras que nosotros estábamos arropados con frazadas al lado de ella, mirando el cielo oscuro con sus titilantes estrellas. Ella apoyaba su liviana cabeza sobre mi cabeza, a ratos tarareaba canciones, ineludiblemente.

- Deberíamos dormir. - Dijo somnolienta.

- Duerme. - Dije dulcemente mientras ella se acurrucaba más en mí.

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando venías a tocar mi ventana? - Solté un gemido de felicidad. Esos eran bonitos recuerdos y escucharlos de una voz dormilona que chocaba contra mi cuello me enternecía.

- Sí, cuando te demorabas en responderme y yo moría de frío ahí afuera. - Moví mi cabeza exageradamente.

- No te muevas, huele bien aquí. - Oh, sonaba como drogada con mi aroma.

- Es solo loción, Bella.

- Hueles tan bien. - Dijo depositando un beso pequeño en la barba de mi cuello.

- No que te picaba mi barba. - Recordé la charla con Reéne.

- No. - Volvió a besar como sumida en otra órbita.

- ¿Qué haces? - Sus besos subían por mi cuello cuando ya estaba en mi mandíbula.

- Creo que es tu aroma. - Se deshizo de las frazadas y se lanzó encima de mí. Tal y como en el bosque.

- No lo hagas si no quieres, dijiste que estabas confundida. - Era un imbécil tratando de detenerla siendo que lo que más quería era abrazarla y tenerla para mí.

- Sé lo que hago. - Dijo volviendo a mi mentón, cuando ya no me pude detener. Agarré su rostro y busqué desenfrenadamente sus labios. Oh, otra vez sus carnosos labios siendo devorados por los míos. Podría desfallecer en ellos una y otra vez.

La arrimé más hacia mí mientras jugaba con sus mechones rebeldes que caían sobre mi cara. Ella si que olía bien, un aroma dulce, dulce como su alma. Sentía que la amaba, la quería, la deseaba tanto. Si ella no entendía que habíamos hechos uno para tendría que convencerla así, con hechos. Deje que mis manos viajaran como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía, temblé un poco, no sé si de raros nervios o por el viento que entraba en la ventana.

- Edward .. - Se detuvo mirándome fijamente.

- ¿Sí? - Dije agitado.

- Quiero hacerlo. - Si se estaba refiriendo a hacer el amor, me impresionaba. - No tengo a nadie con quien compararte, pero quiero hacerlo. - Sí, se refería a eso.

- ¿De verdad? Me dejas perplejo. - De verdad lo estaba, ella se había sonrojado. Tierno y excitante para este momento.

Ella solo asintió.

- No me tomes por una desquiciada. - Dijo alejándose de mí, para cerrar la ventana.

- No lo he hecho, Bella. - Seguía sentado en el colchón del suelo, con las frazadas revueltas en mis piernas. Ella volvió a sentarse a mi lado, lanzando su pequeño cuerpo al mío.

- Bien. - Volvío a juntar sus labios tímidamente a los míos.

Solo ámala, Edward, ámala.

Ella se sentó encima de mí, dejándome acceder mejor a sus curvas, su espalda, sus piernas flectadas, su cuello. Su cuello era un valle entre su boca y sus pechos. Los besos eran cada vez más apasionadas, junto con nuestras manos que jugaban por nuestros cuerpo aún arropados. Quité su remera delicadamente, me recordaba a mí mismo que la amaría, no haría nada más.

- Eres tan preciosa. - Dije cegado con su hermosura.

Volvió a besarme mientras su lengua ya jugaba con la mía de manera sensual, recorría su labio inferior con ternura y los mordía con total erotismo. Sus gemidos brotaban de su boca haciendo eco en la habitación, por suerte sus padres habían decidido salir esta noche. En lugar de otro hombre, más bien, del otro Edward, estaría teniendo sexo duro con Bella, pero no podía. No quería espantarla con mi frialdad como la primera vez, quería hacerla sentir bien, quería que se sintiera amada, como nunca antes.

- Ven. - La levanté en brazos y la llevé a la cama. Sus ojos expectantes brillaban en lo oscuro de la noche. Algo había de sensual que la oscuridad transmitía en ocasiones como esta, con Bella esto era mil veces mejor.

- Me haces cosquillas. - Río, mientras mi barba le picaba el abdomen cuando besaba su terso abdomen.

Seguí hasta llegar de nuevo a sus labios. Sus manos jugaron en mi espalda dejándome al cabo sin camisa. Me rasguñaban con una fiera en celo, a ratos dolía, era excitante. Ver a Bella prendida era uno de mis nuevos pasatiempos, uno de los mejores.

- Deshazte de esto, ¿Sí? - Su voz sugerente me dejaba más sorprendido. Bella era una caja de sorpresas.

- Sí. - Era como una orden, lista para cumplir.

Quité sus jeans rápidamente dejándola solo en ropa interior, hice lo mismo viendo que ella solo quería piel. Quité mis pantalones y me lancé sobre ella. Todo mi cuerpo, mis vellos, mis poros, mis células se electrizaron como un escalofrío por mi piel al sentir la suya pegada a la mía. Me deslicé, como si frotar aumentará esa electricidad fortuita entre nuestros cuerpos, esto era exquisito, y eso que aún no estaba adentro de ella.

- ¿Ves? No puedes volver a él, me perteneces. - Dije besando su cuello, mis manos ya viajaban al broche su sostén.

Yo y mis pavadas. Ella me cayó con un simple beso, revolcando sus manos en mi cabello.

- Eres hermoso. - Dijo mirándome de frente. Sonreí como un idiota.

Ella diciéndome eso, sabiendo que ella era la perfección para mí. Siempre lo había sido, supongo que nunca me podía sentir así con otra persona, ni en el peor sueño.

Centré mi atención en sus redondeados senos, desde la primera vez que los había visto supe que serían mi perdición. Eran perfectos, mis manos calzaban con exactitud para masajearlos y estimularlos. Deje que mi lengua hiciera el trabajo sucio, el mejor trabajo. Bella se erguía siendo presa del placer que esto le causaba, yo solo seguía, sus gemidos eran espectaculares.

Subí a sus labios otra vez y ella tomo las riendas de la situación. No me negué ni por dos segundos, quería que ella se sintiera bien, nada de momentos incómodos. Solo amor.

Atrajo mis manos con las suyas a sus pantaletas dejándolas correr por sus muslos.

- Moriré con esto. - Tenía sus bragas en mis manos, luego de haberlas dejado danzar por sus piernas.

Ahí estaba …Bella Swan completamente desnuda para mí.

Hice lo mismo con sus manos, pero ahora en mis boxers, dejando escapar mi erección que ya estaba que explotaba. La adrenalina me invadía, abrí sus piernas dulcemente y me enterré en ella de una sola estocada, ambos gemimos por la sensación.

- ¿Estás bien? - Ella estaba completamente dentro de su propia burbuja mientras cerraba en puño mi cabello.

- Uhmmm, sí. - Dijo entre dientes.

- Te quiero, Bella. - Dije mientras embestía con suavidad, en contra de su cuerpo.

- Te quiero, Edward. - Sus brazos envolvieron mi cuello, lo que hizo que me agachará más hacia ella.

- Ahhh, esto es … tan …

- Tan exquisito. - Dije en su cuello. No había mejor droga que esta.

Bella y yo juntos, amaba esto. Amaría repetir esta escena una y otra vez.

Seguimos así por largos minutos, dejándome llevar por el sabroso vaivén de nuestras caderas. Estaba perdido en su mirada, perdido en su belleza. Sus besos me despejaban y a la vez me alocaban. Sus palabras al oído que me decían cosas dulces me enternecían tanto que terminaría por apretarla tan fuerte que la haría desvanecer. Me estaba enamorando y no dejaría que ningún bastardo viniera a quitarme mi tesoro.

- ¡Dios Santo! ¿Qué significa esto? - ¡Santa mierda! Bella y yo nos miramos asustados, esa era la voz de Reéne en la puerta.

Y ¡Diablos! Le estaba dando con mi mejor cara a Reéne, todo mi trasero expuesto hacia ella. Siempre era mi trasero … Me separé de Bella, tapándome y tapándola al mismo tiempo. El rostro de mi Bella ardía con fuerza, yo escondía mi rostro, solo sabía que la furia de Reéne era grande. Sabía que ella era liberal, pero no tanto. Ahora estábamos en problemas.

* * *

**¡AL FIN! Creo que pasó como un mes desde la última vez que actualicé Unbroken, disculpen de verdad, pero había perdido las ideas, la inspiración se me había ido, por suerte ha vuelto. Gracias por la paciencia, se agradece la constancia de las personas que me leen. Gracias por la lealtad ... Asi que Edward y su trasero al aire, jajaja, como cuando Edgard los pilló también, Dios, ¿Qué dirá Reéne? ¡qué tendrá planeado Edgard? ¿Qué decidirá Bella? Ya veremos. Dejen sus reviews, comentarios, emociones, críticas por acá o twitter como siempre. Gracias otra vez, like always. Un beso y abrazo, Mary.**


	17. Testaruda

**UNBROKEN**

_Testaruda_

17th

**BPOV**

- Mamá, no es tan terrible, no creo que creas que sigo siendo una niña. - Mamá había puesto el grito en el cielo cuando vio a Edward dárselas de embestidor.

- Sé que ya eres grande, pero ¡No entiendes lo que significa ver a tu hija así! - Quise morir de la risa al verla así, ella siempre era la liberal aquí y yo la más conservada. Bueno, hasta ahora.

- Lo sé, quizás estaría igual, mamá, pero no te enojes, ¿Sí? - Ahora si quería explotar al ver la cara de Phil que ahogaba una risa dentro de su garganta. - Una vez cuando yo era pequeña, te vi con Phil y eso si que no fue nada agradable, imagina mi trauma infantil, mamá.

- ¡Espera! ¿Qué tu viste qué? - Ahora ya no había enojo en la cara de mi madre, sino que asombro. La cara de Phil se palideció.

- No vi ningún trasero, pero … la puerta estaba un poco abierta, yo iba pasando y los vi. - Recuerdo que esa vez había odiado de por vida a Phil, por tener a mi madre entre sus garras. Yo pensaba que todo eso le hacía daño a Charlie. - Pero ya pasó, creo que lo de ahora es una devuelta de mano.

- ¿Una devuelta de mano? Bella eras una niña, deberías haberme dicho. - Ahora comenzaría con el sermón de madre.

- Uhm, sí. - Dije sonriendo porque mi risa ya estaba que explotaba.

- Qué vergüenza. - Dijo Renee tapándose la cara. - Phil, di algo. - Mi madre se volteó para mirar a Phil a lo que este se hizo el desentendido.

- Mamá, solo no te enojes, Edward sigue escondido allí en mi cuarto por la vergüenza.

- Dime a mí que me acabo de enterar que mi pequeña hija me vio …

- Paremos el drama, ya es tarde, es hora de ir a dormir. - Dijo roncamente Phil, que se levantaba del sofá desde donde observaba toda esta absurda platica.

- Sí, me iré a mi habitación. - Dije casi corriendo.

- Señorita. - Dijo mi madre en un tono de madre autoritaria. Por un momento temí. ¿Acaso me diría que durmiera en otra habitación?

- ¿Qué pasa? - Me la media vuelta para mirarla, y lo que ví me impactó. Se estaba riendo claramente. ¿Qué le pasaba a sus estados de ánimo? En menos de quince minutos, estuvo enojada, impactada y sonriente.

- Dile que disculpa a Edward. - Phil se rió y luego se fue a la cocina. - Y dile que tiene un buen trasero.

- ¡Mamá!

- Tenía que decirlo, creo que te ganaste la lotería, alcancé a ver otras cosas.

- ¡Mamá! - Me sonrojé en el momento en que dijo eso.

- Okay, okay, me calmaré. - No sabía si reír o enojarme por eso. Era bizarro que mi madre alabara las partes íntimas de Edward, y que me felicitara por haber elegido bien. ¿Qué madre te felicita por eso? Las madres normales te felicitan por sacar buenas calificaciones, por llevar bien un proyecto de biología o por ser una buena chica. - Ve a dormir, y dile a Edward que sea más discreto para la próxima, pero que nunca le niegue su trasero al mundo.

- ¿Qué? La discreta debías ser tú, mamá, deberías haber tocado la puerta. - ¡Dios! Mi madre.

- Relájate, Bella, no quiero discutir.

- Todo se debe a que te dije que te había visto cuando yo era pequeña, o sino estarías enfadada. - No había otra explicación a que su ánimo hubiese cambiado tan de repente, mi madre era una caja de sorpresas.

- No vuelvas a decir eso, vete a tu habitación antes de que cambie de opinión. - Renee colocó una risa burlona y se marchó a buscar a su hombre.

Con mi madre ya no había vuelta atrás, en el fondo había sido una conversación absurda. Me sentía tan niña como aquella vez que la ví con Phil, era todo tan bizarro. Mejor volvía a mi cama, y hablaba con Edward. Además debía empacar para volver a Massachussets mañana por la tarde, los días de descanso habían volado y no podía seguir viviendo de la buena fe de Emmett.

No quería volver a casa, probablemente me toparía con Edgard, y mi cabeza estaba muy bien acá en Port Angeles, estaba tranquila y plena. Estaba con mi madre y Phil, los extrañaba mucho y compartir tiempo con ellos me estaba haciendo bien. Y Edward … bueno, él me hacía muy bien. No quería que nuestra relación- si es que ya la había - se basara en sexo, quería amor, no pasión, aunque a decir verdad, era difícil contenerse al lado de él. Mis confusiones y yo. En fin, todo iba bien, quizás la vida de la ciudad no me hacía bien, estaba hecha para vivir en un pueblo como este, junto a un hombre que me quisiese y personas que me querían.

- ¿Edward? - Entré a mi habitación mirando a todas partes, porque no lo veía. ¿Había escapado o algo?

- No estoy. - Oh mi pequeño corazón, se derretía como mantequilla sobre pan recién tostado.

- ¿Edward dónde estás? - Su voz de niño pequeño me decía que estaba avergonzado y lo quería encontrar ahora ya.

- Debajo de tu cama. - Solté una risita por eso, Edward tenía diecisiete años para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Me agaché y gateé hasta llegar al lado suyo, bajo la cama. Sentía que rememorábamos viejos tiempos. - Edward, ¿Por qué te escondes?

- Tu madre debe estar enojada conmigo. - Él tenía la cabeza gacha, casi tocaba su mentón con la alfombra.

- De verdad, no lo está, conversé con ella, Ed. - Me acomodé un poco más dentro de lo que podía. Me sentía ahogada y aplastada.

- Lo dices para que me sienta mejor. - Ahora al fin ladeó su rostro hacia mí. - Bella, no me vio rompiendo algo o robando algo, me vio desnudo.

- De hecho dijo que tenías un buen trasero. - Ahora quise agarrarme de esa broma para que Edward no se sintiera tan inmoral. - Además no es algo tan malo, ¿Cierto?

Edward me miró con extrañeza al decir eso, siendo que yo tenía la misma reacción suya cuando hablaba con mamá. - Claro que es malo, Bella. Tu mamá me conocía como un niño normal, y ahora ve esto. Debería irme.

- ¿Eres anormal por intimar con la chica que te gusta? - Sonreí burlonamente.

- Ah, bueno, claro que no. - Él chocó su frente con el piso, como si pensara algo, y luego me miró. - Creo que le pediré disculpas a tu madre.

- ¿Ahora? No te esfuerces, se fue a dormir con Phil, venían de una feria o algo, la verdad no sé.

- Se me cae la cara de vergüenza.

- A mi también, de todas formas, tu trasero estaba desnudo por mi causa. - Quise acercarme para acariciarle el cabello a Edward, pero no podía. Terminé pegándome en la cabeza. - Maldita sea, mejor salgamos de aquí.

- Como quieras, pero no salgamos de tu habitación. - Rodé hasta salir de debajo de la cama, mientras Edward parloteaba. - Es tarde, deberíamos dormir.

- Sí, además mañana debemos volver a casa.

- ¿Qué? Yo no quiero que vuelvas allí y te encuentres con Edgard.

- Debo volver a mis obligaciones, Ed, no puedo dejar que Emmett me siga dando permiso para faltar.

- Pero no trabajes más. - Para él era fácil decir eso. A pesar de todo, los dos años que nos separaban hacían la diferencia. Edward aún no notaba que para vivir debía trabajar, y que mi sueño era llegar a la universidad.

Mi corazón se apretaba más al verlo metiéndose en la cama, se colocó un gorro de lana y me hacía señas para que entrara a acurrucarme a su lado.

- De las veces que he trabajado nunca he sido irresponsable y esta no será la excepción, Edward. - Dije a regañadientes. Eso no cambiaría por más que sintiese adrenalina de hacer cosas con él.

- Pero esta si que puede ser la excepción. - Me cambié los pantaloncillos por unos shorts, mientras Edward esperaba mi respuesta o mi enojo. - Ven a acostarte mejor.

- Sí. - Me acosté al lado suyo y me sentí querida, como si todo anduviera de lo más bien. Edward tenía algo que jamás me haría cambiar estando a su lado: una genuina felicidad. - Pues, adiós al tema, mañana volvemos y punto. - Me incliné un poco y le di un besito. - Que duermas bien, Ed.

- ¿Piensas dormirte tan pronto?

- Es tarde, y quiero hacer algo mañana. - No podía irme de Port antes de verlo, de afianzar las cosas. Debía conversar con Charlie.

- ¿Conmigo? - Dijo Edward depositando un beso en mi frente.

- Sí, necesito que me acompañes. Sola no podría. - Me apoyé en su pecho y dejé que el sueño me abrumara.

- ¿Es muy malo? - Él se tensó, pero seguía acariciándome. Me encantaba que hiciera eso. Increíble que él siendo menor me reconfortará más que yo a él.

- No, pero es parte del pasado, no sé, necesito valor.

- Ya entendí, iremos donde Charlie. - Él soltó una risa de suficiencia. - Quizás quiera golpearme, otra vez.

- No lo dejaría, Ed, no otra vez.

- Espero sea para bien, no quiero que termines mal.

- ¡Optimismo, Edward! No creo que sea tan malo después de tantos años, así que me acompañarás. - Sonreí golpeando su abdomen.

- Bueno, de todas formas tienes razón, además te acompañaría al lugar que quisieras. - El me apretó más en contra de su regazo. Me sentía protegida y acalorada junto a sus brazos fuertes.

- Has crecido tan bien, Edward. - Mi mente dejaba escapar cosas que no debía decir en voz alta.

- ¿Qué? - Rayos, yo y mi bocota.

- Uhm, nada, solo duerme.

- Te conozco tanto, que sé que eso no lo quisiste decir.

- Me refiero a que eres muy guapo, y yo una desabrida total, además eres bueno, creo que eres una persona muy completa, Ed.

- ¿Sigues con eso? - Él me sacó de su regazo para poder mirarme, ambos de lado mirando al otro, mientras su mano buscaba la mía, la entrelazaba y la llevaba a sus labios. - Bella, eres hermosa, a los ojos de cualquiera.

- Pfff, no vengas con eso, es cierto, soy muy normal, no soy la gran cosa. - Creo que mi autoestima era normal, claro que me quería y todas esas cosas, pero no era una super modelo, ni una chica hermosa. Delgada, más bien flacucha, ojos verdes, como el gran porcentaje de habitantes de este país. Pelo castaño, normal, dos ojos, dos piernas, dos brazos, nada fuera de lo normal.

- Te tendré que convencer, bonita.

- Sí, claro, mejor duérmete. - Me di la vuelta y me acurruqué entre mi colcha y la blanda almohada.

- Te quiero, Bella. - Dijo sobre mi espalda. - Y eres la más hermosa que he visto, y eso no cambiará.

- Cállate. - Dije bromeando.

Nos quedamos allí dormidos, él me abrazó como su posesión todo lo que quedaba de noche. No titubeó en taparme cada vez que mis alocados movimientos me destapaban, me abrigó y acarició. Si seguía así con él, terminaría eligiéndolo, porque aún había temas por zanjar con Edgard. Aun sin que quisiera volver a Massachussets.

**EPOV**

- Hola, bonita. - Era el último día acá en Port Angeles, y si debía obedecer a las cosas que había ordenando Bella para el día de hoy, lo haría … haría que este día fuese ameno. Aunque me sentía nervioso al pensar en volver a Charlie.

De repente pensé en todas esas múltiples semanas y meses en que estuve yendo a la psicóloga, en lo mucho que me había costado superar el dejar de ser amigo de Bella, y en lo traumático que había sido la golpiza de Charlie. Pero, ahora era más grande, era casi un hombre hecho y derecho, podía enfrentarme a él sin miedo, además debía proteger a Bella y hacerla sentir seguro.

- Edward, ¿Es muy tarde? - Era hermoso verla con su pelo desordenado por la mañana, enmarañado en contra de su almohada púrpura.

- Es bastante temprano, recién son las diez de la mañana. - Como había pensado, quería aprovechar este día.

- Ven, duerme un rato más conmigo. - Le hubiera dicho que sí sin pensarlo, pero le había preparado un desayuno exquisito y contundente. Luego de haber pasado años con mis hermanos y sin mis padres con tantos de sus viajes, me acostumbré a hacer buenos desayunos. De esos que te reponía de una resaca y de esos que levantaban al más porfeado.

- Encantado, pero tengo tu desayuno listo. - Ella se volteó y me quedó mirando estupefacta.

- ¿Y mi mamá?

- Tu mamá salió temprano con Phil, pero no sé a dónde. - Por algo me había despertado para hacerle ese desayuno. O sino seguiría durmiendo como muerto, porque aún no estaba preparado psicológicamente para ver a Renee.

- Con razón te levantaste a hacerme desayuno. - Ella se incorporó en la cama atraída por el aroma. - ¿Qué huele tan bien?

- Tu desayuno. - Sabía que le encantaría, porque eran sus favoritos.

- ¡Son waffles! Oh, Ed, me encantan.

- Son mi especialidad, desde que tuve que dármelas de chef en casa.

- ¿En Inglaterra? - Ella abría sus ojos mientras yo le acercaba la bandeja, donde también había dejado mi propio desayuno.

- Sí, algo así, más bien ahora en Nueva York, nos turnamos para cocinar con mis hermanos. - Cogí mis tostadas y las llene de huevos revueltos con tocino, mi hambre era del porte de un buque.

- A veces extraño a Jasper, éramos buenos amigos, hasta que ustedes se fueron. - Dijo ella mientras comía de sus waffles. - Mmm, que bien saben, Ed, tienes talento.

- Gracias. - Le sonreí dichoso de que le gustaran. - Podríamos irnos a Nueva York, si quieres.

- Te dije que eso es imposible, quizás algún día, pero no se puede por ahora. - Ella sonaba convincente, más que nunca. Pero sabía que la podía dar vuelta, que terminaríamos en Nueva York.

- Eres testaruda, de verdad, tienes diecinueve años, y no tienes grandes responsabilidades, perfectamente podría irte por una semana conmigo. Nueva York es una ciudad cien por ciento turística y podrías conocerla mejor. - Me enredé con mis propias palabras, pero suponía que Bella comprendería parte del mensaje. Que era una tonta si desaprovechaba ir a esa ciudad siendo tan cautivadora.

- Tu eres el que no entiende, Edward. - La arruga de su frente comenzaba a plegarse. - Tengo que juntar dinero para estudiar, y si sigo aquí no conseguiré ni siquiera poner un pie en la universidad.

- Pero puedes trabajar en Nueva York, Bella. - Traté de no mirarla a los ojos, se estaba poniendo intimidante. Tomé de mi leche con chocolate mientras ella hablaba.

- ¿En qué? - Siento que me estaba tomando el pelo, porque su voz era burlona mientras masticaba sus waffles.

- En lo mismo que trabajas en Massachussets. - No quería mirarla de verdad. La miré por un segundo y me miraba despectivamente, burlonamente y a la defensiva.

- No creo que sea tan fácil, Ed. Nueva York es para gente grande, ¿Entiendes? Grande, que ha conseguido algo en su vida. - Hizo una pausa. - Yo soy Bella, y nada más.

- Tienes cursos en pintura. - Dije sin mirarla otra vez.

- Nah, eso no servirá, es Nueva York, soy una garrapata al lado de todos los estudiantes en pintura y cosas por el estilo, me aplastarían, ¿No crees? - Dijo con su tono a la defensiva. Bella era espectacular, pero también testaruda.

- Okay, como quieras. Si quieres probar, te acompañaré. - Dije para ver si eso apaciguaba su ánimo.

- ¿Y tu no estudias? - Sonaba enojada, o no sé, pero me daba miedo. Bella era tan … una bomba de emociones.

- Te dije que estaba dando exámenes libres. - Dije comiendo y agachando la mirada.

- De verás. - Se quedó callada y yo también. - Perdón mi reacción, no quería sonar pesada.

- No te preocupes, entiendo tu testarudez.

- ¡Oye! No soy testaruda.

- Sí, claro, como te das por vencida de inmediato con lo de ir a Nueva York a probar oportunidades, … sí, no eres testaruda, Bella. - Tomé la bandeja para llevármela a la cocina. Ambos habíamos terminado de comer entre tanto intercambio de opiniones.

- Es mi asunto, Edward. ¿A dónde vas?

- A lavar estas cosas en la cocina. - Dije serio. No estaba enojado, solo inquieto por su reacción.

- Me iré a duchar. - Solo escuché que decía eso cuando yo salía del cuarto de Bella.

Lavé la loza detenidamente, mientras pensaba en el momento tenso de recién. Me sentí un poco disminuido por ser menor y tener otro tipos de obligaciones, aunque en seis meses más también estaría estudiando, pero claro, mi situación era distinta. Yo entraría sin dilemas a NYU, en cambio, Bella no podría porque el dinero no le alcanzaba. Ahora podía comprender más su forma de pensar.

Yo podía ayudar a Bella, mi padre no tendría ningún problema en darle una especie de préstamo o algo. Si no quería la misma universidad que yo daba lo mismo, pero en o posible que estuviéramos en la misma ciudad. No dejaría que ningún hombre se acercara a robarme lo que era mío, ella era mía.

- Entreguémoselo, de inmediato, Phil. - Santo Dios, era Renee, yo no estaba preparado para verla a la cara, y no tenía salida.

- Debe estar durmiendo. - Dijo Phil. Al parecer le tenían un obsequio a Bella.

- ¿Y si está con Edward? - Ay no.

- ¿Así como los encontraste ayer? No creo, amor. ¿Quién tiene sexo a las diez de la mañana? Nadie.

- Ellos son jóvenes, las hormonas andan locas, es probable que si. - Ahora quedaríamos con unos ninfomanos.

- Entonces toca la puerta. - Si Renee le hubiera hecho caso a Phil anoche, no nos habría visto.

- Si, mejor tocaré antes de ver el loco trasero de Edward. - No era bueno escuchar eso desde la cocina. Mi trasero era todo un personaje ahora.

- Iré a la cocina, mientras le dejas el regalo, sé que le gustará. - Mierda, Phil me vería y sabría que había escuchado todo. Más vergüenza sobre mí.

- ¡No! Debes acompañarme, este es un regalo que le compramos ambos a Bella. - Phil di que si, di que si.

- Tienes razón, quiero ver la cara de desaprobación ante este regalo. - Él rió alto, y al decir eso supuse que era algo que Bella rechazaría a primeras.

Di vueltas como imbecil en la cocina. O iba detrás de ellos y enfrentaba a Renee y me disculpaba o … me quedaba girando aquí en medio de la cocina.

Mejor fui a la habitación de Bella, tarde o temprano tendría que decirle algo a Renee, o ser parte de sus burlas. Y la verdad, quería saber de qué iba ese regalo, y la impresión de Bella.

Caminé con un poco de miedo a la habitación, hasta que tomé paso firme y llegué a la puerta.

Aclaré mi garganta.

- ¡Edward! - Alabó Renee por la habitación.

- Renee, de verdad yo … - No sabía cómo empezar.

- No te preocupes, ya hablé con Bella anoche sobre eso y … nah, no te atormentes. - Ella tomó mi hombro y bueno, me hizo sentir mejor.

- Pero, fue vergonzoso.

- ¿Vergonzoso? Sí, algo, pero Edward, deberías avergonzarte si tuvieras un mal físico y creo que Bella ha sabido elegir. - ¿Qué?

- Sí. - Dije sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto de mis pompas.

- ¿Bella se está duchando, cierto? - Preguntó Phil para cambiar el tema. Gracias a Dios, más que mal no creo que sea grato que su esposa alabé el trasero del chico de su hija.

- Sí, hace un buen rato. - Contesté.

- Le tenemos un regalo grandiosamente genial, Ed. - Dijo Renee rebosando alegría por todas partes.

- ¿Qué es? - Preguné ansioso.

- Es esto. - Renee me alcanzó el sobre, lo abrí … y ¡Wow! Esto era demasiado cool, si Bella lo rechazaba era un tonta. No dejaría que dejara esto.

- Ya veo lo que dirá. - Balbuceé.

- Dirá que no. - Dijo Phil.

Todos sonreímos ante eso.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - Bella había salido del baño envuelta en una toalla, y con otra en su cabello. Hasta el metro que me distanciaba de ella sentía ese aroma dulce.

Bella se veía sexy, no fuera porque sus padres estaban aquí, habría deshecho esa toalla y la hubiese devorado.

- Te tenemos un presente. - Dijo muy emocionada, Renee.

- ¿Un regalo de despedida? - Preguntó ella un poco nerviosa.

- Algo así, pero es mucho mejor que eso. - Añadió Phil.

- No me gustan las sorpresas. - Dijo ella agarrando su toalla.

- Hija, debes aceptar esto, es algo que hemos querido regalarte con Phil, lo hemos hecho con mucho esfuerzo, nos odiarás, pero lo adorarás.

- ¿Una laptop? ¿Un celular último modelo? ¿Un viaje? ¡Díganme!

- Toma. - Renee le alcanzó el sobre a Bella, y ella lo agarró mirando dudosa a Renee, luego a Phil y de ahí a mí. Solo le sonreí.

- ¡Santa mierda! - Sabía que esa sería la primera impresión.

- Bella, por favor no lo rechaces. - Intervine.

- Edward, tiene razón.

- ¿En qué momento envié solicitud a la Universidad de Columbia? - Ella estaba ensimismada mirando la carta de aceptación.

- Tienes una doble, parece que se llama Renee. - Dijo Phil sosteniendo una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡Mamá! Sabes que eso es ilegal. - Bella fulminó a su madre que hasta yo temí por el fuego de sus ojos.

- Yo no sé nada. - Renee levantó las manos como inocente entregándose a la policía.

- Esto es demasiado, no puedo aceptarlo. - Ough, era obvio que Bella no aceptaría de inmediato. - Aquí deben estar todos sus ahorros, no es justo para ustedes.

- ¿Ahorros? No hemos gastado ningún peso, Bella. - Dijo Phil.

- ¿Entonces? - Bella se quedó esperando una respuesta que la tranquilizara.

- Lee bien la carta, Bells. - Le dije.

Bella leyó la carta lentamente, por lo que se demoraba se notaba que lo leía una y otra vez. Mi chica no se convencía de este gran regalo.

- Es una beca. - Parpadeaba a más no dar. Sabía que su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, si nadie estaba a dos pasos de ella, Bella caería por desmayarse.

- Sí, te lo has ganado. - Dijo Renee casi llorando. - Envié tus calificaciones en el instituto y de paso, las recomendaciones de alguno de tus antiguos profesores.

- Mamá, Phil. - Miro a ambos. - De verdad, no tengo cómo agradecerles.

Bella se abalanzó a los brazos de su madre. Ella y su madre lloraban de emoción, quería abrazar a Bella, y sentir su felicidad. Estaba contento por ella, no cabía la alegría en mí. Bella sin querer queriendo había conseguido lo que tanto quería y, aunque ella no hubiese sido la postulante directa, todo había sido por sus méritos.

- ¿Sabías de esto? - Bella me miró y quise solo abrazarla al ver sus gotitas de lágrimas.

- No sabía nada, hasta recién. - La abracé, sintiendo su piel aún húmeda. - Te felicito, Bella.

- Tendré que irme a Nueva York. - Ella me miró y ambos sabíamos lo que eso significaba. - Es como si alguien hubiese escuchado tus deseos, suertudo. - Dijo a mi oído.

- Ven, para acá, pequeña Bells. - Le dijo Phil a Bella. A abrazó tan fuerte que la toalla de Bella se soltó de un lado, me acerqué para taparla.

- Gracias. - Ella volteó su mirada hacia mi y sonrió.

Me sentía tan bien, yo no había logrado nada, pero ella sí. Y eso bastaba, la mujer que amaba haría lo que quería, lo que tanto deseaba y eso me hacía sentir completo.

.

.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve el bolso? - Íbamos caminando a Forks, el día raramente estaba caluroso. Bella se veía agobiada con tanto sudor y el peso de su bolso amarillo.

- No te preocupes, no es nada, Ed. - Ella se soltó de mi mano, y secó el sudor de palma en sus jeans. - Estoy bien.

- ¿Estás nerviosa? - Le pregunté, al menos yo si lo estaba.

- Sí, un poco, no me sueltes, por favor. - Ella me miraba con sus ojitos verdes. No habían cambiado en nada durante todos estos años. Debía agradecerle a la vida de que me devolviera a Bella a mi vida, no la dejaría ir jamás.

- No te soltaré más. - Dije apretándola ahora que de nuevo tomaba su mano.

- Si quieres puedo rentar algo cerca de donde vives en Nueva York. - Y pensar que en la mañana casi me sacó los ojos diciendo que era una estupidez ir al lugar de los mil edificios.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Qué le hiciste a la Bella de esta mañana?

- Uhm, se esfumó. - Bromeó.

- Eres una testaruda. - La tomé por la cintura y la besé con deseo. Sentía que era tan mía que no podía dejarla, era tan pleno con ella que era capaz de llevarla al departamento con Jasper y Rose.

- No, no lo soy. - Dijo entre dientes, mordiendo mi labio.

- Dame tu bolso, no seas terca. - Lo tomé aunque ella no quisiera, a pesar de que su alivio fue notorio al no sentir peso en su hombro.

- Gracias. - Dijo ella. Estaba tan feliz, que debía aprovechar su buen ánimo. Tenía una loca idea en mente, pero primero debíamos ir donde Charlie.

La verdad quería agarrar a Bella, y correr antes de ver a Charlie. Recordaba esos grandes bigotes, esos ojos enfurecidos y esos brazos fuertes que golpeaban mi pequeño cuerpo. Recordé los azotes en contra de la pared, hasta que él se cansó y notó que no debía pasar más allá de una supuesta caída.

- ¿Pasa algo, Ed?

- Solo recordaba. - Dije algo entristecido.

- No pasará nada malo. - Ella me abrazó, hice lo mismo.

El pasado debía quedar atrás. Enterré mi cabeza en su cuello y olí ese aroma, el aroma que me hacía sentir vivo. Levanté el rostro y noté que estábamos en frente de esa casa.

La casa en donde más de alguna jugamos, reímos … y lloramos.

Pero algo había cambiado, y bastante. La casa se veía oscura, descuidada y sucia. Era como si los pocos años que habían pasado hablaran mal del que vivía dentro. Si fuéramos niños, diríamos que era una casa embrujada o algo por estilo. La patrulla de Charlie seguía afuera, y habían otros autos más, quizás tenía invitados.

Las plantas y árboles estaban secos, de seguro la ida de Bella, y el distanciamiento de Renee habían llevado a la ruina a Charlie, y no me refiero a la ruina monetaria, sino a esa que tiene que ver con soledad.

- Creo que llegamos. - Le dije a Bella.

- No, esa no es la casa. - Dijo ella mirando extrañada el lugar.

- Lo es, está diferente.

Bella se tapó la boca impresionada ante el aspecto desgastado y moribundo de la casa, esperábamos Charlie no estuviese en las mismas condiciones.

- ¿Crees que esté adentro? - Preguntó Bella.

- Supongo. - Tomé su mano y dejé que caminara detrás de mí.

- Tengo miedo. - Dijo Bella deteniendo el paso.

- Estoy aquí, Bella. Tranquila, somos ágiles, cualquier cosa corremos.

- Okay, okay.

Subimos los escalones de madera añeja, el olor que se sentía era extraño. Olor a incienso y a cigarro juntos, y si mi olfato no me fallaba, había olor a licor. Un poco más en silencio, se sentía música e algún lugar y la risa de varias personas.

Toqué la puerta. Y los pasos se sintieron, no eran pasos pesados, eran tacones. Bella y yo nos quedamos mirando, eso era extraño.

- Hola, guapo. - Una chica joven como de la edad de Bella, había abierto la puerta. Quizás tenía mi edad, no lo sé, pero su aspecto era muy vago. Un vestido que con suerte tapaba su cuerpo, unos labios rojos potentes y pelo desordenado.

- Ehh, ¿Está Charlie? - Bella se puso delante de mí.

- ¿Vienes a buscar trabajo? - Dijo la chica que masticaba un chicle groseramente, mientras me miraba.

- Uhm, ¿Trabajo? - Recalcó Bella.

- Sí, trabajo, ya sabes, Charlie es bueno en esto. - Dijo la chica que se apoyaba en la puerta.

- ¿Y qué trabajo ofrece Charlie? - Pregunté interesado.

- Pues, trabajo para hombres no hay aquí, es solo para chicas. - Dijo mirando a Bella. - Pero tu, guapo, puedes pasar a disfrutar de ese trabajo.

- Espera, ¿Charlie está aquí? -Preguntó Bella.

- Claro, siempre lo está, es el dueño de la casa y dueño del negocio.

- ¿Y qué debo hacer para entrar en el trabajo? - Imaginé que Bella preguntaba eso para saber más información antes de verle la cara a Charlie.

- Pues con solo mirarte sé que tienes las características para aprobar. Buen cuerpo, bonita cara y joven. - La chica de la puerta miró hacia dentro de la casa, como si alguien la esperara. - Todo lo que un hombre aburrido y con dinero busca.

- ¿Esto es una casa de remolienda? - Bella sonaba dolida.

- No lo digas así, es una casa de diversión. - La chica le guiñó un ojo. - Y bien, ¿Quieres hablar con Charlie por el puesto?

- ¿Qué edad debo tener para aprobar?

- Aquí, nadie es mayor a veinte años, ni menos de quince. - Dijo la rubia teñida. De verdad su aspecto era digno de una mujerzuela, mal gusto para vestirse y maquillarse.

- ¡Quince! - Deje escapar yo.

- Sí, las de quince son las que hacen el mejor trabajo, guapo. - Dijo la rubia. Esto era asqueroso. Charlie era un degenerado, un pervertido. Un proxeneta. - Y, linda, dime, ¿Qué edad tienes?

- Diecinueve. - La voz de Bella sonaba temblorosa. Agarré su mano con firmeza.

- Charlie te dirá que sí. - Agarró el hombro de Bella. - Él nos asigna los clientes, nosotras hacemos lo nuestro.

- ¿Dónde está Charlie? - Bella sonaba enfurecida. - Quiero hablar con él.

- Por supuesto, sígueme. - Entramos a la casa y bueno, el aspecto de adentro no cambiaba mucho al de afuera. Oscuro, mal oliente y frío.

- No me sueltes, de verdad no lo hagas. - Bella temblaba, nunca se imaginaría que su padre era este monstruo.

- Estoy contigo. - Dije.

Subimos las escaleras siguiendo a la chica rubia que iba delante. Noté que la chica no llevaba ropa interior, asi que era claro que estaba atendiendo a uno de esos clientes.

- Entra a esta habitación, está dentro. - Dijo la rubia pasando al lado mío, pegando su cuerpo exageradamente.

- Okay. - Dije alejándome.

- Que tengas suerte, linda. - La chica bajó rápidamente. Taconeando sonoramente contra la madera de las escaleras.

- Es mi habitación, Edward. - Ella temblaba más que antes y sentía que quería llorar, la abracé y toqué la puerta por ella.

- Deberíamos irnos, ni siquiera siento ganas de verle la cara a este bastardo, Bella.

- Debo decirle unas cuantas cosas. - Dijo ella.

- ¡Pase! - Era Charlie, como recordaba esa voz.

Bella empujó la puerta y se paró en seco en medio de la que alguna vez había sido su habitación. Los ojos de Charlie se habían abierto como platos, la impresión dejaría escapar esos ojos de sus cuencas, esperaba eso sucediera, este tipo merecía lo peor. Ahora yo podía darle una paliza y hacerle saber que no podía cometer este tipo de delito, que usaba niñas para ganar dinero, y que peor, la habitación de su pequeña hija, era usada para el goce de otros lujuriosos que venían a violar a niñitas, porque sí, un hombre de cuarenta años no haría más que otra cosa con una adolescente de quince años.

- ¡Eres un bastardo! - Bella se abalanzó en contra de Charlie que estaba sentado en un sofá al lado de la ventana. - Pensé que habías cambiado, que eras un buen hombre, pero eres esto, ¡Esto!

- Bella, lo puedo explicar. - Obvio, Charlie buscaría la manera de quedar bien, de desmentir todo.

- Bella tiene razón. - Hice acto de presencia. - Lo sabemos todo, una de tus … una de esas chicas, nos dijo todo, las usas, ¿No te da asco?

- ¿Edward? - Charlie miraba con recelo mi cara, me observó de pies a cabezas. - Tú me quitaste lo que mas amaba en este mundo, me quitaste a mi Bella. - Él se paró de su asiento e hizo frente sobre mí. Ahora yo era más alto que él, no debía temer.

- Tu hiciste que ella se alejara de ti, vio lo cruel que eras. - Dije firme.

- ¡Cállate! Debería haberte matado a golpes esa vez. - Dijo levantando su brazo.

- ¿Harás lo mismo otra vez? - Bella se interpuso entre los dos. - ¿Lo masacrarías otra vez? Ah, no, de verás que ahora eres una mierda, vendes niñas a hombres para que se prostituyan.

- Hija, yo no tengo nada que ver en esto, de verdad lo puedo explicar. - Charlie trato de abrazar a Bella.

- No te atrevas a tocarla, carajo. - Quité la mano de Charlie de un golpe.

- Niño, no me vengas a poner tus asquerosos dedos encima.

Lo miré con desdén.

- Eres el dueño de esto, el dueño de esta casa, mierda, ¡Esta es mi habitación! - Gritó Bella.

- Bella, no …

- ¡No! Yo venía con ganas de hacer las paces, de olvidar todo, venía con ganas de volver a decirte papá. - Bella se puso al lado mío. Y continuó. - ¿Pero puedo decirle padre a alguien como tú? - Tomé la mano de Bella, mientras el rostro de Charlie se desvanecía.

- Hija, puedo cambiar …

- No te atrevas a volver a decirme hija. - Bella fue enfática.

- Pero …

- ¡Pero nada! - Solo me quedé en silencio, estaba alerta a las reacciones de Charlie, debía proteger a Bella. - Solo quiero que te pudras en la cárcel, mereces eso y algo peor, eres un monstruo.

- No le digas a Renee, por favor.

-¿Me estás pidiendo un favor? Já, claro que no le contaré, pero no lo hago por ti, lo hago por ella, ella no merece saber que estuvo con un hombre que se convirtió en esto, en una mierda.

- Bella, soy tu padre, no me hables así.

- ¿Mi padre? Mi padre es Phil, siempre lo fue, tu no eres nada, ¡Nada!

- Todo es tu culpa, maldito hijo de puta. - Charlie se lanzó hacía mí, no alcancé a notarlo que caí al suelo.

Forcejeé con él, esta vez no sería yo el que acabara hecho pedazos, sería él. Busqué el primer punto débil: su estomago. Recibí un golpe en la cara, pero no fue nada, en cambio seguí forcejeando.

- Edward, para … - Bella trató de acercarse, pero Charlie la empujó al suelo.

- No la toques, imbecil. - Llegué hasta donde Bella en el suelo y me puse delante de ella, si él deseaba pegarle prefería que el golpe llegara a mi primero.

- Vámonos, Ed, por favor.

La levanté del suelo y me incorporé luego, tomé los bolsos, mientras Charlie seguía esperando algún golpe, esta a la defensiva.

- Te buscaré, chiquillo, no te dejaré tranquilo, haré que te busquen y te haré pagar por llevarte a mi hija.

- Tu le tocas un pelo a Edward, y te denunció, Charlie. - Dijo Bella amenazando con su dedo.

Tomé su mano y la saqué tan rápido como pude de esa habitación, bajamos las escaleras a trompicones y salimos corriendo de esa casa. Todo había sido una pesadilla de las peores, Charlie no solo era un monstruo, era un demonio, un asqueroso hombre que no merecía la vida. No merecía nada, ni la felicidad de volver a tener a su hija. Yo la protegería, siempre, aunque me pasara algo malo, pero estaría ahí.

- Edward, yo no … - Ella cayó sobre mis brazos, lloraba tanto que su sollozo sonaba muy fuerte.

- Bella, amor, mírame. - Mantuve su rostro en mis manos. - Vámonos de aquí, no debes volver a Massachussets, eres libre de eso, vámonos.

- ¿A dónde? - Ella me miró fijo.

- No sé, vamos a alguna parte a hacer una locura, solos tu yo, lejos, por unos días. - La acerqué a mi pecho y la consolé dejando que su dolor escapara. - Quiero que olvides esto, mi vida, olvídalo.

- Es que … no puedo creerlo, Charlie era malo, pero no era un monstruo y ahora es peor que eso, es aghh, me dan ganas de vomitar.

- Vámonos, ¿Sí? - Insistí.

- Creo que es buena idea, no puedo decirle a Renee, no quiero hacerla sufrir.

- Tomaremos un bus al primer lugar que veamos, tu y yo y nada más, solo eso importará.

- No ando con tanto dinero, Ed.

- No te preocupes de eso, vámonos a Arizona. - Fue lo primero que vino a mi cabeza, no conocía esa ciudad, asi que sería bueno para ambos.

- Una vez fui cuando niña. - Dijo sonriendo, aunque aun lloraba.

- Pero ahora irás conmigo, y será mejor.

- Hazme olvidar esto, por favor. - Ella agarró mi rostro. - Si no estuvieras acá, no sé que sería de mí. De verdad, eres como un ángel caído.

- Nací para hacerte feliz, bonita. - Sabía que en el fondo me amaba, sus ojos me lo decían.

- Creo que es cierto. - Su rostro mojado por las lagrimas se pegó a mi rostro, sus labios salados buscaron ese beso que tanto esperaba. Ese que decía pedazo por pedazo que me amaba, y que no quería tenerme lejos.

Debíamos pasar por esta tormenta juntos, y aún así, podía ser su sol. Siempre sería la luz dentro de la oscuridad para ella.

* * *

**He vueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelto asdfghjk Perdonen, el mes y algunas semanas que pasaron sin actualizar, ahora tengo tiempo porque estoy de vacaciones, así que me tendrán más seguido por acá .. ¡Dejen sus reviews! Sus opiniones me son muy importantes para seguir adelante, y me gusta saber las reacciones suyas :) Como siempre, un beso y un abrazo, Mary.**


End file.
